Harry Osborn - Black Spider(REWRITING IN PROGRESS)
by samchinmay
Summary: Waking up as 6 year old Harry Osborn is not fun. But it can be fun If I want it to be. Read how I live my life as a superhero kicking ass and taking names. Self insert Harry Osborn. Pairing not fixed yet, could be anything from Gwen to Wanda. I'll inform you guys later when I'm sure of it.
1. Osborn!

**Chapter 1:**

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Marvel or any of its dub branches, nor any if its characters which I have mentioned here.

...

The first thing I felt upon waking up is that I'm small. A lot smaller than I last remember being. It was disorienting.

The last I remember, I was a 23 year old student in India studying in Mumbai. It was January 4th 2020 and I was going to college by bus. There was an explosion. And then I'm waking up here. Did I lose my legs or something? Was that a terrorist?

No. I can feel my legs just fine. Slowly, I get up out of the bed I'm laying in and take a look around. The room I'm in is magnificent. Its like those you see in movies. So I'm in a rich person's house. But why? Did they kidnap me? Pfffft.. I'm not that important of a person. Neither is anyone in my family. And they haven't even restrained me.

So kidnapping is out. Determining that I'm definitely not being kidnapped, I get up. As soon as I get up I realize that something is very _different_. My perception of everything is _different._ Not wrong, just different.

Stumbling a little, I make my way to what I assume to be the en suite bathroom. Fucking rich people. In the mirror there I can see exactly what is wrong with me. I'm smaller. A lot smaller. That was evident while I was walking over here from the bed. But now I know _why _I am smaller. I look like a _baby. A bloody baby_. Well not exactly a baby. More like a 3 feet high kid.

As soon as I look at my reflection and I don't recognise the face in there, the _baby face_ in the mirror, I swallow the urge to scream bloody murder and run towards the bed to sleep. Hoping that this is a bad dream. Praying to all the gods in the Hindu religion -that I know- I go to sleep.

...

The next time I wake up, I have two sets of memories. So things are a little bit clearer. One set is a little -blurry?- and it has the 23 odd years of my life as an Indian dude -that I can remember- while the second set is of a 6 year old _white American_ kid named Harry Osborn. Name looks familiar doesn't it?

After freaking out for about an hour on being reborn, I start analysing my memories. My _new_ name is Harry Osborn, my father's name is Norman Osborn. My father and I don't get on well, and practically hate each other. My mother died ehike giving birth to me and Nornan doesn't talk about her much. He is a businessman and a scientist working in his own company and he's hired Bernard to take care of me in his absence. So like 90% of the time. But why does everything sound so familiar?

Of course it does. I'm in the Marvel Universe. I don't know _which _Marvel Universe. There are so many of them. But I think its the Sony Spider-verse. That's because my father in this life, Norman Osborn- God it feels creepy just saying it- looks like the actor from the first Spider-Man movie. You know the only Spider-Man trilogy. With Toby McGuire as Peter Parker. Yeah that one. I don't exactly know the actor's name.

So _of course_ my father in this life is going to be a villain in a superhero's origin story. Welp. What can ya do? I can _kill him_, but I don't think I have it in me to take a life. Plus he hasn't committed a crime yet.

Holy shit it just sunk in. I died. And I got reborn. As a friend-to-be of one of the superheroes. Well not yet superhero, but still he's one of my favourite characters in any comic book. Peter is smart, strong and funny. What's not to like?

I can conclude a few things at least. My previous life is over. Either I died, or the 6 year old Harry Osborn from this Universe has possession of my body in my original Universe. Either way, not my problem. I already hated my life. I will miss my family though. But we were already growing apart. Maybe it was rebellion in me or maybe it was meant to be. But I won't waste the second chance I've got to live my life from the start again. Well _almost _from the start.

From Harry's memories I can tell that Norman and I don't get along. He has even hired Bdrnard _just_ so he didn't have to take care of me. Bernard is to me exactly what I expected Alfred to be like to Batman. In the 6 years of my life, he has taken care of me like a father would. Only he gets paid. But still, he cares for me. While Norman is busy with Oscorp. I don't even think he grieved for my mother after her death.

Seriously. In the 6 years ,of which I can remember a little from after I was 3 years old me and Norman have had 2 conversations that did not result in either one of us shouting at the other. We all know how he behaved in those movies. But I seriously underestimated him. Anyways. I think I have to prepare. Either for my father to eventually become Green Goblin and cause chaos, or in case this Universe is joined with Marvel Comic or Movie verse then for different alien invasions. Either that or I'll just be stronger just for the sake of it. There are a lot of strong villains in _any_ Marvel Universe.

From my memories I can tell the date is 28th September 1999. I was born on July 14th 1993. I have 10 years to prepare for everything that may come up. But first, I'm hungry. Let's hope Bernard has made my favourite blueberry pancakes.

Good thing My memories have merged together. Or else I'd be wondering why I know how blueberry pancakes taste like.


	2. Level Up!

**Adrian King1: **I was actually going to make the first suit mostly black with a little bit of blue thrown in and a spider mark on either his chest or the back. So basically like the venom suit without being actually Venom. Less bulky. And the Black-Spider was because he'll just have spider powers but will be nothing like Original Spiderman. I didn't plan on including Venom in this fic at all. Thanks for the review.

**Chapter 2:**

**October 5th, 2009:**

I've been living my 2nd life as Harry Osborn for close to 10 years now. I am now 16 years old. The last 10 years of my life have gone really well. The first thing I did after improving my hand writing a little was write as much as I could remember about the Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Spider-verse and just as a precaution The X-Men Universe, just in case I ever start forgetting things. It was not a lot at first, though I added a lot of things I suddenly remembered over the years.

Mainly I couldn't remember or in some cases didn't even know the exact dates of an event. Like I know Peter gets bitten by a spider during a school trip to Oscorp. But I don't even know how old he was, let alone the date he was bitten on. As a precautionary measure, I wrote everything in Marathi-Hindi mix while using the English Alphabets. I kept the book, which I called The Black Book of Secrets in which I wrote everything always with me and kept on adding anything that I think is relevant. This was because I knew that I will forget a lot of things as I keep getting older.

Along with writing MCU trivia, I also begged Bernard to ask Norman to send me to different classes. I began with Taekwondo and Karate at the age of 6, Kenjutsu and Judo at 8, and then kept on progressing and practicing those three styles.

After getting a hang of fighting in disciplinary fighting styles, I started renting out videos of other martial arts and practicing at home. By the time I was 13, I could say I am proficient in as much as 6 fighting styles. Of course fighting is not the only thing I learned. A 6 year old brain is really adaptive. So I took full advantage of it. I began learning everything I could, but hid it all from Norman. Even at the age of 11 I had a pretty decent grasp of high school level Biology, and College level understanding of Physics, Chemistry, Math, Computer science and Programming.

I selected my top subjects carefully. Physics and Math are a given because I plan to either start up my own Electronics company or work at Oscorp until eventually Norman dies. Chemistry so that I could understand the working of the Oz-Serum and if possible, modify it. Computer science and Programming were selected because I wanted to learn hacking. And ever since I saw Iron Man 1 movie I had always wanted an A.I. Also these subjects skills are those that would not go to waste.

I kept my level of knowledge hidden from Norman but told Bernard. I had to beg Bernard not to tell Norman because then Norman would have forced me to skip grades, study more and as soon as I was smart enough for him I would have been drafted at Oscorp. Thankfully Bernard liked me more than he liked Norman.

I told Bernard my plans for opening a company independent of my father when I get old enough. And he was very supportive. When I say I called him ** _Dad _ **a couple times when I got emotional and he smiled at me, I'm not lying.

Though these years were amazing, there were tough times too. Getting scolded by Norman for minute reasons one of them. Another was when Norman found my Black Book of Secrets. He thought It was my diary/journal and tried to read it. I thanked a lot of gods that he did not understand my Marathi-Hindi-English mix language in texting format. I kept rewriting stuff so I would remember more details and kept adding codes to it. After not understanding a thing written in it he called me a "Delusional kid writing nonsense" and threw the book at my face. It hurt a lot but I was too busy sighing in relief to actually feel any pain. Physical or emotional.

That taught me to keep things better hidden. After learning ethical hacking, I started keeping tabs on my father's company by hacking into it. Ugh.. that man is vile. I first thought that he became evil only because of the defective serum. But from what I have seen in the last 2 years of sneaking into his personal files, he has a lot if crimes under his belt. Dealing with criminals the least amongst them. The reason I hacked into Oscorp is that I wanted to know how their Spider and Oz-Serum experiments are going on. The Spider experiments had stopped after hitting a road block after the death of Richard Parker. And the Oz-Serum hadn't started yet.

After researching a bit I found out that Stark Industries exists here. Tony Stark was born in 1970 and was now designing weapons for Stark Industries. But no matter how hard I searched, I could not find any reference to Reed Richards, Victor Von Doom or the rest of the fantastic four. I couldn't even find evidence if any kf the mutants existing. So I knew this universe was a fusion if the Spiderverse and the MCU. Why the MCU? Well the faces matched those of the MCU characters. Steve Rogers is Chris Evans, Tony Stark is RDJ,etc etc.

Now here I am. 16 years old. Junior year student at Midtown High. Best friends with Peter Parker and a good friend to Gwen Stacy. Life was good. We were finally going on a field trip to Oscorp. This was the one, I knew it. Oscorp had started working on Oz-serum and an armour for the military a few months ago. So I knew it was time. I had already kept a glass jar with holes in the lid with me. I wanted to get the spider that's going to bite Peter to bite me too so that I could get Spider-Man's powers too. Who wouldn't want it?

So here I am standing with Peter and the rest of our class outside Oscorp waiting to gain entry.

"So Peter. You excited?" I ask him with an amused smile. He looks like he's gonna piss his pants with excitement.

He says, "No shit, Sherlock! This is Oscorp! Their genetic research is ground-breaking! They even have military contracts! Everything is amazing! I always wanted to come work here when I got older." At this point he has stars in his eyes and I had to try really hard not to laugh at him.

"Yes, I know. My father _is _the CEO of the company here, Peter." I deadpan.

" Don't you and your father meet like twice a year? What did you say it was? Biannual torture meeting?" Now he's the one amused and I'm the one blushing.

"My dear Pete. Just because my _dear father_ doesn't tell me anything about the company doesn't mean I know nothing." I say indignantly.

He gives me a deadpan stare. "Yeah? Keep telling yourself that. I don't want anything to go wrong today." Hah. Classic Pete. He got used to me pretty easily. I just gave him a smile that said I know more than you do and he huffed and ignored me. Jerk.

Peter Parker as a comic character was really smart. And he was hiding his brain power so that he could get friends. This Peter, who had me to compete with, someone who at least understood what he wanted to say, is a real genius. He is like a mini Reed Richards. He is definitely smarter than me in most subjects. Except anything engineering. He could build most things if needed, but he wasn't Tony Stark.

Me? Well I don't know how I compare to Tony in terms of Mechanics, probably below him But in programming I was about equal to him. I had already prepared an AI for when I go crime fighting. I named her Siri. _What? Apple doesn't exactly exist here and in my defence, I was 15._ I haven't exactly challenged him for a hack off or something like that. So no I can't tell who is better. Most of my genius is due to my early studying and the rest is my _dear old dad's_ 'superior genes'. His words, not mine.

Anyways, the whole trip I stuck close to Peter. Not even paying attention to the lectures, because frankly, I knew it all. I had Siri connected to my phone and knew that she would warn me if something untoward was going to happen. Like someone talking to me.

"Ah!" A soft gasping voice was the only thing I heard from Peter and seeing him rub his left hand, I knew, the spider had bitten him. Now to find it. I searched around him without being obvious and found it close to my right leg. Thank you God! I bent down to tie my shoe and collected the spider into the prepared jar. Spider powers here I come! Very soon The Field trip was over. The whole ride over Peter kept rubbing his left hand.

Just to compare later I quickly scan his looks. He is about 5'8 not exactly tall, yet not short either. About 60 kg weight. He is thin. And wearing specs. His face did not look like any of the three Spidermen that I knew. What it means? I don't know. Whereas I am 5'9, weighing 70kg. I'm probably fitter than him now due to my self defence classes.

He was distracted, can't blame him really. Got bit by a radioactive spider. He probably thinks he's gonna get cancer or something. Heh. I'm not going to correct him.

As soon as I reach home, I eat something. I shout out for Bernard, "Bernard!! I'm sleeping so please don't wake me unless the house is on fire!"

Bernard being used to my behaviour only raises an eyebrow, says "Yes, of course Master Harry!" and continues doing whatever he does when he is free.

"Siri, keep an eye on my heart rate. If it looks like I'm in danger, call for an ambulance." I say out loud.

"Yes boss." Siri answers.

I enter my room, take out the spider and let it bite me on my left hand. More like force it to bite me. Its not like I had a wand to _Imperio_ the spider. After that I again carefully keep the spider back in the jar to examine later, and go to sleep, at 4 PM. I've got a long night ahead of me.


	3. Let's save Ben's life!

**Chapter 3:**

**October 6th,2009:**

As morning comes, I slowly wake up to my alarm ringing. It's 5 A.M. Damn! I slept 13 hours! I don't think I ever slept this much since I came here. I freshen up a bit and then pick up the med scanner that I made using discarded Oscorp plans. Seriously, a perfect medical scanner which can show you if there is anything wrong with the body using a 3D hologram and they don't produce it because _'It will not make enough profit for us.' _Assholes.

I scan myself using the scanner. My scan looks the same to me, but I'm only human so nothing's probably different.

"Siri, what do you think? Anything different from my previous scans?" I ask Siri. She's a computer, so she'll probably know if anything _has _changed.

Siri hums, of course she hums, I made her so I made her to be as human as possible. I'll probably give her a body later.

"Sir, your muscle density has increased by a factor of 10 while your bone density has increased by a factor of 6. So even if you don't feel it, you have gotten stronger. By calculations, you could bench press 18 tons and deadlift 25 tons. If it comes to it, you could support weights as high as 40 tons in cases of emergency." Siri says in her sweet voice. Ahhh! I love her voice.

When I programmed her I had her listen to most soothing female voices of famous actresses and compile a frequency and pitch for a voice which she likes. It was one of her first free choices. The 2nd of which was to select a face for the 3D hologram that's creepily staring at my scans.

"Well, time to hit the gym then. Can't let all these muscles go to waste." I smirk at her. "But first, time to find if I stick to the wall. Siri keep scanning me as I try. If I stick to the wall record any changes to my body."

Siri responds in an affirmative. But I'm not paying attention as I'm too busy fucking crawling on the wall! How sick is that!? I slowly crawl back down. Time to experiment more will come later.

"Sir. Your hands and feet, at the point of contact emit a form of static electricity and your body uses it to stick to the wall. By all means it should not be possible. The math is all wrong, however it still happens. And I have no idea why." Siri sounds upset as she tells me.

"Don't worry about it Siri. I have super powers. They rarely make sense in a Physical point of view. The math never works out in case of super heroes." I assure her. She can be such a baby sometimes. But I still love her. She's like my little sister.

"Sure sir. Anything else before you go to the gym?" Siri asks me. Well I do have tasks for her.

"Yes Siri. Keep an eye on Norman. As soon as it looks like he's going to use the Oz-Serum on himself, tell me. Also while you're at it, See if you can get the Oz-Serum formula from my dad's private server. I want you to try and take a crack at solving the insanity issues please. Dedicate a small amount of time to keep track of Peter. Tell me how he is coping with the spider bite. That's all." Damn that's a lot of tasks. I still have to prepare for Iron Man 1 and The Incredible Hulk events. But first lets get stronger.

I go to my gym that I had Bernard set up a few months ago. It was a lot bigger than regular gyms. Mostly because I had a lot of heavier weights. The weight disks would all totally weigh around 60-70 tons. I had prepared for the eventuality that I might get stronger than this. Warming up a little, I start slow. Starting with 400 pounds. I work up little by little. And before I know it, I'm dead lifting 25 tons. And it's not even hurting me. I could probably add 5 more tons to it before I stress myself. Doing the same with bench pressing, I find out that I can lift 20 tons.

When trying for the leg press, here is where my expectations are blown apart. My leg muscles and bones are a lot stronger than my arms. I push a total of a 35 tons with my legs without stressing myself. And I could probably add 10 more tons to it before it starts to hurt me.

I do a couple of cycles on my daily routine and before I know it, it's time for school. I had decided not to interfere in Peter's life as Spiderman. Except probably save his uncle. Ben is a good guy. He was the other father figure in my life. A lot if what I have learned in terms of life lessons came from Ben and Bernard. So yeah. I'm gonna save him. But the question is, do I do it as a superhero or just Harry? Meh.. there's still time for it.

The next few days go the same way. Peter acting weird because he suddenly has super powers, Flash trying to bully me and Peter, again. Seriously he should have understood after the first 5 times that I'm not going to get bullied by a dumb jock like Flash. I trained a lot. Getting used to my new strength was a bitch. I had to fine tune all my fighting styles by toning down my strength. Movies did not tell me that I had to learn to control my strength so that I don't accidentally kill someone by punching through their chest or something.

I found out that I have the Spidey-sense too. Though training it so that I know which direction an attack is coming from was really tough. I had Bernard use a Ball throwing machine at me while I am blindfolded. I have bruises to prove it too. There's also something weird. I could feel some sort if energy in me. But no matter how hard I tried I could not bring it out. I _think_ its the Venom blast of Miles Morales. But can't say for sure.

It is October 17th now and it's been 10 days since I and Peter were bitten by the spider. Me and Peter were walking home from school as a change when he suddenly says,

"Hey Harry, I'm going to buy a car. I think it will help my chances with Liz." Oh Peter. You poor poor boy. He has had a crush on Liz Allan for 2 years now. But frankly? She is a bitch. I don't normally say that about girls. But yeah she is. Liz knows that Peter likes her and so makes googly eyes at him. But that's more to embarrass him for Flash than to go out with him. I know that. She knows that. Literally everyone in school knows that. But Pete? He's blind as fuck. He thinks she has a crush on him too. Dumbass.

I look at him in disbelief and roll my eyes at him, and say, "Dude. You've been after her for 2 years. If getting ripped like you are now didn't help your chances, what makes you think a car will?"

Peter gives me a betrayed look. But on him it just looks cute. "Shut up. I'm still gonna buy a car," he grumbled.

I raised my hands in a defeated gesture and ask him, "Which car are you going for? And have you saved the money for it?"

His shoulders slumped and he says, "Not yet, no. Dude I literally thought of buying a car. I haven't thought that far ahead yet."

I just snort and shake my head. "Whatever you say _Petey_," I say with laughter in my eyes and a smile on my face.

He glares at me and hisses, " Don't call me that!"

I just ignore him. So he's about to buy a car. Which means he'll go to that wrestling competition soon. I'll have to keep an eye on him if I want to save Ben's life. Reading and writing in the Black Book has hardwired all the more important details I knew of in my brain. It will probably come in handy.

After a few days when Siri tells me that Peter is going with his uncle to 'The Library' to study, I go there too. I wear a black hoodie and keep a hockey mask tucked in my jeans. I keep an eye on Uncle Ben's car when he comes to pick up Peter. Very soon I see two people running towards the car. One of them tried to point a gun at Ben but I'm already there blocking his view if Ben. I raise my hands in front of me and slowly get closer to him.

"You don't want to do this. Please put down the gun. You can get out of here if you want. But please don't make your situation worse," I say to him softly. He looks like he's going to cry. I know from Spiderman 3 that he needed the money for his daughter or something. Which is why I plan to let him go. He starts lowering the gun which I slowly try to take from him.

But his friend has a different idea. He tries to take the gun from him and me. Now that the situation is out of my hand, I steal the gun from his hand like Jackie Chan taught me to and threw the magazine and gun in different directions. One soft punch later the 2nd thief is knocked out cold. I look at the 1st guy, Marco I think, and say, "You can still get out of here, I don't care about the money, you can still take it and run."

He gives me a nod and takes the money and runs away. Ben looks at my masked face, smiles softly and says, "Good job son. You handled that well. May I ask why you wore the mask?"

I reply, "I didn't exactly plan to do this. That guy," pointing towards the direction Marco ran at, "looked like he really needed the money so I didn't worry about him. But this one," I point to the knocked out thief, "he looked like he robbed for the sake of robbing. And in case he ran away and saw my face I didn't want him to try and find me. I'm not stupid." I grumble the last part.

"Either way, thanks for that." He looks like he's going to say something else but it is at that point Peter comes back. He looks at the knocked out thief, the gun on the floor and pales for a second. That's what I wanted. Him feeling a little guilty. He could have stopped the thieves but he didn't. Combined with Ben's famous line, 'With great power, comes great responsibility' and now Peter will definitely be the Spiderman.

Before they notice me again, I'm gone from there. I can see Peter and Ben hugging. Peter is almost in tears when the cops get there to arrest the guy. Ben tells the cops that there was only one thief and a person in black knocked him out. My speech had an effect I think.

A few days later JJJ started complaining about the Web slinging menace that is Spiderman. I love that guy. No matter what Peter does, Jameson will always complain about him.

Now that Peter has made himself famous as the Friendly neighbourhood Spider-Man, I think I should make an entry too. But I can't enter the stage too soon. 2 superheroes with spider like powers coming out within a month of each other will raise some eyebrows. Norman will lose his shit when he finds out. Hell, he lost his shit when he found out there was ONE Spider-Man.

So yes. I'll probably make my presence known during Iron Man events or the Hulk vs Abomination fight. Should I take Hulk's blood too? Meh.. I don't necessarily need it. But I might learn a lot from it. So yeah I'm gonna try and get some of Hulk's blood. Suddenly Siri brings me out of my planning.

"Boss, Norman just used the Oz-Serum on himself. And he also killed Dr Stromm. He then deleted the video footage before I could get a backup for it. From what I could see, the serum enhanced everything about him. From his strength to his insanity. Where before he was just narcissistic, now he is straight up homicidal. What shall I do?"

I think for a little while and tell her, "Nothing. Peter will handle it in a month. No matter how much I want to interfere these next few months will define how Pete will be as a person." This actually makes me sad. Norman kills a lot of people in his quest to be the best. Among them the board members of Oscorp. Well at least one thing will go right.

I'm not a good guy. I never was. Its like that saying_ 'I will not kill you, but I won't save you either'. _I'm not like Peter. I won't not kill someone just because I don't kill. If someone is going to be a strong opponent and killing them will make my life more secure, then fuck yeah I'm killing them. But only if their crimes are high enough. I'm not going to kill petty thieves. But Wilson Fisk? Hammerhead? Rhino? Yeah them I'm killing.

Well. It's still a few months away. Let's design my suit first. I rub my hands together. "MwaHahahahaha!!! *Cough cough*"

"Boss your evil laugh needs a lot if work." Siri, the evil little lady tells me.

"Shut up Siri!" I grumble. Lets get on with it.


	4. Spider-Man 1

**A/N: Thanks for the review @brunolmg: I'll try to get the plot together. Right now I'm just going where the story takes me. Wish me luck!**

**Chapter 4:**

**October 20th, 2009:**

"Siri start a new project titled 'Arachnid'. Start with first scanning my measurements for an armour. Use the Goblin armour as the base." I order Siri to work on my Spidey uniform. The name is a work in progress.

"Yes sir. Any changes to make or should I keep it the same?" Siri asks me after the scan is complete.

"Well firstly get rid of that ugly face. And no Siri, I don't mean my own face. That Goblin face that Norman is so fond of. I don't want to be that bulky either. Remove any excess weight. Anything that is not necessary. Make the face mask as an HUD inside a hockey style mask. Umm.. Just make it better looking than that. Don't start with making it yet. I want it to be made out of a non ferrous alloy or carbon fibre. Don't want Magneto coming in and kicking my butt. You know what? Bulk order the materials for a few suits. I'll probably make Peter one too. _After _he gets his butt kicked in spandex of course."

Siri silently makes the changes I tell her too. Then I make the suit look like its made out of one piece. For the gloves I use the same design as Black Panther's including the claws. I have yet to decide if I want to make webs to keep up with the Spidey theme or not. Nothing else to change physically.

I turn my whole suit black with a blue spider on the chest and a slightly smaller spider on the back. I did not use webs on the whole suit. That's Peter's department.

The outer part done I start designing the mask and the HUD. I had to compress a lot of my components so that I could sync Siri with the suit. Preparations done I start to look for suitable materials. The best options are titanium-gold alloy like Iron Man or a carbon fibre suit. I will have to layer it up so as to increase the density.

"Siri use the composition for the fibre I sent you and start fabrication of the material. Start with the head of the suit. I have to fuse the HUD to the eyes of the mask. Also inform me once it's done. And if you need anything just ask Bernard to order it for you." I had a lot of money saved up from my pocket money. Rich people like my father gave a lot of pocket money to their kids.

"Yes boss. The suit will be available for use 3 days after the materials are available. Materials ordered. Time till delivery 2 days."

That day I find out that a crazy Norman interrupted a military experiment by Oscorp's corporate rival Quest Aerospace and killed a few scientists and the Army General Slocum. I had honestly forgotten about that incident.

Its 3 days later that the helmet of my suit is ready. I had made the helmet with reinforced carbon. That's both to protect me and the electronics within. Every component is kept in insulated material with shock absorption. The eye holes are filled with fibre glass with integrated displays. After everything is done I first give it a test.

That is I hit the helmet with everything from a small hammer to a jack hammer. I even try the gun that I had illegally bought just for testing purposes. After finding out that it took every punishment I gave and had just a cracked glass to show for it, I ask Siri to make the rest of the suit with the same configuration as the helmet.

After 3 more days, the suit is finally complete. With titanium claws in both hands, it looks almost like a mixture of Black Panther and Venom suit from Spider-Man 3. I even kept the horns from the Black Panther suit. If only I had some Vibranium. I could probably steal it from Klaus when he comes out of hiding. I use the suit for about 5 hours working out in it. Getting used to it. And then I store it for later use.

**November 25th, 2010:**

Its November now and my suit was ready. Peter and Norman have already been in a few skirmishes in which Peter got his butt kicked. Now here I am getting ready for the World Unity fair. I was taking MJ with me as a date. I knew she had feelings for Peter so I didn't read much into her coming with me and took her as friends.

Siri had found out that the Board Members of Oscorp planned to sell the company behind Norman's back. Seriously having a hacking A.I was awesome. I knew from consulting the Black Book that Norman will kill them all at some big event that I now know to be the World Unity fair. My heart tells me to save them. But my brain says, _"Meh.. Let them die. They're assholes anyway!" _ So yeah I'm going with my brain on this one.

The Fair happened the same as in the movie. Norman came on the glider and threw a bomb at the floor below us which burst and caught a few people on fire. MJ was almost caught in the aftershock and was about to fall off when I saved her. The debris was still falling and people were still trying to find their balance when the Green Goblin returned cackling loudly.

"Out am I?" he cackles and throws a pumpkin bomb at the Board Members. It just stays right there beeping for a second when all the Members are looking at it like dumbasses. It bursts after the second and disintegrates their bodies. Wow that's a neat bomb!

It is after I get MJ out of the debris and into the safe zone that Spider-Man appears. He fights Norman for a while. But even from here I can tell that Norman is stronger than him. Plus Norman had fighting training before. Peter just got his strength and didn't even know how to punch properly. He had to rely completely on his Spidey-sense. After almost getting killed by the guns on Green Goblin's glider, Peter punches through the glider and tears out a few wires.

"We'll meet again, Spider-Man!" The Green Goblin shouts out as the Glider takes him out of there. He completed his job of killing the Board Members so he probably went home now. Peter saves a girl from falling down and then returns to wherever he came from.

That night, Norman, good fellow that he is tries to recruit Spider-Man to his cause. Spider-Man refuses of course. And so Peter gets his ass kicked. Again. This time with a bomb blown in his face. And a cut in his hand.

The next day was Thanksgiving and May and Ben Parker had invited me and Norman for dinner. I again take MJ with me to introduce her to Peter. But when we get there Peter was nowhere to be seen. I pale when I realise what's about to happen. _'Oh shit! This is the scene where Norman finds out that Peter is Spider-Man and decides attacking May is the best idea he's ever had!' _

I keep out of Norman's way and keep talking to May and Ben including MJ in those conversations and let Norman make the connections once Peter gets home. He leaves half way through the dinner.

That night I know that Norman is going to attack the Parkers. I knew that in Spider-Man 1 aunt May survived. But now Ben is alive too. I don't know if Norman will attack the same way. So I decide its time to interfere. I dress in my body armour -_which by now looks nothing like the Goblin suit- _and go to the Parker's house. And wait.

At about 10 P.M I hear before I see Norman gliding over to the house. I did not have to worry because Norman just bombs the outside of the house, scares May a little and then leaves. As soon as he's gone, I leave my hiding place and find both May and Ben. May has just a few scratches but Ben is hurt. He'll live but I had to be quick. "Siri call an ambulance and the fire department. Give them Peter's address. Anonymous as usual." I order quickly. I don't even listen to her answer and I open the first aid box that I had and quickly clean and cover the more severe looking wounds on Ben's body. It is not the full treatment but it'll do for now.

Its 6 minutes later that the ambulance gets here. By this time I had already brought both of the Parker's out of the burning house and on the pavement. As soon as I hear the ambulance coming I get out of there and stay hidden on the roof of another building. Soon the ambulance leaves taking both Ben and May with them to the Hospital. 2 minutes after that the fire department gets here. When it looks like the fire is under control, I go home.

Damn that took a lot if time just traveling. Looks like I'm keeping with the Spider theme. The next day I use everything I know about Chemistry and make a web suitable for my purposes. I make 3 types of webs in 5 days. The normal swinging one, fast hardening web to prevent wanton destruction and for binding criminals, and a highly conductive web to use as a Taser. I put 3 separate canisters filled with each web inside the armour with a hole on top to get it out. The Webbing mechanism I used was the same as the one Peter uses in TASM except instead of just one gesture I use 3 different gestures for different kinds of web. I had to use gestures because if I had put buttons over my palm I might have accidentally activated the web while punching someone. I had to fix it a lot of times to get it right. Even then the mechanism still breaks sometimes if I hit something too hard. Something I'll be sure to fix by trial.

**December 3rd, 2009:**

A weak later when I'm roaming in New York city, I get notified by Siri that the Green Goblin has taken MJ and a tram car full of children hostage at the Queensboro Bridge.

I go home, suit up and leave immediately. I can't sit this one out. Norman needs to die. But I don't want it on Peter's conscience. When I get there I see Spiderman on the ground with half his mask burnt off in an abandoned building. Mary Jane and the children were saved by him. And Green Goblin is currently giving a monologue.

"Misery, misery, misery. That's what you've chosen. I offered you friendship, and you spat in my face!" Norman grumbles before punching Peter in the stomach. Peter is tired and hurt. So he can't really defend himself. He tries but Norman overpowers him and with an uppercut throws Peter into the wall. He tries using the web to get away but Norman still kicks him down. It was at this point that I decide to move in before Peter breaks any more bones.

"Yo. GG! Try and hit someone your own size!" I say before I drop in front of Peter and land a kock on Norman's face to throw him away from Peter. "You okay, Pete?" I ask him without taking an eye off Norman.

"Who- What? Harry? Why are you here?" he whispers the name, thankfully. I don't want my father to know that his son is trying to kick his ass.

"Later Spidey. Lets kick his butt first. I don't think I'll be able to do it alone. Rest for a bit and then join in." Saying this I extend my claws and run at the now standing Green Goblin. I try punching his face but he catches my punch. In one hand. But, there's a difference between Peter's sloppy punch and my trained punch. The force of the punch pushes his hand back and hits _his _hand on his face.

"And who are you supposed to be?" He asks me. _Your son, _I want to say just to spite him. But I hold my tongue and ignore him. While he is distracted, I kick his stomach and send him flying back through the wall. And web him there.

He easily breaks through the normal web and measures me up.

"You are strong, I'll give you that. Join me and we'll rule the world together. You can be the heir for my kingdom." Seriously? Do you have any other sales pitch?

Again I ignore him and try punching his right cheek. He blocks it with his left hand and punches forward with his right fist. I divert it and Judo throw him towards Peter who by now is ready. Peter kicks him in the back hard enough to break Captain America's spine. Norman of course, stands up again, although a little wobbly. I see that Peter is going to sweep his legs from under Norman. So I go high and kick Normans face. That combined with Peters leg sweep throws Norman on the ground.

Now I don't give him a chance to recover and climb on top of him. I take off his mask and start punching his face without a break.

"Sto-p. Plea—se stop." He whispers. I stop and make him sit up. _ He's going to try and kill me with the glider, isn't he?_

"Peter. Stop him! Its me!" Norman tries. Peter sees Norman and just lets his guard down. _Dumbass._

"Mr Osborn? You killed those people on the balcony?" Peter turns white with fright.

"THE GOBLIN KILLED THEM! I had nothing to do with it! Don't- Don't let him take me again! I beg you.. Protect me- please.." Now he's playing the crazy card. He looks like he's seen a ghost. Wow Norman's a good actor.

"You tried to kill Aunt May and Uncle Ben. You were going to kill MJ. Your performance at the Unity Fair almost killed your own son!" That's my boy, Peter! He started with a whisper and now he's roaring at that point.

"But not you! I tried to stop it.. I couldn't stop it! But I never hurt you!" he says. _Uhm. You were literally kicking hi. Like 5 minutes ago. _

"I knew from the beginning, if anything ever happened to me, it was you that I could count on. It was you Peter Parker that would save me and so you have! Thank God. Give me your hand. Believe in me, as I believed in you. " At this point he's selling it real thick. He tries to stand up again. But its still wobbly. "I've been like a father to you. Be a son to me now." He tries again. Now he's moving his hand towards Peter and me.

Peter looks pissed off now. "I have a father. His name is Ben Parker!" He whispers, but all three of us hear it the same. I can't help but be proud of him!

Norman's face meanwhile does a flip and suddenly he's the cunning businessman I know him to be. He roars, "Godspeed Spider-Man! And whoever you are supposed to be!" When he finishes saying the last word, the glider brings out its knives and speeds up towards us. I kick Peter away and back flip over the glider.

The glider moves forwards and towards Norman. He only has time to say, "Oh!" when he is suddenly pierced by his own glider. Ouch! That ought to hurt! He's now hanging fully because of his own glider.

"Ack-ugh! Peter? Don't tell Harry." He whispers. And takes his last breath. I pale a bit. Taking off my mask I puke out whatever I had for lunch. After that I sit keeping my back to the wall and just cry. He might have been an asshole, but he was still my father. Even if there's no love lost between us. Blood counts for _something._ This was also the first death I witnessed, in either lives.

After about 10 minutes of crying I look to where Peter is sitting with a blank face. He doesn't even know what to do now. Gathering whatever energy I have left after this ordeal, I go towards Peter and hug him. This brings him out of the trance and he starts crying. Great! Now we're both crying.

We sit there crying for about 10-15 minutes when suddenly Peter pushes me away.

He says, "I'm sorry. I'm sorry! It's all my fault. If I hadn't been Spider-Man your dad wouldn't have died! I'm sorry. Please forgive me Harry! It's all my fault. It's all my fault!"

He's mumbling and blabbering now. So I take of my gloves and just slap him silly. Peter just looks at me. Still crying and softly mumbling.

"Peter. Peter listen to me." I shake him a bit.

"Whatever this man was? Was not my father. My father was greedy, opportunistic, a vile man with criminal contacts. But he was not someone who would hurt your family just to get back at you. He died Peter. Norman Osborn died as soon as he took a defective experimental drug to enhance himself. He killed his own mentor as soon as he woke up from his drug induced trance, Peter. That was not my father." I reassure him. Oh he was evil. But Peter doesn't know that. As I said. I don't want it on his conscience.

He still doesn't look reassured, so I try again. "Peter, did you control the glider?" He shakes his head. "And did you move out if the way of the glider voluntarily?"

Again, he just shakes his head and whispers, "No, but I was going to."

"Yes but you didn't. I moved you away Peter. I knew what was going to happen when I did it. If you want to blame anyone, blame me. But above all else, remember. This death rests solely on Norman's head. It was not on you. It was a little on me. But mostly? It was on the Green Goblin. Get it?" I gently explain to him. This might just make him try harder the next time a supervillain comes knocking.

Peter nods. I look around a bit and say, "Lets get out of here. I'll take the glider and my dad home. You go bring MJ home, rest for a few days, take care of May and Ben and then we'll talk. Alright?"

Again Peter nods. I don't think he's out of shock yet. He's still in a trance when he jumps out if the window. I hope he gets home okay. I look at Norman's hanging body and sigh audibly. "You just had to be the best didn't you dad. Let's get you home. Don't worry. No one will ever know what really happened here."

I pluck out the glider, pick his body up and get on the glider. Using the controls on Norman's hand I glide safely to his secret hideout in the house. I look around. Damn! He has a nice stash of weapons. Ignoring the temptation of nice sweet looking bombs I take the body out and keep it on the sofa. Then I change him out of his Goblin suit and hide it in his hideout and call the cops. Thank God he was wearing his normal clothes underneath the suit.

The cops and an ambulance comes after 10 minutes. I give them a statement saying, "I got home from meeting Peter, my friend and he was just laying there. So I called 911 and just waited for you guys here." I'm really good at lying. So they don't doubt a thing. They conclude after looking at the wound shape that the Green Goblin killed him, which was technically correct. Then they take him away in an ambulance.

Bernard meets up with me later and asks me what really happened. He knew what Norman did and was loyal to me so I told him if my and Peter's fight with Norman. Only I don't tell him Peter's identity. It's not my secret to tell. He just nods his head, says "Okay, Master Harry." And continues doing whatever he does during the night. Sometimes Bernard really scares me.

Its about a week later that I organize a funeral for Norman. It was nice. A lot if his "business associates" came. Among them, surprisingly Wilson Fisk. He tries to strong hand me into a deal, but I just ignore him saying, "It's my father's funeral. I'll talk business in a few days." For a person like Fisk, being ignored ought to have hurt more than being punched in the balls.

Now that I have a business to handle, I pass out of high school early and start working on my college applications. Until I can complete College, Bernard was asked to handle the office of CEO in my place. I'm still the highest share holder and I ain't selling a single share.

Business handled, I turn to my current meeting. Peter Parker. He took longer than I anticipated but came to visit today, 2 weeks after the fight. Joy. This talk will be amazing.

"Since when do you have superpowers?" Peter starts off. Real smooth there tiger.

"Since when do _you _have superpowers?" I return with narrowed eyes. I know exactly when, but I'm not gonna tell him that.

"I got bit by a radioactive spider during our field trip. When I got home, I passed out and woke up with them. Now you." Wow he actually told me. I thought he'd have haggled a bit.

"Same. But I didn't pass out. When I got home, I suddenly got hungry, ate a lot of food and then slept for like 13 hours. So what can you do? I've seen your strength, the web swinging and sticking to walls. Anything else? Oh and is the web organic?" That was a question I needed answered. I had some really uncomfortable questions regarding his web if it was organic.

"What? No its not organic! I made the web!" He looks disgusted. Hehe. "And that's that. I can only do those things. Can you- can you do all those things too?" he hesitated a bit. I guess he doesn't want to be the only _freak._

"Uhm yeah. I can lift upto 25 tons. Stick to walls using static electricity. And stun someone using my internal static electricity. Although I haven't tried it yet." Yeah you heard me right. I unlocked the Venom blast. _Suck it Miles! No wait he's like 7-10 right now I think. Don't suck it Miles!_ It was a lot of work but I managed it. Haven't yet learned to control it completely. But it's like a few days work at most.

"Wow that's cool! So like, can you stop the heart using electric pulses? Or what about using it as an emp blast by increasing its intensity? Or or-"

I cut him off before he can go full nerd on me. "Whoa there Petey. Keep calm. Breathe. We'll train together for a few days a week and see what the other can do. You use just your strength and spidey senses to fight. I'll teach you how to fight like a pro and you teach me how to behave like a superhero. I don't know if you noticed but I'm not exactly a superhero material." I said with a smirk. I just need an excuse to fight with him. Being known as Spider-Man's friend -NOT SIDEKICK- will look good on my resume.

He has a huge smile on his face when he answers me, "Yeah sure man." His smile drops a little and he hesitates a bit before asking, " Did- did you know? That Norman was the Green Goblin?" Yup. That's the question I wanted to avoid.

I sigh audibly and gulp. "I didn't want to believe that he was the Green Goblin. No matter how much we hated each other, no matter how much he liked to point out to me that I'll never be as good as him. He was still my dad you know. I first found out during the Unity Fair actually." _I already knew it. _"When he threw that bomb at the Board members only. Did you know they were going to sell the company? Yeah he didn't like that. Norman was the only person who could have benefited from their deaths." _And me._ "So no. I didn't actually know it was him. But I suspected." _I knew it from the start_.

Peter's silent for a few minutes just staring into space. He believes me I know. After the silence starts getting uncomfortable, Peter looks at me and says, "Thanks for talking with me. I know we haven't been that close for a few days. Also, thanks for the help that night. I really appreciated it."

"It was no problem. It was my fight too." I smile softly at him. We talk for a while later and then he leaves. It was a good talk. We decided to meet up next week to train together. Finally the first part of my superhero career was done with. Spider-Man 1 was over. I don't think the next 2 movies will count in this Universe. But still. I will now have to keep and eye out for Hulk and Iron Man. Life was good!


	5. Oz-2

**Chapter 5:**

**March 12th, 2010:**

It's been 3 months since my father's funeral. After 2 weeks of grieving, I had decided to tackle the Oz-Serum myself. Siri is smart, but she's still an A.I. She doesn't have sentience _yet. _ After about 2 months of working on it I had finally cracked it. I managed to separate the insanity factor from the serum. But first I had to see _if _the new serum that I named Oz-2,which was now turquoise in colour, was even compatible with me now that I had Spidey blood in me. Good news was, the serum was compatible. But what I observed was that I had to inject the serum directly into my blood for it to work. The method that Norman used for Oz-1 did not work with Oz-2. The bad news was, due to both the method and my spidey status, the serum had to stay in my body for 2 weeks for it to completely bond with me.

So now here I am, 2 weeks after taking the serum. Adding weights to the bar to see how much I can lift now. Right now I'm going 35 tons without actually reaching my limit. And thankfully no homicidal tendencies. That was my greatest fear. Siri even had orders to kill me while I'm asleep by dropping something heavy on me if I turn out to be like the Green Goblin.

"Siri. What do you think? Can I cross 50 tons?" I ask her.

"Sure Sir. My bet is on an even 54 tons after which you'll find it difficult to lift the weight." ...Since when can Siri bet on things? Huh.. You learn something new everyday.

"Well baby girl, my bet is on 60 tons to be my limit. How about this? If your estimate is closer to the limit than mine then your first body will be made of Vibranium." I want to see her reaction to it. Is she starting to learn more? I know I built it in her system to try and learn new things, but I didn't think she'll progress this much in 3 short years.

"You sure, boss? Where would you even get that much Vibranium? Currently there's only about as much Vibranium to build maybe 2 arms, or one of your suits." Siri asks me. She's excited! And nervous? Well that's good. She's starting to show emotions. Hope it doesn't turn into a Skynet situation.

"Oh Siri.. You have so much to learn yet. I'll give you a task. Find out everything you can about Ulysses Klaue or Wakanda. Its a small country in Africa. If you manage to even find their servers, I'll tell you more about it." If she manages to hack into their servers, its all the good for me. Their technology. Aah! Just imagining it makes me salivate.

"Yes Boss! I'll get to it right away. I'll notify you after I find either one." Is that a smile in her voice? Wow my AI is learning fast!

Well back to task. I manage to lift 58 tons before the pressure becomes too much for me to handle. Close enough to 60 tons. And way better than by previous record of 30 tons. 40 more tons and I might manage to actually hurt the Hulk! Now? Now I could probably fight Loki one on one in only hand to hand. You know, ignoring the fact that he's a 1000 years old and probably knows a lot about fighting than me. And that he belongs to a warrior race.

Freshening up a bit I call Peter on his phone. "Hey Pete? You up for training today?" We've trained together for about 10 times now. At first he had a lot of trouble keeping up with me. But after I had him run through some katas and combos, he could now fight on an equal ground with me. Boy is he in for a surprise tonight! _Heeheehee.._

_"Yeah, hey Harry. Alright if I come at 6?" _He asks me.

I have to think for a bit if my schedule is clear. And I tell him, "Sure. I'll tell Siri to let you in when you get here." He shuts the phone down after acknowledging my statement with only a 'Ok, cool!'

I think about what I still have to do in these next months. I already had a place in NYU for the next term's Engineering course. So that's one problem down. Iron Man events have already started. Tony Stark has been kidnapped for about a month now. So Tony will escape in about 2 months after this, and about a month or two later the big fight between Iron Man and Iron Monger will happen.

Hulk 2 events' timeline is not exactly known. I only know that they'll happen this year, sometime after Iron Man events. Nothing else special is _supposed _to happen this year.

I'm fiddling with the HUD of my mask when Siri informs me that Peter is here. First we warm up a bit. Then he lifts the weights for about an hour in different cycles. He can lift close to 28 tons now. But he can support as much as 40 tons. Still it takes a toll on him.

When we start fighting he could feel that something's different. When I start punching he definitely_ feels_ something _very _different. My punches are faster and stronger now. He flips back and just looks at me like I'm some puzzle.

"You know Peter, you're a nice guy. But you're not really my type." I smirk at him.

"Shut up, Harry!" he grumbles. "There's something different about you. What did you do?" he narrows his eyes at me.

I was amused by his reaction. "You don't know? Well.. When a guy gets to a certain age--"

He interrupts me before I can continue, "That's not what I mean and you know it! What. Did. You. Do?"

"Hmph.. Spoilsport. Take away all my fun, don't you. You remember that unstable defective drug that Norman took that made his mind into a homicidal maniac?" He pales at that and prepares for fight. I smirk, "Well thankfully I didn't take it." He sighs in relief.

"Goddammit Harry! Don't scare me like that! So what did you do?" he repeats.

"Well I improved it. I managed to perfect it actually. I and Siri worked together for close to 2 months on this and removed the impurities that caused the insanity. I call it the Oz-2." I tell him while showing him the data I had on my phone. I look at him seriously and say to him, "Now that I've told you, if I suddenly get Homicidal then please kill me before I hurt someone too badly. I'm smart enough to be a danger to a lot of people if I go dark. So please promise me." I was pleading at the last part.

"Why the hell did you take it then?! Did you not think about this before taking an experimental serum? Are you crazy?" he's shouting at me. Huh. He's really mad at me. Can't say, I'm surprised. He was always the goody two shoes.

"Peter. I'm sorry, but I can't tell you everything yet. But trust me, I _had_ to get stronger. Something big is coming in a few years. Humanity is going to be attacked and We'll be at the fucking centre of it all. Peter trust me. I'll tell you everything on 28th September, 2012. Not before that. Can you wait for that much time? Please?" I wanted to tell him everything, but I don't think I could handle it if he doesn't believe me. For starters, he's my best friend. At the same he was also my favourite character ** _ever_ **. So yeah. I'll tell him what's going to happen. But it'll only be after Loki's invasion. I don't want my knowledge of future events to become obsolete. Control the battlefield and all that shit.

Peter looks me in my eyes. Looks like he found what he was looking for. He sighs again and slumps his shoulder. "I'll wait. I don't have to take the serum too, do I?" He asks with a nervous laugh.

"Well if you want to? Sure. I can have the serum prepped in about 2 hours. It takes 2 weeks to bond to you properly." I think it is a good idea for him to take the serum too. Stronger people means more chance of survival against Thanos. As I am now I'll last 5 minutes at the maximum if I'm fighting alone.

"Nooo!!! No. No. No! I don't want to take it. I'll get stronger on my own." Told ya. Goody two shoes.

I shrugged, "As you wish. It's still here if you change your mind. So don't you want to know what benefits it gave me?" I smirk at him. One thing that's common about all Peter Parkers in every Universe is that he's a big nerd.

His eyes lit up like it's Christmas and he starts _bouncing _on his toes in excitement. He seriously looks like a Labrador excited to see his human.

"Oh calm your tits. I'll tell you either way. Firstly my strength and speed have both doubled. At first I could lift 30 tons while being stable and a max of 35 tons before it gets too hard for me. And I could run at a speed of 45 miles/hour. Now I can lift 58 tons while doing squats and could probably support up to 75 tons. I haven't tested my running speed actually. So if you're up for it we could test it later?" I ask him and he just nods, too surprised to actually say anything.

"Next is my static electricity. Nothing much has changed in that department, only the output voltage increased by 15% when stable and the Venom blast output actually doubled! Basically, the Oz-2 combined with the spidey venom in my blood and somehow amplified its effects." We both laugh at how amazed I look with my new powers.

Next, to check for my speed, we go to the treadmill that I had made with Peter's help. I had gotten inspired by the Flash TV show for this. This treadmill could run as fast as 200 mph currently. I had neither the need nor any inclination to increase that speed. As expected, my speed did not increase much. Peter can run at the speed of 48mph. Yeah he was faster than me. My speed after the serum increased from 45mph to 50mph. Not much of a difference but sometimes 5mph can mean a lot. Especially if the best Olympics runner can run at the speed of 25mph. Pretty cool, huh?

Peter has taught me a lot in these two months. Among them was the most important skill I learned. Talking. I was a really bad conversationalist. I literally had 3 friends and one acquaintance. That acquaintance was only because Gwen was a fellow science nerd in school before she passed out of high school to start working for Dr. Curt Connors. Yes, that Connors. The Lizard. Meh. I'll deal with him when he gets here.

When I started doing night patrols with Peter, at first I was really bored. Who knew Superhero business was soo boring? We stopped like 3 muggings that night till 2 A.M and then left to go home. In 2 months I saw Peter talk someone into a fight, and another person _out _of the fight. Seriously movies didn't tell me how much of a sweet talker Peter was. The 'Friendly' in his name suits him a lot. Also the dude has a lot of patience. J. Jonah Jameson's trash talking barely affected Peter. My public speaking also improved after learning from Peter.

Thanks to Spider-Man, I was now known as The Black-Spider. Fucking stupid name. But it stuck. I just had to make a black uniform with a spider on the front, didn't I? At least they didn't call me Peter's sidekick. We were known all around New York city now. Peter as the good spidey, and me as the bad spidey. He was better than me at talking things down- helping a suicidal person, hostage situation, for these, Peter was the better one. But infiltration and incapacitating a criminal, punching through things, for that, I'm your guy.

The next 2 months pass the same. I started studying for my bachelor's while Peter started working at Daily Bugle as a photographer. He started dating Mary Jane after much, much persuasion by yours truly. I also started going on solo patrols. It was fun. I found out that criminals are really afraid of me for some reason. I have no idea why. Nope. No idea at all. It had absolutely nothing to do with the fact that I punched a child abusers teeth in when he slapped a kid in front of me. Nope.

It was when I was working on fixing my HUD after I broke it. Again. While the TV is running in the background when I hear those words that I had waited for so long.

"... and that is why, effective immediately, I'm shutting down the Weapons Manufacturing Division if Stark International."

Tony stark is home. Iron Man will soon be born. Oh my God! My inner fan boy is jumping in joy with my inner nerd dancing with him! One of the smartest superheroes and the most sophisticated piece of technology on planet Earth. I'm crying!

"Siri. Keep an eye on the news. Tell me if anything major happens. And try and hack into Stark International servers if you can. It's okay if you can't. Tony Stark has an A.I too." I tell Siri as soon as I calm down.

"Sure thing, Boss. Do you want me to try and hack his private servers?" She asks me.

"Not yet, no. If you can manage run my encryption software on everything on Stane's private servers. He will definitely have some dirt on his PC." That way I can warn Tony Stark in advance about the under the table dealings. To hack into Stark's private servers I and Siri will have to work together to succeed.

Speaking of dealings, Oscorp has really flourished under Bernard's rule. We stopped with the super soldier work for the government after what happened to Norman. No one knows but we told them that it was a dead end. That it was impossible to fabricate without the insanity coming in. Now that Stark has gone out of the weapon's race we will be the top player for the military contracts. Hammer Industries is cheaper than us but so are their weapons. So I have no need to fear from them.

Wilson Fisk tried again to make a deal with Bernard, but damn. Bernard sweet talked him out of it in like 15 minutes. We have now a non-interference policy. You do whatever you want and we'll not tell on you in exchange for the same courtesy. Obviously Bernard doesn't do anything illegal. But still there are a few workers who were used to illegality. Getting them on line was a tough job, but not too hard for Bernard. Have I ever said that the man scares me? We he does.

Anyways. After fixing the suit and making some colour changes, nothing major, I go to the gym to prepare and then sleep. Major events start happening now. I'll have to be ready. Iron Man 1, here I come!


	6. Lizard and Iron Man

**Chapter 6: **

**May 17th, 2010:**

It was 2 weeks after Tony Stark's controversial press conference. He had, as promised, shut down the Weapons Manufacturing Division of SI. Thanks to that the Military Contracts started coming in to Oscorp by the dozen. My weapons designers and scientists had developed 3 new guns that they wanted to sell. And what better time to sell them than when the Military is desperate? The genetics research was going good. Dr. Connors and Gwen Stacy were starting to hit a road block in their research of the lizard cells. Dr Connors wanted to regrow his hand. And he had become desperate.

"I should have really seen this coming." I say as I swing towards Oscorp Tower. He had taken the formula a few days ago and gotten turned into The Lizard. And now he wanted to turn everyone else into a lizard-human hybrid too. _Joy._ _Lets all sing Kumbaya later now, why don't we? _Peter was already on site with Gwen Stacy trying to help him turn Connors back into.. well, Connors. I really hope Peter's not cheating on MJ with Gwen.

When I get to Oscorp it's to see that Peter is barely holding the Lizard back. Gwen is nowhere to be seen, thankfully. While Officer Stacy, Gwen's father is shooting at the Lizard. It looks like Lizard is going to sheesh-kebab dear old George. Immediately I go into professional mode. I pull Stacy away from the Lizard and take him to the next building over. That way he won't disturb anyone else and he won't get killed. Before I can go he gives me a canister filled with some blue concoction.

"A gift from Gwen. My daughter," he clarifies after seeing my blank look. "She said that it'll turn him back."

"Thanks a lot officer." I say and then go to Oscorp again. Peter's mask is laying on the ground and he's being chocked by the Lizard's tail. Kinky. I quickly cut off the tail and save Peter first. I throw him the canister.

"It's the cure. Go! I'll keep him busy." I order quickly and start attacking Connors. Man he's strong. My hits have an effect on him. Just a bit. But his hits just hurt _so much_. He's stronger than me, no question about it. But I have to just keep him busy so I handle him just fine.

He claws at me, I duck. I swing at him, kicking out, he catches my kick and throws me away.

"Oomph! Damn it Peter! Be quick!" No sooner that I say this, both me and Connors see a blue explosion occurs in the sky. At first I see him smiling. Huh. He thinks it's his serum that got blown. He thinks everyone will be Lizards. Boy is he in for a surprise.

After a few seconds when the blue cloud reaches us, The Lizard starts screaming in anguish. Such a sudden change is bound to be painful.

"No! No!" He grumbles and quickly falls down, passed out. Huh. That was anticlimactic. I feel Peter dropping down next to me. We both look at Connor's naked body for a while after which I web him up with the incapacitation web.

I look at Peter's face, his unmasked face and say, "Next time, you'll be the distraction." He _laughs _at me. The asshole.

"Yeah sure. Thanks for coming man. I don't think I could have handled it." He drops his shoulders and just sits there.

"Yeah, no worries. I should have kept a closer eye on him. I knew he was desperate but I still didn't think he would go to such lengths for an arm. Sorry for coming in late." I really _am_ sorry. I was watching a basketball game and had asked Siri not to disturb me. Which was why she didn't tell me when it first started happening.

"Lets- let's just go home, okay?" Peter picks up his fallen mask and puts it on. His webbers were broken in the fight so I give him one of my own pair of spare webbers. He smiles at me softly and goes swinging away.

I bring Officer Stacy down towards his Cop car and swing away too, before I can get a lecture of how Vigilantism is bad.

It was a good fight. Connors gave me an example of how fighting Abomination would be like. Same height, a little difference in strength. I think I might need help but I could theoretically bring down Abomination. Help from Hulk and Spider-Man that is.

Meh.. I'll burn that bridge when I get to it.

**June 2nd , 2010:**

The next few days were relatively peaceful. Other than the Board Members being assholes to Bernard and Bernard putting them in their places, nothing interesting happened. Oh there was that one event where an 'Air force training exercise went wrong' , which meant that Iron Man is in the business. I already had a live feed from Stark's Company grounds. It was hard to hack into them, but not impossible.

I was just eating Popcorn and watching the CCTV footage when Siri brings out a screen on the full display. It showed Pepper Potts along with a few black suits going into the compound. As soon as I see Coulson's face, I jump out of my chair and start to suit up. It's Hero time!

... Yeah that's terrible. I don't know why I said that.

"Siri! Call Peter, tell him to suit up and get to Stark compound! And tell him to be quick about it. We need to minimise the damage done." I order and start swinging towards the fight zone with the help of my HUD.

I get there just as Iron Monger steals a bike and hits Tony with it. The two Iron titans are doing so much damage. Even SHIELD will have trouble covering this up. The priority is to decrease the damage done. So I swing closer to them.

Stane was stepping on Tony and monologuing, as every super villain does. "... I built this company from nothing!" Stane throws Tony into a bus, which was thankfully empty. "Nothing is going to stand in my way! Least of all.. you." Now he has a rocket aimed at the bus.

I fire a web at the rocket and prevent it from being fired. The rocket bursts in its place at Stane's shoulder and knocks him back. That ought to have hurt him. I turn to Iron Man who's now standing and looking at me. Probably trying to scan me.

"It'll keep him down for a few seconds. I'll throw him back to your compound. We'll fight him there. If he roams the roads freely he'll do even more damage." I order Iron Man. I don't wait for him to acknowledge it and pick up Iron Monger. It weighs about a ton so nothing I couldn't handle. I jump into the air and throw Iron Monger high into the air towards Stark's Compound and start swinging towards there.

"Siri. Is Peter here yet?" I ask Siri.

"Yes he's here. He just got here actually." She answers. Perfect timing. I call Peter's phone.

"Yo. Spidey. I'll help the smaller red suit deal with the big grey one. You're on damage control. We want zero casualties." He knows what he has to do. We'd done the same for some small time criminals during shootouts.

"Sure. I'll join you once the cops have it all handled." Spidey says.

"Ok cool. Oh and don't talk to any of the black suits. They're dangerous people. Government agency but a lot more efficient." I warn him. I don't want Shield to be after me and Peter to join their Super Secret Boy band.

"Really vague, but okay," he says confusedly.

At this time I'm once again at the compound. Iron Man is on top of his factory building. I join him as he's talking to someone, probably Pepper or Jarvis. He removes his left hand gauntlet when Iron Monger returns. I sigh loudly and again interfere. Iron Monger is strong. But he has nothing on even The Lizard.

He's about to punch Iron Man when I jump in and catch his punch. In one hand. I don't know who is more shocked, Tony or Stane, but it was damn funny. I laugh and start punching Iron Monger.

After getting out of his shock Tony joins in. I'm faster than Iron Monger so I manage to land far more hits than he could defend against. When I feel he is enough distracted I bring out my claws and stab into the suit. Right where the Arc Reactor is.

I pluck out my hand,and the arc reactor comes out with it. I throw it to Tony who's too shocked to do anything and then start tearing into the now disabled suit. Within a minute the Iron Monger is now just a pile of broken metal pieces and weapons and Obadiah Stane is a scared little girl. I don't even give him the opportunity to try to run when I use my Venom blast through my claws to stun him.

I turn to Iron Man, "Maybe next time when you make a super suit, make sure no one can replicate it, huh Stark?" I'm smiling at him.

"How'd you know it was me? Uh- I mean, I'm not- I'm not Stark." He's stammering.

"No one else is smart enough to make a suit that strong and that small." I don't mention his stammering an he's happy enough to avoid it. I point towards Iron Monger and say, "This is what happens when dumber people play with things they don't understand. Plus that arc reactor kinda gave it away." I wanted his arc reactor so badly. But I don't want to steal it.

"Hey did you patent that arc reactor? If I manage to make one for myself will you sue me?" I ask him suddenly.

I think I shocked him again. "Um if you actually manage to replicate the arc reactor I'll let you keep it for personal purposes and even offer you a job at my company." Is he excited? Yup. He's excited.

"Thanks for the offer, man. Although I don't need a job yet." We are silent for a while. When suddenly Spider-Man appears.

"Spidey. You're late." I show him Stane.

"Um Is that Obadiah Stane? Executive officer of Stark international?" he asks while pointing his finger at Stane.

"Yup!" I reply cheerfully.

"And is that Tony Stark?" he asks dumbly while pointing at Tony who's now examining my webs which I had used on Stane.

"Yeah Hi. How are you so strong? Also what is this thing? How is this so strong? The tensile strength must be of the charts for it to support your weight." Tony says after he's done trying to tear it up with his bare hands.

"Its a mixture of chemicals. Take a sample home if you wish. But be careful. It'll dissolve after 2 hours." Peter says dumbly. He's probably nerding out in his mind. He'd seen my 3 types of webs and made improvements on them so I actually let him answer.

"Yeah Spidey. We should go." I look at Tony. "It was nice meeting you Mr. Stark. You got this right? Those black suits are probably coming to arrest him."

I don't wait for Tony to answer and start swinging towards my home. Knowing that SHIELD will probably try and track me, I already had Siri on task. She hacks into every camera in 10 block radius from Stark Compound and turns it off for about 30 minutes. Its enough for me to change into my normal clothes. Its not much but its enough. I'll have to invest in a stealth suit soon.

Peter comes with me until we reach my home and then I tell him what happened. After he goes home, I think back to what happened. It was a good fight. Not as awesome as the movie fight but we had to minimise the damage so it was ok.

OMG I fought besides Tony Stark! I _met _him! It was awesome. How many people can say that they fought besides Iron Man? None. Zip. Nada. That's how many. Hehehe.. One Avenger met. Now time for a second. Hulk will make an appearance soon. Ah..

I once again read the Black Book and go to sleep. It was a long day, today.


	7. Otto Octavius

**A/N: **Yeah hi. I just found out that the movie Iron Man is based in California while I always thought it was in New York, where Tony Stark built Stark Tower. Thanks for that **aragthi**. So for the sake of this fic, lets assume that the Stark Compound is in New York and they just build Stark Tower in its place later.

**Chapter 7:**

**July 7th, 2010:**

It was a month after the events at Stark Compound that I had a visitor. Yeah.. I was shocked too. People don't usually _visit_ me. And Bernard very rarely sends people to me for a business meeting. He's usually the one to handle those things. I'm not the socializing or business savvy kind of guy. It was fishy to be honest. Turns out I was right to be suspicious. It was Dr. Otto Octavius.

"Thank you for agreeing to meet with me Mr Osborn. I assure you, you will have your mind blown today." He starts off. Wow. _Such_ a good talker.

"You're welcome, Dr Octavius. And call me Harry. Mr Osborn reminds me of my dad and I don't need that kind of anxiety in my life right now." Yup. Guilt trip from the beginning. What can I say? My 2019 humour came with me. I smile at him to reassure him.

"Call me Otto then." He then goes on to tell me about his project with the miniature sun for free energy. Honestly, once Tony Stark came out with his mini arc reactor everyone wants to get into the Energy business.

"Well that's fine. And how are you going to stabilise the fusion reaction?" I question him needlessly. I couldn't let him know that though. He then tells me about his arms a _lot_. He's _really_ proud of them.

"It's an AI? Right next to your CNS? Is there any chance of them messing with your mind?" I'll have to break it to him really slowly why I think that's a bad idea.

"Well.. yes. But you see I designed an inhibitor chip so that I remain the one in charge. All the time." He reassures me. I'm still not convinced. He's gonna take the tritium fuel from me. I'm gonna basically sponsor a small sun. So yeah I'm asking questions. I look at the report he's prepared for this and read it.

"The containment field is good. Maybe a little more intensity would help. You made the arms resistant to electric as well as magnetic interference. That's good. But there's a few problems. Firstly your report didn't mention anything about the chip being resistant to any of those. Secondly, even if it's protected from Electric and magnetic fields the chip might just fry if you get too close to the sun or if the sun gets too close to you." He's shaking. I don't know if it's anger or fear. I'd be pretty angry if a teenager tells me my experiment is wrong.

He wipes his hands on his pants and looks at me. I can see that he's holding his tears back. "Mr Osb- Harry. Please. It's my life's work. I want to make it work to make our world a better place. When this works our whole lifestyle will change. Please think about it." At least he's passionate.

I think about it for a while. While the experiment is a guaranteed failure on its current path, we could probably make it work. I look at him and say, "Otto. As it is now, it won't work. There's just too many variables we know nothing about. No one's ever done this before. Before a public showing lets start with a smaller scale sun and observe it for close to an hour or 2. We'll see if the Sun is stable and if so, what happens on the outside. How will the heat affect your arms. We'll make a spare inhibitor chip, same specs, and see if it can tolerate the prolonged exposure to the sun. I'll cover those costs. If it works then we'll gradually increase the Sun's size and take more readings. We have tritium to spare. Not much but its enough. After that we'll talk about a public showing. Alright?" At least this way if the experiment fails and he turns from Dr Octavius to Dr Octopus then it won't be public and my company won't be dragged through the mud. Also I could take care of him then and there.

Otto starts crying and I can see that he's relieved that I'm not outright rejecting the experiment. I would have but then he might do it just to spite me and then its a repeat for Spider-Man 2. Better the evil you know and all that shit. He controls himself and stands up. _Great, now I gotta stand up too._ I stand up with him and he looks at me, still in tears.

He says, "Thank you. You won't regret this. I'll go and tell my wife. We will have to do some more calculations for the smaller scale models but it'll be fine. Again, thanks a lot."

We set up a date for the practice run at my lab so that I can have Siri keep an eye on the process. Plus she'll get the schematics for those mechanical arms for me, which is a bonus.

**July 15th,2010**

A few days later we do the scheduled experiment. We, meaning Peter, me, Otto, Bernard, Rosie and one of the lab technicians from Oscorp are the only ones there. The techie is there only for the handling of the machines and so that this seems like an Oscorp operation rather than a 'Harry Osborn' operation. It's the first time so many people have been in my private lab. Siri was excited to meet them. Otto got a hell of a surprise when he found out that I programmed her when I was 14. Hah! He probably thought I was just a spoilt rich kid with no knowledge other than how to throw my money. I loved his reaction when Siri showed she's capable of emotions when she insulted Otto for assuming those things about me. As a fellow nerd, he took it how I expected him to. He laughed out loud and looked around in wonder. An AI showing emotions is no small thing.

We start the experiment and it's all going good for the first two hours. The spare inhibitor chip is stable. Both Siri and Otto are keeping an eye on the EMF readings as well as the chip. Things start to go wrong after we start increasing the size of the sun. After the size of the sun exceeds the size which Otto was aiming for the chip goes haywire. Thankfully it was not on his spine at the time. We shut down the experiment and I look at him. Poor guy looks so sad. His entire life's work and it would have been down the drain because he tried to be greedy.

I go towards him and slap him on his face. "OTTO! Giving up already? You're a fucking scientist! You know the problem. Go solve it! Make the chip different. Out of tougher material. Reinforce it twice over. I'm sponsoring it man! Go to town with it. Nobel prize man! Just have a few roadblocks to cross." He wipes his eyes and looks at me thankfully.

Truthfully tritium is very rare. But a chance like this won't come again so I had bought more from different sources. It cost me 5 million dollars but that's like a few drops for my 4 Billion dollar company. One gram of tritium could probably fuel a sun for close to 5 years before it goes critical. So yeah. I'm not afraid to spend that money.

Otto smiles at me and first hugs his wife. He says, "Thanks for questioning me. If I had tried it directly in front of people I might have tried to impress them and ruined everything. The loss of life would have been phenomenal. Thank you."

"You're welcome Otto. Just make me money and we'll call it even eh?" We laugh at that. Peter starts asking Otto questions about the setup which he happily answers. Rosie mouths 'thank you' to me and joins Peter and Otto's conversation.

We have some food and then return to talking business. I manage to convince Otto to take a break for 2 days before tackling this problem. Peter asks to join in to help him with the calculations so I hire him too. What's the use of being rich if you can't hire your friends for a higher salary?

A few days later we have a new inhibitor chip which could theoretically take twice the amount of heat that the first one fried at. After trying it once again, it proves to be true. For the real showing we decide to increase the intensity of the containment field just to be safe. The journalists were not allowed within 50 feet of the setup so as to prevent any metal items feeding the sun more as well as for safety reasons. The showing went perfectly. _Nothing_ went wrong. Otto Octavius keeps his mind. The sun doesn't blow up and just like that I prevented one of Spider-Man's worst opponents. Also Otto gets nominated for a Nobel Prize. Clean Energy Bitches!

I immediately get into a contract with him for the permission to use the Sun as a power source at my factory. I had to hire a few people _specifically _to work as the caretaker of the reactor to prevent it from getting out of control. I also had to spend a lot of my money on security so as to prevent infiltration. Most of the coding was done by me, so anyone trying to break in will take at least 15 minutes. Which is enough time to send someone there.

Plus I also got the specs for Dr Octavius' metal arms. They will help me with building my own metal arms like the ones on Iron Spider Suit. All in all, life was good.

**September 19th, 2010: **

I've been going to college for about 2 weeks now. The classes were good, a little bit slow for me, but I needed the degree so I sit through it while reading higher level stuff. I'll skip levels later. I just want to enjoy my college life. The company was going _great._ There were a few troubles, but Bernard handled it. I had Siri tasked with looking out for Emil Blonsky and General Ross in Harlem. It'll take me 15 minutes max to reach Harlem from Manhattan, where my house is.

I had already made preparations to deal with Ross. I had hacked into the Army servers and found any dirt on Ross I could find. I then followed Ross to his home using cameras, broke into his house and searched for anything hidden. After copying his personal computer data and scanning any important documents I could find, I go to the next location. His storage unit. There I find a treasure trove of information.

So I find out that technically, the Hulk was Ross' fault. Firstly he lied to Banner about the nature of the experiment. Banner was told that he was testing a serum to make humans immune to Gamma radiation. Then he sabotaged the experiment so that he could observe how Gamma radiation reacts with the super soldier serum and enhance it. He literally _made_ the Hulk. And when Hulk refused to bend to his will, Ross had Banner declared a terrorist so that he could cut Banner up and find out how to make Hulk weaponised. He couldn't control one Hulk and he wanted an army of them. People are so dumb sometimes. He also did those crimes and kept a record of them too?

I copy everything I can, snap pictures of all the records and then get out of there after restoring everything before anyone notices the hacked cameras in this whole area. I love Siri. Now when Abomination enters the ground, I'll be ready for Ross. There'll be no Sokovia accords in this universe. Even if they come to be, it'll be because the Avengers want it to be there.

Getting home I create a package with all the information and create three hard copies of everything I got on Ross. After the Abomination matter closes up I'll send it all to as many news agencies as I can. I wanted to ruin his whole life. Why, you may ask? Well if he finds out that I've taken a form of super soldier serum, then he won't hesitate one second to declare _me _a terrorist and try to replicate the Oz-2. Not taking a risk in that area.

The next day I started up a routine. I woke up at 5 AM, worked out in my gym for 2.5 hours and then left for college after freshening up. My classes start at 9 AM and run till 3, or till whenever I decide to skip class. I then go meet up with either Peter or Gwen. Or I join Bernard at Oscorp to learn how to handle being the CEO. He had decided to make me CEO after my 21st birthday. That is July 14th,2013. So about 4 more years to go. Then there are the nightly patrols as Black-Spider. God I still hate that name. I tried to name myself in front of _fans_. But they had their mind fixed on Black Spider.

I spend the next few days following the same routine. Other than a few muggings, nothing much interesting happened.

It was September 25th, me and Peter were doing our weekly joined patrol, just chatting. Peter's been bugging me to date someone.

"What about Gwen? She's nice. She's smart too. And above all she's an amazing human being. What's wrong with dating her?" He asks me. _You mean other than the fact that you'll end up dating her someday? And that she likes you right now?_

"She's a friend, Peter. Nothing more. And I don't have time for dating. There's more important stuff coming. I got a business to learn, NYU takes up most of my time. And that's not even counting our Spidey business. Frankly, I'm good being alone for a while." Its not the first time we've had this talk. Ever since MJ had accepted him being Spider-Man he had tried talking me into a relationship with Gwen nearly every day.

"Okay fine, I'll ask her out. Just don't bug me again. Dumbass" I say after he asks me about Gwen for the 7th time that night.

"See, was that so hard? Jerk." Nothing else happened that night. At least not where we could notice. I already had Siri keep an eye out on the Police radio so we could go whenever we are needed.

It was 2 weeks after that night that I see the news regarding the rumours of a 'Giant Green monster' causing untold destruction at Culver University and fighting with the American Army. I obviously, hack into the CCTV cameras and watch the entire events occurring. Emil Blonsky is also there dodging Hulk's attacks as fast as he can. After those events were covered up by the Army, I add the original video to my 'Ruin Ross Package'. It clearly shows the Army provoking Bruce Banner and then him turning into the Hulk.

After that, I am ready for a fight. I take a medical leave from College, ask Peter to be ready, and spend every hour of the day when I'm not working out just watching the security camera footage. I had live footage from every security camera in Harlem and running a facial recognition software in Bruce Banner, General Ross and Emil Blonsky.

As soon as I see Bruce and Betty enter Grayburn College to meet with Dr Samuel Sterns, I suit up.

I call Peter, "Yo Pete, suit up and get to Harlem, Grayburn College. A giant Monster is about to break Harlem." I cut off the phone call without waiting for his answer. I had to be fast and keep his attention on me and not the bystanders or the military while he waits for Hulk to come. Should be fun, right?


	8. The Incredible Hulk

**Chapter 8:**

**October 9th, 2010:**

"This is so not what I had signed up for!" I exclaimed as I dodge yet another one of Abomination's many punches. It had taken me 20 minutes of running and jumping on top of buildings and swinging for me to get to Harlem. I took a few minutes to rest seeing that Blonsky was just now starting the procedure to transfuse Banner's blood into himself. Thankfully I was early.

Some might ask me why I'm even _letting_ Blonsky become Abomination. It has a very simple reason. Character arc. Hulk gets seen as a hero first during this fight. Before it he was always the big green monster. After this fight he'll be the big green monster who fought against another monster who was trying to destroy Harlem. Also this will help me show the world the true colours of General Ross. He indirectly caused this. And I've already said I'm not a good guy. Remember that Batman quote?

Anyway. I look at the College building just in time to see _something_ get thrown out of the window of Sterns' lab. More like through and along with the window. After throwing some more Lab equipment Abomination jumps out of the hole he made, _not_ that he needed it really. Let's first check up on Sterns.

I enter the lab to see him sleeping blissfully. _Why's he so happy?_ Then I see his slightly enlarged head and the blood canister above him. _Oh so that's why._ I bring out a shatterproof test tube from my utility belt. _What? I liked Batman too! And I'm a scientist! Well- kinda. _I collect some of Banners' blood making sure not to touch it directly, for research purposes. I even collect a vial full of Sterns' blood. He's supposed to become some really smart character after exposure to Hulk's blood, right? After webbing Sterns up, and storing the blood in the sewers, I go follow the sound towards where Abomination is. _No one checks sewers,alright?_ I saw that he was about to hit a few Army soldiers. With a taxi. Talk about exaggeration.

"**Give me a real fight!**" He grumbles. Damn! Even his grumbles send shivers down my spine. I quickly web the cab and pull it from out of Blonsky's hand and gently set it down. Thank God he wasn't holding onto it too tightly. On second thought, looking at the torn doors and the missing tyre, thank God I pulled the car as quickly as I did.

"Yo! You want a real fight? Take this!" Saying this I jump high into the air and punch his face with all the force I could muster. I wish I could say Abomination went down like a sack of potatoes. I really do. But he just got thrown into the building in front of me. He looked excited when I punched him. I look at the soldiers, "The fuck are you guys waiting for? Get out of here and get everyone else out too! Dumbasses all of them!" They quickly scramble out of the street and start setting up a perimeter to get everyone else out.

"Uh oh!" My spidey-sense tingles. I only have enough time to bring up my hands in an X to block before he slaps me into a building. Damn! That hurt. That actually fucking hurt! Hah! Taking the risk of sounding crazy, I actually got hurt! I'm excited! And I'm really thankful I kept the blood samples safe before joining the fight. I laugh loudly and jump right back in to start a dance with Abomination. And that's when I find out that I'm actually crazy.

Abomination was playing with me. He saw a regular sized human and sent enough force to kill a regular sized man. So now that he knows I'm tougher than normal he's fighting for real now. _Fuck! I had to open my big-ass mouth and laugh at him, didn't I?_

And that brings us to the present. Where I'm dodging Abomination's punches left and right. I had to utilize all of my skill in 6 martial arts and combine it with my spidey sense to just barely dodge his hits! Well he was a trained soldier before he became _this_. He punches forward with his left hand. I duck and punch his elbow. But damn he has thick skin.

I manage to web his face and get out of there before Abomination removes the web when suddenly there's a crash sound in the road. _Is that a hole in the middle of the road? Who the fuck did **that**?_ And I get an answer when a large green hand shoves outward. Oh! The Incredible Hulk is here! He roars towards Blonsky in challenge and he looks at Hulk too.

"**Hulk!**" He says in that creepy low evil voice.

"Oomph!" I get slapped away by Abomination while I was distracted, again. _Kick a puppy while you're at it too now why don't you?_

"**Yeah!" **Abomination says and starts running towards Hulk. Hulk of course the competitor that he is starts running towards Abomination too. They jump towards each other when they get close enough and punch at each other. There's a huge shockwave which I feel into my bones and which destroys a few lights. Damn that's cool!

Abomination throws Hulk down the road with enough strength that Hulk skips a few times before coming to a stop out of my sight. Abomination runs on after him and goes out of my sight too. What the hell? Why are there still people here? The fuck is the military doing? And are they running in the direction of the fight? Are they dumb?

"Siri. Speakers on full volume. _Hey! Everyone stop!"_ People stop and look at me weirdly. I was standing on top of a police car wearing my Black Spider suit. "_Are you out of your minds? Two hulking creatures are fighting and you run towards it? Get the fuck out of here in that direction." _ I say while pointing in the direction opposite of where Hulk was thrown.

I start looking for people in the wreckage using IR camera as well as referring to sounds and start rescuing them if they are stuck. Hulk can handle Abomination for now. I thank my brain that I had the foresight to torture test my HUD helmet. Or else I might have had a real problem without it.

It was while I was rescuing a 10-12 years old black Kid from his apartment that Peter finds me.

"Dude where do these monsters keep coming from? First it was Green Goblin. No offense. Then it was Connors as a giant Lizard and now these two." He asks as soon as he lands in front of me.

I laugh a little, only a little because I think one of my ribs is broken. I look at him and gesture him towards all the wreckage. "Yeah, get used to it. Now that there's superheroes other than in comics, supervillains will come by the dozen."

He sighs loudly and asks me, "So what's priority no 1? Search and rescue? Or stopping the monsters?" Oh yeah. He doesn't know.

I give the kid to one of the straggler cops and say softly but firmly, "Get him to safety please. Things will start getting messier now." I then look at Peter's horrified face, _that's a really expressive mask_, and say, "The green one's on our side. At least until you start attacking him. His name is Hulk from what I heard. The ugly one was causing damage even before I got here,"_ I lie a bit_. "The ugly one is smarter than the Hulk and has tougher skin. I tried my full powered punch and he got thrown only like 20 feet and got back up within half a minute." Peter whistled at that. He knew how strong my full powered punch was by first hand experience. He was left choking on air for a half hour before he could breathe properly after I punched him in the gut during one of our practice sessions.

"No offense Spidey but out of the two of us I'm the stronger fighter and I can take punches better. I'll get close to them and help the so called Hulk take down that- that **abomination.** You stay at a distance and keep webbing him up. Help any stragglers you can see." He nods his head and heads towards high ground. He knows I can take care of myself while keeping an eye out for others so he isn't worried. I swing towards where the sounds are now coming from.

I get to their position just in time to see Hulk and Abomination crash a helicopter. I couldn't see Abomination anywhere but Hulk was now starting to get up. The helicopter is leaking its fuel and there's sparks flying from the broken fans. Suddenly Abomination jumps out from behind the Helicopter and onto it. He either roars at Hulk or just grumbles, seriously I can't even tell anymore. Blonsky wipes a bit of blood off his mouth and sneers at Hulk while Hulk just looks sadly at Blonsky for a second before the look changes to rage and he starts running at Blonsky. Blonsky pins Hulk to a wall and starts to choke Hulk.

While he is distracted I start rescuing anyone that's alive within the Helicopter. First I web the spots where its sparking to prevent a fire. Then I go inside and bring both the Ross' out of the helicopter. I would have loved to kill General Ross right there but I'm not _that_ evil.

**"You don't deserve this power! Now watch her die!!" **I suddenly hear. I look back to see Abomination using his weird elbow bone claw thing to pierce Hulk's chest while choking him. I'm about to interfere when Hulk suddenly looks determined and breaks out of the hold. I feel a lot of heat coming from behind me and turn to see there's a fire building up. Oh! I didn't see the fire.

There's a sonic boom and I get thrown into the helicopter which is now _not _burning. That was Hulk, I think. Huh.. The Hulk saved my life.

"Look out!" Betty Ross screams at Hulk. Hulk looks back in time to get hit in the face by a thick chain. Blonsky spins it again and hits Hulk a second time throwing him down.

**"General! Any last words?" **Abomination asks while looking at us swinging that big ass chain intending to throw it on us. I'm preparing to take the two and scram when there's another scream from the side.

**"Hulk, Smash!" **Hulk screams and punches both his fists into the floor. It results in a crack which causes Abomination to lose his step and the chains slip from his hands and fall on top of his head disorienting him.

Hulk takes advantage of the situation and runs towards him and grabs the chain. He starts using the chain to choke Abomination now. Oh how the tables have turned! I don't miss a beat and start running towards the two while signalling Peter to do the same. We both reach Hulk at the same time and start using our strongest webs to tie down Abomination. He was starting to resist the Hulk when we did it. And just in time too. Hulk pulls real hard at the chain and breaks Abomination's neck. With a healing factor as good as it is, it won't kill him. But it might keep him down for now. Now Abomination is completely covered in our webs. But Hulk doesn't stop pulling until another scream occurs. By now the fighting had drawn a crowd. Dumbasses. The cops and Soldiers were aiming their guns at Hulk while Ross was half-heartedly trying to get them all to calm their tits.

"Stop!" Betty screams at Hulk. Seriously, she screams a lot! And then Hulk stops pulling at the chain. Betty approaches us and stands in front of the 8 foot Hulk. "It's okay." She whispers.

**"Betty." **Hulk grumbles. Somehow his voice is softer than before.

Hulk looks at me and Peter and nods a thanks to us. He looks like he's about to transform back into Banner when some asshole news Helicopter flashes a big light on the four of us. Hulk barely spares us another glance and starts jumping out of there.

I look at all the military men and motion towards Abomination in a 'Get on with it' gesture and me and Peter start swinging towards different directions.

I go back to the sewers and get the Blood samples. Checking for any tracking devices and finding none, I go through the sewer tunnels towards home. It'll be a bitch trying to get the smell off, but honestly it's better than trying to get rid of SHIELD or the Army fellows trying to follow me to my house. At least this way I buy myself some time.

I reach my house after an hour and a half of walking. After getting out of the stinking suit and keeping the blood samples on ice in a safe in my lab, I take a nice hot shower. Ah! Feels good to be home. I change into my clothes and put the suit in the washing machine to soak. Thankfully everything was washable. I eat dinner and just go to sleep. I'm dead on my feet right now as it is and I have at least a few bones broken.

The next day, I wake up fully healed at 8. First time I've slept the full 8 hours in a few years. Feels good to have a healing factor. I freshen up, go to the kitchen and start frying bacon for myself while nursing a cup of coffee and say,

"You could have at least called ahead. I would have prepared dinner for you and your entourage." Why did I say that, you ask? Well there are currently 3 other people in my house.

"I wanted to surprise you, obviously it didn't work." A weary voice says from behind me. I look behind to see a tall black man wearing a trench coat and an eye patch over his left eye along with whom I know to be Agent Coulson. OMG it's Samuel L Jackson! The look he's giving me tells me that he expects me to explain how I knew he was there. As Tony Stark will someday say, 'He's _the _spy'. I just am that good. Plus Siri whispered it into my ear piece as soon as I wore it.

"Col. Nicholas Joseph Fury. To what do I owe the _pleasure_ of having the director of SHIELD in my loving house? Whatever it is the answer is no. Don't let the door hit you on your way out." I say with as much of a sneer I can bring up.

"Oh we will. If you listen to my proposal first." I simply raise an eyebrow at him and ignore him in favour of the bacon. Seriously what's he gonna do? Shoot me from behind? I can dodge any bullets easily.

"Threatening honest civilians now Fury? Are you sure you aren't actually HYDRA in hiding?" I look meaningfully at him. Hopefully he gets the hint. By the slight twitching of his eyes, he probably did and is masking it with anger.

"Oh but you aren't a civilian, are you Mr Osborn? Maybe I should call you Black-Spider?" Well I expected it. I'm not exactly surprised.

"For curiosity's sake, how long did it take you guys to figure it out?" I ask curiously while plating my delicious bacon and preparing an omelet.

"Just yesterday actually. We have someone who managed to follow your heat signature to your house." Huh.. I thought I covered it. Apparently not. Still he's not happy that it took him this long to figure it out.

"Fitz-Simmons huh? Well they are smart enough to figure me out." I say, purposefully mentioning that I know more than I should, again.

"That's another question I have to ask you. How do you know state secrets?" I can see Fury is furious. I have more on him than he has on me. Hehehe. Feels good to be on the higher ground. Obi wan was right.

"I hacked SHIELD when I was 15. A government agency that no one knows about? Yeah that did not exactly build my trust in my government. Reading your files more so. Whatcha gonna do? Arrest me?" I mockingly say the last part before he can open his mouth. I _did_ actually hack into SHIELD at 15. I just wanted to see if I could do it. Well one thing led to another and next I know, I'm reading reports about the Budapest mission of Black Widow and Hawkeye. Most if it was redacted so I didn't learn anything special.

"Those are National secrets you hacked into. You could get away for life for this." Nick threatens me, again.

"Oh Nicholas." He scowls at me. I love annoying him. Its fun! Now I know why Tony did it so often. I smile at him and say, "You aren't here to arrest me. You're here to recruit me into your- how did Tony put it?- Super secret boy band."

He scowls at me again. Seriously his face is gonna get stuck like that if he keeps it up. I can understand. I'm now quoting his conversations which were supposed to be private.

"Even if we can offer you training? We have the best spies and fighters on the planet. We could train you to be the best." He offers.

I scoff at him and pile my breakfast at the table and start eating. I point my fork at him and say, "You know Fury? You are currently standing in the house of a 17 year old underage guy threatening him and offering to turn him into a child soldier while telling him that he won't be turned into a child soldier. Are you really sure you aren't HYDRA?"

"I am _NOT _trying to turn you into a child soldier." Fury hisses at me. I can see he's itching to go for his gun.

"Yeah keep telling yourself that Joseph." God I love pissing him off. "You are going to train me, which will not be for free. So you'll expect me to complete a few missions for you. Ergo Child Soldier."

"Let me tell you something Mr. Osborn. The world is a bigger place than your corner in New York. I'm offering you a chance to protect the world from different dangers to society and you're rejecting it?" And here comes the guilt trip.

"That shit may have worked on Stark. But I'm not him. Stark can go do whatever the fuck he wants. Me? I'm gonna stay here and protect my city. I don't need your training, and I certainly don't need you trying to GET INTO MY LABS!" I yell out the last part and bang my fist on the table once because the 3 guys Fury brought with him were each trying to gain access to me labs and my computer. Siri had silently notified me of their activities.

Fury pulls out his gun and aims it at my head when I yell at him, startled. When I continue eating my food he puts a finger to his ear and says, "Stand down. Everyone out of the house. Yes! Out! That's an order!" One of the agents saw my toys probably.

"See. Insubordination too. What has SHIELD come to. Also you threatened a minor with a loaded gun. I can just smell the lawsuit from here." I smirk at him. Now he's once again -pardon my pun- furious.

"Look here kid. I don't know how you know everything. But if you do, then you know that the world isn't as safe as people make it out to be. We need people like you to help protect it. The world needs to be protected." He says passionately.

"_ 'But who will guard the guards?'_ You want to put together the so called Avengers to protect the planet from threats like those that no army can handle. But who will protect the world if the Avengers as well as SHIELD turn on the planet? Who will protect us _when_ the world turns on the Avengers? And you can bet your ass that the world will turn on us.

"Also on the other hand, what might guarantee that SHIELD won't kill us when we become a threat to _your _vision of what's right? Huh? No answer? Come talk to me when you have an answer to that. But until then. Get. Out. Of. My. House!" I say the last part silently but firmly.

That had really bugged me in the movie. SHIELD had direct oversight over Avengers and still they had this many screw ups. Also, it was supposed to be the best spy agency in the world and still managed to get infiltrated by Hydra? Seriously? So no, I'm not gonna join the Avengers. I might help them out from time to time. Like during Loki's invasion. But I won't be a permanent member.

He gives me a nod, says, "Thank You for your time, Mr Osborn. I'll call for an appointment in a few days." He turns and leaves the premises. Thankfully he did not know I had an AI so Siri was not disabled.

"Siri, sweep the house of any and all surveillance devices that I haven't installed myself. After that hack SHIELD and keep any record of my name mentioned anywhere. I don't need Hydra coming after me for the Oz-2." It's been 2 long days and its only morning.

"Also clean my armour with something strong to remove the smell. That shit still stinks." Siri answers in an affirmative and goes silent. She knew that Fury and his band of idiots were not a danger to me. Or else she would have woken me up. _Great. Now I gotta watch out for Shield, Hydra as well as the Skrulls. Joy. At least now I know my labs security system is up to standards. I'll have to invent a way to detect Skrulls from normal humans._

I finish my breakfast and go to the gym to work out. Yesterday's fight had told me that I'm nowhere near ready for when Thanos comes. Well I might just take up on Fury's offer if he can manage to bring out Carol Danvers to train me. She's stronger than Thanos physically so training with her will prepare me for Thanos. Meh.. I've still got time. I'll think about it.


	9. Interlude

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews everyone. Keep on the good work and please tell me if I make a mistake. Thanks a lot.**

**Brunolmg: on one hand Harry is a completely sciency dude and on the other hand, it's magic bruh! Everyone, even the most devout scientists have wished to learn magic at least once. So I'm on the fence about it for now.**

**Karuma012: your point is understood. Getting purposefully bit by a radioactive spider was stupid of Harry. But he has already seen examples of Spiders biting other people and granting them powers. Like Cindy Moon who was bit by the same spider, got the same powers with a stronger Spidey sense while also gaining a new ability to spin webs from her finger, or Miles Morales who's Powers I kinda stole in this fic. Just saying that its not impossible to gain powers. But yes, getting purposefully bit without doing any compatibility tests was stupid and I should have written something like that. Thanks for the review.**

**Guest: Yeah he isn't going to commercialise the Oz-2 serum. Firstly, he's selfish. He likes hoarding power. Secondly decreasing mortality rate is just plain stupid. Humans have already over populated the planet and increasing their life capacity will cause resource depletion. Thanks for the review though.**

**So lets get on with it then.**

**Chapter 9:**

**October 5th, 2010:**

After making sure that all the bugs in the house were disabled, I collect them to study and Siri tells me what the agents did while they were in my house. Turns out they tried to do a lot. They tried to get into the lab by hacking into the passcode entrance. But Siri retaliated by hacking their tablets and turning them off from the inside. That's the beauty of an AI. When you try and hack her, she hacks you back.

"Siri, have I told you how much I love you and am extremely proud of you?" I ask her.

"Yes Sir. Twice every day, actually. It feels... good and warm?" My baby girl is learning!

"And don't you forget it. Creating you was the best decision of my life." I say with a lot of pride in my voice.

It took about 15 hours for the smell to leave the suit. I had to scrub it clean myself in the end. I manage to build a suit for Peter, in his red and blue colours. I haven't told him yet. It was made from the same materials as mine and strong enough to take a punch from Abomination and not break. I learned my lesson during the fight. The suit looked exactly the same as his old spandex with the only addition of an HUD in his face mask, except without an AI to help him with everything. This suit will be reserved for when he has time to prepare and something big is coming.

I had given him an idea for a new suit based on the Unstable Molecules suits from Fantastic Four. Since they do not exist in this universe, I don't think they'll mind me stealing their idea. With thinking speed like Peter's it'll take us a maximum of 2 months to crack it. And no, I'm not exaggerating; the movies always underestimated his intelligence. This Unstable suit will be for everyday use and it can even be stored in the corner of our bag.

Other than that my days were normal. I started going College again to attend lectures and I was about ready to give all my exams to pass out of college. _What? I'm smart! _And I need to get at least a masters in engineering by 2012. My nights included Patrols with Spidey and stalking the few drug dealers to their home bases and marking them. I'll either deal with them later or have Peter do it.

It was two weeks after his initial visit that Fury called to make an appointment, surprised me too actually. Maybe my talk had an actual effect on him? Nahh..

I show him into the house and to the Lab when he gets here since I wanted privacy for what I was about to ask of him. Without any small talk, Fury shoves a file at me. It detailed the prospects for the Avengers Initiative which at this time only had me, Bruce Banner, Tony Stark and Peter Parker. Which was understandable since they hadn't found Captain America yet, didn't know about Thor while Black Widow and Hawkeye were active agents so Fury probably won't tell me that they're being considered.

I read the file, look at him and raise an eyebrow and calmly say, "You still haven't told me why I should join the Boyband."

Fury raises his eyebrow in answer and answers just as calmly, "You are an asshole, you know that? Just tell me. What do you want in return?"

I answer without the normal shit eating grin on my face this time, "The age of Heroes is coming soon. Just look at how many super heroes as well as villains came out in these last 2 years." I pause here to collect my thoughts and continue. "There will come a time when aliens other than those _Skrulls _will enter the Planet. Probably in America coz this seems to be a hotspot for all weird things. I want you to call me when first contact happens. Even if it is some fallen piece of alien technology I want in on the research. I'll probably bring in Peter with me if he agrees." I say _skrulls _with a sneer that'd make Snape proud to convey my exact feelings for the race of beings. Taking the risk of sounding typical American, they come into our lands without permission and impersonate our people. Of course I'm mad at them.

He looks at me for a while, making the situation almost uncomfortable and says, "I'll agree to it. What about training?" He raises his eyebrow at me.

I channel my inner Jon Snow and say, "I don't want it. I'm not going to be fighting your fights for you. You have your hired agents for that. I'm going to be there if you encounter someone your agents can't handle. Meaning something stronger than normal humans and **only** if they're being a danger to society. The regular training won't sit right with me. I don't know if you noticed, but I'm strong. Any trainer you give me will have to be faster than me to land a hit and it won't help me even a little. They'll hurt themselves and its not overconfidence, its fact. And that's _if_ they hit me. I already have a training partner in Spiderman so either find someone who's the best at hand to hand combat like Shang Chi, if you can convince him or no training for me."

Fury shows his title as a master spy when his only reaction is to raise his eyebrows a little. He searches for something in my eyes and looks like he found it when he says, "Okay. No training for you. Anything else?"

I think for a bit and then say in the most serious voice I can manage, "Destroy all the DNA samples you have of me as a show of trust and give a guarantee that you won't take any more samples to try and replicate what I've become like I'm some science experiment. Consider my situation as a lucky accident and leave it at that."

He once again looks furious, which just shows how angry he is to be visibly upset and nods reluctantly. "If that's all then we'll meet if there's need for you. I'll call you on your personal phone." I don't ask him why he has my phone number and he doesn't offer a reason. He leaves without saying goodbye. I once again sweep for bugs and find 5 more. Disabling them, I add them to the collection to replicate and add to my suits.

It was about a week after Fury's visit that I ask Gwen out for a date. On October 29th we went out for dinner which was a nice date; I took her to a normal restaurant, nothing too fancy as I didn't want to look like someone who flaunts his money. Surprisingly, I actually enjoyed her company a lot. We both being Scientists understood each other, even if our subjects were different. She worked at my company in the first place so I understand some Genetics already from reading different reports. She was currently trying to get a doctorate in Cross species genetics to carry on Connors' work now actually. So some of her talk still went over my head. I told her about my Bachelor's studies in Engineering.

All in all it was a nice date. We agreed to meet again in a week and we had already exchanged numbers so we decided to plan it on text. But frankly? I don't see myself being romantically involved with her. Not because she likes Peter. Well, kinda because she likes Peter. But also because I don't even have an inclination to date anyone yet. Well, we'll see what happens. If it stays, it stays.

**4 days later:**

Well it stayed. We went another date at the amusement park when she kissed me at the top of the Ferris wheel. It was my first kiss in this life actually. It was a nice feeling; we weren't madly in love or anything, we were just trying to see where this takes us. I started going to Oscorp every now and then to surprise Gwen. Bernard gave me disapproving looks for that a lot since he had to handle the business in my stead and I was out here flirting in front of him. Hehehe. Suck it!

After meeting for about 10 times within 3 weeks, we were officially together. We never went beyond kissing, but Peter was still jumping with joy.

**November 26th, 2010: Thanksgiving.**

The Parkers invited me to Thanksgiving dinner this year too. I invited Gwen to come with me as she is my girlfriend. And Peter brought his girlfriend MJ. Ben and May teased me a lot for finally getting a girlfriend while Gwen and I blushed and MJ and Peter laughed at me. Assholes.

"So Gwen, what do you do?" Ben asked Gwen after some small talk and light teasing.

"I work at Oscorp actually. I'm a geneticist working on faster healing medicines." Gwen answers, and you could actually see the passion she has for the subject.

"She's really smart. Probably as smart as Petey here." I smirk at Peter. He still hated that name. Peter maturely showed me the middle finger which I happily returned.

May gasped, "Peter! Harry!"

"Sorry Aunt May!" we both say together shamelessly and smirk at each other. I had a lot of good memories of this family from when I was younger.

"How'd you meet her then, Harry?" Ben asks me.

"Well she used to be in our school actually. I was friends with her due to being one of the few people to understand her passion for science. Peter was still a wallflower at the time. Then she skipped grades to get a Masters in Genetics at the early age of 16 and started working at Oscorp, though we still kept in touch. I started meeting her again when I started joining Bernard for some of the meetings and just asked her out one day. One date turned into more and now, here we are." While talking she held my hand under the table and smiled at me lovingly.

The rest of the dinner went well. Gwen did not sneak glances at Peter which I was kind of expecting her to do, so that's nice; at least she's over him now. At 11 PM I dropped her at her house in my car, a Jaguar Sedan and went home.

In December, I give all the exams for my Bachelor's course and pass out as an engineer. That was easy since I already had the necessary knowledge, but I still had to fill in the required theory and research papers. In celebration, Gwen took me to a bar. Well more like she drove us there and I got us into the bar. She wanted to drink and who am I to refuse?

I noticed after an hour of drinking and dancing that she was getting really touchy-feely with me when drunk. My healing factor meant that I wasn't as drunk as she was. I tried to stop her from doing something she might regret, but she was relentless. So I lock her hands and stay holding her in my side.

"Harrryyyy!! Why won't you kiss me?" She asked with a cute pout on her face. Her words were starting to slur a little.

"You're drunk, Gwen. Let's get you home. You have work tomorrow and I have to prepare for my Masters." I say softly into her ear. She moaned in disbelief and stubbornly sat down on the floor.

"No! You always have to study or work. You don't pay attention to me anymore!" She pouted at me.

I sigh audibly and pick her up. "Let's go home, Gwen. We'll talk tomorrow when we're both sober."

"Pinky promise?" She looked at me seriously and asked.

"Yes. Yes. Pinky promise." I smile at her sadly and pick her up. She nods, rests her head on my shoulder and goes to sleep on me. I pay the tab and drive home. I was still sober enough that I could drive properly so I didn't have a problem. I take her straight to my home and sleep her in the guest room. After covering her up and adjusting the thermostat, I go to sleep in my own bed.

In the morning I wake up at 5 again and follow my daily routine of warm up and exercises. At about 9 Gwen wakes up and comes down. I resist the urge to laugh at her state and give her a plate of full British breakfast and Orange juice.

The silence was getting uncomfortable so I sigh loudly and look at her. She looks up at the sound and has tears in her eyes. We both know what's coming.

"We both know it's not working out." I blurt out.

She nods at me. She says, "Just because nothing went wrong doesn't mean it went right. We were good as friends. We thought we might work out as more, but.." she leaves it hanging and looks at me sadly.

I get up and go to her. Kneeling before her I put my hands on her knees, and say softly, "Gwen, I'm sorry, I really am. I didn't give you enough attention and I know that now. I could have made it work but I didn't, and there's no excuse for that. I just.. I don't think I'm ready for a relationship. And I don't want to lead you on. I'm sorry. Please forgive me." I knew it was my fault. I didn't have feelings for her but I didn't even try. She knew she didn't have feelings for me but she still tried.

She nods sadly and starts tearing up. I get up and hug her for all it's worth. She hugs me back tightly, and says, "I'm sorry too._ Sniff_. I tried too hard for something, _sniff,_ something that was not."

I look her in the eyes and for the first time in our short relationship, initiate the kiss. It's a soft chaste kiss. Nothing to read into it. She kisses me back and smiles into the kiss. I can still see the tears running down her cheeks so I raise a hand to her cheek and wipe them.

"Still friends?" I ask her after a while still hugging her.

"Yeahh.. Friends." She whispers. I get the feeling that she's more upset than she's showing herself to be. So I hug her tightly again and slowly separate myself from her. Gwen smiles at me, wipes her tears off and goes to the guest room to gather her stuff. After she comes back down I go and drop her home. It was nice while it lasted. But we _were_ better off as friends. It just took us time to realize it. I just drop down on the couch after coming home and sit there the whole day, not doing anything and just watching the TV. At night,after having a light dinner I lay on bed just thinking.

"Did I go about it the wrong way? What do I even _do? Mom_! What do I do? I miss you mom!" I whisper. For the first time in the 14 years since I've come here, I cry for my old life and sleep hugging a pillow. Not a good month for me, frankly.


	10. Mjolnir!

**Chapter 10:**

**December 21st ,2010:**

The next day I had a day off from everything, so I slept in until noon, when I woke up completely rested. It had felt good to let it all out yesterday. It made me feel human once again. I did still miss Gwen, but not like, 'I want to kiss and hold her right now' miss, but like I miss her presence. Well I did get used to her pretty quickly, so that's expected. Time to get busy then!

After freshening up a bit, I work out for an hour and then went to my lab to _finally_ study Banner's blood. I'm not a geneticist but I still have rudimentary skill in operating the machines. What I found in Banner's blood was amazing. He had a form of super soldier serum in himself, as I suspected which mutated Banner due to the exposure to Gamma radiation. But there was also something more.

When Erskine made the original formula, he used Vita rays to energise the growth of a skinny Steve Rogers to bulky Captain America. Ross tried to replicate the procedure knowing only that there was a serum as well as radiation involved. Well they made the serum at least partially correct, as seen by the Human Blonsky dodging all of Hulk's attacks at Culver University.

Banner's father was a geneticist too. He had already tried to recreate the Super Soldier Serum for General Ross but failed. But he did create _something,_ some serum and injected himself with it before Bruce's conception, which we know turned him into the Absorbing Man in the future after Gamma exposure. Now, that serum made Brian, Bruce's father very prone to anger, which resulted in him killing his wife in front of Bruce and later getting arrested by Ross. Why did I tell you this? Well because, my young Padawan, Bruce had the diluted serum running through his veins.

Now these 3 factors: Brian's serum, the new SSS, as well as the Gamma radiation came together in Bruce Banner and reacted spectacularly.

My hypothesis is this: Brian's serum, which was diluted in Bruce first reacted with the new Super Soldier Serum Bruce injected within himself and made him stronger while also making Bruce very good at adapting to the environment. However, he needed energy to fuel the change. That's where the Gamma radiation came in. The Gamma radiation powered the change alright, but it proved to be a little more than what was necessary. So Bruce basically absorbed the excess Gamma radiation which got stored within Banner and created a new identity for itself. Ergo, The Hulk.

But that identity was not a separate identity. It was like a multiple personality disorder. Bruce was Hulk and Hulk was Bruce. Only the thing that made Brian kill his wife caused Bruce to change into the Hulk. But since they are technically different identities, only one of them is in charge at a time, and they don't remember each others lives for the most part.

So.. What can I do with the blood? Well I can't do shit about it. Maybe I could manage to separate the two serums within his body and see if Brian's serum is compatible with me and use it on myself. Being an absorbing man would be awesome. I don't think the super soldier serum would work on me. I already have a strength enhancing drug in me, the Oz-2. So either the SSS will do nothing or it will turn me into something hideous. Not exactly my aim, that one.

Well.. let's get to it. I start with taking a small amount of Blood and put it in a centrifuge. The priority was to separate the Gamma radiation from the blood first. It's still pretty harmful even after being out of the body for close to a month. That didn't work out so I try the next method, and the next, and the next.

I worked on Banner's blood for close to 7 days and nights with barely 5 hours of sleep without exercising for that time, but I finally manage it. I manage to separate the two serums and the Gamma radiation infected blood cells.

Unfortunately, none of those serums are compatible with me. Tweaking the Absorbing serum might work for me, but is it really necessary? Not yet, no. But who knows when I'll need it. So I separate the 3 components of the blood for the whole canister and store the serums separately in the freezer while I burn the Blood on an empty field. Not going to take a risk with the blood.

Next I check Samuel Sterns' blood. I learn nothing new from his blood. Whatever happened affected his brain the most probably, and I couldn't exactly ask SHIELD for his brain matter. No worries, I'm already pretty smart so I don't need drugs to make me smarter. I do need drugs to make me stronger though.

After cleaning up the lab of any harmful substances, I speak up to Siri, "Siri, start a new project, titled 'Unstable'. Give Peter access to this project whenever he asks for it."

"Yes Boss. May I ask what this project is about?" Siri asks me.

I smile at her hologram reassuringly, and go into lecture mode, remembering everything I know about unstable molecules, "Well theoretically, unstable molecules areconfigurations that exist on the Armstrong edge between matter and energy with the ability to become either of them. Alone, they can't do much. However they can be bonded to normal anchor molecules which remain unaltered. Yet when an atomic shifts occurs in their proximity, the unstable molecules mimic that change and through them, the anchor molecules change as well.

"My aim for the foreseeable future is to synthesise these unstable molecules and bond them with my old armour and make a super strong armour which, supposedly will never tear, get pierced or get burnt. Almost completely indestructible suit of armour. That's my aim. However it's still a dream for now. I don't even know if it's possible, but still worth a try, eh Siri?" I smirk at her. This will be my hardest project up to date and I'll need Peter's help for this. A lot of help actually, but Peter is the only one I trust with this.

**May 28th,2011:**

I seriously underestimated how smart Reed Richards was and overestimated how smart me and Peter are. It took us a full 2 months to even start making progress at synthesizing the Unstable molecules. We had some spectacular explosions in our faces, because the molecules were.. well unstable. It took another two months for us to figure out how to bond these molecules to a piece of cloth successfully.

All in all, it was a busy few months. I got over my break up, and so did Gwen. We met a few times at Oscorp and the talking was not at all uncomfortable for any of us, as I expected it to be. We talked just like old friends. It was therapeutic. We just talked about work and then after the talk, I went to work again. I did promise to give her a project I was working on. Tweaking the Absorbing Serum for me was not something I could do successfully. So who better to do it than a geneticist. I'll have to tell her about me being Black-spider probably. So we'll see.

I applied for an MS in Computer Engineering at NYU. I simply did not want to leave New York. The terms were going to start in September so I had started studying some from the get go so as to get a head start. I wanted to pass out of this early too.

I met Fury a few times. He did what I asked him to do and brought someone who was one of the best in hand to hand fighting. He came in with an Agent Melinda May to watch me train with Peter. Peter already was a candidate for the Avengers so Fury obviously found out everything to know about him an already had a talk with him. Melinda demonstrated a few tricks and locks that we could use. It was actually a good session. I asked Melinda to come again sometime to train us like this and she agreed and later came to my house at least once a week.

I knew she was also there to keep an eye on me, but I didn't mind. I just didn't let her enter my lab. It was a private room, ya know?

My company was booming in business. Electricity bill went down to zero because of the Sun I had in my basement, we had a few contracts for the Army, Navy, Marines as well as Air Force for the guns we had started developing. I personally developed a short range explosive device to break down bunker doors, but made sure that it was available only to the government. I did not want a repeat of Iron Man to happen to me. My genetics department had procured a healing pad which when fixed on a deep cut, healed it within 2 days. It was based on a serum that Gwen had developed. The serum was not exactly costly so I had no trouble selling it to the military as well as the cops. I don't think the general public could afford it.

Finally after 5 months of starting the project, we managed to make 2 suits for both of us. Peter made his in red and black, while I made mine in black with blue highlights. We bonded the unstable molecules to the first carbon fibre suit I made. It was very basic, but after adding the unstable molecules, it made space for many upgrades. So I installed everything from a tracker to even a music system in the suit. I gave Peter his own Carbon-fibre suit the last night and he bonded it with the unstable molecules.

We tested the suit for various things. It was impervious to damage by fire, degradation and even bullets up to and including a shotgun. The higher one's, like from a sniper would still manage to penetrate it. But we had our Spidey-sense for that.

Speaking of Spidey-sense, Melinda managed to get together a system to train our senses. Basically she blindfolded us and threw various items like tennis balls, baseballs, knives, frying pans and so much more at us from all over the training room. It was fun for us while frustrating for her as she failed to hit us. As I said before, even bullets would have trouble getting us.

Also, now Peter was close to completing his Bachelor's too. He first wanted to ride through the complete course, but after thinking about it he decided to pass out early. He was aiming for Chemical engineering MS at NYU. Being as smart as he is, he won't have any trouble getting in on scholarship.

So that's how our last 5 months went. And now we were testing the suits to their limits; first we ran like hell at our fastest speeds for 2 hours and then started trying to beat each other up. It's a lot of fun for me. For him, not so much.

"Come on Peter, certainly you can hit harder than that?" I taunt Peter when his punch is caught, again.

"Shut up, Harry! Not helping." He kicks at me, and I throw him away. I had already broken most of the bones in Peter's arms and legs at least once. And he had broken a few of mine._ What? We heal quickly_. Also it will help us. It was so that they adapt and become stronger ever time. Even now it was getting harder and harder for me to break his bones. It was while I was in the process of kicking Peter's butt, again that I get a call from Fury.

"Nicholas, my boy. How are you?" I say in my best Albus Dumbledore voice.

"Cut the crap Osborn. Your prediction came true. Some sort of satellite has crash landed out of a wormhole in the centre of Puente Antigua desert in New Mexico. You wanted to study it. A car will be at your house at 1600 today sharp. Agent Coulson would meet you on site. Be ready." And he cut the call.

At first I had stars in my eyes, I'm gonna meet Thor! I'm gonna get to study Mjolnir! Calm! Calm. Breathe in, out. I look at Peter with a smile on my face and say, "Petey, how would you like to study something out of this world?"

"What? Like aliens?" Peter asks, confused.

"Yup! I don't know yet what it is, yet. But I know that its alien." I'm grinning like the cat that got the canary.

"Why do you think it's alien?" Pete's doubting me? WTH Peter? I thought you knew me better than that!

"It came out of a wormhole on top of New Mexico desert. So coming?" I ask him.

"Oh. Oh! I'll go call Uncle Ben and tell him I won't be coming home for a few days. I'll have to call MJ too." Peter's worse than me at nerding out. He was going to go out with MJ 2 days later, maybe he's not going now. Damn! MJ is gonna be so mad.

As Fury said, at exactly 1600 hours a black Sedan came and parked in front of my house. Me and Peter had already packed any equipment we might need including our new unstable compact suits so we almost ran towards the car as soon as it stopped. _We can't help it man! He thinks he's studying alien tech and I **know** I'm studying Mjolnir, the hammer of Thor! It's exciting!_

The car drops us at a private airport, owned by Shield, obviously, where we take a Quinjet to New Mexico.

2 hours later and we're dropping down at some New Mexico airport. Wow this plane is fast! It brought us to New Mexico in 2 hours? A commercial flight would have taken 7 hours.

As expected, Agent Phil Coulson met us at the airport to drive us to the Base.

"Hello, Mr Osborn. I'm Agent Coulson. Director Fury said you were coming. Though I was not informed Mr Parker was coming as well." He looks at me with that creepy smile of his and says in his normal monotone. Although it was posed as a statement, you could hear the question in it.

"I brought him with me. I'd already told Fury that if I think Peter could help, I'll bring him along. Well he could help as he's smarter than me and has better instincts." I raise my eyebrow in challenge at Coulson. That was a shit excuse and we both knew it. But he nods in acceptance and turns around to walk towards a black Sedan.

We drive for over 1.5 hours before we reach the Base in Puente Antigua. It was as they showed in the movies, they had just finished building a razor wire fence around the satellite(Hammer) and had just about finished with the clear plastic access tubes for isolation. He leads us to the command room from where we could see the whole base in small monitors.

Coulson shows us one of the Security camera footages which shows the satellite and says, "This came here at 2230 yesterday, through an Einstein-Rosen bridge, or a wormhole and dropped down on that exact spot. Before we noticed it, this morning a lot of local civilians tried to lift it. Even a truck could not even move it. See what you can find out about it."

Peter's thinking hard, I can tell from the scrunch of his face. I look at the monitor, look at Phil and then again at the monitor.

"It's a hammer." I deadpan as convincingly as possible.

"Yes, it is shaped like a hammer." Coulson affirms.

"You're saying that this _hammer_ is an alien satellite that came out of a wormhole." Once again I deadpan.

"Yes." Coulson doesn't say anything else.

"And nobody can pick it up?" This time Peter asks, still with the scrunch on his face.

"Yes. Not a human, not a machine, nothing. And there is nothing below the satellite, we checked." Coulson explains.

"Take us to it please." I say.

Coulson nods and starts taking us there. On the way I see that Peter has lost his scrunch but is still in an intense thinking mode. It's not even 5 minutes later that we reach the room where the hammer is. While Pete takes out the scanners I go ahead and study it. It looks exactly like the movies showed; resting at an angle with the handle pointing upwards, gray metal hammer head with leather gripped silver metal handle. It looks like the head and handle were made out of a single piece. In one word, it was fantastic.

"Harry! See the energy readings coming out of this thing! It's constantly emitting some form of electromagnetic energy, but I can't get a fix on where the energy is coming from." Peter shows me after scanning the hammer.

"Well there's a Celtic knot on this side. So I don't think it's completely alien. The rest of the symbols look like Norse in origin to me. And it's a fucking hammer. Did someone called Thor drop by or something?" I say sarcastically.

I look up at Coulson and Peter who are looking at me with a raised eyebrow each. "What?" I snap at them.

"You think this is a Norse God's hammer, or a replica at least?" Peter asks me.

I think for a while saying how much to say. Finally I decide on my answer and look at Peter, "Every myth has some form of basis to the truth. What's to say the Norse mythology came from somewhere too. Only instead of actual Gods, we have stronger than normal Aliens. They could have had some technology to control weather and hence got born Thor, the God of Thunder. I'm not saying it's even a possibility, I'm just pointing out that a Nordic war hammer which no one can pick up is here, so either the owner kept it here, or he's going to be coming soon to pick it up. Which is why I asked, did someone named Thor visit? Which was meant as a joke but you assholes ruined it." I scowl at Peter who snorts.

"Yeah, yeah laugh up my conspiracy theory. Anyway Pete, keep an eye on the readings, tell me if something changes." Saying this I put one hand on the handle of the hammer. I feel a slight current flowing through me from the hammer. After getting used to it, I put my other hand on the handle.

_Come on, come on. Worthy thoughts! Umm Humanity, saving people, punching drug lords, umm Expecto patronum!_

I pull up using all my strength and to my utter astonishment.. it didn't fucking work. Fucking picky hammer. It did not even move an inch. My face was red due to the force I used to try picking the hammer. Thankfully I already knew I was not worthy, hence the worthy thoughts, so I wasn't much upset.

Peter is laughing his loudly at my face. Asshole. "Did anything change in the readings?" I ask him once he gets himself under control.

"Uhh.. yeah yeah. It spiked for just a second as soon as you touched the handle, but then it settled down.

"Huh. I did not expect it to work actually. Ok now you try to lift it. I'll keep an eye on the readings. Oh and try keeping happy thoughts in your mind." Peter just looks at me confused and then ignores me completely.

I take the tablet from him, aim it at the hammer, and even train a Med scanner on Peter himself, just in case. I can see a graph on the tablet with a almost straight line representing energy emitted by the hammer with only slight fluctuations other than the spike which Peter told me about.

Peter puts a hand on the handle of the hammer and the energy spikes again. I can see that the energy amplitude was higher this time than when I touched it. Peter puts another hand on the handle and the energy spikes again. Huh. This didn't happen with me. Peter pulls with all his might, I can see it in his face. The energy spikes keep on increasing in intensity and a wind starts blowing all over the base. I can see out of the open top of the room I'm in that clouds are starting to form.

I know what's about to happen even before it happens, my Spidey Sense starts to tingle really loudly so I pick up Coulson and throw him through the partition to the next room, I don't even see him drop in a roll and pull a gun at me when I turn to Peter, just in time to see him exert more pressure and slowly lift the hammer up. Holy Fuck! This Peter Parker is worthy!!

I see more clouds forming above us almost in slow motion as I start running towards Peter to make him drop the hammer. Peter looks to be in some sort of trance, eyes white like the lightning, and mumbles to himself, "Whosoever holds this hammer, if he be worth, shall possess the **power of Thor**!" He shouts the last part.

As soon as I touch him to break him out of the trance and make him drop the hammer, a lightning bolt slams down on Peter, which hits me too. I get thrown across the room and through the plastic dividers and into the same room where I threw Coulson and lay there moaning for a while.

Damn! That hurt like a bitch. I see Peter is now knocked out with the hammer exactly as it first was before Pete picked it up. Ignoring Coulson who's asking me something I can't even hear due to the ringing in my ears, I slowly get up and walk towards where Peter is lying. I slowly remove his fingers which were still holding on to it, off of the hammer and start using my scanner on him. I feel a light slap on my cheek but ignore it in favour of checking up on Peter.

"... born? Mr Osborn can you hear me?" I finally look at Coulson, nod once and again start scanning Peter.

"What happened to Mr Parker?" Coulson asks. I look at the scan results and I'm amazed. He's gotten dense! Not in a stupid way, but his muscle and bone density have increased! Almost like what I would expect an As...gardian to look like. Uh oh! Did the hammer turn Peter into a bloody Asgardian?

I finally answer Coulson while giving him the scanners and showing him both old and new scans of Peter. "He lifted the hammer. The son of a bitch lifted the hammer. The energy produced by the hammer kept on increasing when Peter touched it. Somehow either the hammer, or the lightning bolt that dropped down on him changed Peter. Coulson you can't let anyone other than Fury and Hill know about this, and make sure the room is secure when you tell them. Or Peter will be turned into a weapon by the ones above Fury."

Coulson nods, because even he knows that it's true. They're still trying to look for Captain America to replicate the serum. I don't mention that the lightning bolt dropped on me too. I don't feel any changes so I don't mind.

"His muscle density has doubled." By my estimation, strength wise he's somewhere in between me and Hulk. He's stronger than me now. Huh. And I thought I would have to force him to take the Oz-2 serum just to keep up with me. He could now probably take on Loki and come out on top.

"Lets take him to the med bay." Coulson offers.

I shake my head and say, "No. His body won't accept any of the drugs. Don't worry, he'll heal fast. By tomorrow he'll be right as rain." I say with a smirk. Coulson looks doubtful so I add, "I've broken 3 of his bones in the same day and he was healed up in the morning."

Coulson widens his eyes and looks at Peter in a new light. He probably thought he was just a nerd with some super strength. I carry Peter and follow Coulson to our rooms. He needs rest right now, so I drop him in his bed, softly and go out. Coulson was waiting for me. He says, "I won't tell anyone here about this incident. I'll even erase the recording from the room for that much time. But at least one person already knows."

I shake my head and say, "No need to delete the footage, I knew that there already had to be a few agents monitoring the hammer so I hacked the video feed before we entered the room and kept it on a loop. I released the loop as soon as we came out, so don't worry. And Who?" I ask already knowing it's Barton.

One person drops down from.. somewhere and lands beside Coulson. He does not even bat an eye, clearly too used to it and introduces us still in that monotone, "Clint Barton, Harry Osborn. Mr Osborn, Clint Barton, our resident marksman."

I shake Clint's hand and ask him, "Does he always talk in a monotone with that creepy smile on his face, even with you?"

Coulson smiles while Clint snorts at him and says, "Yeah he does. Creeped me out in the beginning too. And don't worry, I don't want the kid to end up in a lab or a training camp either."

I know Clint's telling the truth so I give him a genuine smile. I'm about to speak when a voice from Coulson's radio says in an urgent voice, "Agent's down, we've got a perimeter breach!"

Both agents put a game face on and Coulson starts runs towards the Camera room while Barton starts going toward what I think is the armoury. I follow Coulson because I know what, or rather who's coming. On the way there, all the lights turn on and an alarm starts blaring.

We're still running when suddenly there's a sound of glass breaking and an out of control ATV comes towards us and crashes into a crater. Many agents start helping him and even Coulson approaches the crater to see if he's okay. Light rain begins falling on us along with another lightning storm. Coulson, being the one in charge of this operation starts barking out orders.

"I want eyes up high, with a gun, now!", he says.

Lightning still cackles around the base and it's now starting to affect even my tablet and the scanner. Ignoring everyone else, Coulson enters the command trailer and I follow him there. There's a few agents sitting at different monitors while another agent stands in the centre of the room. He's that hydra guy, right? Sleepwell? No! Sitwell! Something Sitwell!

"So, what have we got?" Coulson asks Sitwell.

"There's a mass of electromagnetic surge coming off of that thing. The systems are barely coping." Sitwell answers.

Coulson clicks the radio and talks into it, "Barton talk to me."

There's a sarcastic voice on the other side of the radio, "Do you want me to slow him down, Sir? Or are you sending more guys for him to beat up?"

Coulson, still in serious mode answers, "I'll let you know." He starts going in the back of the room after an agent opens the door and after getting a nod from him, I follow. We enter a corridor overlooking the hammer and see another agent, this one bigger than the rest, pushing Thor in the mud right outside the chamber and start fighting.

"You better call it Coulson, 'cause I'm starting to root for this guy." Barton speaks into the radio.

Coulson says nothing and just watches Thor finally defeat the big Agent and slowly enter the Hammer room. He stands right next to the hammer and catches his breath for a while.

"Last chance, Sir!" Barton almost shouts.

"No, wait! I wanna see this." Coulson answers calmly.

Thor smiles looking at the hammer, puts his right hand on the handle and tries to lift it. His smile turns to a grimace and he tries harder, this time using both hands. It still doesn't work. It's still raining, lightning is still cackling above. But no matter how hard he tries, the hammer doesn't move. Thor slowly loses his grip and takes a step back. He looks up into the sky, with a face like someone just stole his favourite toy, which in this case is true.

"WHYYYY??!?!" he screams out loud and just drops down to his knees.

Coulson looks at him sadly, and says into the radio, "Alright, shows over. Ground units move in." The agents follow the order and go apprehend Thor who gives up without fighting this time. I don't even think he's aware he's being arrested.

Coulson looks at me once we are alone. "You know who that is and what the hammer is," he states more than he asks. But I nod the same.

"The guy is probably the supposed God if thunder, Thor. And that's his hammer, Mjolnir. Either that or he heard that there's a hammer no one can pick up and came here to get the powers of Thor." I tell him.

"Powers of Thor?" Coulson asks, confused.

"Right. Before Peter got struck by the lightning bolt he said something. He said, 'Whosoever holds this hammer, if he be worth, shall possess the power of Thor!' Like he was sort of in a trance when he said that. I'm twice as strong as Peter and I couldn't even move the hammer. So it was probably looking for someone to fill up a criteria to allow it to lift itself. Even in Norse mythology, no one can simply lift the hammer. You have to be worthy enough to lift it." I explain.

Coulson thinks for a bit and then asks, "And you think that the guy who failed to lift the mythological hammer of Thor is Thor himself? Why?"

I had to think about that answer, I can't just say I knew it already. "When he looked at the hammer, he did not look at it like it was a treasure to be stolen. He looked at it like it was a close friend that he met after a long time. Like it was already his, but he lost it for a while."

"And what? The Hammer is sentient? No hammer can select its users Osborn. It's not a magic wand that Ollivander sold." He jokes. Wow, Coulson made a funny.

"It doesn't have to be sentient to be able to select someone worthy. It's probably a program written into it or something. I don't know, okay? We can't exactly cut into it and see how it looks inside, can we?" I snap. I'm tired, my friend has passed out and I got hit by a bloody lightning bolt. So sue me for snapping at him.

Coulson looks at me and knows that I'm hiding something, but nods anyway. After a while of us both staring at the hammer, he breaks the silence again, saying, "So the Norse God of Thunder is here but he can't get it up. So what do you think he is? An alien?"

"I don't know. He could be of a different race that our Norse ancestors had the honour of meeting and they named them Gods seeing their higher technology. Maybe Thor is not a person but a title. Or maybe their race just lives that long. There's a lot of maybes here." I lie. I don't want to just destroy the plot of Thor.

Coulson nods and turns away to leave so I follow him. He escorts me to my room at the base and I sleep after checking in on Peter.

How did Peter get proved worthy? Wasn't he not worthy in the comics? Even in movies I don't think he was ever worthy. I'm not trying to undermine him, but Peter's a good person. He fights the right fight when he fights. But he never kills, not even when the enemy needs to be killed. The only fight he's killed in would be the Endgame fight where he killed Chitauri.

But it's not the same universe, is it? I'm here with Peter. I was there with him when he was supposed to kill Osborn and regret it forever. Maybe my presence and my talk that night meant that now he could kill if needed. Maybe.. we'll see.

Tomorrow I'll have to do some tests on Peter after he wakes up. First of which will be a test of strength. Oh boy it's gonna be fun.


	11. We are Venom!

**A/N: thanks for the good response you've given to my last chapter. On to the reviews.**

**Spideywonder: He wasn't shown anywhere after being arrested by Natasha Romanoff in the tie in comic "Fury's big week" so we can just assume that he's either never escaped, or he escaped and Shield took care of it, or he's working for Shield, or he ran away and is in hiding. So I won't bring him out. Wherever he is, I'll let him be there.**

**Williams1996: Actually no. Steve Rogers is a soldier. He knows that sometimes you have to kill in order to survive. Peter is not a soldier, and he's also had teachings by Ben and May to always be a good person and all that crap. So Peter refuses to ever kill. He's only ever killed one person or something in comics, and that too accidentally. Which made him not worthy in terms of Mjolnir, which was made by warrior dwarves for a warrior race of people to the person leading the said warrior race into a war against Ragnarok. So soft hearted Peter is definitely not worthy in the comics. Plus in comics as well as the movies, Peter became Spider-Man due to the guilt of not saving Ben, that guilt makes Peter doubt himself. Here Harry already changed things by being in Peter's life and saving Ben. so even if he now knows that you shouldn't kill every villain, some villains should definitely die. He saw that even if GG was Harry's father, Harry didn't hesitate to kill GG to save Peter and the rest of normal humans.**

**Chapter 11: **

**May 29th, 2011:**

I woke up at 5 AM as usual, although in a different bed. I was always a heavy sleeper so I had to think for a while to remember where I was. I check up on Peter to see him sleeping peacefully now and freshen up. After freshening up I go outside to the area designated as cafeteria and order a light breakfast. This being a sort if military base had many agents already up and ready for the day in the cafe. Spotting Barton I take my breakfast and join him.

"Heya Barton, how's it hanging?" I ask him. You know, cause he's Hawkeye? And he's always up near the ceiling somewhere? Nevermind...

"Hey kid." Clint says at which I scowl at him. I'm not a kid, I'm almost 18 now. He laughs at my expression.

"Zip it birdy. I don't even have anything embarrassing to threaten you with." I grumble. Damnit!

He just smiles fondly and continues eating. I scowl at him once more and go on having my breakfast. A few minutes into it, he's done, but he waits for me to finish eating before getting up. I follow him cause I obviously have nothing to do right now, when he asks me, "Wanna spar? I want to see what you can do"

I was surprised actually. I expected him to just attack me out of the blue to see how I react. I think for a bit and smile at him, saying, "Sure, why not. Just don't hold back on me just cause I'm younger than you."

He smirks at me and says, "You got it, kid," he laughs at my expression and starts going to an empty area which was about half filled with different agents training themselves. Seriously military guys often baffle me. They came here yesterday, for a max of a week or two and already have a training ground as well as cafeteria ready. And that's not including the different rooms and bathrooms.

The other people seeing Barton bring in the 'new kid' to train with him clear up a ring for us and start _betting_. Most of them bet on Barton winning. Assholes. But some of them bet on the underdog. I'm going to make them a whole lot of money if I manage to win. There's a big possibility that Barton wins. I might be stronger than him physically, but he has an advantage in experience and technique.

I warm up a little and face him. He gets into a kickboxing stance and waits for me to make a move. I match his stance and rush forward with a right handed punch. He throws me behind him using a Judo throw and drops me on my back. _Damn! That was some reaction time! No wonder he's an Avenger!_

I get up and brush myself off. Now that I know my usual way of fighting with the local goons isn't working, which admittedly I should have realised earlier, I switch to a basic Wing-chun stance with me facing him, feet shoulder length apart, knees bent inside, right hand palm side front in front of my chest, while the left hand facing inwards near my right elbow and back straight, and wait for him to attack me. I got time. Wing Chun is a style which is good for defensive attacks so I don't need to be the one to make the first move.

Barton realizes this too and he jumps in with a right sucker punch to my face. I divert it to the right with me right upper arm and push forward with my left elbow. He dodges it and tries a left uppercut. I lean back and let it pass harmlessly and try a punch in his ribs, he diverts it and goes for a kick to the back of my knee. I lift my leg and block it with my shin and kick out with the same leg into his stomach. He blocks it with his hands but staggers backwards, because that shit definitely hurt him both the times.

Now he knows too why I rejected the training and shakes off the pain and starts attacking again, this time, without holding back. I get out of Wing Chun and again enter a kickboxing stance and match him blow for blow. He's fast and tries a few feints, but my Spidey sense helps me identify the real attacks from the feints. I'm slower and I rarely manage to hit him, but my hits have more of an effect on him than his have on me. One punch, he overextends, so I get close, manage to duck under his next punch and punch him_ lightly_ in his guts. He doubles over gasping for breath and curls up.

Hmm.. Either I underestimated myself or the thrill of fighting someone as skilled as him made me forget my strength. About 2 minutes later he catches his breath and pulls my legs from under me and drop me to the ground beside him. We both know I won this round so I don't retaliate. That's a tie now, so we once again get in the kickboxing stance, I close my eyes and wait for him to attack me.

He does not disappoint, I feel my Spidey-Sense tingling, warning me of an attack coming from the left and I duck under it and pull the same move he pulled on me in the first round and throw him down hard. I don't wait for him to catch his breath when I catch his right hand in an inverted arm lock and wait for him to submit. The whole ground is silent when Clint gives up after trying to get loose for a while. He has a large grin on his face when he gets up and offers his hand to me. I shake his hand when the other agents start clapping loudly while some of them start collecting their money they won from me winning.

"Good fight kid. Maybe next time, don't hold back so much?" he jokes, semi seriously.

I snort and shake my head at him and say, "Hey.. you held back too. But I have to hold back. You know what'll happen if I punch someone without holding back? They die. On the spot. No hospital could save them then. I don't want that, so I hold back."

"Yeah, I kinda got that when you blocked that kick with your shin. It still fucking hurts." He grimaces at his leg.

I laugh at his expression and turn around to go back to base to study the hammer some more. There were already a few guys using some scanners on the surrounding area when I get there and pull out my own scanner. Siri had an uplink to this scanner so she does most of the work herself. I don't even know what I'm supposed to find in the hammer.

Instead of standing there looking like an idiot for about 20 minutes while Siri completed the scan, I take out the medical scanner, just to see what happens.

Nothing much, other than the fact that the pulsing of the electromagnetic energy the hammer gives off looks almost like a heartbeat, which frankly creeps me out. Which had nothing to do with why I get out of there as soon as the scans are complete. Nope. Nothing at all. Peter would likely be awake by now so I go to the rooms we've been allotted.

Nope, he's still asleep. I scan him and see that he's okay, other than the increase in his muscle and bone density, there was no change in him, I kind of expected him to at least awaken something like Venom Blast by now, but maybe he isn't meant to have that. Stan knows what's going to happen next.

I spend the rest of the day studying the scans Siri and I made so I completely miss Dr Selvig coming to the base and getting 'Donald Blake' out. Though Coulson does tell me about it later.

It was an exact 24 hours after he got hit by the lightning bolt that Peter wakes up with a gasp. _Not creepy. Not creepy at all, Pete._ I'm there in the room with him when he wakes up so his getting up so suddenly has me in a fighting stance.

"Goddammit Pete! You scared me!" I yell out at him.

"Who- what? What happened? How am I here? Wasn't I just in that Hammer room?" Peter asks one after the other. I love that about him.

"That was 24 hours ago. You've been knocked out since then till now, when you almost scared the shit out of me." I grumble. I did not _scream._ No one will believe him anyway.

"What happened there Harry? I remember trying to pick up the hammer, and then.. nothing." He mumbles.

"Not even saying something before lifting the hammer?" I had to make sure, the hammer saying that through him was just plain creepy. Huh. I'm saying that word a lot when it comes to Mjolnir.

"No.." he looks confused, as expected. He brings out the scrunch again and says, "I remember you taking the scanner out of my hands, I first put my right hand on the hammer after which I felt a sort of tingle in my hands, like static electricity, then I put my left hand on it, pulled hard, and then, I blacked out." He looks at his hands at these. Being as sensitive to our bodies as we are, he feels something different very quickly.

"I also feel both heavy and light somehow." He says after examining himself for a while.

"Understandable. First, look at this." Saying this, I show him the scans I made on him using my med scanner. Maybe I should market them now that Norman's dead? Huh. Why didn't I think of it before? "What do you see?" I ask after he has a chance to check himself out on a tablet.

"My muscle density and bone density have increased. That's exactly like what happened when the spider bit us. Which explains why I feel heavy as well as light. I _have _gotten heavy but I've also gotten stronger than before so I also feel light. Get it?" He's excited. He always wanted to get stronger because he felt that he was holding me back. But he also didn't want to depend on drugs to do it. So now he had it happened to him without any drugs, of course he's happy.

I nod at him and smile softly, showing him I understand what's going through his head.

"We should train now! We'll get to see how strong I have gotten!" he says excitedly.

I widen my eyes and look at him, "Whoa, easy there big guy! You've just woken up from a 24 hour sleep stronger than before. In an environment where only like, 2 people other than us knows about you being Spider-Man, so no training until we reach home."

He gives me the puppy eyed look for a while, but I don't budge. I've been seeing that look for 10 years, it didn't work then, it won't work now.

"Fine.. After we get home. Let's get something to eat then!" he sounds excited again. I really hope he didn't get turned into a miniature Thor who can stick to walls. Wait can he still stick to walls?

"Wait, Pete. Try to stick to something. First lets see if you lost your spider powers or kept them." I'm really scared. I don't want to be the main Spider-Man. He's the friendly neighbourhood guy. I can't be _that_.

Peter looks confused for a second and then scared as he tries to find a surface that won't fall off by his weight. We finally settle on a desk that I pick up and set down vertically. He starts with the hands and pulls himself up by touching his leg to the desk. I let out a breath which I didn't even know I was holding. He sticks. I go over to him when he gets down and hug him for all it's worth.

"Oh, thank God! I didn't want the responsibility of being the lead Spiderman." I whisper. He laughs at my horrified face. Asshole.

I then take him to the cafeteria and we both eat heavily. Or as heavy as American Military food can be and then I take him back to the room. There I once again hug him, because it just sunk in.

"Damn it Pete, you scared me yesterday." I say.

"Yeah, Harry? You still haven't told me what happened after I blacked out." He releases me from the hug and asks.

And so I tell him, about the trance he went into, about the sentence he said right before the bolt stuck us and about Thor making an entry right after he got knocked out.

"So you think that was really Thor's hammer? With a worthiness test, which I passed?" he looks sceptical. Obviously if I told him one of the old pagan pantheons exist then he's sceptical. Wait until I tell him angels really exist.

"Well.. I think you passed the test with like half marks or something. Thor is supposed to be the God of thunder right? You're stronger, but not on a God level yet. Also Mjolnir is supposed to help him control thunder. You said you'd posses the power of Thor. So why can't you control thunder?" I offer him.

I know he cant control thunder, cause whenever Thor looses control, it either rains or causes a thunder storm, none of which have happened yet and Peter's been freaking out every 5 minutes.

"Maybe I should pick up the hammer and see again?" he asks. I nod and call Coulson to ask.

"Hey Agent Coulson." I say as soon as he picks up.

_"Mr Osborn. I heard that Parker's awake." _ Coulson says.

"Yeah he's awake. We actually wanted to ask if we could get some alone time with the hammer? I wanted to see if yesterday's hypothesis proves true." You know, the one where I said that's Thor's hammer.

_"I'll meet you there in 2 minutes." _Saying this he cuts off the call. I turn to Peter.

"Let's go. Coulson said he'll meet us there." We once again gather our scanners and go out of the room and move towards the Hammer room. By now all the Shield scientists were moving out of the room. Maybe Coulson called ahead.

I ask Siri to disable the cameras inside the room and keep the feed on loop showing an empty room. Coulson gets there soon and we go inside. I set up the cameras in four angles and the scanner in front of the hammer about 3 meters away. Me and Coulson stand behind the scanner keeping an eye on the feed which shows the hammer's electromagnetic heartbeat again which I ignore while Peter stands next to the hammer.

"Right. The hammer seems to be excited to see you again Peter. The fluctuations have increased. I really hope it's not in love with you. MJ is gonna be so jealous." I joke. No one laughs because it freaks them too. Hehe.

"Right. Ready when you are Harry." He says.

I check the camera's and the scanners once again and nod at him. This time he picks up the hammer with only one hand. Other than one single thundering sound, nothing else happens. He does not get a fancy suit with metal plating and a red cape, nor does another lightning bolt slam down on him. Thankfully there's no thunderstorm either. He just picks it up.

"Fluctuations are steady. Just one spike of electromagnetic surge this time. Your bpm has increased. Pete are you scared?" I ask.

"Well duh! I'm picking a fucking sentient _Hammer. Of course_ I'm scared." He yells at me.

"Well okay then. Try swinging it or something. _Don't_ hit anything." I bring the topic back to our experiment.

He nods at me and swings the hammer lazily when a thunderclap makes all of us stop and look above at the clear cloudless sky.

"Okay.. Did that freak anyone else out? Or was it just me?" Peter says.

"Yup, me too." I say, still looking up. Coulson just nods.

"Do it again, Pete." I tell him after a few seconds of uncomfortable silence.

He swings again, another thunderclap. This next time he swings with a determined face, the thunderclap sounds louder and closer somehow and the sky is still clear. Another swing with his eyes closed, this time there's no thunder.

"Well at least we know that this is eitherThor's hammer or it is inspired by Thor's hammer. Amazing technology. To control thunder like that!" Too bad that metal is too dense for us to actually do anything to.

"Yeah..." Peter whispers. He looks at the hammer weirdly.

"Peter. What'd you do different the last time?" There was no thunderclap when he swung the hammer with his eyes closed.

"Well I wished for there to be no sound. For the first three times I believed you thought that it would produce thunder when I swing it, and it happened. Last time I thought, _no thunder, only hit_ or something along those lines."

Coulson looks at Peter sceptically, and says, "So what? Can it like, read your mind? You guys are crazy, you know that right?"

I smirk at Peter who smirks back and goes back to staring at his new hammer and say, "Well that is why Fury brought us in. He got bored of all the normal people like you and wanted some crazy in his life."

Coulson snorts at us, which honestly shocks me.

"Speak for yourself. I'm perfectly normal." Peter chips in, still examining the hammer.

"Yeah.. says the guy who's ogling his new toy hammer." I return which makes him blush and keep the hammer back to how it was.

"Yeah, I don't think the hammer is mine. I mean, for now it'll work for me. But when someone more deserving of its powers come, it'll go with them more willingly." Peter says.

I look at Peter worriedly, and say, "The fact that you got that after staring at the hammer and swinging it 4 times is really worrying Pete. Anything else the hammer tell you?"

Peter thinks for a second and says, "I only got like half the powers. I can't control thunder, the hammer can. I'm not as strong as the hammer's original owner. That's all I got from Mjolnir."

"Did the hammer tell you it's name too?" Coulson asks, half serious and half mockingly

"What? No. I read it in some Norse mythology book." Peter says.

Coulson shuts his mouth and I snort at him. We collect all our equipment and get out of the room. This time I don't even try to lift it.

We soon go our separate ways, Coulson to call Fury to make a report, while I and Peter to study the new scans. Frankly, I don't think we can learn anything more from the hammer.

It was already 9.30 PM when Peter woke up and it was now close to 11, so we go to sleep.

**May 30th, 2011: **

The next day, I wake up late, at about 6 and freshen up to study the scans, again. At about 7, Peter wakes up and joins me. We stay in the same room for half a day exchanging hypotheses after which he decides to leave the base and go home. Everything we knew, or even thought about the hammer was already written down in a report we made. I decide to stay because I want to see how it all ends. More than that though I want some of the Destroyer's metal! It is Uru! I can't help it exactly, can I?

That evening Peter goes home to continue researching and building up more theories on the hammer as well as return as Spider-Man in New York. I mostly spend the day sparing with Clint or just sitting in the Command room. That night when I go in my room I see something that honestly scares and excites me. There sitting on my bed is a pure black blob of _something, _that's small enough to fit in my hand. And it's fucking moving. I'm about to find something to kill it with when it suddenly looks at me and then I recognize it for what it is. _Venom!_

But.. but.. but.. How's Venom even here? I didn't even think he existed in this universe. And even if he did, how did he even come here?

I slowly move towards the blowtorch on my work table when I hear a sound that scares me.

_"Don't do that. I'm not here to harm you." _Venom speaks. Venom _speaks_.

"And how do I know that's true?" I ask in return. I don't know how to handle the situation, so I try conversing.

_"I've been hanging on to your body for almost 2 days now. If I wanted to hurt you, I already would have." _He deadpans.

Almost 2 days? How did I not feel him then? My Spidey sense is not even tingling. But that could mean anything. 616 Spider-Man didn't feel Venom either. I stop my thinking and ask him, "How did you come on Earth. And why did you stay on me for 2 days without saying anything."

He blinks those creepy silver eyes of his and says, _"In the beginning I couldn't say anything because I was literally just born a day ago. These 2 days I've been learning your language and world history by reading your mind." _I freeze at that. If he read my mind then he knows where I came from. That kind of meta-knowledge in the mind of Venom is truly dangerous.

"So you know who I am and where I'm from?" I ask while preparing for a fight. He's small, I might just burn him and get it over with.

_"What's that supposed to mean? Did you forget it in the last 3 hours that I was separated from you?" _he says and looks at me in amusement. Great. He got my sense of humour.

"Just answer me!" I snap at him. Surprisingly, Venom shrinks down on himself and answers in a subdued tone.

_"You're Harry Osborn, son of Norman Osborn. You came from Manhattan, New York. That's all I know." _He sounds really upset.

Now I feel bad. Didn't theorists say that Venom was a new born who just learned wrong cause there was no one there to teach him? Great! I just snapped at a 3 day old baby Venom.

I sigh at him and let down my guard. _He definitely doesn't know about my past. Phew! But why can't he read that in my mind? Did Stan Lee hide it from him or something? _He once again looks normal. Well as normal as he could be. I ask again, "So how did you get here?"

_"Heck if I know! I just remember seeing a crack in the air and a lot of colours. Then I drop down on a desert near a hammer. At first there was no one there so I was free. Then there were a lot of people there and even more were coming, so I hid by merging with the hammer. It was fun when we were Mjolnir. No one could pick us. We were special. Then when your spider friend picked us up, there was that white light that hit us all and I was not Mjolnir anymore. I was pushed into your body and merged with you. Then I started learning everything by reading your mind, which is why I know what happened was called a lightning bolt. And today after your spider friend left, I decided to separate myself from you and talk face to face. And here we are."_

I look at him, eye twitching, and just rub my hand on my face. Damn! He talks so much! I really hope he doesn't start swearing like me.

So he came through the Bifrost. But how did the Bifrost even bring him here, and drop him with the hammer? The convergence is still a few years away. Well compared to the 5000 years it takes to repeat, it is close enough to have some effects and anomalies, so it could be that. Wait. He said he merged with Mjolnir? Wow! That's impressive!

"So, what do you want to do now?" I finally ask him.

_"I want to stay with you. To learn and to fight. I like that adrenaline thing you produce. Plus you can feed me." _He says.

Don't Venom's race eat brains and chocolate? Yup. Definitely feeding him chocolate a lot. Don't want him to eat my brains in my sleep.

"Don't you want to go home? To your family?" I try for a final time.

_"My family was going to eat me. I was running from them when the crack appeared." _Venom deadpans, again.

"No one else came here after you right?" This shit scares me. Venom alone, I can fight. Any other symbiots? Fuck if I know! Them possessing someone powerful and using their powers is a really scary thought.

_"No. The crack closed after I came here. I could have felt my family if they were anywhere near me. Also, I'd be dead if they came after me." _He says.

"Fine, you can join me again. But no messing with my mind. Promise me that and I'll feed you till you are full." I consent.

He looks like he just got announced that Christmas was today! He nods quickly and is about to jump at me when I stop him once again.

"Wait! What do I call you?" I can't keep calling him Venom in my mind if he thinks if himself as _Mjolnir_ now can I?

He looks up at me, smirks and then jumps on my face and says in that creepy voice again, _"We, are Venom!"_

Damn! Talk about melodramatic. I fall on my back. There's no weird feelings about him merging with me. I'd have thought I'd feel at least some pain.

"Fine, Venom. Before you start using my body as free real estate, some ground rules. No eating people, whenever hungry, tell me and I'll get you something to eat." Half my expenses will now include chocolate. Damn!

Venom whines but says, _"Okay."_

I ignore his whine and continue, "Second, no taking my body on a joyride when I'm asleep. I know you were planning on it, so no."

This time he whines louder but I don't move. As the theorists said, Venom is a baby, and I need to teach him right from wrong. I'm not exactly the best person to teach him that, but anything is better than what happened in Spider-Man 3.

_"Fine!" _he grumbles.

"And third.. Well I don't have any third as of this moment. I'll tell you if there's a new rule. Alright?"

_"Aright, alright. Now lets go to sleep already."_

Does Venom even need sleep? God knows. At least he bonded to me and not Peter. Peter would have just tried to destroy him and then Venom would have been turned into a villain. I don't want that. Venom's better off on my side, he's strong and he's learning. So yeah. _We are Venom now. No more Black-Spider. Lets just hope the fans accept this name. _That was the last thought that night before sleep claims me.


	12. The Destroyer!

**A/N: Sorry guys, the previous ch12 and 13 were really bad. I rewrote ch12 and ma working on ch13. In this chapter, I only changed the last part, so feel free to skip.**

**Williams1996: Yes he does. That's how he and every symbiote he gave birth to have spider powers. I'm going to bring it in slowly, I literally wrote that chapter in a day so I'm still thinking.**

**Chapter 12:**

**May 31st, 2011:**

The next day I woke up at 5 AM feeling refreshed and_ different, _like I was energised. Even if I had just woken up, I was fully aware, which was weird because it never happens to me. I need to sit on my bed staring in space for at least 5 minutes before I can understand where I am. So yeah, feeling energised was different. Thinking it had to have something to do with me being a host to Venom, I ignore it and get on with the day. After freshening up, I go to the cafeteria and have lunch with Barton. I even pick a few packets of different chocolate bars for Venom. Venom, obviously likes them all, so I buy them all again. This time without sparing with Barton, I go to the Command room and just chat with the agents.

At about 3 in the afternoon, a warning alarm starts ringing on one of the monitors. I, like every other agent in the vicinity go there to look what it's about. One technician takes control of the computer to find out what it is, when we all see an image of a wormhole suddenly appearing and disappearing as soon as it opened. Suddenly Coulson appears sprinting.

Without wasting any time he asks the technician, "What the hell was that?"

The technician answers, "I don't know, sir! We got massive energy readings out of nowhere and then they just disappeared. 15 miles due northwest." He tells us the distance without any prompting.

"Lets go take a look." Coulson says and a few agents start getting into cars. I quickly run up to my room, put on the unstable molecules suit and put my suit over it and run back out to get in the car with Coulson.

"Hope you didn't wait long, Coulson." I say once I'm seated.

"I knew you'd like to take the suit, so I waited." Coulson says in that damn monotone.

"I knew you cared about me, Phil." I smirk at him. Coulson says silent and just starts driving. The other cars had already left so he goes fast to catch up to them.

Halfway to the anomaly, Coulson's radio clicks, "Base, we've got... Xena, Jackie Chan and Robin hood in town."

I snort at that and look at Coulson's face in amusement. He knows they're probably talking about someone who's dressed like them, but still. Calling an Asian looking person Jackie Chan? That isn't racist _at all._

Coulson listens to the message and drives faster. Within 5 minutes, we reach at the spot where the wormhole was recorded. I take out my scanners and start recording everything while discreetly telling Siri to take a video record of it and upload it directly to my private server.

Almost as soon as I start recording, another storm starts up. It looks like a tornado, but I know it is anything but a tornado. My Spidey-Sense starts screaming at me. Even Venom who was silent this whole day screams in my head, _"Run out of here you idiot!" _

I, knowing he can hear me, say in my mind, _'Not yet, dumbass! This is prime fight material!'_

Venom doesn't say anything but I can still feel his panic, as well as excitement. Soon the tornado touches down right in front of us and we all hide behind our cars to protect ourselves from the winds. When it slowly ebbs away, it leaves a giant 10 foot metallic robot, which I identify as the Destroyer, that Loki has sent to kill Thor and destroy everything.

Sitwell, the Hydra guy, stupidly asks Coulson, "Is that one of Stark's?" I look at him with a 'are you serious' look and then look at Coulson, silently asking 'Is he seriously asking _that?'_

Before I can say something to question Sitwell's intelligence, Coulson grabs a megaphone from Sitwell and starts to move towards the Destroyer, and says in a tired voice, "I don't know, the guy never tells me anything." The Destroyer starts walking towards us. I could literally hear his footsteps. Oh wait. I can even hear Coulson's heartbeats. _How interesting. "Not the time to be fascinated by your new powers, Harry!" _Venom screams out at me. Right. Forgot he could read my mind.

"Hello. You are using unregistered weapons technology. Identify yourself." Coulson, the brave soul that he is, speaks up into the megaphone. The Destroyer stops about 10 meters away from Coulson and its face plates starts opening up.

"Here we go." Coulson says looking back at us. When the Destroyer's face opens up fully, it shows and empty head, while an orange light fills up in its stomach and throat.

Coulson unnecessarily screams, "Incoming!" and everyone starts running back. Thankfully the Destroyer was only aiming for a car. He blasts a few cars with an orange beam of energy and moves on to go towards civilization. The town was about a mile away from us so I give it about 6 minutes at the speed he's going to reach it.

I meet Coulson's eye, who nods at me and I commandeer a Shield car and drive towards the town purposefully taking a longer route. The agents will probably think I'm some coward agent running away, which is what I want them to think and I don't get blown up by the Destroyer. On the way to the town, I speak out loud, "Hey Venom. Can you be like a suit of armour for me?"

No sooner that I ask this, Venom covers my whole body in an imitation of what my Unstable suit looks like. It even feels like my Unstable suit. Curiously, I ask him, "Did you absorb the unstable molecules suit I had on me?"

_"Yes." _He grumbles like I just caught him stealing a cookie. I laugh at that. He can merge with Mjolnir, absorb unstable molecules and Carbon fibre into himself, I don't think I should even be surprised anymore.

"Don't worry about it Venom. Just ask me next time. The unstable molecules will help you a lot. So I'm not mad at you." I explain patiently. I literally _feel_ the tension leave Venom. Currently, my head was free from any Venom mask, but as soon as I reach the town and see the Destroyer just entering the town and start blowing the shops and houses up, I will it into existence and get out of the car. I make it look like my Black Spider mask, don't want to creep people out with the Venom mask.

"Venom, incorporate my web blasters into yourself. I don't want you using your own skin as web." I speak out to venom. I had read about that once, how Spider-Man literally used this against Venom by tiring him out, so I was not taking any chances.

_"Alright! I thought I would have to do that, but you hadn't given me permission yet so I didn't do it before." _Venom explains. God! First he doesn't speak for 10 hours and now he speaks too much. Is he a baby or a fucking teenager?

"Great, Venom." I say needlessly. I start swinging towards where I can see the Destroyer is, and see him blowing another house up. I don't know yet how strong he is, and there's only one way to find out. I rip a traffic signal pole out of the ground and call out, "Hey, dipshit!" And swing the pole into the Destroyer's chin when he looks at me. _I've been spending a lot of time with Peter. He's rubbing off on me. Ugh.._

The Destroyer gets thrown into the air and out of town. I look at the effect he's had on the pole and am totally not shocked. The pole was bent at the point halfway between my hands and where it hit the Destroyer, while the point at which it hit him is weirdly distorted. I grimace at that, drop the pole and start swinging after the Destroyer.

By now he had already gotten up and started coming into town again, destroying everything he could see. It's like he has a one track mind. Destroy. Right, he's called the Destroyer for a reason. I see Warriors three and Lady Sif coming down the road and join them.

They give me a look but see that I'm not against them and turn to the destroyer. The fat one, Volstagg I think, is carrying a battle axe, The Japanese looking one, Hogun has a mace while the flirty one, Fandral and Lady Sif have a sword each. Sif looks at the Destroyer blowing a car up, says, "Keep it distracted." and start's to run into a building.

They distract it alright. Fandral and Hogun throw Volstagg towards the Destroyer who is screaming at the top of his voice, "FOR ASGARD!!" and gets punched away for his efforts, into a car. The Destroyer blows up a gas station and walks leisurely towards Volstagg. Me, Fandral and Hogun run towards him and stay in a protective stance. The Destroyer bends down to look at Volstagg and starts heating its throat to blow us up, when Sif jumps down from the rooftop of a 3 story building on top of the Destroyer piercing its throat with a spear, which she didn't have before. Either that's movie logic or she magicked it out of the air.

The Asgardians look relieved but I know it's not over yet, so I'm not surprised like the others when the Destroyer's fire starts burning again and he sort of spins and rearranges itself to now face Lady Sif. It looks like it's about to blast Sif, so I web her and pull her towards me right in time, cause the Destroyer blasts off in her previous location. They now start running away from the Destroyer due to it just blasting everything in its way.

I run towards it and punch it in its face using my full strength. The Destroyer gets thrown backwards and keeps going for about 50 yards. _Wow! My strength has increased too! Right, fight first, Excitement later. _The Destroyer gets up and blasts his energy beam towards me, which I dodge. I then web his face and guts and pull him towards me, when he gets close I use a spinning kick to drop him to the ground. He gets up, then ignores me and blasts the Asgardians in different directions. _Fuckers couldn't even dodge this simple attack. _

Almost as soon as I think that, my Spidey-Sense warns me of an attack coming. I bring my arms up in a cross but still get thrown into a car.

Damn, it hurt! Oh hey! Sif's here too. I grimace and then stand up. The Destroyer was currently ignoring me and Sif so I take a look around. A lot of shops and homes were destroyed by this petty squabble.

"Fall back!" Someone shouts out, which I don't listen. I run towards the Destroyer and start attacking it with my claws. I punch it, kick it, and at one point, I even jump on its face and try to rip the metal out. Nothing works. Sif tries attacking with her sword but the fucking robot heals right after.

He's still destroying everything and none of our attacks work on him. I once again get punched back. Thankfully Venom heals almost all my wounds instantly, so I don't have to worry about that, and stand up again. I see the Warriors three are evacuating the town of any stragglers. Sif looks determined and stands next to me when a blast right in front of us sends us both flying into a car.

I see Thor comes running towards us and looks at me thankfully.

"Listen, Sif, you've done all you can." He says to her while smiling softly.

"No! I will die a warriors death! Stories will be told of this day!" Sif says determinedly, but I can see she's scared.

"Aren't Asgardian _men _supposed to be the bull headed ones? And my lady, you can live now and tell those stories later yourself! I'll even come and listen to them." I interject their conversation. Frankly her dying was not a good idea. I know she doesn't die, but that doesn't mean I can't help prevent it. Thor smiles at me, understanding the sentiment and brings her up on her legs.

"Now go!" Saying this Thor takes her shield and helps her walk to the warriors three. I follow because honestly, this was Thor's movie, I'm following his lead on this one.

The Destroyer blasts a car near us and I create a shield out of Venom in my hand while Thor uses Sif's shield to protect himself and Sif. We reach the Warriors three and see that they're only lightly injured, except Volstagg, who looks like he's broken a leg.

"You must return to Asgard. You have to stop Loki." He says to the Asgardians.

"And what about you?" Fandral asks him.

Thor smiles at him reassuringly, and says, "Do not worry my friends, I have a plan."

Fandral looks at Thor doubtfully, but understands. He starts helping Volstagg to a safe area. I hear one of them give others the order to fall back but I don't pay attention. I look at Thor's face, and ask him, "You're planning on sacrificing yourself, aren't you? It won't work. Whoever's controlling that thing wants total destruction."

Thor looks visibly upset, he looks at where my face is and says in a grave voice, "I have to try." He throws down Sif's shield and starts walking towards the Destroyer, who is still blowing everything up. I see that all the others who were running, which now include the three scientists have stopped and are staring at Thor walking towards his death.

"Brother, whatever I have done to wrong you, whatever I have done to lead you to do this, I am truly sorry. But these people are innocent. Taking their lives will gain you nothing." By now he had stopped about 2 feet in front of the machine, which was now preparing to blast Thor. He continues, "So take mine.. and end this." Saying this Thor raises his hands up and spreads them apart in a 'do what you want' gesture.

The orange fire in the Destroyer's throat starts receding and it's face closes up. He turns back and it looks like it's about to return to Asgard, when suddenly the Destroyer backhands Thor in my direction. I jump and catch him to prevent him hurting himself even more by falling down, and let him down slowly. His face had scratches in them and he had some blood running down his face.

"No!" I hear from behind me and see Dr Jane Foster who really looks like Natalie Portman start running towards us. She bends down to check up on Thor, who looks up at her and smiles.

"It's over." He whispers.

"No. It's not over." She whispers in return and puts his hands on his cheek.

Thor smiles at her and reaffirms, "I mean, you're safe."

Jane nods at him and says, "We're safe."

"It's over." Thor repeats and starts closing his eyes.

Jane starts tearing up, her hands start shaking, when Thor finally closes his eyes and stops breathing, she whispers, "No!" to herself and starts crying. Even I get sad at that, and I _know_ he's not dead yet.

The Destroyer starts going out of town, his job now done.

Suddenly, there's a sonic boom in the distance and I and everyone else turn to see an object flying in the air from the direction of the base towards us.

Oh, crap. It's coming straight for us. Knowing what it is, I pick Jane in one hand and web out of there ignoring her scream for Thor. Just in time in fact, cause no sooner do I take her away from Thor, Mjolnir lands in Thor's outstretched right hand and a lightning bolt slams down on his position.

A small lightning storm starts in his position and winds start blowing. Selvig looks baffled, the Warriors three and Lady Sif start laughing and crying tears of joy respectively.

Jane looks like she's seen something truly fantastic, which she has, and whispers to herself, "Oh. My. God."

The Destroyer stops walking away and turns towards us again. It starts firing up another blast in its throat, when Mjolnir hits it in the face and diverts the blast towards the road below, where it harms no one. The hammer hits it on the head again from behind and makes it fall on the ground and Mjolnir now lands in Thor's hand, who is now dressed in his Asgardian armour, with a red cape, fully healed and with small bursts of lightning coming from him.

The destroyer slowly gets up and the lightning around Thor dies down. Thor flies up into the air to get its attention and starts creating a storm. He just creates a fucking storm! How awesome is _that_?

Strong wind starts blowing, pulling everything in and near the eye of the storm up into the air. But the Destroyer is still on the ground. Knowing what he wanted, I run behind the Destroyer, but still out of the eye and throw a car at him which causes him to lose his balance, right at the moment when Thor increases the speed of the winds.

The Destroyer and Thor start battling in the air, still inside the storm. It fires off a blast which Thor deflects with Mjolnir, another blast which Thor deflects again.

Then when the Destroyer powers up another blast, Thor starts flying towards it while blocking the blast with Mjolnir and inserts the hammer in the still open face of the Destroyer.

The feedback of its blast causes the Destroyer to explode outwards and fall down, in pieces. I quickly pick up a few of the significantly bigger pieces, before anyone notices and absorb it within myself to examine later. The storm ebbs away to reveal Thor walking out of the explosion, completely unharmed.

Jane looks Thor head to toe, when he stops in front of her and she asks, "So is this how you normally look?"

"More or less." Thor answers while smiling.

Jane ogles him once more and says, "It's a good look!" At which, Thor smiles at her again and turns to the Asgardians.

"We must go to the Bifrost site, I would have a word with my brother." I snort loudly at that, knowing what kinds of words he has for Loki.

"Excuse me!" A voice comes from a car which just got here, and it's Coulson. He starts walking towards Thor, completely ignoring me, _the nerve_, and says, "Donald, I don't think you've been completely honest with me."

Thor completely ignores that sentence and speaks loudly, "Know this Son of Coul," I laugh out at that, seriously, Son of Coul? Thor continues, having not heard my laughter, "you and I, we fight for the same cause; the protection of this world. From this day forward, you can count me as your ally, _if_ you return the items you've taken from Jane."

"-stolen." Jane interjects.

"-borrowed." Coulson returns now looking at her. He's still not looking at me. "Of course, you can have your equipment back. You're gonna need it to continue your research." Jane and Selvig have a big smile on their faces instantly.

Thor turns to Jane, "Would you like to see the bridge we speak of?"

Jane looks undecided but the chance of looking at a stable wormhole is too much to pass on, so she says, "Uh.. sure."

Thor then turns to me, which startles me, and says, "You're strong for a mortal. You've fought bravely, and stood by Lady Sif even in a losing battle and not run away. You have my gratitude for that. I apologize for bringing my fight onto your realm."

I smile at Thor and offer him my hand to shake, which he takes, and say, "It's okay. I got to have a real fight after a long time, it was fun. Find me if you're ever on Midgard again, big guy."

Thor smiles at me again and turns to Jane and hugs her close to his body, "Hold on!" he says to her.

Jane gets surprised, but not enough to not hold on and suddenly Thor shoots into the air with Jane in his arms. They don't hear Coulson complain that he couldn't debrief them.

Laughing at Coulson's face, I look at the warriors three and Lady Sif who are now looking at me in a new light. We start going towards the Bifrost site in 2 cars. Me, Selvig, Darcy, Sif and Hogun in Selvigs Van, while The Warriors three go with Coulson.

Sif turns to me while going and asks in a confused voice, "What are you?"

I look at her and say in a jovial voice, "I'm a human. They call me the Black-Spider. I call myself the Venom."

Sif nods, then asks again, "Why do you not show your face? Are you ashamed to be a warrior?"

Darcy snorts at me, while Selvig smiles, but doesn't say anything.

"Huh-? What? No! It's something we just do around here. On Earth, uhh, Midgard, there are not many people as strong as me or you. And humans are fickle beings, they get afraid of anything different than them. So what would they do if they find someone who can tear them in two with their bare hands? Never mind that I wouldn't ever do that!" I grumble. Even I hated being masked while being a superhero. But I didn't want my private life to be mixed up with this superhero business.

"I still don't understand." Sif says after a while.

"Look at it this way. A race full of people who don't like anything different than themselves, who don't even like people of different colours, would most definitely try and harm the ones that are stronger than them. It's been proven in our history too. Just a century ago people of fair skin used to enslave people of darker skin. It was a dark past that my people, the ones whose ancestors enslaved others are trying to think, didn't even happen. Fucking assholes." Sif looks disgusted at this and even Darcy and Selvig grimace, so I continue, "Thankfully that got abolished really quickly. I don't want how strong I am to affect with how people see me. So I created a different persona for the stronger person to take and save people, while the normal person does normal things. Study, go to school, meet people, and so on. Plus, if I someday marry and have children, I don't want my enemies to try and hurt them to cause me harm."

"Wow! So noble!" Darcy sarcastically says.

"Shut up!" I grumble at her. She was one of my favourite characters in the movies.

"You are a weird but noble human, warrior Venom. I like you." Saying her piece she turns away from me and starts looking out the window. Thankfully I'm wearing my mask so she doesn't see my red face. Can't help it man! Getting called a Warrior by a literal Goddess and her saying that she likes me, even platonically, is just too much!

It takes us a few more minutes to reach the spot where Thor and Jane were waiting for us while Thor was screaming above for Heimdall to open the bridge.

"Siri. Take these scans and send them to our private server, have Peter look at them if he can." I ask Siri, while scanning the ground and air.

"Yes boss." Siri replies.

I get my attention back to the Asgardians just in time to see a cloud forming up above us so Thor, Sif and the Warriors Three stand in the circle which the Bifrost left when the Destroyer came here. Thor goes back to Jane and pulls her close and says something too softly for anyone else to hear but my advanced hearing picks it up, but that being a private conversation, I ignore it. I look at them to see Jane try and get closer to Thor to kiss him, to which Thor kisses her hand.

I groan loudly at his action, while Sif smirks. Thor looks at me questioningly but I just shake my head at him.

Fortunately, no one has to explain anything because Jane pulls Thor down into a kiss. Ugh.. So mushy..

_Hey! Venom! Stop overloading my thoughts with yours._

Thor returns to the circle after breaking the kiss and the Bifrost pulls them up into space. I keep looking at the space they disappeared into for a few seconds, and then say. "Well that was disappointing."

"Yeah, you're telling me. I expected something more from the Rainbow Bridge, to be honest." Darcy says from beside me.

I think for a while, and say, "Maybe it looks better from the inside of it."

Jane interrupts us by saying, "Shut up, you two. It was amazing. It was an Einstein-Rosen bridge. A real live Einstein-Rosen Bridge!" and she shreiks in excitement. Yeah, lady, I know.

"Huh. So that's how I get when I learn something new. I didn't believe my friend when they told me. Anyway, my job here is done. Agent Coulson, would you mind dropping me at New York? I'd like to return to my city now." I say, purposefully being formal.

"Certainly." Saying that with his smile, Coulson and me enter his car and turn around to go back to the base.

"Well, that was certainly interesting. How strong would you say Thor is when compared to you?" Coulson asks after a minute of silence.

I think for a bit, it was tough to estimate correctly, "I'd say, about twice as strong as me. Peter and I fighting together _could maybe _defeat him, but alone? Nope. He is probably an even match for Hulk!" I know so. Coulson widens his eyes, and keeps driving.

Soon we reach there and I pack up. Coulson already had a plane ready for me, so I leave to go home. I had really missed New York. Plus I have new toys to study.


	13. Berserker!

**A/N: Here's the new chapter 13. Sorry for the Asgard Chapter, it was really really bad.**

**Nixexs: Thank you for pointing out my naming mistake, how's this one?**

**JakeWJElliot2: I'm really sorry for those Asgard chapters, I wrote them at like 5 AM before sleeping, and I rushed it and uploaded them without any sort of checking for spelling mistakes or anything. The next morning when I read them, it was aweful, so I deleted them right then and there and rewrote this new ones.. sorry for that.**

**Spideywonder: Amora was someone who uses magic, like Loki so I thought it would be considering with the story, and black order members are too tough. But don't worry about that now, Loki's still coming to New York.**

**Grimmraven: really sorry about that! Totally coincidental.**

**Shallowords: Yeah I know. Those chapters were the worst, they reminded me of some of the fanfics I've read, and I was just like, Ugh.**

**Chapter 13:**

**June 1st,2011:**

I came home last night at about 11 PM, so I didn't do any work. I just washed up and slept till 9 AM. As usual, after Venom's bonding with me, I woke up fresh as fuck, and feeling stronger. It felt like Venom was slowly making me stronger. Well, good for me.

I spent the day studying the pieces of the Destroyer I had brought with me. I didn't learn much from it, only an estimation of how hot it'll have to get to melt, which was a lot, close to 5000 C. Also, it was not Uru, as I had assumed. It was similar to Uru, but not the same. I can't exactly do anything with it, so I throw it into a corner to use later, for when I have a way to stabilise that much heat in a furnace.

_"Dumbass. Just because you can't melt it doesn't mean it's useless. Bring it here." _Saying this, Venom covers my whole body. I go to the pieces and pick them up. They were in total of about 5 litres in volume. It was a lot to bring something hidden on you, but Venom was like an infinite storage device, so I didn't have to worry. I see the metal slowly getting absorbed into us. Venom sort of _eats_ the metal, except he doesn't use his mouth, he does it like he did the suit.

Oh! He's absorbing it! He was trying to assimilate the not-Uru into our body, which along with the unstable molecules will mean that I can make a whole suit with it! Amazing!

"Venom, that's amazing! Why didn't you do it before?" I ask Venom once he's done eating every piece of the not-Uru. Seriously I need a new name for it. I'll call it Praedium, from the word Praedo, which means destroyer.

_"I'd already seen in your mind, that you wanted to study it. So I didn't absorb it. And didn't you tell me not to absorb anything without asking first?" _Venom grumbles.

I sigh aloud at that. But yes, I did tell him that. "Well then, let's see what you can do with that Praedium. A suit? Weapons? Shield?" I say, excited.

Venom sighs loudly and says, _"It's not that simple. Right now I could only make like a few types of weapons. The full body suit will take time and practice."_

I sigh sadly, of course it'll take time, I ask him to demonstrate a few weapons, for which he gives me different swords, a quarter staff, an axe which suspiciously looks like the Stormbreaker and even a replica of Mjolnir, all from my memories. And you know the best part? Since Venom had already been in Mjolnir, he absorbed some of its energy, which I suspect to be the Odin-Force. And Praedium, like Uru is a great conductor of energy, as seen by the Destroyer using his beam of energy.

So I can theoretically replicate that ability. It's still theoretical obviously, but I'll try to do something with that Odin-Force. It may even turn out to amplify my Bio-electricity, so I could use it like Thor's thunder.

Technically Mjolnir gave Thor's physical prowess to Peter, while he indirectly gave me its mythical powers, though it's only _if_ I can manipulate thunder. I'll see after a few months of practice. I put up half hour per day to practice manipulation of Praedium to make different weapons, and an hour of my workout to practice using those weapons, in my schedule.

It was when I was practicing making swords that I suddenly remembered, "Siri, check online to see if any F1 race is scheduled to be held in Monaco. Filter it with Tony Stark's company sponsoring one of the cars." Iron Man 2 started with the Senate Hearing and the race in Monaco which Whiplash attacks. They were close to this time, I think.

"Yes, sir. Searching. One result found. There's a Grand Prix World racing event at the Circuit de Monaco race track, scheduled for tomorrow. Would you like me to buy a ticket?" Siri answers. Well, it's tomorrow? That's fucking close. And I can't go. Peter's coming to try and test his strength tomorrow.

"No, Siri. Thanks for asking though. You should keep an eye on the news that mentions that event. Now that I think, did Tony Stark go to a Senate hearing recently?" I ask after thinking for a bit.

"Yes, sir. It was presided by Senator Sterns." Saying this, Siri brings out the News about the hearing detailing how Tony played the Senator as well as his buddy Hammer. Hammer's going to get destroyed real soon. That reminds me,

"Siri, how much stocks do I own in Hammer Industries?" I ask.

"17% Boss." Siri asks after checking.

"Good. I want you to start selling all our stocks in Hammer industries. Start buying them up again in a week, and buy up as much as you can. Tell Bernard to do the same through Oscorp." I tell her, after thinking for a bit.

Siri sounds confused when she says, "Sure boss. But why not just buy them out now?"

"Patience, Siri. Hammer is going to make a big mistake in the coming week. So the prices of their stocks will decrease in a week. Which is why I want you to buy stocks after that. Then, I'll make them an offer to buy them out." I smirk, just imagining the money I could make.

"Sure, if you say so, sir." Siri mumbles out.

The next day, at 6, Peter comes to my house, excited as fuck. He had finally gotten stronger and wanted to test it.

"What's got your ass so excited?" I ask as soon as he's inside.

"I'm finally going to test out my new strength! Of course I'm excited!" Peter shrieks out.

"Didn't you go out as Spider-Man and beat someone or something up?" I ask.

"Well there was this dumbass in a big ass rhino armour calling himself The Rhino roaming around downtown and flipping cars, but the robot got destroyed _so_ easily! It was not even a little bit challenging. The fight was over in like, 2 minutes." Peter mumbles out.

So he fought The Rhino? For his new strength, of course it'll seem easy for him. "So what happened to that guy? And how'd he even get the armour? I don't think he was really smart enough to build something like that if he lost in 2 minutes." I ask after seeing the fight Siri shows me.

Peter crinkles his nose, and says, "Turns out it was stolen from Hammer Industries. They were one of the ones they made trying to replicate Stark's Iron Man suit. Just look at that, man. Iron Man suit is so awesome and compact. And they made it so bulky and weak. No wonder no one likes Hammer tech."

"Yeah.. but if they made one suit, that got stolen, how many more would they have made? And how many of those will get stolen later?" I ask, thinking of Scorpion.

"Meh.. we'll deal with them. Now let's fight!" Peter exclaims.

I stop him before he can punch me to see how far I'll go, and say, "Whoa, hold it! I want you to meet someone first. Venom," Venom pokes his head out of my shoulder, which causes Peter to jump high into the air and stick to the ceiling. I laugh loudly at that, and am about to continue when Peter interrupts me, still on the ceiling,

"What the fuck is that? Is it coming out of your shoulder? How's it coming out of your shoulder?"

"Firstly, _he_ is Venom. He's a symbiotic being from outer space, and is currently sharing this body with me. So yes, he's coming out of my shoulder, or more appropriately, _our_ shoulder. He _can _take over my body, but I know he won't, so don't worry about that." I explain, while Venom is curiously looking at Peter.

"Okay.. and how did a symbiotic being from outer space get inside your body? And why does that not freak you out?" Peter asks, pointing at Venom.

I continue saying, "Well he came at the same time as the hammer and was hiding inside it. When you picked up the hammer and the lightning bolt struck us, Venom was pushed into me. He waited until you were gone to introduce himself to me. And it doesn't freak me out because we bonded, meaning we shared both our memories. I know what he's done and he knows what all I've done. And we can now do this," saying that I suit up and bring out two swords.

"Wow that's so cool! Hello Venom!" to which Venom mumbles out, _"Hello."_

Peter looks at me in anticipation, "How can I get one?" Peter asks, excitedly.

"Uh.. bad idea Pete. Venom is like one of the only few good ones on his planet, he came here on a fluke, and he's luckily a good one. We can't say for sure that the next one will be good. And why the fuck do you need a symbiot, you're already fucking awesome." I say. Peter and a symbiot is a really bad idea.

"Yeah okay." Peter says, dejected. But then looks up and asks, "What did you even get up to after I came home? There was a news report of some form of explosion near the town?"

And then I explain him everything that happened. How Thor's friends and I fought the robot Destroyer, how Thor gained his hammer and powers back, and how he defeated it. I even show him some knives made from Praedium to showcase Venom's ability.

"That's- that's- that's amazing! You fought with a God? I mean not _the_ _God,_ but a God?" Peter looks at me like I'm the God, but I still correct him,

"Gods actually. All 5 of them were Gods. Famous ones too. Lady Sif and the Warriors Three, and Thor. Thor was so strong, you know? I couldn't even dent that robot, but Thor, he straight up destroyed it." I was amazed by Thor's strength. I mean, I knew how strong he was, but to look at it, in person? That's another matter entirely.

Peter looks amazed too. Then he looks excited and says, "Hey let's go fight now! I want to know how strong I've become. Let's go!"

Turns out, he got a _lot _stronger thanks to Mjolnir. He could now lift 80 tons, run at 62mph, and his punch was a _lot_ stronger than before. But strength isn't everything, so we fight.

The first two fights, I win in 5 minutes each, but mostly because of my skill and Venom's senses. He doesn't technically have eyes, so he can see everything around him. I give Pete advices after each match.

The third fight goes on for close to half hour. Good, he's learning. I trick him, and win again. The forth fight, Peter wins within a minute. He just punches one of my punches and breaks my fist. Then, when I'm distracted, throws me to the ground.

After the fight, when I'm healed and he's apologized close to a hundred times, I ask him to train to try and control his strength. Any regular goon will die if he punches them as it is. We had already controlled our strengths when the Spider bit us, so it wasn't anything new.

"Hey, Pete? If you had an option of a melee weapon, which one would you use?" I ask him suddenly.

Peter gets shocked but thinks on it, and says, "Eskrima Sticks. But I'll probably never even use them. It's just so I'm not completely fighting depending on my fists and kicks. Why?"

I avoid his eyes and say, "Oh, no reason. For curiosity's sake, can you draw it's design for me?"

Peter narrows his eyes at me, but nods. _I think, he suspects I'm going to make him a pair of batons. _I think to myself.

_'No shit, Sherlock!' _Venom grumbles inside my head.

I ignore him and see Peter nod at me. He'll probably send a picture to me later, but I don't mind. I'll probably just make him those when I have Vibranium. That way I can enhance it to include some toys, like Taser and knock out gas. Plus it'll be lighter that way.

"Don't get your hopes up, this soon, buddy. I don't have appropriate metal to make them with yet. And I don't have that much Praedium on me." Maybe if there was more.. Asgardian Metal.. on... Earth?

Holy crap! Shit! The Berserker Staff! It was made from Uru, I think. One of them was hiding as a human! What was his name? That history professor? Rudolph? Gandalf? Randolph? Not now! For now, talk with Peter!

As soon as Peter goes home I look for the Black Book, which I find hidden in its usual place. I search in everything regarding the show Agents of Shield that I wrote down and there it is. I read what's written there, and just throw it down after the first few sentences.

The staff is made from a rare metal from Asgard, which could be Praedium. I thought it was made from Uru. I should have realised it sooner. Why would they give foot soldiers weapons that are made from the metal that is reserved for kings? Fucking idiotic of me, to be honest. But, it's still Asgardian metal, even if it turns out that it's not Praedium or Uru, it'll be useful. So I read some more.

The staff is currently in three pieces, which are hidden in some National Park in Norway, a crypt in Spain and a monastery in Ireland. _Of course _I know only general locations. Why the fuck would I have memorized the exact names of each spots! I even quit the show after the first season, so thank Stan, I at least remembered this much when writing everything down.

But, fuck! I don't have that much time now. I could ask the Professor Eliot Randolph to tell me the locations of the Staff pieces, but I doubt he'll just tell me.

There should be something in common with Uru and Praedium, right? All three are Asgardian?

"Siri. Bring up the scans I had made of the Hammer in New Mexico and compare it with this metal. Find a common factor. Anything. Vibration frequency, energy signature, radiation, search all the factors." Saying this I keep a knife made from Praedium on the table for Siri to scan.

About 15 minutes later Siri speaks, "They both emit a faint amount of energy, which while of different amplitudes, have the same frequency. Also, they vibrate at close frequencies. The hammer's vibration frequency is a little higher than the knife's."

I think about how I can go about this. I could make a scanner for that specific signature. Though I don't have enough time to travel at each of those three locations.

"Siri? Contact our Europe branch and tell them to put all their spectrometers on their roofs. I'll write up a tracking algorithm for that frequency. In the meanwhile, you start hacking every spectrometer that's connected to a computer in Norway, Spain and Ireland. Tell me once its done."

It takes me two hours to write an algorithm to track down the energy signature of Praedium and Uru, Dr Banner was smart to write it within a few minutes, and it takes Siri 6 hours to hack into all the necessary spectrometers. I really underestimated the amount of Spectrometers in Europe. Our Europe branch had called Bernard to confirm the order to place their Spectrometers up on their roofs, which he cleared up with me.

Finally after 6 hours, I was ready to upload the program into the spectrometers.

"Siri, do it. Search all over Norway, Spain and Ireland for anything similar to this metal." I tell her after uploading the algorithm in my computer.

Siri uploads the program through the network of Spectrometers and says, "Yes, boss. Scanning initiated. Estimated time for completion of scan 3 hours."

Fuck! That's a lot less than what I'd assumed, I'd have to wait. Thank God!

"Prepare the jet for take off, Siri. We're going on a trip across Europe." I tell her after a while. I should probably leave now, so that I can return by the next Stark Expo.

I had already built a prototype stealth mode for my jet, but it was not yet complete. Meaning I couldn't decrease it's size to include me. It was stable, thankfully, and the only ones who could detect me would be Shield and Stark. I'd honestly forgotten about it. Maybe I should work on it once I'm back.

"Siri, start seeing if you can improve the stealth tech in my jet. Recalibrate it for now and start working on it later. I'll join you when I return." Saying this, I get out of the lab and lock it up. I go into my room and take a long shower, and prepare for my trip. I call Peter and Bernard that I'm going on a trip for a few days, but don't tell them where. Then I call Coulson and tell him to ignore my illegal travel as a favour. I'll pay for it later, probably, but I don't care.

As soon as the scans are done Siri gives me the locations. Surprisingly there are 4 such locations in those 3 countries. I drive to my private Air strip and get in the plane. After kicking my regular pilot out, and giving him a thousand bucks to keep his mouth shut, I have Siri take me to Norway first, and have her turn on the stealth mode in mid air. I don't want it to be known that I have stealth tech.

Norway had 2 locations with similar energy readings as Praedium and uru. One was in the Trillemarka National Park and the other in St Olav's Church in Avaldsnes, Haugesund, which frankly, is a mouthful. Both locations were 230 miles away from each other, which is troublesome.

Reaching Norway takes me 7 hours which I spend learning Norwegian, eating and even sleeping for a bit. I land the jet halfway between the two points in Norway in an open field near a mountain range, whose name I don't bother with.

After walking for close to 2 hours, I reach a small town. There I use my broken Norwegian that I'd learnt on the way here to rent a car, which thanks to me throwing my money around, doesn't require any documents. It just cost me 10 times the required price. Fucking rip-offs.

After a 3 hour drive I reach St Olav's Church in Haugesund. I shower and rest for a bit in the nearby towns inn and then enter the church. I start looking for anything weird looking, which considering it's Norway, is a lot. Though I am thankful that its not Sunday, so the church was empty.

_'Psst. Harry?' _Venom whispers in my mind.

'Why are you whispering? No one can hear you!' I speak inside my head. God this is weird.

_'Oh! Right. It's below us, I can feel it.' _He says. Huh, below us, on the ground floor. I can't exactly wander down there, so I say,

'Can you go and bring it? Eat it for now or something?' I ask Venom, hopefully.

_Please say yes, please say yes.._

_'Fine! But you have to give me extra chocolate today. Deal?' _Venom grumbles.

I roll my eyes at him and say, 'Yeah, sure bud, now go!'

I smile at the pastor when he looks at me and start praying. Can't exactly look like I'm up to something, now can I? Meanwhile, Venom separates from my body through my leg and goes into the ground. Huh. I didn't know he could do that.

About 30 minutes later Venom returns and tells me in my mind that he found it and brought it. I get up from the pew and go out. Once I'm in the inn, I speak out loud after closing the window,

"Well get it out!"

Ugh. That sounds _so_ wrong. Unfortunately Venom understands it too, so he laughs out loud at me, but brings out a wooden box. The box was locked, but I make a break the lock and open the box to find a dagger. It looks like it was made from the same material, but didn't have anything to identify it by. It was a plain looking dagger, metallic silver in colour, with a golden handle. Not even a name on it. I search the box for anything to identify it by, but nothing.

"Where did you even find it? And how did no one else find it?" I ask Venom.

Venom sounds very smug when answering, _"It was buried. About 150 meters below us. It was in a cave, but the cave didn't have any big openings I could find."_

I think for a bit, and say, "Can you take me there? Like how you went?" I'm really curious about a cave so deep underground, and it was probably old. Venom grumbles, but agrees to take me there.

That night, I get out of the inn and go near the church, where Venom covers my body and takes control of it. Then he _changes_ my body to be somehow, liquid like. I don't know how he does it, and I'm too afraid to know. We travel underground in that form for close to 15 minutes, which was probably slower than when he went alone, when we suddenly drop down and I get control of my body back.

I bring out the torch and my camera and start scanning the room for anything interesting. I only find one interesting thing in the cave. It was a skeleton. An honest to god skeleton, which was wearing some armour. It looks Asgardian, the armour. But which Asgardian? I don't remember any Asgardian name known to disappear on Earth.

I snap a few pictures of the skeleton, looking at which I find out that he died after being stabbed through the chest. Although looking at the stab angle I can tell that he stabbed himself. The suicide weapon was what looked like a steel weapon. Why an Asgardian was using steel dagger to commit suicide when he had the Praedium dagger, I can't say.

I give the man a proper burial, I don't exactly know Asgardian customs yet, say a small prayer in his stead for a peaceful journey and take a look around again. There was nothing else of interest. So I take the dagger with me and return the same way as I came.

The guy probably got trapped in the cave, either accidentally or someone trapped him there, seeing no way out and even trying to punch through, which left a few dents in the ceiling and the walls, he decided to give up and call it quits. Sad really. For an Asgardian, dying in battle was the greatest deed, so dying alone, trapped in a cave? That shit ought to be really depressing.

The next day I drive the car to the National Park, where I spend 2 hours just walking around, hoping to find it. Finally when I'm about to scream in frustration, Venom points me in the right direction, in which I walk for 15 more minutes.

Once he points me to the right tree, I let Venom guide me and walk up the tree's surface to where the staff is. When I reach the point, I cut the tree in that location and pluck out the staff, being careful not to touch it directly, and drop it on the ground. Then I scratch out the impressions the staff left on the tree and jump down.

I wrap the staff piece in a cloth and carry it back to the car and first drop it on the plane. Then I return the car to the rental shop and walk back to the jet.

"Hey, Siri. I'm back! Anything interesting happened while I was gone?" I ask as soon as I enter the jet.

"Yes, boss. Tony Stark drove in the Grand Prix World race in Monaco, about 6 hours ago, where the race track was attacked by a person using a light armour. Here's the video. His name is Anton Vanko, son of Ivan Vanko, who worked with Howard Stark in building the Arc Reactor. Anton had a miniature arc reactor running his whips as you can see." Siri answers, while showing me the feed of the race.

Well, it's started. The events of Avengers are coming closer. "Keep an eye on the situation. Also, see if you can get the old 1970s plans for the Stark Expo."

Siri hums and says, "Yes boss. Did you find what you were looking for?"

"Yes. Yes I did, Siri. This," I show her the staff by opening the cloth a little, "is one of the 3 parts of an Asgardian weapon, called a Berserker's Staff. A really apt name, as it enhances any person, be it human or an Asgardian, by doubling their strength. But there's a side effect. It brings out all the rage and bad memories, really traumatic experience, actually. I want to find all three of them, to either study, or melt down. And the other two are in Ireland and Spain. So let's go now Siri. Start up the jet."

Siri hums and looks at me concerned, and says, "Be careful with something like that, Boss." And then she starts the jet to go to Ireland.

All in all, I spent 2 days in Norway, which, while boring, were not completely wasted. Going to Ireland takes me 3 hours, as it was only one location here, I park the plane close to the Monastery, and enter it. Once again having Venom take over my body, I get to the place where its kept. I'm out of there within the hour of entering the monastery, so it was a progress. Though this heist was a little boring.

After 4 more hours, I reach the Spanish crypt that Siri had indicated. Thankfully getting that piece back was easy too. Again, I wrap the third piece in a cloth and bring it onto the plane.

"Siri, let's go home, now. Wake me up when we get there, please." I say after keeping all three pieces of the staff, safe, and separate. They were a boring 4 days. But at least I got the staff in my possession.

Now I'll have to wield it without going berserk. Should be easy, right?


	14. Iron Man 2 and Kilgrave!

**Chapter 14:**

**June 5th, 2011: **

I reach New York at 8 AM local time. After reaching home, I first store the staff pieces in my lab in a safe, I didn't want anyone to accidentally touch even one piece. Even I didn't want to touch them before I have a chance to _really _examine them. After storing the staff pieces, I just sleep for 2 hours. The trip was honestly exhausting.

At 11 AM, after freshening up and eating something other than motel food, I go to my lab to work.

"Good morning, Siri. Any news worth mentioning?" I ask as soon as I enter the lab.

"Yes, sir. Anton Vanko was found dead in his cell last night, due to an explosion. Tony Stark made an announcement, declaring Pepper Potts as the new CEO of Stark International, and organized a huge party last night, during which Lt. Col. James Rhodes was seen taking off with an old Iron Man armour. Also, Justin Hammer has booked a slot for the Expo at June 8th, at 8 PM." Siri faithfully tells me everything I missed in these few days. Huh. Turns out a lot can happen in 4 days.

I think for a bit, and say, "Very well. Keep an eye on Justin Hammer. Firstly, bring up the schematics for the stealth tech. I should really improve it, I don't want to be the next Justin Hammer."

I work on the stealth tech using retro-reflective panels for 6 hours and manage to make it so not even Shield could find me. I also included a few signal scramblers to hide myself from any tracking devices. Making it compact was hard, but I managed it. After designing everything, I ask Siri to order the required materials for 2 such Cloaks and send the plans for a less advanced version to Oscorp to sell the military. It'll be helpful for them to have it.

After that is finished, I work on scanning the staff pieces, both alone and together. But other than the fact that the staff could amplify energy, I don't find anything new. The metal it was made from was the same as the Destroyer, Praedium, so I at least know it's safe to absorb. You know, other than the fact it'll make me crazy.

Keeping the staff away for a while, I turn to Siri and say, "Siri, start a new project, EMP guns. Bring up the designs for Oscorp's EMP bomb."

"Sir? The EMP bombs were deemed unsafe, are you sure you want to start with that?" Siri asks, concerned. Well she's right to be concerned, Oscorp somehow made an EMP bomb strong enough to disable a helicopter about to take off right above it. Thankfully its range was shit. The EMP bomb was tested on the top floor, and it only affected the electronics up to 2 floors down.

"Yes, Siri. Those ones. Ugh it's so ugly." Frankly, it _was _ugly. The parts were sort of cluttered together, without any form of design.

"Let's take out that, modify this so it works on lower voltage, just plain remove that, it's not even fucking needed!" I play with the designs for close to 3 hours and end up with a gun. I build it with the parts I had lying around in the lab and programed it so that it'll work at twice the output. This _could_ theoretically be able to shut down any of the drones that Hammer is currently building, possibly even Iron Man, but I don't want to do that. And Tony Stark is smart enough that he probably already has a failsafe against EMP.

I spent the next 2 days, until the Expo training and fixing up a few gizmos for myself and Peter. I designed a pair of Eskimos for Peter with stun capabilities, and also included knock out gas. He got just one day to train with them though. I make them from Titanium, because it is the strongest metal available to me, other than Praedium. I also tune up his suit to now account for his additional strength. I didn't have to worry about my suit because of Venom.

Finally the time came to go to the Expo. I'd already told Peter to be suited up and ready at the Expo, because I had a bad feeling about it. He listened, as he usually does, to me and here we were at Flushing Meadows, NY, at the location of the Stark Expo. The expo was about to start in 10 minutes and we were perched at a building overlooking it.

"Everything alright, Spidey? You look a bit down?" I ask Peter after looking at his masked face.

"Yeah, other than the fact that I have to watch a demonstration by _Hammer Tech_ of all things because of your bad feelings. How did you even know I'm upset?" Peter says and then exclaims suddenly.

"Probably something to do with my guest." Honestly, I'd forgotten this one good thing about Symbiots, they are really good empaths.

"Huh. Nice. Anyway, what are we looking for?" Peter asks looking at the Expo site.

"Well, Siri told me Hammer's going to demonstrate a few drones based on the Iron Man armour for the Army, Marines, Navy and Air Force. 8 drones for each branch, I think." I tell him what Siri had found out by hacking into Hammer Industries.

"And if we know Hammer tech, then the drones will either not even move from their places, or blow up. _Sigh. _I was really looking for a calm evening today, guess not." Peter continues where I left off.

I nod sagely and keep looking for anything suspicious. Soon the Expo starts as the movies entailed, by Hammer trying to imitate Tony Stark, making a _really _bad joke and showcasing the Hammer Drones. There were 32 drones in total and one Iron Man suit, which was now called War Machine.

"Something's not right." Peter says, looking at the incoming Iron Man.

"Yeah. He wouldn't have come to _Hammer's _demonstration, not even to crash it, unless necessary." I say while preparing to go in.

Iron Man joins Rhodes on the stage and they have a whispered conversation after which he turns to Hammer and says something we can't hear over the noise of the crowd.

"Be ready, Venom." Peter says, fearing the worst.

Soon his fears get proved right when War Machine turns his guns to Iron Man, after which every drone on the stage starts aiming at Tony too.

"Move in!" I shout and start swinging in. "Siri, try and reboot the drones." I say while on the way.

"Their systems are compromised sir. Manual override will be necessary." Siri replies after checking.

The drones take that moment to start firing their guns at Iron Man who flies away from the stage to prevent human casualties. The glass top of the Expo breaks apart, showering the audience with glass, who _now _know something is wrong and start panicking and running away.

"Well we ain't got time for that. Just find out where the drones are being controlled from and send that location to Coulson. Tell him about this event." Coulson already knows about my _assistant_ Siri, though he's never met her.

"Yes sir." Siri says and shuts up.

By the time we reach the Expo, Iron Man and War Machine are nowhere to be seen, along with the air force drones. They are probably following Tony around as he destroys them. As soon as I enter the arena, I bring out my EMP gun and fire it once at a drone about to fire a rocket into the crowd. He shuts down immediately.

I then fire it at another drone who fires his machine gun at me, which I dodge, but the gun gets destroyed, thankfully the EMP blast hits and the drone drops down, dead.

"Hey! I spent 3 hours on that thing! Note to self, work on making the EMP gun more durable. Also, make 2 at a time." I exclaim and make up a katana in my hands and start attacking the drones, seeing Peter save the people from a drone by pulling them away with his webs. His first priority is always saving people, but that way I can concentrate on destroying the drones, while he saves the public.

A navy drone notices me first and fires a heavy machine gun round at me, which I dodge. I could have just let them hit me, but I didn't want to let anyone know bullets won't hurt me. I get close to the drone and use my sword to cut his hand off. _Wow! The sword is sharp! _Then without wasting time, I stab the sword into its chest and destroy the arc reactor. The drone drops down dead.

By now, the drones had noticed me and Peter, who had destroyed 2 drones, doing the same. So they started ignoring people in favour of us, which is what I'd wanted. I start attacking with double the speed while dodging bullets and rockets from the drones and destroy the arc reactor for each drone. Peter just punches each drone in the chest with enough force to shatter the power source as well as their joints.

"Shield has been notified of this event. Agent Coulson has promised to send someone to the secondary location, to secure the hacker who has taken control of the drones." Siri's voice interrupts me from my musing.

"It's probably Vanko, so send him a text asking them to be careful. We'll be dealing with the drones." I say and look for more drones to destroy. We had collectively disabled only 12 drones and I could see 6 more. I know the air force drones went after Tony, so there had to have been 24 drones on the ground.

Unless some more drones followed them, which is worrying, but they can handle it.

I turn to Peter and nod towards the drones. We start running towards a drone each, him just a little faster than me and punch the drones with all our strengths. The marines drone that I punched got thrown away from me, while the one Peter punched just blew up because if the strength of the punch. I pout at that.

_"Stop pouting! You're ruining my image!" _Venom grumbles.

I snort at him, and say, "What image?" Venom grumbles some more, which he does a lot and I ignore him in favour if dodging the bullets. Seriously, they have nothing else in their arsenal. Just rapid bullets with occasional missiles, thankfully short range.

I see another drone point his hand blasters at a kid wearing an Iron Man mask, who puts his hands up pretending to blast the drone. I take that moment to web the boy and bring him towards me while simultaneously throwing my sword at the drones chest. As the drone falls down, I look at the kid and examine him. I knew this kid was supposed to be Peter Parker in the MCU franchise, so who was this now?

"Miles!" a female voice interrupts me from my musing, and I see an attractive black woman come towards me. Huh. So this is Miles Morales. He's still young, about 9-10.

I give Miles back to his mother and smile at her. Remembering she can't see my face, I will half my mask to recede and smile at them again.

"Ya'll should get out of here. This place is about to blow. Don't stay near any of those fallen robots." I tell them and swing away to destroy another drone.

Within 15 minutes, all the drones in our vicinity were destroyed. I check in the HUD to see if I have anything else incoming, but don't find anything, so I let my guard down for a bit. There were 3 blips on my screen, about a mile away from me, which was probably Vanko fighting with Iron Man and War Machine nearby, but I knew Tony could handle it.

I go from drone to drone and destroy their arc reactors. I even pluck out a few of the repulsors to study. They might not be the real thing, but they were replicas of Stark Tech. I hide it within myself for convenience. I even see Peter taking a few things from the drones.

"Didn't think the Friendly Neighbourhood Spiderman was a thief." I say with a smirk, from right behind him and enjoy it a lot when Peter jumps 4 feet into the air.

"Don't fucking do that!" Peter exclaims.

"Ooh. You kiss your aunt with that mouth?" I couldn't resist. Peter tries not to swear, but being in my company for so long has corrupted him, a lot.

"Shut it! I saw you take those repulsors too. Hey! Hide these within yourself too, then!" Peter says with a puppy eyed look, which just looks weird with that mask on, suddenly remembering that I can store things within Venom.

I sigh, exaggerating a bit and take what Peter gives me. It was a lot. Four repulsors, two legs and two arms, a gun? Why the fuck did Peter steal a gun from killer robots? He also took an arc reactor, which I keep outside. Simply because, I knew it'll be exploding soon, but before I can even say anything, it starts beeping along with a few of the broken arc reactors in the drones. Huh. I did not check for an alternative power source for the self destruct mode.

"Uh oh." Peter says, and I throw the reactor far away from us and jump high into the air to avoid the explosions. Venom's not immune to fire, _yet_. I plan on using the extrimis virus to do something. I glare at Peter and say,

"Yes, uh oh. That would have exploded inside Venom. Dumbass."

But even Peter knows I'm not angry at him. The chance to study the arc reactor was too much to throw away, but I'd rather build one on my own after studying the big thing's schematics, which Siri is trying to gain access to.

"Sorry for that!" Peter mumbles, a little scared, because he could have killed me.

I sigh at him and say, "Yeah no worries, I'd have done the same if I didn't have Siri looking for the schematics of the big one. And no harm was done Spidey!" I smile at him in the Venom mask, which probably scared anyone who saw it.

Peter laughs nervously and sits down on the ground. By now everything was silent. We sit there for a while and then return home swinging.

The next morning in the news they report that Justin Hammer was arrested for working with a known terrorist.

".. was attacked by the drones which were to be presented by Justin Hammer to the US armed forces, when they turned on Iron Man and started attacking everyone indiscriminately. The air forces were taken care of by the pair of Iron Man and War Machine, piloted by Lt. Col. James Rhodes, while the ground forces were destroyed by the Spider pair, Spider-Man and a now sword wielding Black-Spider. Both of these pairs were reported trying to distract the drones from the running crowd to prevent casualties. Police reports say that 21 people died by bullet wounds while 50 people were injured by falling glass as well as in mass panic. Reporting for..."

I turn off the TV and look at Peter's solemn face. I was upset too. When I'd seen the movie, I didn't even imagine people could have died there. But seeing the situation first hand? That was just.. chaotic.

Me and Peter being there prevented more deaths from occurring. So how many would have died if we weren't there?

"We did all we could, Pete. We just acted late." I say after a while of silence.

"Yeah. We should have jumped in as soon as Iron Man came in." Peter says. Yeah we should have.

"Yes. We could have jumped in, Pete. But we didn't have any sufficient reasons to do it. We were there just as a precaution, so we could not have predicted that would have happened. I'm sorry, those people died, I really am. But if we weren't there, more of them would have died. We saved a lot of people, Pete. I'm not telling you to forget this, but don't let it get to your head. We can't save everyone, Pete." I try reasoning with him, though knowing Peter, he'll still overthink.

"I'll just have to try harder next time, then." Peter says, passionately. "We made a mistake by waiting for something bad to happen and not listening to our instincts. The next time our guts warn us of something, we'll do something about it. Alright?" he asks me.

Well colour me impressed, I thought he'd be depressed for a month or something. I stand up and hug him.

When I first met him, I only became his friend because he was going to become Spiderman. But now? Now he's my best friend and I can proudly say it.

That day, when we fight, Peter fights extra hard and wins against me using pure skill, not a trick like last time. Which was amazing, because it also motivates me to work harder. We spar for 2 hours and I even teach him some kenjutsu by making two blunt katanas out of Praedium to practice with. Never know when we'll need it. Also, I finally give Peter his eskrimo sticks. He gets really happy and starts learning how to use them on Youtube. I laugh at him doing that first, but then I remember I learned Krav-Maga by renting out videos. At least Peter has it free.

**July 5th,2011: **

It was a normal day for me. Waking up at 5 AM to train for 3 hours, checking up my email to see if any colleges have replied back to my applications, I'm hoping for NYU, but any other college will be okay. Tonight I'm going to check up on something. I know that the Agents of Shield storyline is within the MCU as the berserker staff exists, so I wanted to know if the other series's exist too. I knew from my business that Rand Enterprises existed, with Danny Rand still too young to handle his business and his parents dead, so Iron Fist exists. But what about the others?

I search for them and find out a few things. Firstly, I'm looking for them _way _early. Carl Lucas hasn't ever been to prison, Jessica Jones is in college and Matt Murdock is still in Law School, and will be for another 3 years, while Frank Castle was in the military. So none of the Web series superheroes were working yet. I don't think Jessica has even met Kilgrave yet.

Speaking of Kilgrave, what should I do about him. I could find out where he is and have him dead within the hour, but is it worth losing how Jessica becomes? Yes, yes it does.

I find a photo of Kevin Thompson on the web and run facial recognition on him. Observing him for a few days, I find out that he's already had his powers for a few months at least. He's currently stealing a nice car from someone by just asking for the owner to drive him somewhere. I follow the car through the cameras and see him stop on a lonely road to let a little girl out. Okay, that's just wrong.

I immediately decide to intervene and suit up to go help the girl, and call Coulson and say, "Hey Coulson, there's an enhanced human with possible mind control powers. You want me to take care of him or will you do it?"

Coulson just hums and asks, "Why do you think it's mind control?"

"Well the bastard just asked a man to drive him somewhere, going towards downtown by just telling him to drive. Then after a few minutes, the driver stopped the car and told his 5-6 year old daughter to get out of the car. I'm currently on the way to bring her to a cop or something actually. Before that, I saw him eating at a few 5 star restaurants without paying anything, got a gun from a cop, and here's the kicker, walked into a fancy hotel each night, and rented out the best room there, without reservation, and got out without even paying." I rant. The 3 days I observed him were really eye opening. I'll deal with Jessica when she starts using her powers.

"What's his name? And send me his photo." Coulson asks, now serious.

I ask Siri to send him the file I had on him and she does so. Coulson hums and starts reading the file. Meanwhile I reach the road where I saw Kilgrave drop the girl and see her being cared for by a female cop, so I ignore the situation and start tracking him once more.

"I've read it. But it looks like arresting him won't work unless we find something to neutralise his powers. But we don't even know how his powers developed. His parents are scientists and missing, so it could be them that gave him the powers." Here, Coulson pauses and says after a while, "I can't risk you going dark on us Osborn. I'll take care of it."

"Thanks, I didn't want to test myself against that guy. But remember, don't let anyone hear his voice. Kill him from a distance, we already know he's a bad criminal. You can observe him for a few days if you wish. But do it from a distance, please. If anything happens to any agent it'll be on me, I don't want that." I plead. I seriously don't want the knowledge Shield has in the hands on a psychopath like Kilgrave.

"Understood. I'll consult with Director Fury and get back at you." Coulson says, and shuts the phone.

I see the girl being taken in the cop car and go home. I need to keep an eye on Kilgrave. I ask Siri to observe Kilgrave at all times and notify me of any and every thing he does. His crimes include stealing, raping women, having parents abandon their kids, and a lot more. I do manage to take a blood sample from him with a small drone, while he was asleep, so that I could develop something to fight against Mind Control. Loki will be controlling minds too, although on a larger scale.

About a week after my call to Coulson, while I'm working on Kilgrave's blood, I get interrupted by Siri saying, "Sir, Kevin Thompson was shot in the head by a sniper just now." I snap my head towards Siri and say,

"Bring up the video." Which Siri does. I see Kilgrave walking alongside a woman who had a blank look on her face, going towards a Hotel. He enters the building and after talking to the receptionist for a while, goes up the lift towards the top suite. He's just standing there on the balcony, when Kilgrave's head snaps to one side and he falls down, while the woman looks at his body blankly, still in the trance.

My phone rings and seeing Coulson's name on the screen, I pick up, "Barton?" I ask without prompting.

Coulson sighs and says, "Yes. Barton. You should have left the situation alone. I told you we had it handled."

I sigh exasperatedly, "And I did not interfere. I just, observed him." I point out.

"Yes, we noticed. So what are you going to do with that blood?" Coulson asks me. I'm not surprised he knew, it's Shield.

"I'm currently trying to separate the drugs that gave him those powers. Once I do that, I'll have a cure ready within a week. I don't like it, but he was _bad._ Just seeing that father's face when he found his daughter again was heart breaking. I don't want anything like that happening again." I say, remembering the father looking for his daughter after dropping Kilgrave. It took him asking every police station near the location to find her. The cops didn't believe him at first, but when the daughter told them the same thing, they gave her back to the father.

"Didn't know you had a heart Osborn. Will you give us the cure after you work it out?" Coulson jokes and asks.

"The cure? Yes. But I really hope you don't try to replicate the powers. It's too dangerous for one person to have that much power." I say seriously.

Coulson hums and says, "I'll inform my superiors of your warning. I hope you tell me if anything else catches your eye."

"Sure, Coulson." I sigh when he cuts the phone off.

So, I prevented Jessica from being controlled by Kilgrave. How will this exactly affect her? She's still a couple years away from becoming a superhero Jewel. So I'll deal with it when she starts roaming the streets in spandex. I work on the blood for another hour before just giving up for today. I was really distracted to do anything today.

I do my daily patrol, saving a few people from muggings and go home at 2 AM. This Kilgrave situation was really bad and I'll have to take a few showers to get the stink of death off of me. I indirectly caused Kilgrave's death, but prevented Jessica from killing Carl Lucas' wife in the future as well as prevented her from being forced to kill him. A fair exchange, in my opinion.

That night, after showering in warm water for close to half hour, I go to sleep.


	15. Let's go Berserk!

**A/N: Hey guys, I made some changes in all the chapters. Just changed the years to make it match with the MCU timeline. The dates don't match up, but now at least the years do. Loki's invasion will take place in 2012, as in the MCU.**

**Bigfan22: Yeah, I didn't like it either. He was physically stronger than Captain, had reflexes of a spider and he still go beaten by every goon who's a little stronger than normal humans. That really pissed me off.**

**Spideywonder: Loki is already here though.**

**Chapter 15:**

**July 14th,2011:**

It's my birthday today, but as usual, I don't celebrate. Even in my old life I wasn't that fond of birthdays. I don't _hate_ birthdays, but they certainly didn't excite me the way they do others. I still went to the Parkers for a birthday dinner. I might not celebrate birthdays, but that doesn't mean I won't let anyone else celebrate them for me. It feels weird, to know that someone is more excited about your 18th birthday than you yourself are. We were only a few people at the Parker home. Me, Peter, Ben, May, MJ, Gwen and Bernard.

They bring out a cake which I cut after the birthday song, I feed the cake to Bernard, May and Ben, in that order, and then to the rest of them. I received a few gifts from everyone, my favourite of which was a jumper that May knit for me. No matter how rich I get, homemade gifts will always enter my heart. All in all, it was a short affair.

That night, I decide to do something reckless. It was stupid, but it wasn't going to hurt anyone. I was going to visit Professor Eliot Randolph.

I had found out that Professor Eliot Randolph taught at the University of Seville, Spain. He was a leading expert in Norse mythology and currently taught the subject in the University. As I had nothing else to do tomorrow or the day after, I ask my pilot to fly me there, going legally this time. At July 15th, 2011, at 1900, I enter the plane and start the 9 hour journey to Spain. It was troublesome to get the plane ready for a flight at such a short notice, but they managed it.

I reach the SVQ airport, in Seville at 10:00 AM local time, on July 16th, 2011. Taking a cab to the University, I check if I had brought everything I needed. I had with me a few pictures I'd snapped of the Staff, in various angles, keeping them close but not fixed. I knee that they only needed of touch to be fixed, so I didn't let them touch. I had also brought the knife I'd found in the cave and a few pictures of the skeleton. Maybe he could recognise the type of armour worn.

At 12:00 PM, I reach the University and ask around for his office or classroom. Reaching the classroom, I see that he's teaching them something, which I don't bother listening and wait for the class to end. I didn't have to wait long as the class ended at 12:20 PM. I knock on the door once after the students are all gone and enter the room once he permits me entrance.

"Professor Eliot Randolph?" I ask once I enter the classroom.

"Yes, hi. I'm Eliot Randolph. Who am I speaking to?" Randolph asks shaking my hand.

"Hello Professor, nice to meet you. my name is Harry Osborn. I'm from USA, and I have a few questions I'd like to ask you, if you have the time?" I say once he's introduced himself.

"Nice to meet you too. Please sit. I have about 45 miniutes till my next lecture." He offers me a chair in front of his desk, which I take.

"Thank you." I say and take out the photos of the skeleton along with the knife.

"Now what would you like to ask me? If you had an interest in mythology, I could offer you a place in this university but I'm afraid you'll have to get in on merit." Randolph says with a kind smile.

"I'm sorry, but I'm not that interested in Mythology. I'm a scientist, and mythology mostly goes over my head. No, I'm here for this, I want to know what type of soldier he was." I give him the photos of the skeleton. I saw his eyes widen for about half a second before he controls himself.

"I'm not a historian Mr Osborn. I study as well as teach mythology." Randolph tries to give me the photos back while denying knowing anything about the skeleton, so I slide him the photo of the dagger.

"Then you'll surely recognise this knife. I know that the build of the dagger is Norse in origin." I try, while throwing it out there. I don't even know if there's an Asgardian make of a dagger, but I have to try something before telling him I know.

"Well. Yes. This dagger is Norse in origin. It's not exactly the same looking, but a type of this dagger was said to be gifted to a few select soldiers in Odin's ranks to do some exceptional work in service. It was like a medal of honour for them, or so the myths say. Where did you even find something like this?" Randolph says while looking at the picture in reverence.

Huh. Can't believe that worked. I answer while taking out the real dagger and keeping it on the table, "Norway. I was looking for.. something else when I came across this."

Oh, gotcha! I see Eliot stiffen at the mention of Norway and the implied Staff piece. He looks at me in something akin to curiosity and asks, "Why are you really here, Mr Osborn?"

"What do you mean? I came here to find out the type of soldier he is and to know if the dagger has a name." I answer while smirking at him like a normal teenager would.

"Yes, you came here for that. But there's also something else. So what is it?" Randolph says, while glaring at me, like he would a student.

I lose all my playfulness and take out the remaining pictures of the staff pieces and lay it in front of him. He gets a scared look in his eyes and starts going backwards, slowly. Before he can try running, I speak up.

I say, "I haven't touched it yet if you're afraid of that."

Randolph takes a few deep breaths and calms down before asking me again, "Why are you here, Mr Osborn?"

Instead of answering him, I take out a small device and press the button. This button destroys any and all recording devices known to man by an EMP pulse, but doesn't harm anything else. I then look at him seriously and say, "I'd like to share a secret. It is so you can trust that I won't share your secret." And look at him meaningfully. He nods at me to continue after gaining a look of understanding.

"About a month ago, Thor's hammer fell on Earth, as you know from our dear friend Coulson, who thought it to be a satellite. I worked with him on that hammer for 2 days and studied it. During my studies, a symbiotic being separated itself from the hammer and made its home in me. This being can absorb any solid material into itself and sometimes it can also assimilate it into its being." I then show him Venom while also bringing out a knife made out of Praedium.

"This ability allows me to make a few weapons like this. I wanted to know if I could absorb this staff into myself like I did the pieces of this metal, or will I turn into a berserker once I start absorbing it." I finish my piece and look at him expectantly.

"I'm not an expert in these things Mr Osborn. I just used the staff, I didn't make it myself. Heck, I was just a foot soldier." Randolph says, now dispensing with all the pretending.

"Yes but you used it for years. Probably even centuries, I don't know how old you are, but you still definitely used the staff more than those who made it." I try once again.

Randolph looks at the staff sadly and says, "I broke it for a reason, you know. The staff is a curse. You won't be you again. Why do you even want to use the staff?"

I smile kindly at him and say, "I was there when Loki sent Odin's Destroyer to kill Thor and his friends. I saw Sif stab it, punch it, heck the Black-Spider punched it back only a few feet, and he was able to hold back The Hulk's clone. But Thor came in and destroyed the destroyer within 5 minutes. I foresaw someone who is 10 times stronger than Thor attacking Earth in a few years. And I want every advantage I can get to defeat him. I don't care if I'm not the one to shoot the killing shot. But I want to help defeat that _monster_. I won't ask you to join my fight, but I'll take any help you can give." I plead while telling him an edited story. I don't trust him enough to tell him everything.

Randolph looks at me for a while, and I look back. Finally he speaks, "The Berserkers were at their weakest as well as sanest during a lunar eclipse. When the smiths forged the staffs, they made it so the others had some way of defeating us if all of us went against Asgard. If you try to absorb the staff during the lunar eclipse, you won't face the consequences as much as you would if you try it during any other time. I don't know what will happen after the eclipse is over. As no one was ever able to do what you do. I won't say anything else."

I listen to his heartbeat through his tale and can tell that he's telling the truth. Hiding some things probably, but not lying. I nod at him and gather the pictures together. I keep the dagger back in the scabbard on my hip and ask him again, "You really don't know what type if soldier he was?"

Randolph looks confused for a second but gains a look of understanding and says, "He was not a berserker if that's what you mean. He was a foot soldier too, judging by the armour. Though on a lower level than most, probably only a few centuries old. Older soldiers have better swords. And he used a steel sword. The armour and the dagger were heirlooms probably. His father or someone in his family did something worthwhile to get the dagger and it was passed down to him. Why do you wanna identify him so badly?"

I think on it for a second and answer him, "I know that for an Asgardian, dying in battle is like the best thing you can do. So killing yourself so that you won't suffocate and die must be _really _bad. It made me feel bad, honestly. I didn't know the proper funeral procession, so I buried him in the cave. As there was no way to bring him out of the cave."

Randolph has tears in his eyes when he says, "Thank you. I didn't know him, but he'll be thankful for that small act of kindness."

"You're welcome, Professor Randolph. Now, I'd appreciate if you don't tell anyone about my guest, and I'll return the favour for your own secret. Thank you for taking your time off for me. I appreciate it, but I really must be going home now."

I nod at him, he nods back and I return to the plane in a daze. Well at least I found out when I can do the assimilation most safely. I'll have to check when the lunar eclipse is. I can't wait to get the staff back together!

I was in luck, a total lunar eclipse was scheduled to take place on December 10th,2011. Not exactly close, but I can wait a few months. I go to the airport and take the plane back to NY and drive back to my house.

**July 17th, 2011:**

The next day, I get a mail from NYU that I got accepted into the Masters program for Computer Engineering. Term was scheduled to start in September, so I still had a couple months to prepare. Just to pass the time, I open up my unfinished plans and scroll through them, when I suddenly come across something interesting. The file I made on General Ross. I never posted it, did I?

Creating a VPN, I send the files to CNN, WHiH World News, Fox news as well as the United Nations Organisation. The UN should know that an American general acted on foreign soil without permission. It'll definitely ruin him. I even send a copy to Stark. He'll definitely run Ross through the mud. Stark had offered to take Blonsky off the general's hand to start up a team that takes down dangers to the society. Not smart of Stark to try and take in a criminal, but who am I to judge?

Looking over the files, I see a lot of proof of Ross' wrongdoings; his hand in creating Hulk, provoking the Hulk into a fight, forcing Banner to turn into Hulk in Brazil, Creating Blonsky, sabotaging dangerous experiments, just to say the few.

2 days later, I see an interesting news on WHiH World News. Apparently CNN didn't either like the file, or they didn't want to face the consequences of outing a US general.

"Good evening. I'm Christine Everhart from WHiH World News and I bring to you, today a shocking news. Two days ago, an anonymous whistleblower sent us a file containing various video files and documents that prove the wrongdoings of a General of the US Army. This general was not only responsible for the monster, Abomination who attacked Harlem, but was defeated by the conbined efforts of Spider-Man, Black Spider and the Hulk, but he was also the one who actually made The Hulk. Yes that's right, people, This general sabotaged an experiment and forced the scientist working on it to be exposed to Gamma radiation, which turned him into a hulk. For privacy reasons, we won't be telling you the Scientist's name. When the Hulk then appeared before them and refused to be an attack dog for the military, the general then had the scientist declared a terrorist and started a witch hunt against him, which is still going on to this day. So who is this General that did all those things and is still working in his position? General Thadeus Ross."

The reporter then went on to show the public a picture of Ross and went on to recite all the crimes he ever committed in his position. There were a few interviews with the witnesses for the attacks in Harlem as well as Culver University. They even got his own daughter Betty Ross to speak up against Ross.

Within a week, thanks to me, and Stark publicly speaking against such actions, General Ross was dishonourable discharged from service. He was to go to a UN hearing to answer for his crimes.

Hopefully he'll go in for a long time. At least now, there won't be Sokovia Accords to get Avengers under control. I'd rather write the accords myself to suit the team better, rather than be forced it upon me.

The next few months are spent in preparation for the absorption of the staff. I learn meditation techniques so I could calm myself down if I do go berserk. I started with my MS in September at NYU. Though it's still slow going. I'm going to all the lectures this time, at least for now, as the lectures are interesting. I even sit in on a few extra classes like Calculus. I just liked it that much. Other than that, nothing else has happened.

**December 10th, 2011:**

It was a few months after the fiasco with Ross. He was arrested for the crimes he committed and sentenced to prison for 25 to life. Peter's 18th birthday was in August, which we celebrated the same way as mine. I gave him a new suit in private. Ben bought me and Peter our first beers. I didn't like it much so I only had one. Peter had 2 cans before he got tired of the taste. Thankfully none of us 2 were drunk. Ben laughed at my face at the taste of beer, and calmly drank 3 cans. Other than that, nothing interesting happened.

I was now waiting in my lab for the lunar eclipse to occur, I was finally going to merge the staff and then absorb it.

"5 minutes left till Lunar eclipse, Boss." Siri's voice interrupts my musing.

"Thank you, Siri. Keep an eye on my vitals, please." I tell Siri, who nods at me.

I then say out loud, "Venom, separate with me for a while. I'll touch it alone at first, if the effect is manageable to me, then you may absorb it into yourself. No offense, but if you give into your rage, you'll kill me and everyone else."

Venom grumbles but separates himself from me and says, _"Yeah, yeah. I know. Just give me that amazing chocolate fudge later and we'll call it even." _

I snort at him and say, "Sure, buddy."

Soon it is time for the lunar eclipse. As soon as it occurs, I touch one of the pieces of the staff, I feel growing a little stronger, but it's not as much as I'd expect for a normal day. I see a few of my bad memories flash by, my father's death, my previous death, and a lot more. But I see those memories everyday, so it doesn't affect me much, and I use my meditation techniques to calm myself down and ignore the memories. Seeing that I'm not going crazy, I pick that piece up, pick the next piece in other hand and join them together. A flash occurs as the pieces merge, but no more change in me.

"So far, so good. Let's get to it." I say out loud and pick up the last piece and merge it with the other two. Another flash of light and the staff is fixed.

I experiment with it a bit, by spinning it around a few times. Seeing that everything was fine, I turn to Venom and hold my hand towards him. Venom merges with me and starts assimilating the staff into myself. As soon as he starts the process, I feel a sharp pain start up inside my body, everywhere at once.

"Boss you, okay?" Siri says and starts scanning me.

"Keep.. going.. Venom!" I grit my teeth in pain. It hurt so much, everything hurt at once, my body, brain, muscles as well as bones. It felt like my bones were smashing and fixing themselves again and again. Soon the whole Staff was absorbed into us and I feel weak again. Like I'd just run a marathon around the Earth.

_"Yeah.. that hurt, a lot. I don't feel anything different though." _Venom grumbles out.

"Wait till the Eclipse is over. The staff is still weaker than normal. Siri, report." I'm still shaking a bit. My body is not completely healed up yet, it's only standing thanks to Venom.

"Your vitals are now normal, though your heart rate is still fast, and blood pressure is higher, it's going down to normal, slowly but surely. Nothing has changed in your muscle density, so I don't think you've gotten any stronger because of the staff, but I'll keep an eye on that once the Eclipse is over. It's still 27 minutes until the eclipse ends."

"27 minutes? Wasn't the eclipse supposed to last for like 51 minutes?" I ask, bewildered.

"Yes boss. You lost consciousness for a while there. It's been 22 minutes since you started the merging process." Siri answers while still scanning me.

Huh. I didn't even notice losing consciousness. Though I'm getting real tired right now.

"Siri, I'm going to bed right now, alright? Keep an eye on me and tell me everything tomorrow. I'm really tired." I say, and somehow manage to reach my bedroom. I'm asleep as soon as I hit the bed.

**December 11th,2011:**

The next day, I wake up at 5, as usual, and go to the gym. There I notice that nothing much has changed in terms of my strength, so I try something else.

"Siri, bring out the scanners, I'm trying something stupid." Siri complies while sighing a little.

"Should I write an eulogy?" Siri asks sarcastically.

"Oh haha, Siri. Very funny." I say and ignore her smirk.

"Venom, you ready buddy?" I ask Venom, who by now knows what I'm trying.

_"If I say no, will you stop?" _Venom asks me bitterly.

I blink at that. "Well of course I'll stop. I would never do something your uncomfortable with, without your permission. Unless it is to embarrass you, of course." I smirk at him.

_"Yeah, yeah. Lets get on with it." _Venom grumbles, but I can hear the relief in his voice. I'd never force anyone to do something they're not comfortable with, least of all Venom who sleeps in my body and can take over it.

Venom starts to bring out the staff from himself. It's less bringing out the original staff and more making a new staff exactly like the old one, including all the markings on it. It would have been tough, if the staff wasn't literally a part of us. Which means we know everything there is to know about the staff's physical looks. I can't tell what spells were cast on it. Though if the spells will come with the staff or not? I have no fucking clue.

As soon as the full staff is out of us and in my hand, I feel myself growing stronger, it was euphoric! This time I didn't get my old bad memories, I just started growing stronger. It was how I imagined Goku feeling when he goes Super Saiyan. It felt just that good! Soon, before I want, it was over, and Venom speaks up,

_"Whoa! I feel so strong! Like no one can ever stop me! I can take over the whole universe and no one will ever stop me!"_

"Venom! Snap out of it! Control your power, don't let the power control you." I say and start thinking positive thoughts. Soon I can hear Venom start controlling his thoughts.

_"Yeah. Thanks. I can't believe I'm saying this, but without you snapping me out, I'd have gone on a killing spree." _Venom grumbles.

"Don't mention it. Siri, give us the verdict!" I say.

"Your muscle density has increased, again. Congratulations, boss. You're officially bullet proof. They'll still hurt you, but won't penetrate your skin. Your calculated strength has now approached that recorded of Hulk during his fight in Harlem, but a little weaker." Siri says. I whistle at that. Damn! I'm already almost as strong as Hulk? Nice.

I absorb the staff back into myself, and suddenly drop down to my knees. Damn! I feel so weak.

"What the hell? Siri, what happened?" I shout out, breathing hard.

"I.. Don't know. The staff somehow increased your strength when it was outside, but as soon as you absorbed it into yourself it got turned into regular metal and you lost your extra strength. So you relatively feel weaker? I don't actually know, sir, it's just a hypothesis." Siri whispers out. I can tell she's scared.

I once again bring the staff out and once again feel stronger. I notice that this time, the staff came out quicker than before. I reabsorb the staff and once again I feel weak. So yes, maybe Siri's hypothesis is true.

I repeat absorbing and reabsorbing the staff for about 10-15 minutes and notice that I don't get as tired as before. Meaning I get used to it.

"You're right, Siri. Something like that does happen. The more I repeat the process, the more I get used to the sudden loss of strength. Don't worry about it." I say and keep the staff absorbed.

I bring out a plain staff made of Praedium and go start working out a fighting style with the staff. I practice using the plain staff for about an hour and then bring out the real deal and do the same. I had to adjust a few things for the additional strength, but I manage. At least now I have a trick up my sleeve to almost double my strength. Though, if I lose the staff I'll be back to my original strength. I'll have to fix up that issue and do something like Thor. Make it so the staff returns to my hand. But how?

I could ask an Asgardian to bless it or something, but the Bifrost is destroyed and I don't think they'll help someone who stole Asgardian property. I could use an electromagnet. Make it so the magnet is always absorbed within me, but when I bring out the staff, I also bring out the electromagnet. But I'll have to be careful to only attract Praedium and not every metal close to me. Let's get on to it then.

**May 1st,2012:**

The next few months I spend just training and studying. My classes were going as expected, really good. I published a few papers on Artificial Intelligence in the University Magazine, as that was my best subject. Peter and me caught a drug cartel in Manhattan, which was surprising. Most of the drug cartels focus on Harlem and Hell's Kitchen. It was a good test for our control over our strengths. We knocked them all out, but didn't accidentally kill a single thug, thankfully.

I managed to design and build a wristband made from Praedium, with an electromagnet which attracts only Praedium. I had to work on it for 3 straight days without sleeping, but it was done. Once I call the staff into being, the wristband appears on my right hand. It'll attract the staff if I lose it. I spent the next week just practicing throwing and calling back the staff. I had the bruises on my face to prove it.

There were a few bombings all over the world, claimed by 'The Mandarin'. I knew the one responsible was named Aldrich Killian, so I had Siri keep tabs on him. Iron man 3 events were still more than a year away, so I didn't care much.

My company was flourishing, Dr Octavius earned a Nobel Prize for the miniature sun, _finally_. And since he did it in collaboration with Oscorp, our market price increased. I had also taken over Hammer industries and renamed it Oscorp Weapons Manufacturing Division. Now I was the leading Weapons manufacturer in the country! Because of both OWMD and Otto, we soon became the 2nd biggest brand in America. Stark was still _way _ahead of us, and he'd now even built a big Tower in the centre of New York, with his name on it. I wanted one of those but Bernard wouldn't let me. He thinks I'm immature. So I stuck my tongue at him and skipped out of the room eating my lollipop.

It was while I was watching the news that I saw the news regarding the explosion in a research facility in the middle of Mojave Desert. Damn! That must have cost billions. Wonder what they were researching that it blew up so spectacularly?

I let it out of mind until the next night, when I get a visit from Coulson, at 7 PM. Uh oh. I think I know what's happened, how could I forget such an important detail?!

"Phil. What's up? Didn't know you were coming. I really hope its just a social visit." I say as soon as he's inside and I see his creepy smile.

"Sorry, but no. We need you to come in." Coulson says and hands me a tablet. I look at the tablet and read the files on it. Damn! The Tesseract! That's what they were researching.

"Mojave desert?" I ask still reading the report about how Loki came through the portal and took control of Barton and Selvig and took the Tesseract with him.

"Yes. Barton's been compromised. You coming now or will you join us later?" Coulson asks.

"Damn. This is bad. Really bad. Um is Peter coming?" I ask.

"Yes. Deputy director Hill has gone to bring him in. I'm supposed to bring you and Stark. I'm going to Stark next." Coulson says, still smiling.

"Yeah. Let me get a few things first." I say and turn back to go to my lab. I gather my sensor, a camera, a tablet and the medical sensor. I also bring 2 vials of the antidote I made for the mind control drug in Kilgrave. I don't know how much it'll be effective against the Mind stone, but something's better than nothing. I already had Venom on me, so I just tell Siri to keep the lab locked and go with Coulson. Finally, it's starting. What I've been working so hard for. I'm going to fight a God and kill aliens. It's like a few dreams come true.

**A/N: The bit about Lunar eclipse and Berserkers being weak is not canon, I just made it up so I can justify Harry absorbing the staff and not going crazy.**


	16. Super Secret Boy Band!

**Karuma012: Thanks a lot. Glad to know it works.**

**Serus black antihumannature: He might go meet the ancient one for some advice someday, but he won't be learning magic any time soon. And even if he does learn magic, he'll only probably use it to teleport to places.**

**Tamagat: the story is just starting. He'll someday go to space. Harry is selfish, or just acts like it, so he won't go out of his way to fight big fish.**

**Guest: no this won't ne a Harem fic, I don't even think he'll go into romance any time soon. And X-men don't exist here.**

**Chapter 16:**

**May 2nd,2012:**

Coulson and I drive to Stark Tower to meet with Tony Stark. Once we reach the Tower, we see it suddenly light up like a Christmas tree.

"That's cool. I've got to get me one of those." I say, seeing Stark land on the top of the Tower in his Iron Man suit. Coulson just smiles and takes out his phone. It's a really advanced phone, probably something they designed for themselves. He calls Tony Stark, which obviously Stark ignores, repeatedly.

"God, he's going to give me a headache." He calls again and uses some sort of feature on his cell phone that I couldn't see to hack into Stark's Network. He goes to the Elevator, which opens up for us and enter it. Stark's engineering is out of this world and Coulson's still hacking it, using his cellphone. Damn! Coulson turns on the elevator and we start to go up.

Soon I see Stark's face on Coulson's phone. Phil says, "Stark, we need to talk."

Tony smirks at us and says, _"You've reached the life model decoy of Tony Stark, please leave a message." _

I snort at him which Phil completely ignores and says, "This is urgent."

_"Then leave it urgently." _Stark says and shuts the phone off. That moment the elevator door opens up on Stark's penthouse suite. I smirk and wave at Tony and Pepper while Coulson keeps his creepy smile on his face.

"Security breach!" Tony yells out, then turns to Pepper and says, "That's on you."

Coulson moves forward and addresses Stark, "Mr Stark."

Pepper looks at Coulson and smiles widely, and says, "Phil! Come in! I'm sorry, I don't recognise you?"

Tony mumbles out, "Phil? Uh, his first name is Agent."

I offer my hand to Pepper and completely ignore Tony and say, "I'm Harry Osborn, Ms Potts. I'm here in an advisory role to Mr Coulson."

Pepper shakes my hand, smiles at me and welcomes me in, "Well come on in. We're celebrating."

Tony interrupts her saying, "Which is why he can't stay."

Phil turns to Tony and gives him a file, which contains a tablet with all the info and says, "We need you to look this over. As soon as possible."

Tony looks at the file like its cancer and mumbles out, "I don't like.. being handed things."

Pepper smiles at Tony's normal behaviour and interjects, "That's alright. Because I love to be handed things. So let's trade."

Pepper gives me and Coulson a glass of Champagne each and takes the file from Coulson to give to Tony, and takes Tony's Champagne glass and drinks from it. Tony takes the file from Pepper, at which I raise an eyebrow.

"Thank you." Pepper says to Coulson.

"Official consulting hours are between eight and five every other Thursday." Stark says, but still starts opening the file.

Coulson speaks up, "This isn't a consultation."

Pepper looks up from her musing and says, "Is this about the Avengers? Which.. I know nothing about."

I smirk at her and shake my head at that awful slip.

Tony says without even looking up, "The Avengers initiative was scrapped, I thought. And I didn't even qualify."

Pepper looks at Tony, "I didn't know that either."

"Yeah, apparently I'm volatile, self obsessed and don't play well with others." Tony speaks up.

"That I did know." Pepper smiles softly at Tony while saying this. I snort at him. Ignoring his small glare, I continue drinking my champagne, slowly. I don't like this either. Maybe alcohol is just not it for me?

Phil's voice interrupts my musing about alcohol, "This isn't about personality profiles anymore."

Stark connects the tablet to his system and calls over Pepper, "Ms Potts, got a minute?"

Pepper walks over to Tony and speaks softly to him for a few seconds, after which Tony expands his hands and all the files appear in a hologram around the two of them. It shows files on Captain America, Thor, Hulk, Spider-Man and Black-Spider. Huh. They got my fight with Abomination, as well as Destroyer. It also shows the Tesseract.

Pepper and Tony have a whispered conversation, after which Pepper says something in Tony's ears, Tony gasps, I smirk and Phil looks away in embarrassment, or maybe pretends to be embarrassed. He's a spy.

Pepper then escorts us out, after which we take the car to the Quinjet. There I see another agent talking with someone tall. Oh. My. God! That's Captain America! He's taller than the movies showed us. About 6'2". He's wearing a jacket and a simple shirt and trousers. He's probably not used to modern clothing yet.

I look at Coulson, and he's bouncing on his feet. I smirk and say, "So, Phil's got a crush."

Coulson glares at me, "I do not have a crush! He's just my idol." He hisses and then mumbles out.

"Meh.. Crush." I smirk and sprint ahead to meet with the captain.

"Mr Rogers. Nice to meet you." I say when he turns to look at me and offer him my hand.

Steve accepts my hand and shakes it, he looks confused, probably because I wasn't in the files, or at least my face wasn't.

"I'm sorry, but I don't recognise you." He looks sorry, so I smile softly at him.

"No worries, Captain. I haven't introduced myself yet. I'm Harry Osborn. I'm here on a consulting role." Steve looks at me in disbelief, so I continue, "I'm studying for my Masters in Computer Engineering and have already worked with SHIELD before, so they called me in. Never know what might be needed." I shrug at him, non-verbally saying, 'What can you do?' .

"Nice to meet you Mr Osborn." Steve says and smiles at me.

I smile back at him and say, "Please, call me Harry. You've met Agent Coulson?" I introduce him and watch the entertainment that is Coulson stammering.

Steve says, "You can call me Steve then." And turns to Coulson to say hello.

We enter the jet and I think over. These few days will be tough. I'll have to be careful not to directly confront Loki. If I go to his side, I don't know what'll happen. Loki could destroy the Universe with my knowledge.

I don't pay attention to Steve reading up the files about all other heroes. I'll have to bring in some other people too. Jessica and Matt are fixed. Luke might listen to me but I'll have to convince him. I'll have to save Frank Castle's family to convince him to join me. But he's not someone who'll listen to orders after the fiasco that'll happen in his career. I know that his superior gave conflicting orders and caused a fallout, but I don't know what or when. I just know a name, Billy Russo.

I get cut off from my musing by the Pilot's voice saying, "We're about 40 minutes out from the base, sir."

Coulson gets up from his seat and approaches Steve, before he can say anything, Steve speaks up, "So this Banner was trying to replicate the serum that was used on me?"

I speak up, once again interrupting Coulson and say, "A lot of people were. You were our world's first superhero. My father was one of them, he nearly succeeded too." I grimace at the memory and let Coulson continue.

"Banner thought Gamma radiation might hold the key to unlocking Erskine's original formula." The hulk in the tablet takes that moment to tear a jeep in half and roars out loud.

Steve grimaces seeing that and says, "Didn't really go his way, did it?"

Coulson says, "Not so much. But when he's not that thing though, he's like a Stephen Hawking." Trying to impress Steve. Steve looks confused so he continues, "He's like a smart person. I gotta say, it's an honour to officially meet you."

Steve smiles at Coulson, so Phil continues, "I sort of met you. I mean, I watched you while you were sleeping."

I snort at that, and mumble out, "Not creepy at all, Phil." Steve looks down in embarrassment and closes the file. He gets up and Phil follows him and stands by his side, while Steve looks out the window.

Phil says, "I mean, I was... I was present while you were unconscious from the ice. You know, it's really, it's just a... just a huge honour to have you on board."

Steve whispers, "Well, I hope I'm the man for the job."

Coulson looks horrified, and almost shoutd, "Oh, you are. Absolutely. Uh... we've made some modifications to the uniform. I had a little design input."

Steve looks at Coulson confused, and says, "The uniform? Aren't the stars and stripes a little... old fashioned?"

Phil looks serious again and says, "With everything that's happening, the things that are about to come to light, people might just need a little old fashioned." Steve takes in Coulson's sentiment and then turns to me.

"You said your father almost succeeded in replicating the serum that made me? How'd it go?" he asks.

I close my eyes and remove his dead body from in front of my eyes and open them again. I look a little serious and say, "He made _a _serum. Took it himself, got crazy and killed a bunch of people. Spider-Man and the Black-Spider killed him though. So don't worry about that."

Steve looks horrified now, he babbles out while scrunching his eyes at me in what I assume to be pity, "I'm really sorry. I didn't know."

I wave off his apology and get up to stand next to him, "No worries. He was not a good father. And I don't hate Spider-Man for his death. I'm thankful that someone did it before _he_ could kill more people." I glance at Coulson indirectly telling him not to tell Steve I'm Black-Spider yet.

Steve nods but doesn't say anything. Soon we reach the Helicarrier. The Quinjet lands down the massive battleship known as the Helicarrier. It has two runways. One with direct access to a hangar at the rear is aligned along the spine of the vessel. Me, Agent Coulson and Steve walk down the ramp, meeting up with Natasha Romanoff.

Phil greets her and introduces us, he says, "Agent Romanoff. Harry Osborn. Captain Rogers."

Steve greets her, saying "Ma'am?" while I just nod at her.

Natasha glances at me and Steve once, says, "Hi." And turns to Coulson, she says, "They need you on the bridge. Face time."

Phil turns to Steve, says, "See you there." And then walks away leaving us with Natasha, walking towards the railing of the ship.

Natasha speaks up after a while of silence, "There was quite the buzz around here, finding you in the ice. I thought Coulson was gonna swoon. Did he ask you to sign his Captain America trading cards yet?"

Steve gets horrified as well as amused and asks, "Trading cards?"

Natasha nods, "They're vintage, he's very proud."

Without realizing we get near where Banner is, Banner doesn't notice us walking towards him, as he is nervous as hell. He moves around as people keep walking in his way.

Steve calls out, "Dr. Banner," walks up to Banner and shakes his hands.

Banner looks startled but answers, "Oh, yeah. Hi. They told me you'd be coming."

I greet him, "Dr Banner. I'm Harry Osborn. Huge fan of your work. Most of it goes over my head, but what I understand, I love."

Banner shakes my hand and says, "Hello." He looks confused by my age and my presence here.

Steve speaks up, before Bruce can say anything, "Word is you can find the cube."

Banner looks amused at Steve and asks, "Is that the only word on me?"

Steve doesn't miss a beat and speaks up clearly, "Only word I care about."

Bruce nods and takes in the sentiment. After a few seconds he speaks up, "Must be strange for you, all of this."

Steve looks around, smiles softly and says, "Well, this is actually kind of familiar."

Natasha interrupts our conversation and says, "Gentlemen, you may wanna step inside in a minute. It's gonna get a little hard to breath." Suddenly the Helicarrier starts shaking as it prepares to fly.

Steve asks, "Is this is a submarine?" I snort but follow them closer to the railing.

Banner is amused too, but for a different reason, he asks, "Really? They wanted me in a submerged pressurized metal container?" They both move closer to the edge of the helicarrier where four huge fans mounted on the sides starts to lift into the air bringing the Helicarrier in flight. Steve watches in _awe_ as Banner smiles.

He shouts, so we could all hear, "OH, NO. THIS IS MUCH WORSE."

We soon follow Natasha to the bridge of the Helicarrier.The doors part and we enter the bridge of the ship. A flurry of activity as dozens of agents sit in front of their viewscreens. Agent Hill shouts her instructions and turns to Nick Fury, who is at the command chair.

She says, "We're at level, sir."

Nick nods at her and says, "Good. Let's vanish."

Me, Steve and Banner walk through the glorious, gleaming bridge, Banner and I taking a position at the science console.

Fury turns to us and greets us, "Gentlemen." Steve gives Fury 10 bucks, referring to some earlier bet. Fury walks over Banner and extends his hand. Banner, reluctantly shakes it.

Fury says, "Doctor, thank you for coming."

Banner, still a bit shaky, asks, "Thanks for asking nicely. So, uh... how long am I staying?"

Fury says, "Once we get our hands on the Tesseract, you're in the clear."

Banner goes into work mode and asks, "Where are you with that?" Fury turns to Agent Coulson to explain, while Natasha eyes an image of Clint Barton on a computer screen.

Coulson explains, "We're sweeping every wirelessly accessible camera on the planet. Cellphones, laptops. If it's connected to a satellite, it's eyes and ears for us."

Natasha mumbles out with some emotions in her voice, "That's still not gonna find them in time."

I shake my head and say, "You have to narrow the field. Just looking at video will not find it. How many spectrometers do you have access to?" Banner looks at me a bit surprised but nods dumbly.

Fury interjects, asking, "How many are there?"

I interrupt, and say, "I could get upto 25 spectrometers in total too. So add that. I'll meanwhile make the call." I message Bernard asking him to bring up all the spectrometers in all our labs. Just like last time, except on a global scale.

Banner speaks up, as they say, it's his show, "Call every lab you know, tell them to put the spectrometers on the roof and calibrate them for gamma rays. I'll rough out a tracking algorithm based on cluster recognition. At least we could rule out a few places. Do you have somewhere for me to work?"

Fury turns to Natasha and says, "Agent Romanoff, would you show Dr.Banner to his laboratory, please." Natasha nods and walks off, leading Banner down the hall.

The last voice we hear is, "You're gonna love it, Doc. We got all the toys." Before she goes out of earshot.

I nod at Fury in greeting and ask, "Hey, where's Spider-Man? Wasn't he going to come here?"

Fury raises his eyebrow at me and says, "Spiderman had some work. So he said he'll meet us later. I kept an Agent with him so he can get here whenever."

I snort and nod at that, and start studying up on Gamma radiation. There were a lot of things in the package given to us. There were also Selvig's notes on file, so I had some help. Selvig being a professor had a habit of dumbing down his work so Students could understand better, which helps me a lot.

As we are waiting to locate Loki using satellite facial recognition, Coulson and Steve stand side by side, talking, while me and Fury watch the free show in amusement.

Coulson says, "I mean, if it's not too much trouble."

Steve looks uncomfortable, but still nods, "No, no. It's fine."

Phil says in an excided voice, "It's a vintage set. It took me a couple of years to collect them all. Near mint, slight foxing around the edges, but..."

Agent Sitwell takes that moment to interrupt their talk, shouting, "We got a hit. 67% match. Wait, cross match, 79%"

We all grow alert, Coulson asks Sitwell, "Location?"

Sitwell looks confused but answers, "Stuttgart, Germany. 28, Konigstrasse. He's not exactly hiding."

Fury turns to Steve and says, "Captain, you're up." Steve nods and leaves the room. Fury then turns to me and says, "Osborn, go with him. You'll be the backup. Interfere only if necessary." I nod at him and go get my stuff. I only bring a med scanner and a 2 vials of the Mind control antidote with me, just in case.

Me and Steve enter the Quinjet with Natasha as our pilot. Steve looks at me confused but I just smile mysteriously at him. Peter's still not here, what kind of work is he doing?

We reach Germany in 2 hours, which is a testament to the speed of the Quinjet. Captain America is suited up. He opens up the ramp and jumps down without a parachute.

I look bewildered, and turn to Natasha, who aims the guns of the Quinjet on Loki. Loki and Steve have a conversation after Loki gets up from the blow he suffered, but I don't hear it. Natasha gives me a pair of Comms, turns the loudspeakers on and says, "Loki. Drop down the weapon and stand down."

Loki, of course does not listen. He sends a blue blast of plasma at us from the Sceptre he's holding, which Natasha dodges, just in time. Cap throws his shield at Loki, which hits him and returns to the good captain. They begin to duke it out. Captain is stronger than a human, a lot stronger, but Loki is an Asgardian Jotun, with 1000 years of experience. Loki flings Cap to the ground. Cap then throws his shield at Loki, again, but Loki swats it way. Cap, using all the moves of a soldier, tries, but is knocked down by Loki. Standing over him, Loki points the scepter's tip on his helmet.

Loki orders, "Kneel!"

Cap gets a determined face and gritts out, "Not today!" he flips and knocks Loki back with a kick. Loki grabs Cap and throws him away.

Natasha tries aiming the machine gun at Loki but can't get a clear shot. She says, "This guy's all over the place!"

Suddenly, AC/DC's "Shoot to Thrill" overdrives the Quinjet's speakers. Tony stark's voice enters our ears through our Comms and says, "Agent Romanoff. Did you miss me?" I snort at that and just shake my head. Thankfully I didn't have to show my cards yet, but Barton still knows about me, so he probably told Loki about it.

Both Cap and Loki look up at the sky. Tony flies over in his Iron Man suit and blasts Loki right back to the ground using his repulsors. Iron Man touches down in the superhero landing. He stands up and pulls out every piece of weaponry the suit has and points them at Loki.

Tony, in a taunting voice, says, "Make your move, Reindeer Games." Loki puts up his hands and surrenders, though both him and I know it's only temporary. His armour materializes away.

Iron man nods and says, "Good move."

Steve joins Tony near Loki and nods at him, "Mr. Stark."

Tony returns the greeting, "Captain."

Soon the two heroes along with one fake prisoner in handcuffs enter the Quinjet and we take off. The sky was dark with clouds, loud thunder rumbling and lightning flashing in every direction. I stay with Natasha in front of the jet, to avoid meeting Loki. It's not time yet.

I can see Fury's photo on the screen indicating Natasha is talking with him. I don't pay much attention to that talk but look outside. The thunderstorm is getting closer to us.

I hear Steve speak behind me, "I don't like it."

Tony asks him, "What? Rock of Ages giving up so easily?"

Steve ignores that comments but still says, "I don't remember it being ever that easy. This guy packs a wallop."

Tony changes the flow of the conversation by saying, "Still, you are pretty spry, for an older fellow. What's your thing? Pilates?"

Steve gets confused, and asks, "What?"

Tony patiently explains, "It's like calisthenics. You might have missed a couple things, you know, doing time as a Capsicle." Steve looks at Tony, finally meeting his ego match. I snort at the Capsicle comment.

Steve ignores me and looks at Tony, he says, "Fury didn't tell me he was calling you in."

Tony whispers, but we still hear it, "Yeah, there's a lot of things Fury doesn't tell you." Thunder and lightning nearly hit the jet, making it shake violently.

Natasha asks bewildered, "Where's this coming from?" Thunder rumbles overhead. Loki stares out the window intently.

Steve tauntingly asks, "What's the matter? Scared of a little lightning?"

Loki looks at Steve and answers, "I'm not overly fond of what follows."

I dramatically widen my eyes and look at Loki, and ask, "He's coming here? Now?" Loki just smirks at me. So I turn to Natasha, "Open the ramp, now! Before he fucking tears it open." I mumble out and go near the ramp to greet Thor once he enters.

Thor sees the open ramp, enters and just pushes me aside, does the same with Tony, and takes Loki and leaves through the open ramp. I groan loudly, in annoyance. Goddamnit Thor! I wanted to avoid this!

I hear Tony say, "I have a plan, attack!" and leave the Jet and I turn to Steve. He takes a parachute this time and prepares to jump out of the flying plane.

Natasha puts the plane on Auto pilot and comes back to persuade Cap to not go. She says, "I'd sit this one out Cap."

Steve turns to Natasha and says, "I don't see how I can."

Natasha tries one last time, "These guys come from legends. They're basically gods!"

Steve turns to the ramp and says, "There's only one God ma'am. And I'm pretty sure, He doesn't dress like that." Saying that Steve jumps out of the plane. I look at Natasha now staring at me with a raised eyebrow.

"Shut up!" I grumble out. Natasha continues looking at me.

"You said those things to fire him up, didn't you? You knew he would jump down, but you wanted to boost his ego. Pretty smart actually." I say and finally stand up. I take out a coin and look at it. "Heads, I'll jump down, tails, I'll stay here." I say out loud.

I flip the coin and it falls in my hands. I open my hands and peek at the coin. Fuck! It's heads. I groan and look at Natasha still staring at me.

"Well. Let's fight a God, shall we?" I smirk at her and run towards the ramp and jump off of it. I didn't need parachute. But just as a precaution, I take out the Berserker's staff, which makes me a little stronger and resilient.

I cover myself in my Venom suit and control my direction using a thin filmy layer between my arms and abdomen. Within a minute I'm crashing on the ground in between Tony and Thor, who have by now half destroyed a few trees.

Both Thor and Tony turn to look at me, both perceiving me to be the enemy. I had absorbed the Staff by then, so I didn't worry about that. Thor recognizes me first and bellows out, "Venom!"

I wave at Thor and give a salute to the now visible Captain. I turn to Tony and say, "I got this. Go secure Loki." I don't wait for Tony to say anything and turn to Thor.

I say, "Hey big guy. Sorry for ruining your fun," I point towards where Tony went, "but we need to cut this short. Loki has hidden the Tesseract somewhere and we need to go somewhere to help in recovery. You coming with us?"

Thor doesn't say anything at first and I get on my guard. But he just nods and gets out of his fighting stance. I nod at Captain America and turn to go to the Jet which has by now landed in a clearing nearby. Meanwhile Tony picks Loki up and brings him to the Quinjet.

Tony looks at me confused but then he takes off his mask and exclaims, "You're the guy that helped me fight Stane!" I sigh, well this went on long enough. I will the Venom suit back into my body and smile at their shocked faces.

Steve breaks the silence first, "You're Harry. You're Black-Spider? But-but-but you're so young?"

"Harry Osborn is a superhero? You know I pegged you for a supervillain." Tony speaks up.

Thor just claps me on my shoulder and says, "Verily! You're a mighty young warrior, Venom."

I snort my head at all three. I turn to Tony and say, "Firstly, fuck you. Secondly I helped you defeat Stane when I was 16, so think on that." I turn to Steve next and say, "It was needed of me Cap. I had to do something." I look at him meaningfully to remind him of the story I told earlier. When he nods in understanding, I turn to Thor and say, "You can call me Harry, Thor. That's my name when I'm not wearing the mask. You may tell Lady Sif when you return. Harry Osborn is my full name, but my friends call me Harry."

Loki just looks at me like a puzzle, which creeps me out. The rest of the ride pass in silence other than Tony repeatedly asking me how I made my suit appear and disappear on me and where it's hidden. I finally snap and say, "You're a scientist. Go figure it out yourself. _After_ this whole fiasco is over."

Soon we reach the Helicarrier and a few agents take Loki in chains to his new room. I see Banner working on the Sceptre and join him. I bring out my Med-Scanner as well as the regular scanner and get to work. Within 5 minutes my work on the scanner is done and I ignore everything to study the Sceptre's readings.

Like the hammer, the Sceptre has a sort of heartbeat to it. It emits a low Gamma radiation which resonates with the readings they had on the Tesseract. So this is why the Sceptre could shut down the Tesseract's portal. But is it true for all the infinity stones, or just these two?

I get distracted by Banner's voice, saying, "He really grows on you, doesn't he?"

I snort and say, "Yeah. Like a fungus." Bruce smiles at me and I smile back in reassurance.

Steve speaks up next, "Loki's gonna drag this out. So, Thor, what's his play?"

Thor comes to from his musings and says, "He has an army called the Chitauri. They're not of Asgard, or any world known. He means to lead them against your people. They will win him the earth. In return, I suspect, for the Tesseract."

Steve looks incredulously at Thor and asks, "An army? From outer space?"

I snort and interject, "Um Cap. You're asking this to a literal alien. From outer space." Steve blushes and mumbles out an apology.

Banner nods and thinks out loud, "So he's building another portal. That's what he needs Erik Selvig for."

Thor gets startled out of his musings, again, and asks, "Selvig?"

Banner answers, without knowing any connection, "He's an astrophysicist."

Thor corrects him, "He's a friend."

Natasha explains to a confused Thor, "Loki has him under some kind of spell, along with one of ours."

Steve asks the most important question, "I wanna know why Loki let us take him. He's not leading an army from here."

I answer him, "That's easy. He wants to be here. Why? No idea."

Everyone goes silent at the implications. If he's here because he wants to be, then he either has something to do on the Helicarrier, or he wants something from the Helicarrier.

Banner breaks the silence and says, "I don't think we should be focusing on Loki. That guy's brain is a bag full of cats, you could smell crazy on him."

Thor gets angry at Banner and grits out, "Have care how you speak. Loki is beyond reason, but he is of Asgard, and he's my brother."

"He killed eighty people in two days." Natasha deadpans.

Thor's shoulders go lose and he whispers, "He's adopted."

Banner, still in thinking mode asks out loud, "Iridium, what did they need the Iridium for?"

Suddenly the doors behind me open up and Tony enters with Coulson, he says, "It's a stabilizing agent." He then turns towards Coulson and says, "I'll fly you there. Keep the love alive." Then turns back to us and explains, "Means the portal won't collapse on itself, like it did at SHIELD."

Tony walks close to Thor and taps his upper arm, "No hard feelings, Point Break. You've got a mean swing. Also, it means the portal can open as wide, and stay open as long, as Loki wants."

He approaches Fury's station and starts giving out orders, "Raise the mid-mast, ship the top sails. That man is playing GALAGA! Thought we wouldn't notice. But we did." He then closes one eye and tries looking at both the screens, "How does Fury do this?"

Agent Hill answers for Fury, dryly, "He turns." Tony looks around the monitors and places a button size hacking implant under Fury's desk, without anyone but me noticing, and I only notice it because I was specifically looking for it. That reminds me, I discreetly throw my own hacking implement at the console. Siri knows what she has to do. While this is going on, everyone in the room looks at Tony like he's a clown.

Tony rolls his eyes and moves away from the console, he says, "Well, that sounds exhausting. The rest of the raw materials, Agent Barton can get his hands on pretty easily. Only major component he still needs is a power source. A high energy density, something to kick start the cube."

Agent Hill asks him, "When did you become an expert in thermonuclear astrophysics?"

Tony says, "Last night. The packet, Selvig's notes, the Extraction Theory papers. Am I the only one who did the reading?"

I raise my hand, still bored and say, "Just finished with them actually." Tony gets excited to find me on the table and is about to say something, when Steve speaks up,

He asks, "Does Loki need any particular kind of power source?"

Banner thinks and answers, "He's got to heat the cube to a hundred and twenty million Kelvin just to break through the Coulomb barrier."

I interrupt, "But what about the quantum tunnelling effect? He'll have to find a way to stabilise it first."

Tony continues, "Unless, Selvig has figured out how to stabilize the quantum tunnelling effect."

Banner gets a horrified look on his face and says, "Well, if he could do that he could achieve Heavy Ion Fusion at any reactor on the planet."

Tony smirks at him and raises his hands in the air, "Finally, someone who speaks English."

Steve turns to the rest of us, "Is that what just happened?"

I take pity on Steve and speak up, "We're saying that Selvig could theoretically open a stable portal anywhere on the planet where there's a reactor. And there are a _lot_ of reactors on Earth."

Cap gets horrified along with the rest of the non-geniuses in the room. Seriously, it was not that hard to understand, even an 8th grader could understand the gist of it.

Tony and Banner shake hands. A glimmer in their eyes shines as the mutual respect for each other shows.

Tony says, "It's good to meet you, Dr. Banner. Your work on anti-electron collisions is unparalleled. And I'm also a huge fan of the way you lose control and turn into an enormous green rage monster."

Banner looks down in embarrassment, "Thanks."

Nick Fury walks in at that moment and speaks up, louder than anyone else there, "Dr. Banner is _only_ here to track the cube. I was hoping you might join him."

Steve drops in his two cents, "Let's start with that stick of his. It may be magical, but it works an awful lot like a HYDRA weapon."

"Yeah, they emit the same energy signature in pulses, like they're alive. Similar to what Thor's hammer does with EMF pulses actually." I interject.

Everyone gets horrified at the possibility that the two objects are alive, Fury shakes it off and says, "I don't know about that, but it is powered by the cube. And I'd like to know how Loki used it to turn two of the sharpest men I know into his personal flying monkeys."

Thor gets confused at that, "Monkeys? I do not understand." He asks.

Steve gets excited and raises his hand, "I do! I understood that reference." Tony rolls his eyes, while Cap looks proud of himself. I pat on Caps shoulders in support.

Tony turns to Bruce and asks, "Shall we play, doctor?"

Bruce smiles at him and leads him to the lab, "Let's play some." I follow them, simply because I have nothing else to do, and watching two geniuses work together will be enlightening. I may be a genius, but my field was different than theirs. I mainly focus on Computer sciences and some chemistry. Though I do dabble in genetics and physics, it's nothing close to what these two do.

We reach the lab in a few minutes at most. I take a look at the tracking algorithm they wrote and improve a few things on it to run separately from theirs. Tony raises his eyebrows at me, asking 'What are you doing?'

"Patterns and programming is my jam. I found a few changes I could make in your algorithm, that might improve it and ran it separately. I don't want to mess up your work, so I didn't change the current program." I shrug, Tony looks at me like a puzzle, and Banner starts working on the Sceptre again.

"How did you even find out that this thing has a pulse?" Banner asks me once he fails to detect the pulse.

I show him my med scanner and ask him to scan with it. "That's a medical scanner Oscorp developed a while ago, but scrapped. Fucking selfish assholes. I found the plans, built it, modified it and now I have a 3D hologram of my internal body whenever I want it. When I scanned Thor's hammer with it, as a curiosity, last year, I found that it emits a small EMF pulse like a heartbeat. When I scanned the staff earlier today, I found the same with it."

Tony interjects, "So you're a superhero? Good to know I'm not the only rich Superhero in New York. So what's your secret? The suit makes you stronger?"

I smirk at him and say, "I already told Steve this. I'm the same as he is, only stronger. Radioactive spider bit me. The suit, I designed myself, along with a friend. Now Stark, don't mistake my generosity with information as a proof that I don't care about my identity. I'd like to keep this a secret for as long as possible, but since we're gonna be working together, I don't want secrets to get in the way of us fighting together."

Tony nods dumbly, mumbling his theories about my suit and continues working. I ask suddenly, "So how long till we're in the system?" Tony gets startled about getting caught, Banner just sighs loudly.

"Caught that, have you? For me about 2 hours. You?" Tony asks me.

I check in with Siri and find that she'll have hacked it in about 100 minutes. "100 minutes. Siri is currently trying not to get detected by the system so it's taking a bit of time." I answer smugly. I finally found that I'm better at hacking than Tony Stark. Sue me.

Tony looks stupefied. Banner snorts in amusement and says, "If you're done with the pissing contest?"

Tony shakes his head and turns to the monitors in front of him, Banner continues with examining the Sceptre with my scanner, and I just sit there and look pretty.

Banner takes a look at the readings and speaks up, "The gamma readings are definitely consistent with Selvig's reports on the Tesseract. But it's gonna take weeks to process."

Tony returns, "If we bypass their mainframe and direct a reroute to the Homer cluster, we can clock this around six hundred teraflops."

Banner smiles at him, "All I packed was a tooth brush." To which I snort.

Tony smiles at Banner, "You know, you should come by Stark Towers sometime. Top ten floors, all R . You'd love it, it's candy land."

Banner smiles at him, but shakes his head and says, "Thanks, but the last time I was in New York I kind of broke...Harlem."

I interrupt, "Hey! I was there, remember? You saved Harlem. Blonsky destroyed it, and the Army soldiers used their guns and rockets to cause more destruction. If it wasn't for you, Blonsky and the Army would have gone on to destroy the whole of New York."

Tony smirks, "Well, I promise a stress free environment. No tension. No surprises."

Suddenly, Tony pokes Banner with a miniature electrical prod device. Banner gets shocked but controls himself. I stare at Banner in bewildered fancy. That's a hell of a control. Steve walks in on us, pissed at Tony.

"OW!" Banner yelps out. TonyTony looks at Banner closely, and so do I.

Steve shouts out, "Hey!"

Tony ignores Steve and turns to Banner, "Nothing"

Steve asks, "Are you nuts?"

Tony continues ignoring Steve and asks, "You really have got a lid on it, haven't you? What's your secret? Mellow jazz? Bongo drums? Huge bag of weed?"

Steve asks him, "Is everything a joke to you?"

Tony blurts out, "Funny things are."

Steve doesn't take shit and says, "Threatening the safety of everyone on this ship isn't funny. No offense, doctor."

Banner waves it off, "No, it's alright. I wouldn't have come aboard if I couldn't handle pointy things." He says.

Tony looks at Steve and says, "You're tiptoeing, big man. You need to strut."

Steve glares at Tony, "And you need to focus on the problem, Mr. Stark."

Tony raises an eyebrow at him, "You think I'm not? Why did Fury call us and why now? Why not before? What isn't he telling us? I can't do the equation unless I have all the variables."

Steve asks, "You think Fury's hiding something?

Tony looks at him in disbelief, "He's a spy. Captain, he's the spy. His secrets have secrets." He points to Banner and me, "It's bugging them too, isn't it?" I just nod.

BANNER stumbles with the words, "Uh...I just wanna finish my work here and..."

Steve interrupts him, "Doctor?" A beat.

" 'A warm light for all mankind', Loki's jab at Fury about the cube." Banner speaks up, remembering Loki's speach.

Steve nods, and says, "I heard it."

Banner points at Tony and Me, "Well, I think that was meant for you two. Even if Barton didn't post that all over the news."

Steve asks, thinking a bit, "The Stark Tower? That big ugly.." Tony gives him a look and I snort, "...building in New York?"

Banner continues, "It's powered by Stark Reactors, self- sustaining energy source. That building will run itself for what, a year?"

Tony replies smugly, "That's just the prototype. I'm kind of the only name in clean energy right now."

I interrupt, "Hey! I've got a miniature sun in my basement. _We're_ the only names in clean energy." I give Tony a look.

Banner continues explaining, "So, why didn't SHIELD bring them in on the Tesseract project? I mean, what are they doing in the energy business in the first place?"

"Yeah, I don't think they're in this for the energy." I say and shake my head when Steve looks at me questioningly.

Tony mumbles, "I should probably look into that once my decryption program finishes breaking into all of SHIELD's secure files."

Steve gets taken aback, "I'm sorry, did you say...?"

Tony explains, "Jarvis has been running it since I hit the bridge. In a few hours we'll know every dirty secret SHIELD has ever tried to hide. Blueberry?" he asks the last part holding out a bag in front of Steve and me. I take one.

Steve glares at him, "Yet you're confused about why they didn't want you around?"

Tony raises an eyebrow and asks, "An intelligence organization that fears intelligence? Historically, not possible."

I calmly speak up, "Steve, we know hacking is wrong. But what they're doing is suspicious, I don't want something like Hydra to happen to the world again. SHIELD is currently heading down that path. I once hacked into SHIELD when I was 15 you know, found a government agency no one knew about, wanted to know more. The next thing I know how they were assassinating a few people. They even sent out a hit on a 17 year old child soldier, because she killed a few of their allies. A 17 year old girl. That doesn't build confidence."

Steve thinks on it, but being the stubborn man he is, says, "I think Loki's trying to wind us up. This is a man who means to start a war, and if don't stay focused, he'll succeed. We have orders, we should follow them."

Tony waves his hand and says, "Following is not really my style."

Steve smiles at Tony and asks, "And you're all about style, aren't you?"

Tony looks like that hit a nerve, and says, "Of the people in this room, which one is; A. wearing a spangly outfit, and B. not of use?"

I interrupt before this can escalate some more and say, "We're not soldiers, Steve. The world hasn't been at war for 70 years. They brought all of us three in as consultants."

Banner continues the tirade, "Steve, tell me none of this smells a little funky to you?" Steve takes in the possibility, but as an obedient soldier, shakes it off.

He says, "Just find the cube." Steve walks out of the lab. Still torn apart by the possibility, he walks away. I walk out the room with him to have a talk with Thor.

Damn! I'll have to show Thor the staff now, so that he doesn't get angry at me during the fight. Well, let's find him first. God damnit Peter. Get here soon!


	17. Avengers Assemble!

**Leaprechaun1: Yeah, hi. The same thing happens with me. I upload the chapters from my mobile app, get a mail from ffn, but when I check the story on the website, it still shows one less chapter. Maybe it's because I use the Android app?**

**JakeWJElliot2: Thanks for the support man.**

**Chapter 17:**

**May 4th, 2012:**

I search for Thor and find him sitting on the briefing table with Natasha keeping him company. I nod at Natasha, who nods back and turn to Thor.

"Hey, Thor, you got a minute?" I ask him.

Thor turns to me and nods solemnly. His brother's actions have had some serious effects on him, obviously. I turn around and lead Thor to an empty room. Asking Siri to disable all the cameras I turn to Thor, who's looking at me curiously.

"I'm going to show you something, but don't overreact. Think on it hard, and then speak up, alright?" I ask him.

Thor narrows his eyes at me, but nods, and orders, "Continue."

I sigh, and bring out the Berserker's staff, as slow as possible. Thor gets startled once he sees the complete staff and goes into a fighting stance, but does not outright attack, thankfully. He asks me, "Where did you find it? And do you have any idea what it is you're playing with?"

I nod and absorb it back into myself. I say, "That's a Berserker's staff. I found it in three pieces all around the world, but the staff does not affect me as much as it does others. I bonded to it during the lunar eclipse, so the effects were lessened and I mastered it within that time, so even after the Lunar eclipse was over, the staff did not bother me, not even right now."

Thor looks at my empty hands, nods and says, "Bring it out again." That's a command if there is one.

I bring out the staff and offer it to him, Thor slowly touches it and holds it in one hand. Similar to how it happens to me, Thor's face shows a little strain due to being suddenly strengthened, and then goes normal. Thor returns the Staff to me and breathes hard.

"The effects have lessened somehow. I remember touching a staff once, I felt all my bones breaking and mending and then I started going on a rampage. My father had to stop me that time. But now, I just felt stronger and only a few bad memories entered my mind, I did not feel like going on a rampage." Thor speaks up.

"Yeah. The first time I picked it up, even during a lunar eclipse, I felt stronger than myself. Then once I dropped the staff I suddenly felt weak, it was disturbing. But once I mastered using it, I could conjure it any time without any ill effects. I just feel stronger." I say and pat on Thor's shoulder.

Thor looks at me quizzically and asks, "Why did you show it to me?"

I shrug and answer him, "We're going to be fighting together soon, and I might need to bring out the staff. I'd rather fight with a friend than someone who's suspicious that I might go on a rampage. I had to prove to you that I can handle the staff, before the battle happens."

Thor puts his hand on my shoulder and says, "Wise man, Harry Osborn. Very well. I'll allow you to keep it to yourself," then he presses my shoulder threateningly and says, "but be warned. If you lose it, it'll be your responsibility to find it and take it back, or return it to Asgard."

I nod dumbly, I didn't know Thor could be this serious. He then smiles at me and turns to leave. I follow him out and get to the table in a daze. Natasha is nowhere to be seen now, but there's someone else on the table.

"Peter!" I yell out and walk towards the unmasked Peter Parker and pull him in a hug.

Peter laughs and hugs me back. I then smack him on his head and ask, "Where the fuck were you? You know how much stuffy all these old people are? Except Stark, but he's like a kid younger than us."

Peter laughs and starts babbling, "Sorry Harry. But something came up. A criminal escaped from prison and somehow got superpowers. He could become and control sand! How awesome, right? He stole a lot of money, and I tried to stop him, but he continued beating me up. After that we just talked face to face and he told me about his daughter who's sick and needs money to live and I kinda let him go?" He finishes the last part in a mumble.

I shake my head at him and say, "Yeah, no worries. I'd have done the same."

So Sandman was here. Marco something. I'd met him before but I don't remember the name right now.

Peter sighs and sits down, I sit down beside him and fill him up on what happened. I then introduce Peter to Thor. Peter looks apologetically at Thor and says, "Sorry about using your hammer, without permission."

Thor gets startled and asks dumbly, "What? You used my hammer? When?"

I let Peter handle it and just start looking at the camera feed. Natasha was talking with Loki, trying to find something from him. Peter tells Thor all about New Mexico, and how he got stronger after that. Thor gets excited and gives Peter his hammer to hold, which Peter does, and Thor jumps in excitement.

I look at Hill, who was looking the show with amusement and say, "Kids, the both of them." And shake my head.

Hill snorts and says, "Says you. Who was complaining about how stuffy us old people are."

I smile cheekily at her and continue looking at the feed, when suddenly Natasha's demeanor changes. I turn up the volume on the feed so Thor and Peter can hear too.

"So.. Banner.. That's your play." Natasha says, now calm.

Loki staggers, and dumbly asks, "What?"

Natasha ignores him and presses her ear piece, "Loki means to unleash the Hulk. Keep Banner in the lab, I'm on my way. Send Thor as well." I turn down the volume and turn to Thor.

"Let's go and handle the situation, shall we. Before these idiots ruin everything." I say and get up, Peter nods, completely understanding what I mean, but Thor looks confused.

He and Peter start following me to the lab when he asks, "Why do you think they'd ruin the situation?"

"Seriously?" Thor nods, so I continue, "They just found out Loki means to turn Banner into Hulk and their next course of action is to go and agitate Banner?"

"It's like this, don't tickle a sleeping dragon. Banner's currently in control, so making him separate himself from the people is telling him that he's a danger to the people around him, which agitates him. Then what does he do? He turns into the fucking Hulk." I finish. Thor who was listening to my reasoning nods gravely, and we continue going towards the lab.

As soon as we enter, I can see that the tension here is high. I see Tony and Banner on one side with files regarding Phase 2 of Shield on the screens, Steve with an advanced gun in front of him and Fury trying to control the situation.

Steve says, "I was wrong, director. The world hasn't changed a bit." And looks at Fury disapprovingly. That look should be classified as a fucking weapon. Even Fury looks guilty.

Natasha enters after us and keeps her eyes on Banner, who sees her and asks, "Did you know about this?"

Natasha counters, "You wanna think about removing yourself from this environment, Doctor?" I snort and am about to say something when my tablet beeps. I ignore their shouting match and unlock my tablet and look at it. Peter joins me in reading the notification and we both look at each other and nod.

I shout at my full voice, amplified by my suit's speakers, **"Everyone. Shut. Up!"** They all turn to look at me, and I show them my tablet.

"The Tesseract is on a plane, coming towards us, and it's fast. While we were busy trying to find it using the sceptre, they followed the sceptre to us, here. We have 1 minute max before they reach us."

Banner looks at his monitor and sees that the algorithm is still not complete. Fury starts giving out orders while Natasha and Tony look at me dumbly. Fucking old people.

"Now, would you like to shelf this talk for later and concentrate on the current problem?" I ask them, once Fury's gone. Everyone just sighs and turn to Banner. He's about to say something, when my Spidey sense goes off, like really loudly. I and Peter shout out, "Get down!" . Peter brings Natasha down and covers her with himself, and I do the same for Tony. The others can take care of themselves.

No sooner do I bring Tony down, an explosion occurs and throws us all in different directions. I get thrown into a wall and hit my head. I get a little dizzy and miss some of the conversation. When I get back, I see Peter is now suited up and helping Tony stand up. Natasha and Banner are nowhere to be seen, while Thor is running out of the room.

I see a hole in the floor and yell out to Peter, "I'm going after Banner." Peter nods at me and I jump down the hole. I see Natasha is stuck under rubble, while Banner is writhing on the floor about 10 feet away from her. I first go towards Natasha and help her out. Helping her stand, I ask, "You okay?"

Natasha nods, and says, "I'm okay. We're okay. Right?" She looks at Banner who's now turning green.

I push her away from me slowly and order, "Get out of here. I'll keep him busy, until you send Thor or Hulk's calmed down. Now, which way should I take him to make the least amount if damage?"

Natasha points me towards a door, which leads to the shuttle room and I nod at her to go. She stumbles out of the room, just in time because Banner is now completely turned into Hulk. I put on my Venom suit and wave at Hulk.

"Hey Hulk. Remember me?" I ask. Hulk roars loudly in my face, to which I mumble out, "Guess not." I suddenly jump back a few feet, making Hulk's punch miss me and start running towards the shuttle door and open it. Hulk follows after me, breaking a few pieces of equipment along the way.

I bring out the Staff and stand in a defensive stance. Hulk see's me with a weapon and runs at me, really fast. He punches down with his right fist, which I divert using the Staff and swing the staff in his face, throwing Hulk away from me. _Damn! I totally did not expect myself to become so strong! _

I yell out, "Banner, snap out of it buddy! We need your brains on this one, not your brawns."

Hulk roars and starts attacking earnestly, I jump, dodge curve out of the way of his punches and kicks and hit his face, arms and gut with the staff as well as a few punches and kicks. He's stronger than me, by just a little, but I'm faster and smaller, so my hits hit him more times. Finally I put all my strength in one hit and hit the staff on his head to throw him into a plane. The plane breaks by his weight and the force I three him by.

I take a moment to catch my breath and survey the damage done. Other than the broken plane and a few broken pieces of floor, nothing's damaged much. My Spidey-Sense tingles and I bend down right in time for the wing of the broken plane to pass overhead. I see Hulk running towards me with another wing and prepare to defend. But suddenly Hulk is thrown across the room by a flying hammer.

I let out a sigh of relief. Thor's here. He and Hulk start fighting it out for about a minute or two, for which I rest. I'm about to get up to help Thor get Hulk down, when I hear something which makes me pause. I stretch out my senses and can see a Quinjet coming towards us from the outside. It aims a machine gun at Hulk, who's about 20 feet away from me.

"Oh, fuck!" I mumble, web Thor and bring him close to where I am, and conjure a shield made of Praedium to hide us both behind it. I was just in time, cause as soon as I make the shield, the jet starts firing at Hulk, some of the bullets hitting and deflecting off of the shield. Hulk roars and runs towards the jet and destroys it after pulling the pilot out. I absorb the shield when the firing stops and look at Thor, who's now standing above me. He offers me his hand, which I take and stand up, dust myself off and look at him

"Can you go help secure Loki? I'll see if Stark needs my help." I ask him.

Thor nods at me, and turns to start running away towards Loki's cell. I turn on my earpiece and say, "Stark, Cap, Natasha, anyone hear me? Banner's fallen down the Helicarrier. Thor's going to help secure Loki. Anyone need any help?"

"Yeah no. Me, Spidey and Capsicle got this." Stark's voice comes over the earpiece.

Another voice follows it, Natasha this time, saying, "I've taken down Barton. I'm taking him towards the medbay. Ho and help secure the command centre."

I nod, a sound order, and say, "Copy." I always wanted to say that over an actual mission.

I run towards where I know the command centre is. When I reach there, I first dodge a bullet fired at me from Hill. I give her a look, when she realises she fired at an ally. I ask her, "Anything I could do?"

She thinks for a minute and says, "Stay here. Take down anyone that comes through that door and has blue eyes or not wearing a Shield symbol."

I smirk and say, "That's very reverse racist of you, Agent Hill."

Hill ignores me and turns around to give commands. I stay in wait for more goons to come, but none do. A few minutes later and the engine starts running again, thanks to Cap, Tony and Pete, which I listen over the comms. I find out that Barton is still unconscious, Banner and Thor are nowhere to be found, Loki has escaped and Coulson's dead.

A few minutes later and we are sitting on the meeting table, everyone is sombre, some by Coulson's death and others by the fact that Loki escaped from right under our noses. I was the same way, Coulson's temporary death was a little hard on everyone.

Nick's voice interrupts our brooding, "These were in Phil Coulson's jacket." I hear his heart skip a beat, so he's lying. "Guess he never got you to sign them." He throws the cards he's holding at Steve. Steve picks them up and sees that they are stained with blood.

He continues speaking, "We're dead in the air up here. Our communications, location of the cube, Banner, Thor. I got nothing for you. Lost my one good eye. Maybe, I had that coming." He waits a beat and starts again. He says, "Yes, we were going to build an arsenal with the Tesseract. I never put all my chips on that number though, because I was playing something even riskier. There was an idea, Stark and Osborn know this, called the Avengers Initiative. The idea was to bring together a group of remarkable people, see if they could become something more. See, if they could work together when we needed them to, to fight the battles that we never could. Phil Coulson died still believing in that idea, in heroes."

Tony gets up and walks away, not able to listen anymore. Fury speaks up one last sentence before turning and going away, "Well, it's an old fashioned notion."

I get up and find Nat and Barton in the Med bay. I see Barton just beginning to wake, so I walk in.

"Natasha. Mind if I have a look at him for a bit?" I ask Nat.

Natasha nods at me, so I go closer and gently pry open Barton's eyes, and see that they're still a little bit blue, but the blue was slowly receding. I take out a vial of the Kilgrave serum and look at Natasha for permission. She looks at the serum questioningly and asks, "What'll that do?"

"Remember Kevin Thompson? He had a chemical inside him that helped him control others. I isolated the chemical and figured out an antidote for it. It sort of clears your brain of any external influence, or so's the theory. Don't know if it'll work for real, haven't tried it yet. So, may I?"

Nat nods at me. I take a syringe from the cupboard and take a few ml of the serum. Barton's almost conscious so I insert the serum in a vein near his wrist.

"Clint, you're gonna be alright." Natasha tries reassuring Barton.

Barton grits his teeth, still fighting the influence of the sceptre, and says, "You know that? Is that what you know? I got.. I gotta go in though.. I gotta flush him out."

Natasha sighs and says, "We don't have that long, it's gonna take time."

Clint shakes his head to clear it and says, "You don't understand. Have you ever had someone take your brain and play? Pull you out and send something else in? Do you know what it's like to be unmade?"

Natasha softly says, "You know that I do."

Clint shakes his head and suddenly he looks like he's himself again. So the serum works. Although it takes time for it to work.

He asks, "Why am I back? How did you get him out?"

Natasha answers with a smile, "A serum made by Osborn. And cognitive recalibration." Barton looks at her confused, so she explains, "I hit you really hard in the head."

Clint nods his head at me and says, "Thanks."

I start loosening his restraints so he turns to Nat and asks, "Tasha, how many agents-?"

Nat interrupts him by shaking her head and softly says, "Don't. Don't do that to yourself. Clint, this is Loki. This is monsters, and magic, and nothing we were ever trained for."

Clint gets a sharp look in his eyes, and asks, "Loki, he got away?"

Nat nods her head and says, "Yeah. I don't suppose you know where?"

Clint shakes his head, "I didn't need to know. I didn't ask. He's gonna make his play soon though. Today."

At that point, Clint's free of restraints, so I get out of the room to give them some privacy. I go around trying to find Peter. I see Stark and Steve arguing, when Stark gets a look on his face. I join them as Tony says, "He made this personal."

Steve argues, "That's not the point."

I interrupt their conversation, and say, "No. That's exactly the point." And nod at Tony to continue. He nods at me and continues speaking,

"That's Loki's point. He hit us all right where we live. Why?" Tony asks.

"To tear us apart." Steve says, now gaining an understanding.

"Divide and conquer is all well and good. But he knows he has to defeat us all if he has to win. He has to be seen defeating us. He wants an audience." Tony says, now on a roll.

"Right. Steve caught his act in Germany." I speak up, knowing where he's going.

"Yeah, that's just the previews. This is opening night. Loki's a full tilt diva. He wants flowers, he wants parades. He wants a monument built in the skies with his name plastered..." Tony's eyes widen.

"Fuck!" I say. While Tony mumbles out, "Son of a bitch."

Steve widens his eyes and we all start running towards different directions. I go towards where I can hear Peter is, Steve goes to get Nat and Clint, while Tony goes to get his suit ready.

I find Peter watching the feed of my fight with Hulk when I interrupt him with a shout, "Hey, Pete. Come, I wanna talk with you."

Peter nods numbly and gets up to follow me, "What's up?" he asks, once we're alone.

"Be ready to suit up and go to New York. The invasion is happening there. Call MJ and the family and tell her to stay as away from Manhattan as possible. I'll do the same with Bernard and Gwen." Peter gets a horrified look on his face and brings out his phone to call MJ.

I take my cell phone and call Bernard, "Bernard. Where are you right now?" I ask him once he picks the phone.

"In the Oscorp building, Master Harry. Why?" He asks, confused.

I breathe out and say, "Bernard. Listen closely. New York is going to be attacked by someone. Get everyone out of Manhattan as soon as possible. The centre of attack will be Stark Tower. So start getting everyone out. And don't forget to get them to lock everything up. Don't want to blow something up by mistake."

Bernard asks dryly, "Are you sure this isn't a prank?"

I snap at him, "Not the fucking time, Bernard. Do it!"

Bernard waits a beat and answers, "Of course, sir."

I cut the call and speak up, "Siri. Start hacking every audio, video outlet in Manhattan, start with Television and radio signals and computers, then billboards and then cell phones. I want every device to be mine to control in 10 minutes."

"Yes, boss." Siri answers and gets on with it.

"Venom? You with me?" I ask Venom. This will be a big fight, and I'll need Venom with me during this.

_"Of course, dumbass. Where will I even go? No one else will feed me so much chocolate." _Venom says, dryly.

I let out a laugh and say, "Just making sure, buddy. This will be a big fight for us. Be ready for anything, and be vigilant."

Venom laughs and asks, _"When are we not vigilant? We have those Spidey-Senses of yours."_

Well, can't argue with that. I then call Gwen, she doesn't answer the first time, so I call again. This time she picks up on the second ring and says, "Hello Harry. What's up?"

"Hi, Gwen. Are you in Manhattan?" I ask, without wasting time.

"Um, yeah? You know, where I work? In your company?" Gwen asks, confused.

I snort and continue, "Yeah, I know. Just, listen. There's an attack that's going to happen in New York, from right above Stark Tower. Bernard will be making an announcement soon, so take it seriously. Get out of Manhattan, call all your friends and ask them to do the same. Manhattan is going to be a warzone in about 45 minutes."

"Harry, are you okay? You aren't drunk are you?" Gwen asks, now confused.

"No. No, I'm not drunk. I don't even like drinking alcohol. I'm currently with a government organisation, was consulting them with some research they were doing. They got this warning a few days ago, but the location was found just 10 minutes ago. They're sending a team to take care of it, but just in case, please, get everyone out of Manhattan. Trust me on this Gwen, please." I plead. I don't want deaths on my conscience. I don't actually care if they die. People die all the time. But I don't want them to die because I could do something and I didn't.

Gwen sighs and answers, "Fine. I'll call up my family and friends." I shut the phone and turn around and start going towards Peter, who by now had called his family and MJ and gave them the warning.

"They listening?" I ask Peter once he looks at me.

"Yeah. Uncle Ben and May were nowhere close to Manhattan, so no worries there. But MJ was in Manhattan, working. So I had to try a _lot_ to convince her I'm serious." Peter explains.

I nod and jerk my head towards the Quinjet hangar. I get notified by Siri that all the major devices in Manhattan were in her control, with the cellphones on the way. By now Cap had collected Barton and Nat and we all meet on the way to the Jet. A young pilot sees us and stands in our way, he says, "You are not authorized to be here.."

Cap looks at him and shakes his head and says, "Son... Just don't."

The pilot, once he gets a good look at Cap's disappointed look, just moves out of the way, and we enter the jet. Barton takes over the controls of the Jet and starts it up. I see Iron Man flying away from the Helicarrier and we take off to follow him. Once the jet is stable, I turn to Steve and Peter.

"Cap, Spidey, how'd you like to be the ones to warn Manhattan of an incoming attack?" I ask.

Steve gets startled, but nods and Peter gets excited. I prepare the camera and ask Steve and Spider-Man to sit together. They were the two individuals that the people of New York would trust the most. Once they're ready, I start the camera, and say out loud, "Siri, do it."

Siri takes control of every Billboard, TV and computer in Manhattan, bar a few that would have taken too much time to hack into, like Stark's network, and I signal Steve and Peter to start speaking.

"People of New York. My name is Steve Rogers, you know me better as the Captain America from your history books. Yes, I'm alive again, and yes it's really me." Steve starts.

"And you might recognise me as your friendly neighbourhood Spider-Man. Though, regretfully, this is not a social call. The city of Manhattan is about to be attacked by an external force." Peter continues.

Steve takes over once again, "And the epicentre of this attack is going to be Stark Tower. Tony Stark has been notified, as have a few people. Listen to them and start evacuating the city. Get underground or as far away from Manhattan as possible. A defence force is coming, along with us, to help defend the city. Sorry for this, but the NYPD will have to help in evacuation efforts and prevent causing panic."

"I like the city, and I'm going to protect it, along with my friends. You have a chance to do the same, get your loved ones away from Manhattan, in case I fail to do my job." Peter says gravely, before he nods at me.

I turn off the camera and say, "Siri. Play the message 2 more times and then let go of the devices." Then I turn to Cap and ask, "You think they'll listen?"

Steve thinks and shakes his head, "God, I hope so. I also hope we haven't caused mass panic."

I snort, and point out, "Mass panic is better than mass death, Steve."

Nat interjects, "Don't worry Cap, I liked your speech."

Barton speeds up the Jet and we rest for a bit. I conjure two swords made out of Praedium and offer them to Cap and Peter. I look at Peter first, and say, "I know you don't like killing. But this is the first battle we'll ever fight on such a big scale. I'd rather you have a weapon to kill, than be killed."

Peter nods his head, solemnly, and takes the sword. I made it to be a Katana, as Peter trained with it the most. Unfortunately I didn't have a scabbard, so he'd have to be careful. Or not, I think again as I see him make a scabbard out of his web. Smart.

I then look at Cap who's looking at the sword in curiosity and asks, "Did you just bring a sword out of nothing?"

"Not nothing. Myself." I correct.

"Right. Because that explains a lot. Thanks for the offer, Harry, but I'd rather fight with my shield." Cap says and pats his shield, affectionately.

I nod and absorb the sword back into myself. Nat just looks on in curiosity and then ignores it as one of my quirks. I lean back and think about what I'm about to do. This will be the start of the worst and the best journey I'll ever have. Becoming an Avenger. Huh. And just a year ago, I told Fury that I'm never joining his 'Super Secret Boy Band'.

Oh how the tables have turned.

**A/N: ****Hey guys, next chapter will finish with the Avengers movie. I wanted to write a new story, while continuing with this one, where Harry Potter gets reborn in the MCU. don't know which character yet. Any preference?**


	18. Avengers!

**Starblazer240: Tony and Cap are the main characters in MCU, so changing one of them will change the full timeline.**

**Beastmode92: he'll have to be born hella early for it to be doable. Being Tony's son has been done a lot of times in crossovers before, and Doctor strange has adopted Harry Potter in a few of the fics, so probably not them. I was thinking of Peter Quill. A wizard in space, the fucking BWL, champion of the light staying with criminals is just prime material.**

**Guest, sbansod03 : Spidey has been done a lot of times, most self inserts become Spider-Man, eother Peter or Miles. I read a fic in which HP became some sort of God and his avatar in MCU was Peter Parker himself. So probably not him.**

**Toobad69: thanks alot dude. **

**Blueowl: I'm really bad at writing romance, as seen by the interlude chapter. I don't even know what to write during those scenes.**

**Siddhartha5: even if he was physically weak at first, he could become strong by other methods, extrimis, sss, wielding a mythical weapon, etc.**

**Guest:EP: Merci pour le compliment. j'ai utilisé google translate pour cela. je ne sais pas si c'est correct. **

**Alligator9: Harry remembers a few things about the MCU clearly, the rest he has to depend on his Black Book of Secrets for. Remember that he's already been in this world for 19 years. So its natural that he forgot some things. And it feels so close to the original movie because I kept it that way. Most of the dialogue was taken from Movie scripts which I found online, with a few changes that his or Peter's changes would have made.**

**Chapter 18:**

It takes us 30 minutes after making the announcement to reach Manhattan. As soon as we get close enough to Manhattan, we see a blue light shine from the top of Stark Tower, leading to a hole in the sky with small dots denoting Chitauri soldiers entering our atmosphere. Barton manoeuvres the jet towards Stark Tower.

Nat connects the jet to Stark and speaks, "Stark we're heading North-East."

"What, did you stop for a drive through?" Stark's sarcastic voice answers her. "Swing up Park, I'm gonna lay 'em out for you." He says.

Barton does as Stark said and moves the jet closer towards Stark Tower. We see Iron Man fly from in front of us with a swarm of Chitauri tailing him. Nat takes control of the machine gun and blasts them apart. I whistle loudly at that. She continues blasting Chitauri soldiers and looks around for more targets.

Barton looks out the left window and sees Thor and Loki fighting on the roof of Stark Tower. He says, "Nat?"

Nat nods and replies, "See them." She aims the machine gun at Loki. Before she can fire at Loki, he fires a blast from his staff at us which hits us at the left side, destroying one engine. Barton takes control of the other engine, we spin and spin, we crash the wings into a few buildings and Barton slowly maneuvers the plane and crash lands us on the road.

I look around the jet and see that everyone is okay. Pete and I just stuck to the walls, Cap held on to the top of the jet while Nat and Barton were wearing seatbelts.

We get ourselves out of the jet and take a look around the city. Damn! There's still people on the road, they didn't believe us. _What a fucking surprise._ Some of the small buildings were destroyed, bigger buildings had their windows broken, rubble lay on the ground, there were even some bodies. I listen for their heartbeats, but finding none, I move on.

We move towards the centre of a four way street.

"We gotta get back up there." Steve says. Thank you, captain obvious.

We suddenly stop and turn our heads above to look towards the portal. A huge turtle- worm like Leviathan was flying towards the Earth from the portal. It gives out a loud roar and starts descending downwards.

"Oh, crap!" Peter's whisper sums it up for all of us.

The worm gets down low to the ground, breaking a few statues with its wings, and Chitauri soldiers blast out of the worm and into the buildings when it goes from over our heads.

Steve's voice says in all our ears, through the earpiece, "Hey, Stark, are you seeing this?"

"I'm seeing. Still working on believing. Where's Banner? Has he shown up yet?" Stark returns from somewhere.

"Banner?" Steve asks, confused.

"Just.. keep me posted." Stark says.

Our group runs behind upside down cabs.

"We've got civilians trapped over there." Barton says, pointing towards a building.

"Loki." Cap says suddenly, we look up and see Loki taking his band of idiot aliens down the street and fire at the street, which causes a chain of explosions, smashing cars and hurling people as they go. It goes off in one final conflagration. Terrified people, running from Loki, looking over their shoulders, coming straight at us. Cap Looks down at the bridge, where a few people were stuck.

He says, "They're fish in a barrel down there."

My spidey sense goes off and I turn to see some Chitauri soldiers land near us and fire. I duck the first shots, warning the others, and start running towards the soldiers, dodging, weaving through their shots. I can hear Nat firing guns at those soldiers, while I see a few of the Chitauri get struck by arrows. Peter is right beside me holding his sword in his right hand, I bring out a sword too and we both get close and start cutting the soldiers.

I duck under a shot and cut his head off, I dodge another shot and pierce my sword through his chest. I turn behind to see Cap running towards the stuck people. So I continue killing Chitauri left and right. I turn to Peter and see him killing soldiers too. But I can feel that he's already upset about these deaths.

More Chitauri soldiers join their brethren and surround me and Peter. We get back to back. I absorb the sword and bring out the Berserker's staff along with the wristband. I immediately feel stronger.

I throw the staff like a boomerang. The staff starts flying towards a group of Chitauri, once those soldiers are dead, I manipulate it so it fly backs to me at the same speed.

"Peter! Duck!" I yell and duck down as the staff passes overhead destroying another group. Nat and Barton joins the fight by firing at the soldiers from a longer range, while we fight close combat.

I see Barton helping out the people stuck in a bus get out through the windows and run towards him.

"Could have called one of us birdbrain." I say and pry the door to the bus off. I help guard the bus while Barton gets everyone off and use one of the fallen Chitauri's guns to fire at the ones coming at us. My aim was not as good as Barton or even Nat, but it was good enough. _I mean, I wanted to strike his head, but I got his chest. Good enough for me._

Nat and Barton then stand close to me and start firing their weapons at the Chitauri.

Nat looks at Barton and speaks up, "Just like Budapest, all over again."

Barton dryly replies, "You and I remember Budapest very differently."

I snort and throw down the Chitauri gun. It was just not it for me. Though I may take a few to study. I run ahead once again bringing out the staff and start bashing heads. I was now about as strong as Thor's base strength, so I had no trouble killing these soldiers. I see Peter stab a soldier in defence of a woman and smile. Now he knows what he's fighting for.

I turn around and start running towards Barton, who I see is about to be swarmed. Barton gets knocked down by a Chitauri, while Nat uses her taser bracelets to down another. I get close to them and kick the Chitauri soldier off of Barton and help him stand. Nat is now using a staff of one of the fallen Chitauri as a weapon. Damn! She's good!

A few more soldiers appear and surround us, again. Me and Peter run close to kill them in close combat, while Barton and Nat keep firing. Soon Cap joins us from his excursion and starts fighting the soldiers with us. When it looks like they are about to overwhelm us, a white lightning bolt slams down on them all killing them instantly. Thor lands right in front of us, stumbling a little. We get a little time to rest as there was no enemy near us.

"What's the story upstairs?" Steve asks Thor.

"The power surrounding the cube is impenetrable." Thor says gravely.

"Not the right place to say penetrable." I mumble to myself, but they all hear judging by Peter and Tony's snorts and Nat's smirk.

"Thor's right. We gotta deal with these guys." Tony speaks through the comms.

Nat looks at Steve and asks, "How do we do this?"

Cap confidently says, "As a team."

"I have unfinished business with Loki." Thor warns.

Barton, who's now cleaning an arrow he pulled from the corpse of a Chitauri he killed, dryly says, "Yeah? Get in line."

"Save it." Cap orders. "Loki's gonna keep this fight focused on us and that's what we need. Without him, these things could run wild. We got Stark up top, he's gonna need us..."

Just then, we all hear the voice of a motorcycle and turn to the road to see Bruce Banner driving a beat up bike towards our location. He gets down the bike, looks around the city, and says, "This all seems horrible." I snort at him, shake my head an just pat his shoulder in welcome.

"I've seen worse." Nat says, reminding us of when Hulk attacked me and her.

"Sorry." Banner apologizes instantly. And he _is _sorry.

"No, we could use a little worse." Nat returns.

"Stark, Banner's here." I say in my earpiece.

"Tell him to suit up. I'm bringing the party to you." Stark orders.

We all look towards a building where a roar comes from and see Iron Man come towards us from behind that building. He is followed by the big Chitauri Leviathan which is now coming towards us.

"I don't see how that's a party." Nat says, dryly. Iron man swoops down close to the road and the Leviathan follows him and comes down to about our level, destroying columns and cars while traveling.

"It is. That's a piñata coming towards us, and our stick is about to hit it." I joke from beside her, gesturing towards Bruce.

"You sure we aren't the piñata?" Nat asks, just as dryly.

I snort, but don't say anything. Banner looks towards the incoming Leviathan and starts walking slowly towards it. Cap runs towards him and stops him, "Dr Banner. Now might be a really good time for you to get angry."

Banner turns back to us, smiles at Cap and says, "That's my secret, Cap. I'm always angry."

Saying that _iconic_ statement, Banner turns towards the now close Leviathan and starts turning green and growing big. He turns completely into the Hulk just in time as the Leviathan is now right in front of him and punches its head with full might. The scene almost looks like what happens when an immovable object meets an unstoppable force, Hulk skids back a few feet, dragging his feet through the road, and the Leviathan follows Newton's 3rd law of motion and its tail lifts high into the air, its head still stuck by Hulk's punch, and a few of its parts break apart.

Iron Man flies close to it, extends an arm out and a rocket flies out of it. The rocket goes inside the Leviathan and hits a soft spot, and blows up from the inside. The big leviathan falls apart in an explosion. We all use various objects as shields. The smaller Chitauri soldiers screech at us for destroying their precious Leviathan, while Hulk roars out loud. The Chitauri look on in horror as they see a group of Earth's mightiest heroes standing united, against a common enemy. Them.

We all stand in a circle, Hulk roars at the Chitauri in challenge and I have Venom do the same. Next to Hulk, it's like a screech, but still better than anything the Chitauri could do.

Suddenly, more Leviathans start entering through the portal, along with thousands more Chitauri soldiers on their gliders. From those Leviathans, more foot soldiers drop down near us.

"Call it, Cap." Stark states, because frankly amongst us, he has the calmest head during battles. Thor's fought more battles, but he used to be a war-monger a year ago.

Cap gets determined, now that our team depends on him to make plans, and says, "Alright, listen up. Until we can close that portal up there, our priority is containment. Barton, I want you on that roof," He points towards a building, "Keep your eyes on everything. Call out patterns and strays." He then turns to Iron Man, "Stark. You got perimeter. Anything gets more than three blocks out, you turn it back or you turn it to ash."

Barton looks at Stark and asks, "Wanna give me a lift?"

Stark nods and gets behind Barton to lift him up, "Right. Better clench up, Legolas." He lifts Barton up to the building and drops him there.

Cap then turns to Thor and says, "Thor, you've gotta try and bottleneck that portal. Slow them down. You've got the lightning, light the bastards up." Thor flies up to do the same.

Cap then turns to Me and Peter, "You two help out anyone who looks like they're about to be overwhelmed. Mostly keep to civilians and keep them safe. Minimise the damage, if you can." I smirk and me and Peter swing out of there in different directions. I go towards a building which I can see is overrun with Chitauri. On the way I notice Hulk running from building to building killing enemies left and right, and Thor destroying a Leviathan as soon as it enters through the portal with his lightning.

I look at it in awe for a while, shake my head and enter the building through the window, already bringing out a shield to protect myself from the incoming fire. As soon as they stop firing I look around the room I'm in. There were about 20 people there, all scared and dirty.

I absorb the shield, run towards one Chitauri soldier, and before he even knows what's happening, use my Venom Blast on his head. His head blows up from the inside out. The remaining Chitauri, seeing one of them fall start firing again. I bring out twin swords and weave out of the blasts to get close and cut the rest of them up. All in all, it took like a minute. I turn to the people.

"Are you guys okay? Anyone hurt?" I ask. They all shake their heads, still scared. Huh. That's lucky.

I then pick up a gun the Chitauri dropped and check it over. It looks good. I fire a few experimental shots on a Chitauri corpse and check it's functionality. Seeing everything at least looks good, I turn to the group and ask, "Anyone here ever used a gun? Like heavy gun?"

One man and one woman stand up and come closer to me, I give the gun in my hand to the woman, show her how to use it and ask her to fire a couple experimental shots at the corpse. Seeing her fire at the corpse without flinching, I nod and give another gun to the man. He was heavy built so probably a retired soldier or just a typical American. He too fires calmly but determinedly so I nod at him too.

"Get out of this room and start going underground. One of you stays in the back, the other stays front. Priority is protecting people. Don't go out of your way to kill these aliens. We'll take care of that. If you find any more people then take them with you. Again, don't go out of your way to find people. Find a safe place first, and underground is safe. If you find any more people that can use these guns then first have them get used to the feel. And _never _point the gun at a friendly. We don't even know if it has a safety." I order them, the two people nod, so I start leading them out of the room.

We find two more groups in the same building whom I save. 4 more people who can use the guns so I have them take up arms. But give the same warning again. Seeing that there was no one else in the building, I lead them outside and to a subway.

Once they all get in, I start going towards another building which was overrun and do the same in this building. I speak up, "Siri, any more people in my vicinity?" Siri checks using different cameras and answers, "No, sir. Though Ms Romanoff is about to be overrun by the enemy."

"Shit!" I start running and Siri directs me to where Natasha is. I reach there just in time to see that she actually had the situation handled. She was using a Chitauri staff and blasting the Chitauri left and right. She points her weapon at me once I'm close and then at Cap when he gets there to help.

We all turn to look at the portal, as more of the soldiers were coming through it. Nat looks at us and says, "None of this is gonna mean a damn thing if we don't close that portal."

Cap argues, "Our biggest guns couldn't touch it."

Natasha looks up, says, "Well, maybe it's not about the guns." And gestures towards the flying chariots.

"You wanna get up there, you'll need a ride." Cap points out.

Natasha shakes her head and says, "I got a ride. I could use a lift though." She looks like she's about to run at Cap who readies his Shield.

I interrupt them and say, "Wait a minute before you do something stupid." Nat looks at me but relaxes and nods.

I see an incoming horde of chariots and let them pass overhead. As the last one passes, I web it and get on it. Killing the passenger, I go towards the pilot and drive my sword through him. Separating the pilot's corpse from the chariot, I bring it down towards the waiting Nat and Cap and land it and get off.

I dramatically wave my hand towards the chariot and say, "Your Chariot is ready, My lady?" in a posh British accent.

Cap snorts and Nat just shakes her head, but she gets on the chariot and starts taking control of it. I get on the chariot to defend her while she's driving and leave Cap to himself. I see Peter join him just as a group of Chitauri start firing at them. And then Nat takes off.

A few chariots start following us but I bring out a Chitauri gun from myself and start firing at the chariots. I could have just jumped on them, but then Nat would have been defenceless. Iron Man joins us and fires a few repulsor blasts at them.

Once the way is cleared, Stark separates from us and goes to help Cap and Peter fight the foot soldiers. I take a look around, ignoring the destruction for now and see Thor and Hulk fighting Chitauri on top of a Leviathan and bringing it down. Barton was destroying Chariots from the roof of a building. The military was now in the city firing at the Chitauri using tankers as well as guns. Thankfully no heavy explosions yet.

I get brought out of my musing by a chariot following us and blasting its guns at us. I look at the chariot and see that it's passenger is Loki. I hear Nat telling Barton about Loki and jump on his chariot while bringing out the Staff. I feel my strength increase, just as I drop on the Chariot and don't waste any time.

I swing my staff at him, which he ducks under, and then I kick him in the face. Once he looks back up, now furious and holding his bloody nose, I swing the staff at his face, again, and this time manage to throw him towards the Stark Tower. He drops on the roof of Stark Tower and looks to be hurt.

I look towards Nat just in time to see her make an impressive back flip over the chariot and onto Stark Tower, near where the Tesseract is. I kill the pilot of my chariot and jump off to follow her. I see towards where Loki was beginning to stand up to see him get hit by Hulk. Knowing Hulk's got this, I turn towards the Tesseract. There was a barrier surrounding the cube, as Thor said.

I test the strength of the barrier by trying to pierce it with my Katana. It does not even waver a little. I look at Nat and ask, "What now?"

"The sceptre." A voice to our right says. I turn to look Dr Selvig leaning over the edge of the roof and looking at something.

"Doctor," Nat greets him. Selvig looks at us and repeats,

"Loki's sceptre. The energy.. the Tesseract can't fight. You can't protect against yourself." Selvig continues.

Nat gets close to him and tries comforting him, "It's not your fault. You didn't know what you were doing."

Selvig shakes his head and says, "Well actually, I think I did. I built in a safety to cut the power source."

"Loki's sceptre?" I ask.

"It may be able to close the portal. And I'm looking right at it." Saying this, Selvig looks down. I lean down the edge to see Loki's sceptre sitting there innocently.

I turn to Nat and say, "I'll bring it to you and then join Thor in destroying that thing." Turning to the left she sees Thor get thrown aside by a Leviathan.

Nat nods and I jump down to get the Sceptre. I quickly absorb it within myself to see if I can take an infinity stone within myself. Other than feeling a little overwhelmed, I handle it well, or more appropriately, Venom handles it well. I jump up and land next to Nat. I bring out the sceptre and offer it to her. "Pocket space within my suit." I explain.

Nat looks at me curiously but accepts the sceptre.

I turn away from her and start webbing towards the Leviathan. I jump down on it and turn to Thor who was fighting an overwhelming amount of Chitauri soldiers. I help him fight them and then bring out a longsword made of Praedium. I flow my Venom Blast through it and it lights up, like Sasuke's Chidori stream. I stab the lighted sword into the Leviathan and call out to Thor. Thor, seeing what I'm doing gathers lightning in his hammer. I don't let go of the sword and keep pouring Venom Blast into the Leviathan through the sword. Thor hits his lightning charged hammer onto the sword. The blast throws me away from the Leviathan and into a building. My sword came with me thanks to my Spider grip. I turn towards the Leviathan as Thor jumps away from it.

It was amazing! The whole Leviathan starts glowing. It starts burning brighter and just.. falls apart. No big explosions or anything, thankfully, it sort of just, shuts down and disassembles. I shake my head, getting out of my awe and swing back towards Stark Tower.

"Siri. How's everyone holding up?" I ask mid swing.

Siri answers, "Stark is currently heading south towards an incoming bogey, Rogers, Barton and Peter are fighting the foot soldiers and are holding the fort, so to speak. Thor and Hulk are destroying a Leviathan down on 7th. They've got it managed. So you can go ahead and help Romanoff, like you want to."

Like I want to? Well she _is _attractive, but no. I'd rather _not_ get on with her. She scares me.

"Right." I say, uncomfortable, and continue towards Stark Tower. When I reach there, I see Selvig typing something on his Laptop and nod at Natasha. Nat grabs the Sceptre, pierces the barrier surrounding the Tesseract, which does not stop the sceptre.

"I can close it. Can anybody hear me? I can shut the portal down." I hear Nat say, both in front of me, and also in my ears, through the comms.

_"Do it!" _Cap yells out.

_"No wait!" _Stark's voice stops Nat right there.

_"Stark these things are still coming!"_ Cap argues.

_"I got a nuke coming in. It's gonna blow in less than a minute. And I know just where to put it." _Stark mumbles out.

I turn to where I know Stark is and see him carrying a missile on his back and exerting a lot of effort to change it's course. He manages it and almost hits his own building, but starts going upwards towards the Portal.

"Thor, clear up the way for him, please." I say in the earpiece. "Don't want it to blow up early." I explain.

Thor flies off towards the portal and starts killing the Chitauri getting in Stark's way.

_"Stark, you know that's a one way trip right?" _Cap asks Stark on the common channel. Stark shuts his comms off and continues flying towards the portal, he enters the portal and we wait for a beat. We see a bright light shine on the other side of the portal. The Chitauri soldiers start falling down, one after the other.

"He did it. The nuke blew up on the other side." I tell the others, unnecessarily. Stark is nowhere to be seen.

"Come on, Stark.." Nat mumbles.

Starks still not coming out. We wait another beat.

When a voice in our ears say, "Close it.."

I squint my eyes at the portal and see a black spot coming towards us and knowing it's Stark, I yell out, "WAIT! He's coming through. Although, he's not fucking slowing down. Thor be ready to catch him!"

Nat stops once again and looks up. As soon as we see a figure enter through the portal, Nat pushes the sceptre forwards and closes it. The Tesseract stops beaming its energy and the portal slowly starts closing.

_"Son of a gun!" _Cap whispers.

Thor looks like he's about to fly above to catch the falling Stark when suddenly he is caught by Hulk mid air. Hulk crashes into a building or two and lands roughly on the road using his body as a cushion for Stark.

We lean down to look at them, not seeing anything clearly, so I bring up a camera feed in front of us three as a hologram. There, we see Thor laying Tony slowly on his back, Cap, Peter and Hulk standing right next to them. Cap checks for a pulse but doesn't detect anything.

It was all sombre for everyone who think Tony's dead, when suddenly Hulk roars out loud.

"Ah!" Tony gasps out, "What just happened? Please tell me nobody kissed me?"

Peter just points at Hulk and says, "He did. Gave you a big sloppy kiss." There was a beat of silence, then Tony gets horrified and it shows on his face and we all laugh at him, including Hulk.

"We won." Cap says, smiling.

"Yeah, we totally kicked ass!" I speak up.

"Yeah! Alright! Good job, guys. Let's just not come in tomorrow. Let's just take a day. Have you ever tried Shawarma? There's a shawarma joint about two blocks from here." He points towards a random direction. "I don't know what it is, but I wanna try it."

Thor looks up towards Stark Tower and says, "We're not finished yet." Everyone looks up at us.

Tony nods and says, "And then Shawarma after."

They all get up and start walking towards the Tower so I shut the video down. I turn to look at Nat and ask, "Meet them where Loki is?"

Nat nods and starts walking inside. I follow her keeping my eyes strictly above, and see that Selvig is just sitting there, probably resting.

We walk slowly, so we reach there at about the same time the rest of the Avengers get out of the elevator, with Hulk jumping up from the road.

We see Loki currently crawling onto the stairs, looking like a piece of shit rag doll that's taken a hell of a beating. He takes a few breathes, freezes and then turns around to look at us. He sees all the Avengers standing in a pose, all of us pissed beyond reasoning, and aiming all our weapons at him, me and Peter with our swords, Nat her guns, Tony, his repulsors, while Barton nocks an arrow and points it at him.

"If it's all the same to you, I'll have that drink now." Loki says to Stark, to which I, Peter and Hulk snort loudly.

I and Peter use our strongest webs to bind him and his mouth. And Thor gets a hold of his neck so he knows that Loki's still here.

We put the sceptre in a case and just wait. A few minutes later Shield agents come to collect the Sceptre, Tesseract as well as Loki as a prisoner.

I turn over the Sceptre to them, because the world needs Wanda if it has to fight Thanos, I remember that fight very clearly.

We go down the lift with Thor and Tony leading us, Tony had the case with the Tesseract in his hand, and was now out of his suit. Loki was trailing behind them with me standing behind Loki using all my senses to make sure he doesn't escape, and the others and a few Shield agents trailing behind me.

We enter the lobby of Stark Tower and get stopped by about 20 Shield agents including a man I hate a lot. Alexander Pierce.

"May I ask you where you are going?" Pierce asks us.

"To lunch and then Asgard. I'm sorry, you are?" Thor asks, confused.

"Alexander Pierce. He's the man, above Nick Fury." Tony answers introducing them.

"They call me Mr Secretary. I'm gonna have to ask you to turn that prisoner over." Pierce says and gestures to a bound Loki.

"Loki will be answering for his crimes to Odin." Thor explains.

"No, he's gonna be answering to us. Loki can't get off with one slap. And I'm gonna need that case." He points to the case in Tony's hand. "It's been a property of SHIELD for over 70 years." An agent tries to take the case from Tony so I go forward and interrupt.

I say, "Mr Secretary? Are you a part of the World Security Council?"

Pierce looks at me, but not knowing who I was, just answers, "Yes, I am. Who are you?"

I don't answer, I instead go right in his face and pick him up by the throat, with my left hand, while I bring out the Praedium dagger in my right hand. I point the dagger towards his throat. Everyone has paused whatever they were doing and all the Shield agents bring out their guns and point it at me, but don't fire. Everything was silent so I ignore the guns pointed at me and whisper, which everyone in the Lobby hears, "You just fired a nuke at the island of Manhattan and tried to murder millions of people. The aftermath of which would have killed millions more. And you want an Alien being so that you could experiment on him and the Tesseract so you could build weapons of _more_ mass destruction? I'd take the sceptre and leave. That's if you like your head on your shoulders."

I throw Pierce away from me who slides a few feet before stopping. I look behind at Thor, who was pissed that his brother was going to be experimented on and brandishes his Hammer.

"Leave." He says just one word, but with so much power behind it that every Shield agent in the lobby almost runs out, taking Pierce with them.

The Avengers all look at me and just stare. I get uncomfortable and ask, "What? I got something on my face or something?"

"Never knew you could threaten someone like Pierce that way." Tony comments, dryly.

I smirk at him with the Venom mask, which creeps them out some more, and ask, "Wanna join me on a mass hacking of the World Security Council? Starting with that asshole?"

Tony's eyes brighten immediately and he nods enthusiastically. Others just shake their heads, while Pete and Nat snort. Thankfully Peter was still wearing his mask.

We all take Loki out with us and have lunch at the Shawarma place Tony told us about. I'd loved Shawarma in my previous life, so having something so familiar to my old life almost brought me to tears, I ate almost as much as Thor did. Thankfully Banner was human once again. We all ate solemnly, still thinking about what happened.

Apparently, after the 3 times Cap's warning played out, the Mayor of New York City held a press conference and declared it a hoax. He said Captain America was dead, since 1945 and Spider-Man was already known to be a menace, so let's not evacuate. Fucking asshole. I'm gonna bring up all the dirt on him and make sure he gets arrested.

The army was already mobilising, because some of the higher ups knew about Shield and that Captain America was alive. So at least there's that. War machine was in DC and it would have taken him a long time to get here, even if he had the knowledge of the attack happening. Stark didn't think to inform him of it. We prevented a lot of deaths, but we could have made it zero, if only the city was evacuated.

Peter was probably thinking about his first kills in his first major battle. I decide to let him think about it first before cheering him up.

Loki was sitting on the table over glaring at us. Why isn't he running away? I look at his eyes, they were now green, which I knew were his normal colours.

I turn to Thor and ask, "Thor? What colour were Loki's eyes?"

Thor gets confused and answers, "Green, like they are now. Why?"

I don't answer him and instead turn to Barton and ask, "What did you see his eyes as before he took over your mind?"

"They were blue. You don't think he was being controlled too, do you?" He returns and asks, afraid of the answer.

I snort and say, "Judging from the way he's glaring at us? Definitely not. But the one who persuaded him had to take over his mind to convince him at first. He's not running away right now, even if he could. That could only mean one thing." I say the last part gravely.

"He's afraid of the one who sent him more than he's afraid of what Odin will do to him. He thinks staying on Asgard, inside Odin's prison will be safer than out here." I finish and look at Loki, who's now glaring at me. His mouth was restrained, thankfully.

We all think about the possibility of someone stronger than Odin coming to Earth and just gulp. Good. I already warned them about Thanos, without mentioning the name.

"Damn, Venom. What is it? Be a badass day today? First you threaten the Shield Secretary, then you figure Loki out. Kudos man." Peter mumbles out.

"Zip it, Spidey. I saw some of your moves today too. The way you saved that woman and her child by standing in front of her. The way you punched _through_ a Chitauri. Shall I continue?" I smirk when Peter blushes and mumbles out a sorry.

We were wearing our masks over just our eyes, keeping our mouths open to eat. Don't need anyone to see what they're not supposed to.

After eating, Tony offers everyone a bed at the Tower which I and Peter refuse. We needed to go home and comfort our respective families and friends. Cap refuses at first but accepts after a while of pleading from Tony. Nat and Barton refuse as they had to go back to base. Thor needed a place to rest before going home, so he accepts. Loki goes with Thor.

Me and Peter decide to go home after that. We swing together till my home after which Pete goes alone. I had already activated the mini Stealth device I'd finally developed for exactly this purpose, so no one manages to follow us.

When I reach home, I find out that Bernard had evacuated the building of its people as soon as I called. Thankfully the people who work there and their families all managed to get out of town in time. Though some of their friends did not take their warnings seriously. After making sure Gwen and Bernard were okay, I immediately get to work.

I first hack the personal files of the Mayor of New York City and any dirt I find, I compile it all in a folder. Once everything is done, I send out the package to Shield, NYPD, and WHiH world news. I don't bother with other news outlets as they didn't report about Ross before.

Then I speak out, "Siri. Start finding out all you can about Alexander Pierce. Hack everything, if you must. I wanna know where he sleeps, how much he sleeps. I want total control over his security systems, and I want every little secret he has kept hidden from Shield and the rest of us. Once that's done, find who the rest of the members of the WSC are and hack their files. We have a few weeks, so no rush. Take your time. Keep backups of any file you copy from them. I'll give you the next task once this one's done."

"Yes, boss. I'll start with Pierce immediately. He could have killed me before I even got my body." Siri says.

I snort and just nod. I then turn to Venom and say, "Venom, buddy. I'm really tired right now. Any chocolate you want, you can eat, but keep it in limit. Don't finish everything. Also, don't go out of the house please."

Venom just separates himself from me and says, _"Yess! Fudge, here I come!" _and starts going towards the kitchen.

"Siri keep an eye on him please. And don't wake me up." Saying that, I enter my bedroom and just sleep. It was a really long few days. Fucking annoying Asgardian. Had to start a temper tantrum on Earth.

A few weeks later, we all gather at a cleared out Central Park. Loki was bound and gagged and Thor was dragging him around, saying goodbyes to everyone, giving everyone handshakes, but Selvig a hug. Tony opens a case and plucks the Tesseract out of it. Banner brings out the machine that we built using the CMS machine as a basis, to help use Tesseracts energy to open the Bifrost. Tony puts the cube in the glass tube that Banner held and gives the setup to Thor. Thor gives the other end to Loki, who reluctantly takes it and rolls his eyes.

Thor spins the mechanism which activates the device and Thor and Loki disappear. I really hope they landed in the right place. Then, one by one the group splinters off i different directions. Banner joins Tony in his car, Steve rides away on his Harley Davidson, Nat and Barton climb back into SHIELD cars while me and Pete who were in our uniforms swing away.

The news these few days was interesting, to say the least. The mayor got kicked out of office for not taking the warning given by Captain fucking America seriously, and later arrested for drug smuggling and taking bribes. We got named the Avengers, Shield probably made it famous. People finally acknowledged me as Venom. Some people gave us a good review, other fewer people gave us a bad review.

I hired Adrian Toomes in collaboration with Shield and Stark to collect all the Alien tech for the government, meaning Shield. It was also so I could prevent him becoming the Vulture, though who knows. It might still happen. I had to talk to the agents to always have someone keep an eye on the people so that none of the stuff goes missing. I had already absorbed about 5 guns and 4 staves from the Chitauri arsenal, so I didn't worry about that. Seriously pocket space is awesome.

I was really interested in those crystals that power the Chitauri weapons. So I had to take a few more from the wreckage in the middle of the night. I even went into one of the crashed Leviathans and had it scanned and stole it's power source, which was a bigger crystal. It really reminded me of the power stone.

Finally this chapter of our lives was over. The feedback was relatively good, can't expect all good, really. But now the world knew aliens existed and those aliens now knew we were on the board as a dangerous new player. Underdog noobs.

The WSC will be destroyed. I'll make sure of it. Siri was still hacking into Pierce's files. She was finding more and more stuff, so she was busy finding it all. He was the only Hydra agent on WSC, so I wasn't worried about the rest taking this much time.

Well, for now, let's rest. I think I've fucking earned it.


	19. Aftermath!

**Zoom99: The story is just beginning, there are a lot of characters yet to be unveiled, so be patient and I might deliver.**

**mcrae1o1nick: thanks for the advice. I'll remember it the next time i have to explain anything.**

**Mazzax manacry: Thanks for that, I changed it in the previous chapter.**

**Sanas22: I honestly didn't notice. I do snort a lot when I hear or see something funny so maybe its that. I'll keep it in mind in future chapters.**

**Chapter 19:**

**May 27th, 2012:**

3 days after the Asgardian brothers went home, I, Siri and Tony had finished hacking into the WSC. Tony had helpfully taken all the members of the WSC once he heard I was still getting more and more info from Pierce. Finally both our tasks were done. I sent the whole team, Fury and Hill included a text message to meet us at Stark Tower, today.

Me and Tony were already there, keeping the files ready, Banner was already there too, utilizing Tony's labs. Cap came first, riding his motorcycle, then came the Shield company on a Quinjet that they landed on the Tower's helipad. And lastly, Peter, who came swinging.

15 Minutes later, we are all sat in a briefing room Tony provided for our _presentation_.

"First of all, don't get angry, we did this. Be thankful, we did this. When Pierce met us in the lobby after the battle, spideypants here decided he wanted to hack the whole World Security Council." Tony starts off, putting the whole blame on me. Asshole.

Fury glares at me and is about to say something when I stop him, "Just.. wait until the presentation is over to scold us Nick. Trust me on this." I've never talked to Fury normally, so he takes me seriously.

Tony continues speaking, "Right. Now, he started with Pierce himself, and took a lot more time than necessary, so I decided he needed help and started with the rest of the WSC. Well, the results are gonna piss you off more than you are now."

He then goes on to tell the crimes each member of WSC has committed. Least of which were bribing, working with known terrorists, assassinating government officials, murder, and so much more. He lists each member of the WSC and their crimes, the proofs of those crimes and how we could put them in. Once that all is done, they all turn to me.

I sigh before saying, "Tony, you might wanna sit down for this. What I found in Pierce's files is not pretty." Tony looks confused but sits down. I take over the projector and play out a video feed that looks to be from a roadside camera. The date in the corner of the screen reads December 16th, 1991. Time stamp says 7:01 PM.

Tony freezes, because he both recognises the road as well as the date. The feed shows a car crashing into the underside of the road. A person which everyone recognises as Howard Stark exits from the left side of the car, stumbling, crawling. A motorcycle circles around the car and stops behind it. The person on the bike gets off.

"Help my wife. Please.. help" The fallen Howard Stark pleads to the person, who ignores it and continues walking towards Howard. He then lifts Howard roughly by his hair and leans him against the car.

Howard takes a good look at his attacker and asks, "Sgt Barnes?"

Steve freezes at that name, along with Nat, Fury and Hill.

The attacker ignores Howard.

"Howard!" a female voice, Tony's mother, calls out from inside the car.

We then see the attacker lift his left arm, which was metallic, and punch Howard in his face, again and again, until Howard dies by the punches. He then pulls Howard's body towards the car and seats him in the driver's seat, resting his head on the steering wheel.

He then moves towards the right side of the car, and puts his hand on Tony's mother's neck. He snaps it with one jerk and moves away from her.

He then walks leisurely towards the camera. We all get a good look at his face.

"Bucky?" Steve whispers, in disbelief.

The person, Bucky then pulls the trigger and destroys the camera.

I shut down the presentation for a while and just look at everyone. Tony was furiously crying, Steve was horrified, Nat looked like she'd seen a ghost, Barton was upset, Fury had his lips thinned and Peter was almost in tears, seeing cold blooded murder.

Letting them regain their bearings I continue, "There's no easy way to say this. But Hydra is still alive. Currently, Pierce is their leader. This person, Sgt Barnes is known to them as only the 'Asset' or the Winter Soldier. I found many such assassinations carried out by him, but only found a few videos. More of the stuff is probably offline. Kennedy, Dupay, Baxter. These were the most notable deaths I found.

"But that's not all.. more than half of all Shield agents are hydra sleeper agents. Just waiting for the right moment to take over, which I suspect will begin with Fury's death." I then show them the documents proving everything I said. There was even a report that stated that Bucky was brainwashed into being an assassin for them, which calmed Steve somewhat, thankful that Bucky did not betray him.

After everything was over, everyone turns to Fury and ask without even speaking, "What now?"

"We have to take them down. Hard. Hydra stands against everything that we are. We can't let them take over the world. Are you ready to cut off all of Hydra's heads? Starting with Pierce?" Fury asks us.

Cap shakes his head and says, "We'll have to be discreet. More than a few government officials disappearing will cause panic, we'll have to bring them all down at once. Gather any loyal agents you have, without tipping anyone off. Tony, Harry, keep an eye on every Hydra agent you have names of. Don't let them disappear anywhere. Find any safe houses they have and keep an eye on them too. We'll hit them in a month. We'll need every able person we can get."

Everyone nods, Tony was still in sombre mood, not getting over the fact that his parents were murdered by the organisation they fought against. Fury was upset that Hydra grew right under his nose. Cap wanted to find Bucky, Nat wanted to help a fellow brainwashed soldier. And the rest? We just wanted to go home and sleep peacefully, but until Hydra is gone, we won't be able to do that.

**June 29th, 2012: **

Everyone was ready. Fury, Hill, Nat and Barton had discreetly collected the very few agents they could trust, including Bobby Morse, Sharon Carter, and Melinda May. I and Tony had hacked into every camera we could and always kept Jarvis and Siri on keeping an eye on the Hydra leaders. Sitwell, Pierce, Garrett, and even a few important agents like Rumlow. The agents were trained to be indifferent so they didn't tip anyone off, so that was a plus point for us.

Peter was afraid, that he won't be able to handle it, but I'd talked to him and reassured him that if they were not guilty, we won't be killing them.

I had found the location of Bucky's cryogenic freezing chamber, which I'd given to Steve, Peter and Nat. They were going to rescue the Winter Soldier but keep him frozen.

Barton was given the target Senator Sterns as a target. He was going to capture Sterns and take him to a safe house for interrogation, which May was going to be doing.

I and Tony were going after Pierce himself. He was their current leader and hence, too big of a target to lose.

Fury was directing his faithful agents to capture and/or kill any Hydra agent they find. They had a complete list already complied. Some were their friends, family, lovers, but they were the enemy, and so they were going to capture them.

At 1500 local time, we all attacked. Me and Tony were attacking Triskelion, where Pierce operated from. Tony went high, right into the office, while I go low. Through the doors, taking the long way.

"Hey! You're not authorized to be here." A STRIKE team member pulls his gun on me and says.

I quickly knock him out and continue going forwards, taking down any Strike tam I could find. While flat out ignoring the Shield agents. I had Siri scan every face and compare it to the list we had to determine if someone is Shield or Hydra, so I took down the Hydra agents, hard. I had to kill a few people, but I didn't think much on it. There was no time.

Finally I find Rumlow, who attacks me without saying anything, looking at all the fallen Hydra agents. I don't hold back on him and punch him straight through his chest. This guy was like a cockroach. He needed to be killed. Taking his key card, I start running upwards, using Rumlow's key to open any closed doors. Within 15 minutes, I reach the top floor, and enter Pierce's office, where he was laying on the floor, groaning in pain, with Tony sitting on his chair and hacking his offline files.

"Shield. The Triskelion is ours. I repeat, The Triskelion is ours." I say into the earpiece and start looking into his drawers. Finding nothing interesting, I look at Stark and ask, "Anything interesting?"

"Yeah. A base in Sokovia, research base headed by a Baron Von Strucker. He's taken the Sceptre and is busy experimenting on people with it to grant them superpowers. Out of 47, only 2 survived. Twins, Wanda and Peter Maximoff. We'll have to hit fast, before he starts clearing everything up." Tony answers.

"Yeah, we'll take Banner with us this time. All the delicate work is done." I web Pierce's hand as he was about to press a button, and knock him out.

2 hours later, the building was full of Shield agents arresting all the Hydra agents. Siri was keeping an eye, making sure no one escapes. We confiscate anything and everything related to Hydra while Fury contacts the POTUS to inform him about the situation.

We get notified that everyone completed their missions with a few casualties on our sides. Steve and Peter had to fight Bucky to subdue him, as he was let lose by the soldiers guarding the base. Nat and Steve checked him for any weapons, after which Peter webbed him up tight.

Barton captured Sterns within 5 Minutes of the start of the operation, and was bored so he played with him for a bit.

Fury said one of his most faithful agents captured Garett and Ward, who were secretly amassing numbers for a take over. I and Tony checked and rechecked the background of every agent in Shield to make sure there was no Hydra sleeper in there now.

Then we all just bombed the shit out of Cap's old base, to destroy Zola. Zemo was still free, but I'll get him someday.

All in all, a month of preparation, 2 days of work and Shield was free of Hydra agents. There were probably still some agents outside of Shield, but now it was Fury's responsibility. Tony got justice for his parent's murder by beating up Pierce. Cap got his friend back, although still brainwashed. He had taken a sabbatical to help Bucky recover. Peter got to know that not every human is nice and deserves living, some are just that bad that you need to put them down.

After getting home, me and Tony release the data we collected on the WSC to the news, this time, even dumping it all on the internet. In 2 days, they all get arrested.

**August 3rd, 2012: **

A few weeks after the whole debacle was over, I get notified by Siri about a task which I had set her on about 2 years ago. Finding Klaus. He had finally come out of hiding and was making deals again. I had her keep an eye on him at all times, even sending a stealth drone to follow him around, protected against gunfire and EMP.

Then I started working on my Jet. I designed a new jet for myself to use, when I want to go as Venom. I'd stolen a Quinjet from Shield during the Hydra debacle, had Siri take control of it and fly it away to a secure location, where Bernard met it and fixed a Cloak to it to fly it back to my house. I modified it using everything I learned from the Chitauri tech so it now flew faster, had a better power source in the big crystal I stole from the Leviathan. Painted it black, fixed the cloaking mechanism on the jet and improved on it.

A month after getting the notification, I was ready. I go into the hangar, which was basically my basement, which opens up in a tunnel I had already dug for this purpose. I go into the jet, sit on the command chair and say, "Siri, put up the cloak and get us out of here. Start up a course to Johannesburg, Africa, Klaus's shipyard."

"Yes boss." Siri says and starts flying the jet. I rest and look at the video feed being transmitted to me from the shipyard. Klaus was carelessly bragging about staying away from Wakanda for so long, showcasing his goons the Vibranium. There was _a lot_ of Vibranium there. Almost twice the amount I could carry on my plane. I'll have to absorb most of it first.

2 hours later, we reach Johannesburg, still invisible, hovering over the shipyard. Seeing it flooded with gun carrying thugs, I have Venom suit me up, different than my usual suit, and jump down from the plane.

As soon as I land, I bring out 2 katanas and start attacking the thugs. Cutting, killing everyone that shoots at me. Within 5 Minutes, I kill everyone outside and walk into the building where Klaue was hiding.

Almost as soon as I walk into the building, I dodge rapid bullet fire by hundreds of guns firing at me. Getting fed up of all this dodging, I jump up and throw myself into the crowd and start killing these people too. Once everyone else is dead, I turn to Klaue, who is now cowering and pointing a gun at my head. He fires, and I let it hit my forehead. The bullet hits me gets stuck on Venom. It slowly falls down and I continue walking towards Klaue. Not wasting any time, I knock him out quickly.

Hacking into his systems was easy. Gaining access to the Vibranium stock was even more so. But what to do now? There was close to 300 canisters of Vibranium in the storage rooms. How the fuck did he manage to steal this much? And he probably even sold some of it.

Shaking my head I start taking Vibranium out of the canisters and absorbing it one after the other. Venom manages to take in 87 canisters full of the metal, before it becomes too much for him. I web the rest of the canisters together, and carry them back outside and load it all into my Jet. Thankfully, it all fit. Then I go back and bring a webbed up Klaue out and load him up too.

"Siri, start going towards these coordinates." Saying this, I enter the coordinates of the border of Wakanda. About 15 minutes later, we reach the borders and I drop down from the invisible plane, taking Klaue with me.

I walk for about 5 minutes before I'm accosted by staff carrying African people. I can see that the staves _look_ normal, but they're anything but.

"Stop right there." A female voice, in an African accent says from behind me. I _almost_ didn't detect her. "Who are you? And what is your business here?"

"I bring a gift to King T'Chaka." I say and point towards Klaue.

"And I'm supposed to know who a white person is? Who are you?" she asks again.

I answer, just as dryly as before, "My name is not important, this one is Ulysses Klaue. He stole from your prestigious nation, I brought him back to face your justice."

"Wait here." The Dora Milaje orders and turns away from me. She's probably contacting the King.

A few minutes later King T'Chaka as well as T'Challa come from behind the guards, they probably flew here quickly. I'll have to play it smoothly so as to not antagonise them. Fighting Wakanda for the rest of my life is not my dream life.

For precautions sake, I bow in respect to the King and nod at the Prince. They return the gesture with a nod and turn to Klaue, who is now conscious and trying to escape.

"Where was he hiding stranger?" the King asks me.

"Johannesburg Ship yard. It's empty of all life right now. This stick details all the deals he ever made. I even brought the Vibranium I found there if you still want it." I offer the data stick and say.

The King connects the data stick to a tablet and checks it. Seeing I was not lying he looks at me for a minute and asks, "And what do you want in return?"

I smirk and say, "Knowledge. Any thing that you can offer to teach me or give data on, mainly on how to work on tougher energy absorbent metals. I'll take it and be on my merry way. And an offer of friendship, between Wakanda and me. If you accept, I'll protect Wakanda from my people who would try to harm you, and you help me protect the Earth from external attacks, since your technology is way better than anything our smartest people have developed." I finish. I really wanted to find a way to forge a suit of armour using Praedium. If I can manage to make an alloy out of Praedium and Vibranium, then double fun. Though my endgame was building a Vibranium body for Siri.

T'Chaka looks at me, thinking, while T'Challa is glaring at me openly. I ignore T'Challa and continue looking at T'Chaka.

After about 5 minutes T'Chaka asks, "Would you return the Vibranium that's in your ship?"

I nod and say, "Yes. Though, if you would permit it, I would like to buy it back from Wakanda."

"We do not sell to outsiders- " T'Challa begins saying but T'Chaka raises his hand and stops him.

"And why should we sell it to you? We don't deal with outsiders." T'Chaka asks, calmly.

"Because I could have simply taken it and left. You don't know who I am, you don't know where I'm from, other than the fact I'm American, I came here for your goodwill, because there is need for it. Hard times are coming to Earth, and I'll need all the help I can get to help defend it. So yes, I'll need the Vibranium that's up there." I answer honestly.

"And if we refuse?" T'Chaka asks, just as calmly as before.

"I'll beat all of you down, knock you out, take my plane and go away and you'll never see me again. I won't underestimate me, Prince T'Challa." I say, looking at T'Challa who scoffs at my declaration.

He scoffs again and says, "You will never be able to defeat one of us, let alone all." He's prideful.

T'Chaka clicks his tongue in disapproval. But I just look at T'Challa and ask, "Is that a challenge?"

T'Challa nods eagerly and says, "Yes. After you lose, you'll give us all the Vibranium you stole from him and never return here in search for revenge."

"T'Challa.." T'Chaka warns his son, but he doesn't listen. Oh, kids.

"And if I win?" I ask in return.

T'Challa scoffs and just shakes his head. I still ask again, "A challenge has two sides. You gave the condition of your winning, now, what if I win? For curiosity's sake?"

T'Challa thinks for a bit and answers, "You can take the Vibranium you have in your ship and go away, you won't face retribution from us."

"And what about knowledge?" I ask. I really wanted the knowledge of Wakanda.

"We'll give you knowledge on what you want to be taught. Barring some things which are for the royal family only." T'Challa brags, arrogantly. Wow! I never expected him to be this arrogant.

"T'Challa!" The King snaps. T'Challa immediately wilts on himself. "Think before you make deals."

He then turns to me and says, "My foolish son has made a promise without consulting us, but we will honour it. What are the terms of the fight?"

I think and answer, "Fight until the other is knocked out, or forfeits. One weapon each and no armour. He may pick up a shield along with the weapon." Oh I'm gonna enjoy this!

T'Chaka nods and turns to T'Challa to whisper something. T'Challa gets determined and takes off his upper clothes.

I speak out loud, "Venom." And Venom separates himself from me. I show them my face for the first time that day. They look at Venom, who was just sleeping on a rock he found, in curiosity. I don't explain anything and continue to strip out of my upper clothes.

We both are now wearing only our pants. I ask Venom to give me the staff, which I take and immediately feel an increase in strength. The Black Panther's speed was legendary, so I'd need all the help I can get, although I probably won't need it.

I hold the staff in one hand and get ready for the fight. T'Challa takes a spear from one of his guards. We get a measure of each other and he attacks with a stab into my stomach, which I casually slap aside with my hand. Everyone there widens their eyes at my show of strength, and they realise that I really could have defeated them all.

He attacks again with his spear aiming for my head. I bring up my staff and block it. Then without wasting any time I kick him as quickly as I can into his guts. He gets thrown 20 feet away, as I held back my strength, and slowly gets up. He loses his spear and gets into his Black Panther fighting style and starts attacking. I match him blow for blow, taking a few punches, giving a few more powerful punches. We dance for about 15 minutes when he starts growing tired.

Like every tired person does, he threw one sloppy punch at me, which I took advantage of, and Judo threw him on his back. Knowing his Black Panther status, I did not try to lock him. I just hit him on his head with my staff, really hard, knocking him unconscious.

I turn to T'Chaka and bow. He accepts it with a nod and gestures to the guards. They carry T'Challa towards the huts. Probably to give him medical attention.

"Thank you for that, foreigner. My son was growing overconfident over his new strength."

I bow my head and say, "You're welcome. Though, he did bring it upon himself."

T'Chaka nods and gestures a Dora Milaje forward. She gives a box to the King who takes it, and offers it to me. Opening it, I see that it is the same memory stick I gave him.

"A deal is a deal. There is enough data on the USB drive on processing Vibranium and any metal with high energy absorption rate, like that I suspect your staff is made out of. But you already knew that." He gives me a look to which I just nod.

He continues, "You can count us as your allies in defending the Earth from outside forces, but we will not interfere in Earth's internal affairs. Each country for its own." Once again I nod.

"If you need any help, you can contact us, but be warned, we have the option to refuse to help you. If we need your help, we may call upon you, though you may refuse to help too."

I nod and bow deeper this time and say, "Thank you, King T'Chaka. I will not forget this."

"See that you don't. And tell your computer to stop trying to find our servers, she's about 2 decades to early for that." Damn! I never told her to stop looking for Wakanda, did I? I could almost see the smirk on his impassive face.

"I apologize, I had honestly forgotten I'd asked her to find your country." I say and turn to leave. Venom follows me and merges with me on the way. No one tries to stop me so I have Siri land the plane, get on it and leave to go home.

It was a good trip. I got Vibranium as well as a way to process it. Now I needed to find a way to make an alloy of Vibranium and Praedium. I'll call it adamantium in honour of Wolverine, since he doesn't exist here. Maybe I should hire that scientist, Dr Helen Cho, leading scientist geneticist. Her healing cradle can make a Vibranium body for Siri.

Reaching home, I land the jet in my basement, empty it of any Vibranium and store it in a secure room. Then I ask Venom to remove half of the Vibranium from his pocket space and keep the rest with him. I might just make use of it someday.

After making sure everything was locked up, I go to sleep, after ordering Siri not to try and hack into Wakanda anymore.


	20. Iron Man 3!

**A/N: A new chapter, completes Iron Man 3. The next chapter will probably be based on Thor 2.**

**Vaderz: I'd thought to make it Peter Parker or Peter Quill. Though Loki is a good idea too.**

**Guest: of course he acts too young. He's 20. **

**EyeofSoren: same here! Which is why I'm building Siri a body so Vision can have a friend in her, or something more if it develops.**

**Mr.Azeroth: I have no idea if he can even absorb it! I'm pulling stuff out of my ass buddy! And there has to be some limit to what he can absorb and assimilate. Even in a fictional fictional universe. Also, Harry doesn't actually need Vibranium inside his hody, he already has Praedium. Vibranium will be used mostly in outer enhancements, like armours.**

**Kay starlight: I'm refering to a timeline a fan developed, which says that Iron Man happened in 2010, although the movie was released in 2008.**

**Chapter 20:**

The team had collectively decided that hitting the Sokovia base would have to wait. We already had a list of all the bases, and thanks to a virus Siri planted in their systems, any new base's location was sent to us immediately. So we decided to wait a few months, let them go to those bases, and then hit them one by one, leaving the Sokovia base for last. That way we can clear up Hydra root to stem without any branches being hidden.

So I focused on College some more, my mid terms were coming up, which I wasn't worried about. But I also had to go to Oscorp to _socialize_. Ugh, disgusting. Those people on my board were just plain disgusting. They didn't have any crimes on their rap sheet per se. But they let greed make their decisions for them.

In my free time, I started learning from the files Wakanda gave me. I learned how to make a furnace that could get hot enough to melt Vibranium. By making a few changes to it, I manage to make another furnace that will burn double that temperature, it should be enough to melt Praedium. But I'll have to find a ratio for the alloy too, but it'll come later.

For starters, I only make a small knife using Vibranium. It was not that sharp, because frankly, I'm a shit metal worker. But I'll get there. Venom had already absorbed some of the Vibranium we had, keeping the rest for our various projects, so I practiced manipulating Vibranium in my free time too.

It was not that different from manipulating Praedium, just felt easier actually. Maybe it has something to do with the quality of the metal or something. We had enough Vibranium in us that we could theoretically make a suit of armour with it, directly calling it on us. So I had started practicing with that, starting with arm gauntlets and leg boots.

Mixing Vibranium with Praedium to create an alloy was not going well. I had tried doing it by conjuring it, but they just sort of twisted around each other, not mixed like an alloy. So I shelf it for later.

**September 28th, 2012:**

I was afraid of this, but I cant deny it anymore. I need help, in this crusade against Thanos, or whoever the next baddy is. I called Peter here today and I'm going to tell him some of the stuff

Peter gets there at 6 PM, and looks at my serious face and immediately shuts down.

"What's up, Harry?" He asks once he's seated.

I sigh, turn to him, and say, "What I'm about to tell you will sound impossible, but I'm still gonna tell you. Do you trust me?"

Peter nods without saying anything, so I continue, "Before this universe was born there was nothing, as you know. When the big bang happened, the big singularity got separated into 6 aspects, each one controlling one aspect of existence. Space, Time, Reality, Mind, Power and Soul. Individually, the six aspects are powerful, but together, they are a different thing altogether. You could wish for something and it'll happen if you had all those 6 stones.

"These 6 aspects are spread throughout the Universe in the forms of small colourful stones. Ironically, Earth currently has 3 of them. Mind, Reality and Time. I'm telling you this, because in a few years, the being that sent Loki to attack New York is going to come here, in person, to collect those six stones. He wants to destroy half of all life in the whole universe. He wants to save the resources on our planets." I pause to collect my breath.

Peter asks me, "How do you know this?"

"In the future, in one of the timelines, I got in contact with all six of them. One by one, not altogether, thankfully. That somehow sent me a few of his memories. I don't know how, but I knew what was going to happen in few occasions ever since I was 6. I made sure some of the things didn't happen, like Dr Octavius was supposed to go evil, but I prevented it. Hydra was not supposed to be get caught so early. I'm trying as hard as possible to change things, while also not changing things. You get that?" I ask him, in return.

"Yeah.. If you change things too much, the butterfly effect will make it so you can't predict things anymore. But why tell me?" Peter says. He's smart, so he gets it.

I grimace, and say, "I'm afraid of screwing things up, by accident. I need your help to make decisions, Pete. I can't tell you everything, because frankly, some of the horrific things I saw _were necessary_ for us to survive as a species in the future. But I want your help do determine what's not _necessary_ and help prevent those things."

"Goddammit Harry! You can't just drop something like this on me!" Peter exclaims, understandably.

"I'm sorry, Pete, but I didn't know who else to trust. Siri tries, but she can't think like a human yet. And Venom is not exactly a role model when it comes to morals." I explain.

Peter snorts and shakes his head. He thinks for a bit and asks, "Is there anything that's going to happen, which we can change?"

I smirk and say, "I have just the thing for you, Pete." And I explain to him the plot of Iron Man 3 as best as I could remember. He listens to me, patiently and accepts. He probably thinks I'm crazy and won't believe me until one of the bombings happens.

**December 22nd,2012:**

The day I was both waiting for and dreading was here. Mandarin blasted his 5th bomb 3 days ago, at the TCL Chinese Theatre, catching Happy Hogun in the explosion. We were going to stop Killian from even kidnapping the President, and probably kill him.

"Siri. How's the hacking coming along?" I ask Siri. She was hacking into Killian's company and his private servers for the last 3 hours. It took time just to find a connection to those servers.

"I've found Aldrich Killian's private servers and will have access to it right about... Now. Do you want me to copy all the data?" Siri asks. Huh. That was fast.

"Uh yeah.. Do it. And look for the formula for the Extremis Virus. Put it on the task list." I say.

I pick up the phone and call Tony, "Stark." I say.

"Osborn, really not the time to talk, right now." He says blandly. I can tell it's affected him a lot.

"Which is why I called you, you fucking retard! Listen, that speech you just gave? Threatening Mandarin and giving him your fucking home address? Are you out of your fucking mind?"

"Wh-what am I supposed to do? He hurt my friend, Osborn. One of my only few friends. I'm not gonna forgive him for that." Tony says, determined. The idiot.

"How about you not give the address of the house you live in WITH YOUR GIRLFRIEND as a challenge for starters? Have you actually thought about it? Your house could get bombed next, Pepper could get hurt, Jarvis will get hurt. Thought about that?" I shout at him.

"oh." Stark whispers, now probably horrified.

"Yes, oh! Get Pepper in a suit and send her someplace safe, to someone you fucking trust. Like Cap, or Rhodes or someone. They'll keep her safe. And don't fucking go attacking them alone, we're a team for a fucking reason Stark." I finish my rant. For a genius, he's really stupid.

"Um yeah.. Cap's busy with his butt buddy and Rhodes is in DC. I'm sending her to your house in a suit." Wait, what? I'm about to say something when Stark interrupts, "Keep her safe, Osborn."

"Goddam- hello? Stark you better not have cut the phone or I'll swear to God I'm gonna kill you, myself." I check the phone, he'd disconnected.

Goddammit Stark! I can't save your ass and protect Potts at the same time!

I call Peter and say, "Yeah, Pete? Get here please, Stark is gonna grow my hair gray." And cut the call.

Well screw it, he's gonna send Pepper in a suit, I'm gonna fucking study the shit out of the suit and build myself a better suit. Fucking Stark.

It takes Peter an hour to get to my house, and Pepper gets here 15 minutes after that. Fuck! That's fast! I'm definitely building one for me.

"Mr Osborn?" Pepper asks as soon as she lands. She was in a metallic silver suit, so probably a work in progress. He's built like a dozen of these suits anyway.

"Ms Potts. Please tell me Tony at least told you he was sending you here before doing it?" I ask, exasperated.

"Well.. yeah. He said I'm sending you to a safe place and told me to get in the suit." Pepper sounds confused, like how will I protect her?

I groan at that, typical Stark. I motion her inside and start going to my living room.

"You can park that thing wherever you like, except that spot," I point towards where Siri usually appears in her hologram, "And please, be seated."

Pepper removes the suit in a corner and sits on the sofa, Peter was in the lab so we were alone, uncomfortable, and she was probably scared. She asks, "Why did Tony send me to you?"

I raise my eyebrow at her and ask, "You saw what that idiot said to Mandarin?" Her lips thin immediately, and she turns away from me.

She says, "Yes, so I needed to get out of the house. But why you?"

I answer, annoyed, "Probably because he didn't have time to ask anyone else. I was shouting at him about his idiocy. I told him to get at least you out of the house, to someone like Rhodes or Cap. And he just says, 'Keep her safe, Osborn' and hangs up." I grumble the last part, fucking idiot.

"But.. but.. Oh... You're one of the Avengers, aren't you? Spider-Man or Venom?" She asks after thinking for a bit, widening her eyes.

I raise my eyebrow at her, wow she's smart. No wonder Tony made her the CEO. "I think I know why Tony likes you. You're smart and not afraid to say stuff. Impressive deduction." And it really was impressive. She got that just from Tony telling her that I'll keep her safe.

"Thank you. So, which one?" She asks again.

Instead of answering, I just will Venom suit into existence. She widens her eyes and nods dumbly. We sit in silence for a while, thinking, when suddenly I bring out the Berserker's Staff. Feeling stronger, I show the staff to Pepper.

"Ms Potts. This is an Asgardian weapon called a Berserker's Staff. It is dangerous, because it increases the strength of a wielder by a factor of about 10-20, depending on the wielder. I can't protect you at all times, so you are going to be carrying this staff with you." I say, but still keep the staff close to me.

I then look at her curious eyes, seriously this time, and say again, "Be warned, as soon as you touch it, it'll make you want to go Berserk. It'll bring out all of your bad memories right in the forefront of your mind and make you angry. Sorta like the Hulk, in a less severe way. So don't let anyone take it from you. I'll give you a crash course on how to fight with it and how to control your strength, but the rest is up to you." She nods, so I give her the staff. She holds it in one hand and immediately grimaces, feeling the strain, but controls it. A few seconds later and she's okay, so I nod and give her a wristband to call the staff back. She looks at her hands strangely, obviously feeling stronger.

"Are you sure, you want me to have it? What if you need the strength?" Pepper asks, still looking warily at the staff. Can't blame her really.

Instead of answering, I bring out another identical Berserker's staff, and raise an eyebrow in challenge. This absorbing and assimilating metals power is ridiculous. I could make as much Berserker staffs as I like, as long as I had that much of that metal in me. The one I had in my hand, had veins of Vibranium flowing through it, hopefully making it a little kinetic energy absorbent.

"I'm not letting you keep it. It's too dangerous to be let out in public. It's just until the whole Mandarin situation is over." I say and absorb it back.

"Oh. You can just make it out of thin air? That doesn't even make sense!" Pepper exclaims and starts walking around to clear her head.

I just shake my head and say, "Lady, you're in superhero business. It rarely ever makes sense."

I'm about to say something more when Peter comes running from the lab and says, "Harry! Oh. Hey, Miss Potts. Um crap. Harry turn on the news, quickly." Peter looks scared when he looks at Pepper. Thinking the worst, I turn on the news, it shows the attack happening on Stark's Malibu mansion, destroying it completely.

Pepper, who was standing, just drops down to her knees at the headline. "Stark Mansion bombed by The Mandarin. Tony Stark and girlfriend and CEO of Stark International, Pepper Potts presumed dead." She starts crying, without caring for our presence.

Oh crap! What do I do? I don't know how to handle women! Let alone crying women! I turn of the TV and slowly approach Pepper, I sit down next to her, right on the floor and put a hand on her shoulders. Peter looks sad too, Tony and Peter did get along really well. Science bros all of us.

"Ms Potts?" I call her out, she doesn't even notice. "Pepper!" I shake her to snap her out of it. I continue, "Pepper, how well do you know Tony?"

Pepper snaps out of it and answers, "I stayed with him for 3 years, so really well." Still sniffling.

I then ask her, "And do you think Tony could he killed by a few bombs? There's nobody that can kill Tony Stark, but Tony Stark. He's really stubborn, Pepper. He'll be okay, see. He's probably in hiding, preparing for Mandarin. Don't worry about it." I finish. I then turn to Peter and nod, telling him that I know that Tony is still alive.

Pepper sniffles, clearing her nose and stands up slowly, "Yeah, I need to hold a press conference. I need to tell them that I'm still alive." Will it be safe, though? What if Mandarin decides he wants her dead? Or what if Killian wants to capture her?

I shake my head and say, "Wait. We don't know if they want you dead as well. We can't risk them bombing us here. I'll connect you to Rhodes and you can tell him that you're okay. But telling Mandarin that you're safe is just stupid."

Peter nods his head and says, "Tony asked us to keep you safe. We'll keep you safe until he returns."

Pepper nods, accepting it and sits down on the sofa. I have Siri connect a call to Rhodes and secure the line, _"Hello? Who's this?"_ a voice asks from the other side.

"Is this James Rhodes?" I ask, in return.

_"Yes. Who's this?" _He asks again.

"Yeah. Hi. I'm Harry Osborn. I have someone here who'd really like to talk to you," Saying this I just hand Pepper the phone.

"James! Hi, it's me, Pepper." She says, sniffling a lot less than before.

_"Pepper? You're alive! Thank God!" _Rhodes breathes out a sigh. Then he asks, now confused, _"Why are you with Osborn?"_

So she tells him everything about how Tony had her get in a suit and fly to me. How I'm hosting her and told her not to tell anyone that she's still alive, which Rhodes agreed with. I then had her give him my number if he needs to contact her, keeping Pepper's phone off and turning the GPS off.

I showed Pepper to her room and promised her to bring her something to wear tomorrow. MJ will have a field day doing the necessary shopping.

The next day I wake up at 5 and wake Pepper at 6. She'll curse me, a lot, but she'll be thankful for it. I train Pepper in using the staff properly and then in holding back her strength when holding it. It was a productive 2 hours. Pepper could already fight a little so she learned quickly.

Then asking MJ to buy Pepper some clothes and giving her a Credit card, I start studying the Iron man suit. It was amazing. The Hammer drones were nothing in front of the real deal. Thankfully, I understood it all.

I now knew how to build my own arc reactor, as well as the repulsors. Which were better than what Vanko had built. Soon I'll have my own suit, built from Vibranium and Praedium.

"Hahahahahah" I laugh out loud while lightning crackles.

"Holy fuck! That was an amazing timing!" Peter exclaims from outside the lab door.

"Thanks Pete. I practice a lot." I welcome Pete inside. I'm about to tell him the good news when the suit starts beeping. It's really low in voice, but my and Peter's enhanced hearing picks it up.

"Siri. Call Pepper down here and let her in." I say. Seeing that the message is probably from Tony, for her.

Pepper gets down to the lab, still wearing yesterday's clothes, and asks, "What's wrong?"

I gesture towards the suit and say, "It started beeping just now, like it has a message in the answering machine. It's probably private so I called you." I and Peter get away and let Pepper handle it.

Pepper approaches the suit and enters it, she's in there for about 3 Minutes after which she exits, silently crying. I can tell these are tears of relief so I don't say anything.

Pepper calms down after a while and says, "He's okay. He's staying at a safe house currently and repairing the suit." She sniffles and smiles.

Then she turns to me and says, "He also told me to tell you not to mess with the suit too much."

I huff indignantly and just shake my head. Of course he knew I'm gonna study the suit.

"So he's okay?" Peter asks, worriedly.

"Physically, yes. He's suffering from anxiety and panic attacks, so there's that." Pepper says, still smiling. She knows Tony will be okay, and frankly, so do I. He's Tony!

After that Pepper goes back to her room, to check the clothes MJ bought for her. So I tell Peter everything I've learned from Pepper's suit. He was excited too. Because he'd learned everything from Hammer drones and they were really inefficient.

After sparing for a bit, he goes home with MJ. They had moved in together a few weeks ago, which was good for them. Hopefully they'll wait a few years to marry. Bernard already keeps pressuring me to date, I don't want him to pressure me to marry.

The next day, I start working on the Extremis Virus. First, using the formula that I found in Killian's servers, I fabricate it. It was more a serum, and less of a virus, red in colour. By running stimulations I find that the virus would boost anyone's physical as well as mental prowess, making them stronger, faster and smarter. Maybe I'll take it too. I'll have to do a lot of tests first.

First I work on it for 2 hours and develop an anti-extremis that would neutralise the extremis in anyone's body, making the person essentially, normal again. Though if it'll affect their brain too, is anyone's guess. I'll have to run more tests.

This Serum might just be the cure for all things. Maya Hansen is a really smart woman. I should have hired her, damn! Missed opportunities.

I run compatibility tests on it and see that the serum is really compatible with my blood. Meaning I could take it right now and the effects will be instantaneous, as opposed to the few days the others have to wait. Probably something to do with the spider or the Oz-2. Can't say before any more tests.

I snap my head upwards, suddenly getting an idea. Why wait for Killian to make a move? Why not do it yourself?

"Siri. Call Peter and see if you can connect to Tony's suit by linking to this one. Also find out where Aldrich Killian is. I want him found before the morning." I order and turn to the computer where I could see Siri calling Peter, on a video call.

Peter's face appears on the screen, sleepy, and asks, "What the hell, Osborn? What do you want?"

"Huh. It's 2 PM only. Why're you sleeping? Never mind, Pete. How would you like to take down a terrorist? Before he causes any more terror." I ask Peter.

He immediately awakens completely and asks, "Why now? Why not before?"

I think and answer, "It honestly never entered my mind. Siri is currently searching for Mandarin, while also trying to get an uplink to Tony's suit. Hopefully he's still okay."

Peter sighs, and says, "Fine. Call me when you have Tony on-board." He then cuts off the call.

I groan and shut down the computer. Suddenly the suit in the corner beeps and a holographic image comes on my screen.

"Stark. You look like shit." I say, looking at Stark who really did look like shit. There was a kid in the corner trying to be inconspicuous, whom I look at once but ignore.

"Osborn. Why'd you call?" Tony asks, sounding really tired.

I go serious and say, "I found the Mandarin. I'm going to be inviting him to a meeting tomorrow. I'm going to be dangling a super soldier serum as bait to bring him out. I was going to have Venom kill him then. You ready to join in?"

Tony gets a determined look on his face when he answers, "I've been ready to kick his ass since he bombed Happy."

I shake my head and say, "It was not a bomb Tony. It was a person. They've developed a serum that can heal any injury, it's unstable though. Which causes explosions if the body does not accept it. Happy got caught in that."

Tony looks horrified. So does the kid. Tony asks, "How did you find out?"

I shrug and answer, "I saw that a Maya Hansen was in your house when it exploded, so researched her background. Found she works for Aldrich Killian. Both of these people you've somehow insulted in the past." I give him a look, and he rolls his eyes at me. "They started a company, AIM. Hacked them, found the serum they've made, Extremis. Found out that the Mandarin is just an actor while the real terrorist is Aldrich Killian. Developed an anti-serum for that Extremis. And then I called you."

Tony looks at me blankly with the kid copying him, and then says, "I'll be at your house at 12 AM. Now, can I talk to Pepper?"

I laugh and just have Siri transfer that call to Pepper's room.

After that, I call Killian's private number, which I found in AIM files. He picks up after 3 rings and asks, "Who's this?"

"Aldrich Killian? I want to make a deal with you." I start, with as much arrogance as I can muster.

"You have nothing I want, kid. And if you know better, you won't call again." Killian says.

I pause a beat and then ask, "Not even a stable Super Soldier Serum?"

Killian pauses and answers, "I'm listening."

"You have a serum I want. I have a serum you want. So, exchange?" I say, once again, arrogantly.

"How'd you know about the serum?" Killian asks, now angry.

"I have my sources." I smirk. He's in.

"Fine! Bring the serum with you to th- " Killian starts, but I interrupt him.

"Do you think I'm stupid? Your need is greater than mine, Killian. I could just release all these files telling me how you bombed America in the name of Mandarin to the public. So listen closely. Come to this address, at 6 PM tomorrow," I give him the location of one of my warehouses which is not in my name, "Bring however many people you like, but trust me, if you touch a hair on my shoulder, you'll be ruined." I cut the call. Hopefully he'll come alone, being all arrogant.

Then I start working on making the Anti-extremis in the form of pellets which will enter their bodies and work on flushing it of the serum.

That night at 11 PM, Tony gets home. Huh. He's early. I call Peter and tell him to come too. I tell them how I'm meeting Killian tomorrow at 6. And after scolding me for being reckless, they both start planning on what to do.

I just show them my Stealth plane and say, "You guys can stay in this plane, invisible, above the warehouse. If he starts attacking, or when it's time for us to attack, you get down."

They agree. So I show Tony the anti-extremis bullets I made that evening, which he adopts into his suit. I also give Peter a gun made for that, while also giving Pepper and Bernard two more guns, and also take the staff back from her. She happily gives it to me, thankfully.

Tony calls Rhodey and explains the plan, which he agrees to give backup as the Iron Patriot. We of course inform the team and Shield of the operation. But unfortunately, none of the team members were available. Cap was busy helping Bucky get his mind back, Barton and Widow were on missions, Banner was taking a break from New York and was busy traveling in Amazon. But Shield agreed to send backup if required in clearing the Extremis soldiers.

The next day, I go to the warehouse, purposefully taking a cab, at 5 PM and wait. Killian tries bombing the warehouse as soon as I enter, but one EMP blast and they were all duds.

At exactly 6 PM, Killian and 5 other people wearing suits enter the building. Tony whispers in my ears that there was a sniper on the building opposite to my warehouse, waiting for me to get out.

"So.. the bomb didn't work, did it?" I ask Killian, smirking.

"Osborn. Should have known it was you. Show me the serum." He totally ignores the bomb comment.

I bring out a case holding the original Oz Serum along with some additional features. It will work the same as a SSS for close to 5 minutes, after which the user will get sick.

I open the case and show him the blueish green serum. "Now. The extremis." I say and close the case.

Killian instead brings out a gun and aims it at my head. He leans towards me, and says, "You think you can threaten me? The one who bombed the fucking Iron Man? Me? The Mandarin? You know what I'll do, I'll kill you, then I'll bomb your Company. Then I'll find out everyone who you've ever been friends with, and I'll kill them, and their families." Saying this and still seeing me calm, he presses the trigger on the gun which I calmly lean to the right and dodge, and all hell breaks lose.

Tony Stark drops down from the ceiling along with Iron Patriot and starts firing at the Extremis people with the anti-extremis pellets, instantly knocking them out. Killian was somehow better than those thugs and dodges all the bullets and starts running towards me. Peter takes that moment to drop on him and starts attacking him. Killian could barely dodge, but he couldn't get one hit in.

Peter finally brings out a syringe from behind him and stabs Killian with it, knocking him out.

"What took you so long?" I ask Peter once everyone else is knocked out and webbed.

"Well I'm sorry for taking care of the sniper first." Peter snappishly answers.

"Never mind. Siri, call Shield and tell them to send damage control. They can take care of the rest of the aim themselves." I say shaking my head.

"Yeah. Speak for yourself. I'm seeing this till the end. These bastards hurt Happy." Tony says from beside us.

After the Shield Damage control crew gets there, and take all the Extremis Soldiers away. I go back to my house with Peter, taking the Jet back.

That night, we find out that all the Extremis enhanced soldiers were apprehended with the help of my anti-extremis, which I sold to Shield.

_What? I'm a businessman. I ain't giving nothing for free._

I also find out they arrested Maya Hansen and Trevor Slattery, who were just casually watching TV in Killian's mansion. Both were knowingly working with a terrorist organisation, so they went in for a long time. And this time, it was without the President being kidnapped.

**December 25th,2012:**

The next day, I start working on the Extremis serum, to fix its side effects and to stabilise it. I don't want to blow up because it's unstable. Thankfully Banner was back in town again, so I send him the files too.

Banner calls me that night to tell me that he already fixed the issue and made a new antidote for the serum. I silently brood for about an hour before driving to Stark Tower. I had an idea.

"Tony! I have a wonderful idea to get rid of the shrapnel in your chest!" I say as soon as I get out of the elevator.

"How?" Tony asks, excited.

"The extremis! It will heal you up. Banner's fixed it up already so it's jot unstable anymore. If you want we can hit you with the antidote right after you're healed up! Though if I was you, I'd keep the serum in my body." I wink at him and continue on towards Banner's room to call him out. Tony was still thinking when I get out.

Already knowing his answer, Bruce and me set up the experiment and call Pepper to inform her of it, which she agreed to after 15 Minutes if shouting at us.

The procedure went perfectly. The shrapnel was sort of melted by the serum and expelled out of his body, and the hole in his chest filled out immediately. He had opted to keep the Serum inside his body so he's not useless without a suit. Which everyone agreed was a good idea.

I had to train him in getting used to the new strength, which was about equal to Cap's, only a little less. So finding out that the serum was good, I copied the files from Banner to study later. I'll have to test this serum for compatibility too. Ugh..

Thankfully this Mandarin bullshit was over. What's next? I open the Black Book to check what else is coming. Nothing much for about a year. The convergence will begin sometime November, so I'll have to be ready for that. But for now, let's sleep.


	21. The Defenders and the Aether!

**Spideywonder: buddy, I'm writing a fanfiction on the fanfiction site. That too an AU. If I was a professional writer, then I would have gotten everything correct. But I'm not. I upload one chapter per day, so yes there's bound to be mistakes.**

**ALEX99999: Harry only provided the material for the experiment, and the funding. He didn't do any of the research or even the experiment itself.**

**Marcus de Gabriel: oh he will be getting it soon.**

**Raphaim: it was actually a shout-out to Endgame. This time, someone stronger will be the one to snap their fingers.**

**Lifelessman: thanks!**

**A/N: for all those asking for a pairing, he's currently only browsing. He doesn't know what heeven wants to do with his life, so **

**Chapter 21:**

The first interesting thing that happened in 2013 was Carl Lucas getting sentenced to Seagate Prison, for a non-existent crime. I keep an eye on the situation, but do not interfere, knowing that he gets out on his own.

Other than that my first few months in 2013 were filled with a whole lot of nothing. Even petty crime rate had gotten down, or really organized. Peter and me had started going together less and less, as most of the time, we got bored. I do manage to make an arc reactor for myself. I was going to use the Badassium core that Stark developed as core, but then realized, I already have an energy conducting metal available. So I made it completely out of Vibranium and used a Praedium core to power it.

The first arc reactor I made, was installed in my plane. I even made the engines out of the repulsor technology of Stark's Iron Man armour. It made it faster than before, now going at a max speed of Mach 10. Which was loads better than the fastest Jet in the world, which could go Mach 6.

I designed an armour for myself, without any of the additional components Tony uses. Just plain full body armour. I had to use Wakanda's design of using a Vibranium mesh weave to make a suit that could be foldable. I made it exactly the same as the Black Panther's suit, except I removed the panther ears and made it rounder. A silver spider logo on the front and back and my web shooters as well as Vibranium claws thrown in. In one word, it was amazing.

The new suit took everything I threw at it and more. The only thing that managed to hurt the suit was Praedium. But only when I made the dagger too sharp. Or it just deflected it. Even the Berserker's staff had no effect other than one small dent. I made the hands of the suit retractable, so that if needed I can use the Berserker's staff along with the protection of the suit.

I wear the suit only once, after which Venom absorbed it into himself. After that, Venom can just bring it out like he brings out the Staff, directly over my body. Venom was amazing.

_"Thanks, dumbass." _Venom grumbles from inside.

"You're welcome, Venom." I say, jovially.

I even make a suit in Peter's size for him and gift it to him for his birthday. He was amazed by the properties of Vibranium and had started a few projects with it, which I permitted.

About a week after making the suit for myself, I manage to make my stealth tech small enough to fit the suit and make myself invisible. Which was pretty fucking amazing. I add that function to both our suits, so it's easier to go home after our nightly jobs.

**August 17th, 2013:**

Today I was going to be recruiting the first Defender. It was going to be a backup for when the Avengers are not enough.

Just yesterday, a child abuser was beaten up in Hell's Kitchen by someone wearing black clothes and a black scarf over his head. Which I knew was Matt Murdock.

I wear my Vibranium suit for this occasion, as it is vibration absorbent, making the footsteps silent. I take the jet and fly to Hell's Kitchen, which only took like a minute at a slow speed. Keeping the plane floating above the building next to Murdock's, I jump down from the plane and onto the building's roof.

I turn to look at Matt's house and see he is reading something in Braille. I see his hands freeze for about a second and his breathing changes. Knowing he now knows I'm here, I whisper, "Hello Matt. Don't worry, I'm not here to fight. Come to your roof if you can, I have an offer to make."

His hearing was so good that he probably heard me, which I'm proved right about, when he gets up and starts going out of the door. I web off the roof and start going to the roof of Matt's building. A few seconds later he comes out of the door.

"What do you want?" he asks as soon as I'm close enough.

"I am here to help you defend New York. And ask your help for it in return." I simply say.

Matt snorts and asks, "And what would I do to help you? I'm blind."

Instead of answering, I throw a blunt knife at him, which he dodges, and I ask, "You wanna say that again? I'm not here to fight you, Murdock. You're a good fighter, but you're human. I'm not. I will give you equipment to make your crime-fighting easier, and if you wish for it, I can even make your strength more than that of Captain America. But you'll have to gain my trust for it first."

"So what? You'll just give me weapons? Just like that? And ask for nothing in return? Forgive me if I don't believe you." Matt shakes his head and answers.

I scoff and say, "I won't give you weapons even if you asked for them. I'll give you armour to better protect you. I don't care for your Vigilantism, but I'd like it if you do it better protected."

Matt pauses for a second, listening my heartbeat probably, and asks, "Why?"

I simply answer, "I don't want your death on my conscience. If I can do something to prevent it, and I don't, that makes me something I'm afraid of becoming. So, do you accept the help?"

Matt again asks, "What would you like in return?"

I think and then answer, "Help. If there's something that's a danger to New York or Earth in general, I might ask for your help. I have contacts in many big organisations, Matt, government organisations. They're all saying one thing. Something big is coming, and it'll be cataclysmic. I want as many people to live as possible. I won't ask for your help to take down any local thugs, or my personal enemies. But someone that kills people as they please? Or something like Manhattan happens again? Then I'll call you for help."

Once again Matt pauses, thinking over my statement and not finding any lies, he nods, and says, "I accept. But if something I don't agree with happens, I'll get out, immediately. And I accept the offer for the armour."

I nod, and take a scan if his body using the inbuilt scanner. I say, "You'll find a suit on your couch in 3 days time, along with my number if you ever need help. Don't refrain from calling me if you _do _need help. Don't need you to die on me Murdock."

Before he has a chance to say anything, I jump up and land on the open ramp of the invisible plane, and fly out.

"I think that was a cool exit. What do you think, Siri?" I ask once we're on the way to our next Defender.

"Whatever you say, sir." Siri replies.

I huff and start making designs for Matt's suit. Daredevil. Within a minute, we reach the building which housed one Jessica Jones, who was currently unemployed, but was trying to become a private investigator. I drop down to the roof of the building and start going downstairs to where I knew she stays. Knocking on her door, I wait for her to open the door, which she soon does.

When she sees me in my Vibranium Venom suit, she just raises her eyebrow and asks, "What? Did Halloween get here this early?"

I snort and say, "No, Ms Jones. I'm from the Avengers and I have an offer to make to you."

Jessica looks at me for a minute, then just says, "Don't want it." And slams the door in my face.

I look up, asking God, 'Why me?' and knock on the door again.

She once again opens the door, and raises her eyebrow and asks again, "What?"

"You are strong, Jessica. Stronger than I was when I first got my powers. But you aren't the strongest. I want to train you to fight, so no one can harm you again, and you don't harm anyone else by accident. Just having strength is not enough, you need finesse too." I say, passionately.

Jessica looks at me and says, "I'm listening."

So I continue, "I will provide you with training as well as a suit for protection. Bullets still hurt you, so the suit will protect you from that. I won't ask you to fight my battles for me, but I might ask for help in taking down someone who is too tough for me alone. You have the right to reject to help. Big things are coming, Jessica, and I need every help I can get. So you in?"

Jessica shakes her head and mumbles, "Can't believe I'm saying this. Yes. I'll join you for a few training sessions, if I see an improvement, I'll stay and be a fucking hero. But if you try to flirt with me I'll crush your balls and feed them to the dogs, capiche?"

I nod rapidly. I like my balls where they are, thank you very much.

"I'll prepare a training ground for us to work in in a few days. Here's my number if you need to ask anything. Goodbye." I say and jump out of the window and web to the plane. I might be stronger than her, but that doesn't mean she doesn't scare me.

That night, after reaching home, I complete the designs for the suits for both Jessica and Matt and have Siri start making them using the Unstable Particle fibre. _I'm not going to make everyone a Vibranium suit._ The fibre was bulletproof too, so it was fine.

The next day, I modify one of my empty warehouses into a headquarters/gym. I made it almost similar to my own gym with weights going up to 200 tons, which probably only Thor and Hulk could use. Or Tony with his Iron Man suit on.

The headquarters part I built for the defenders to use, included with a non sentient AI, Oracle. I know, cliche name, but it was all I thought of at the time. I had to upgrade the security of the warehouse, by a lot. Meaning completely automated security systems, I will do something more later on. And I even had Oracle to do it for me.

Oracle had uplinks to most of the police radio channels and always kept an eye on it. She could also scan someone and use facial recognition to tell us who they are.

I had made hard fibre glasses with inbuilt HUD and cameras for that purpose. So what if Matt was blind? He might need to know who he's fighting, right? Never know when he might need something like that.

3 days later, Jessica first enters the HQ, looks around and asks, "You did all this in 4 days? Impressive."

"Thank you." I say and bow low.

"So, Venom right? What are you teaching me today?" Jessica asks, sitting at the chair in front of all the monitors.

"Nothing. Today I'm going to see how much you can lift, both bench press as well as deadlift. And then we'll see how fast you can run." I pause. "But before that," I say and will my suit away, showing her my face, I trusted her, so I wasn't worried, and I needed her to trust me too.

"Harry Osborn, or as I'm known of when I'm a superhero, Venom." I say and give her my hand to shake.

Jessica has upturned lips when she shakes my hand and says, "Pleasure."

"Be warned, you are just about the 10th person who knows who I am. Don't take advantage of it and you won't regret it." I say, narrowing my eyes at her. I don't know if it's Venom's presence or I'm just that threatening, she backs up immediately and nods, a little frightened, judging by her heartbeats.

Then I turn my regular confident person again and have her take the tests. She lifts about 18 tons and supports 27 tons before getting tired. And she runs at the max speed of 25 mph. Which was pretty good for an untrained super. So after adding her to the security systems and making a list of everything she has to do to get into shape first, I then start her on a Muay Thai training routine to follow daily.

She looks at me in horror, but I just laugh at her and say, "Lady, these are just the basics."

Ignoring her look of horror, I turn invisible and swing out of there. The next month, I train her to the best of my abilities. I had to tone down my strength, but I manage it. I offered to make her stronger using the Oz-2, but she refused. She did not want more chemicals inside her.

Even Daredevil came to visit the location a few times, to thank for the suit, the first time, and then to use the gym after asking my permission. I added him to the system and gave an open invitation to use the gym whenever required. He didn't need to know my face to know who I was, so I didn't bother with it.

**October 5th, 2013:**

It was about a month since I first invited Matt into my club, and I was now going to visit the third Defender. Carl Lucas, or as he was now known as, Luke Cage. He lived in Harlem, working at a bar, and was now married to a Reva Connors, a psychologist. I was standing outside his door, at 5 PM, waiting for him to open the door, this time going as Harry Osborn. The door opens and a woman appears in the door.

"Yes?" she asks.

"Umm.. Is this Luke Cage's house? Or am I in the wrong one?" I ask, purposefully fumbling with words.

She nods and says, "Luke is in the washroom. Would you like to wait for him Mr...?"

"Oh.. Osborn. I'm Harry Osborn. I have an offer to make to Mr Cage. And yes, I'd love to wait if you don't mind Ms..?" I say.

"Mrs Cage. I'm Luke's wife, Reva Cage." She says, with a haply smile.

I smile at her and enter inside. She brings me coffee to drink, which I accept and we wait for Luke to come out.

He comes out after about a minute of uncomfortable silence, and asks, "May I help you?"

I look at him and smile brightly. I say, "Yes, Mr Cage. I have an offer to make to you."

Luke nods and sits down, motioning me to continue with my offer. So I explain, "I work with a government organisation called SHIELD, which mostly works covert. They are the people behind the Avengers, who saved New York. Now, the Avengers are all well and good, but they are only ever useful during global scale attacks. I'm building together a team which will help the small guy out in times of trouble. I already have 4 people on the team. 2 of them are members of the Avengers, who spend most of their nights patrolling New York to help secure it. You might know them as Spider-Man and Venom?" I pause, at which they nod.

"Right. The next person is a woman who was like you Mr Cage. She's strong. Stronger than even Captain America is, in fact. And yes I know you are stronger than normal." I say, with a smile.

Luke looks like he's about to attack me to throw me out, so I say, "Don't worry, Mr Cage, I have no plans to share your secret with anyone. Not even the other members of my team. Each person is entitled to their secrets. But since I already know one of yours Mr Cage, here's one of mine. I'm strong. Stronger than you in fact. But I don't use my strength much. It was deliberate on my part, using an experimental serum. But I had a reason for it, which.. I won't be sharing yet, I hope you understand." I smile at him in reassurance and spread my hands non threateningly.

"What are your terms?" Cage grits out, even Reva looks a little scared and angry.

I widen my eyes and yell out, "Whoa, whoa, whoa! I'm not here to blackmail you lot. I just want to offer you training and some help in terms of work out equipment. If you tell me to go fuck off, I will gladly get the hell out of here, and never disturb you again."

Luke calms down a little, and so does Reva, but not enough, so I say, "Gods, this went so wrong. Listen, guys, take a few days to think. Call me on this number with whatever your decision is and I'll accept it. Just.. think, please."

Luke accepts my card so I nod and say, "Thanks for the coffee, Mrs Cage. Goodbye."

_That could have gone better. Did I really came out as threatening?_

I shake my head and just ignore the situation for a while. He'll call, either accepting it, or rejecting. I'll know it then.

**October 19th, 2013:**

About 2 weeks after I made the visit, Luke cage calls me, asking to meet me. I invite him over to the HQ, since nobody was using it at the time and wait for him there. He knocks on the door at about 6 PM. I let him in and first show him around the gym. He looks at all the equipment and just raises his eyebrows.

"So, Mr Cage. Any questions?" I ask once the tour is done.

"Why me?" He simply asks.

I smile at Luke and say, "Why not you? You had some shit done to you, but you rose from it, stronger than ever. And I don't just mean physically. You're a great person Luke. You just need to become someone better." I pause, and then continue, "If you have the capability to do something good, but you don't do it, and something bad happens because of it, then the bad thing has happened because of your inaction. I learned it from my friend's father. He said, 'With great power, comes great responsibility.' And I've taken it to heart. So I selected more people who have great powers and I financially support them, because I can do that."

Luke nods and sits down to think for a moment, after which he says, "I'll join your group, but I want to keep Reva out of this. I want to protect her from anything that might go after her to harm me."

I nod and say, "A face mask for you will prevent you being recognised by anyone. Voice modulator will even change your voice up a little. I will design a suit for you and show you the designs. You can make any changes you like."

He grimaces and asks, "Is a suit really necessary?"

"Of course it is. It'll not only protect you from inhaling gases, harmful for you, but it'll also help protect your identity. Plus, we know that you are bulletproof. The villains don't. They'll just assume that the suit is special or something. If someone figures out that you have bulletproof skin, they'll do anything to try and replicate it. I've known a few people who tried to do it with Captain America's strength." I grimace, remembering Norman.

Luke nods and asks, "When do I start?"

And we start the same day. He was already a pretty good fighter, but I'll have to work on his reflexes a bit. Testing his strength and speed was interesting. He could lift 30 tons on a bench and about 50 tons in emergencies. He could also run at about 24 mph. Which was a lot slower than I expected, but still good enough.

The next few months, I spend in NYU, studying, or training with all the three defenders. Even Peter joins us a few times, improving himself, because he was slacking off a bit. We even went on a few training missions, catching small time criminals, and learning how to hold back strength when punching them.

**November 11th, 2013:**

Finally something interesting happens! Siri informed me that Dr Jane Foster, her intern Darcy Lewis had gone to London to meet with Dr Erik Selvig, who was researching a new set of anomalies. Which I knew were the signs of the Convergence. So I packed a bag, informed everyone that I was going out of town for a while, and took my plane to London. Selvig was missing, or so they assumed and they had taken turns to watch the gadget, Selvig had made to detect the readings.

I keep an eye on them for a few days, waiting when finally it happens. Selvig's equipment starts acting up, detecting a signal. Darcy interrupts Jane who was on a date, and shows her the data Selvig's equipment recorded.

I follow them, as they, accompanied by Darcy's intern, Ian Boothby, stop their car at an abandoned warehouse. Right before they are about to enter, I drop down from the Jet and land about 10 feet away from them.

I look at them, Darcy holding a taser, Jane holding the gadget and Ian holding his hands up in a punching stance, all pointing towards me. I shake my head and rub my head, "First of all, that won't hurt me." I say to Darcy and Jane. I then turn to Ian and say, "Secondly, dude? Is that the best stance you could come up with?"

Both the girls look at Ian who's now blushing and then turn to me. Darcy suddenly exclaims, "Hey! You're that Venom guy. You helped Thor in New Mexico and New York!"

"Yes, thanks for reminding me, Ms Lewis." I say sarcastically, and look her over. Damn, she's cute!

"Hey! Stop undressing me with your eyes, weird guy." Darcy exclaims, she then gets a smirk on her face and says, "I'm free tonight if you wanna do it for real, though?"

"Darcy! Not the time!" Jane exclaims, while I cough uncomfortably. Thank God for the mask!

"Yes. Dr Foster. I'd like to join you in researching these anomalies if you permit it. Don't want Thor to get angry because he lost his girlfriend." I say and wink at Darcy.

"Okay, first of all, How'd your mask wink? Secondly, I'm not his girlfriend. And thirdly, yes you can join us if you wish. Free country and all that crap." Jane says and looks at me expectantly.

"What? I designed the suit myself, so made the eyes to be as expressive as possible. I don't want people to look and not know that I'm smiling at a joke they said or something." I grumble and start going towards the warehouse.

The three scientists start going too, with Jane leading us, Darcy beside me and Ian behind us two. He was glaring at me, I could feel it. But I ignore him. What's he gonna do?

We all enter the warehouse and hear a noise, that made it sound like we had all entered a haunted place.

"I am not getting stabbed in the name of science." Darcy whispers, lifts up her hands and shouts out, "It's okay. We're Americans!"

I huff out a laugh and ask her, "Do you have any idea how many countries would like to kill you just _because_ you are American?"

She's about to say something when we all hear some kids voice. Darcy gets more scared and moves closer to me, which I don't actually mind.

"Make it go away!" A girl whispers loudly.

"Shhh!" another kid shushes her.

The voices stop and 3 kids come out of their hiding places. "Are you the police?" the girl asks us.

I just raise an eyebrow, while Jane answers, "No, we're scientists." She pauses, looks around and says, "Well I am."

"Thanks." Both me and Darcy say sarcastically. She looks at me and smirks, to which I ignore her look and start looking around the room.

"We just found it." The boys says, still afraid.

"Can you show us?" Jane asks, gently. Understanding that the kids found the anomalies Selvig was searching for.

They lead us to a room which houses a truck. The boy then goes to the truck, and lifts it with one hand. All of our jaws drop.

"The amount of gravitational anomalies must be phenomenal to cause such an effect on its weight!" I say in excitement. This is fucking amazing! It's not my field, but I know how amazing this is.

Jane and Darcy snap their heads at me, one looking in curiosity, while the other in amazement. "You understand this?" Jane asks, amazed.

While Darcy says, "So hot and smart. Nice."

I ignore Darcy and answer Jane, "It's not my primary field, but I understand a little bit of general Astrophysics. I focus more on electronics."

"Huh." Jane says.

We start following the kids around, which sounds _so_ wrong. We all stop at a stairwell in the factory, and the little dude drops a bottle down the stairwell. We all see it go down, down, down, when suddenly it disappears. It made a few ripples in the air like it dropped into water, but disappeared.

"Where did it go?" Darcy asks the small girl with them. She just points upwards.

We all see up just in time to see the bottle come out of another portal just like the one down below. It once again drops down into another portal, only to appear up once again, continuously appearing and disappearing from the portals.

"That's... That's incredible!" Jane says and picks up an empty can. She drops it down from right in front of herself. The can goes down and disappears down a portal. We all look up and wait for a while. But it does not reappear.

"What happened?" Darcy asks.

"Sometimes they come back, sometimes they don't." The girl explains.

"Makes sense. There aren't 2 portals from up to down as we're assuming, but 4, meaning two pairs of portals. One pair transports things from here to wherever it leads. While another portal transports things from that place to here. The bottle passed through all the portals easily, which is why it returned, but the can must have missed the second pair of portals and got stuck there." I muse out loud. The theory was interesting.

"You should really start researching about astrophysics more. You're smart, and you're right." Jane says.

"I want to throw something. Jane, give me your shoe." Darcy says, which Jane ignores.

Jane takes out her scanner and looks at the readings. She says, "I haven't seen readings like this since..."

"New Mexico?" Darcy helpfully asks.

Jane gives her a look and starts going away from us. She shouts back, "Don't touch anything!" and goes away. I'd have followed her, but I don't want the Reality Stone in my body.

Darcy looks at me and Ian and says, "Give me your shoe."

I shake my head and bring out a smartphone. I turn to the intern and say, "Ian, right? Start throwing anything you can find one by one from different places. Lets mark which ones get back through the portals above. You can help too, kids." I order. I find a rock which I drop down lightly, it comes back through the other portal, so I mark it and move on.

Darcy joins in too, finally finding something to throw, which was a shoe. Looking around I check everyone's feet and see that the were all wearing both shoes. Where the fuck did she get a shoe?

After about 5 minutes of throwing things through the portals, we determine that only a few feet diameters of a portal area coincides with the other portal. So, I show my smartphone to the kids, who are excited to be a part of a scientific experiment, and say, "See this phone? This was especially built by my friend for events like this. It can even survive going to space and working there. So now, lets set the camera on Slow motion video, at 300 frames per second, which means it will click 300 pictures in one second, and done. Now, who wants to be the one to throw it?" I ask the curious crowd of 5 people.

Everyone raises their hands, excited. Even Ian and Darcy. I give the phone to the small girl, who was silent for the whole while, and say, "The prettiest girl here, will throw it." She smiles shyly and take the phone from me. We get to the designated spot and I say, "Remember, only lightly drop it. Don't throw it by force." She nods. So I turn the video recording on and nod at her to throw it.

She drops the phone and we wait. It falls, falls, fall... And it disappears. We wait again. About 3 seconds later, the phone reappears, which I immediately web towards myself.

There's a moment of silence. And then literally every person there screams out in excitement. Me included. _Hey! These will be the first pictures of an alien planet I'll take!_

We all calm down, and I check the phone and see that it's thankfully still working. It would have been a waste of Vibranium if it didn't even work. Opening the video it created in those few seconds, we all look at it.

She had dropped the phone vertically, after holding it in a pinch. So when it dropped, it first showed us a few seconds worth of the factory stairwells. Then, gradually the images change, like sliding a photo in a smartphone gallery. I pause the video and look at it. On one side is the factory, and on the other it shows a dark cave, with red light coming through the opening, everything looking so dreary that Darcy holds me by the arm. Once again, not complaining. The camera angle changes gradually, showing us a few of the things we threw but didn't get back, like the shoe Darcy threw.

"There's the keys, the intern threw!" Darcy exclaims looking at the camera. I pause the video and look closely. Yup. The car keys. I shake my head at his stupidity and resume the video. The camera continues downwards and starts falling to the ground, when it once again starts changing the image, light flowing through again. And then it's the factory once again.

I shut off the phone and look at the crowd, "Ladies and Gentlemen," I start, "You've just witnessed the first images of a cave of an alien planet, who knows where. Literally no one can say that." I say and smile at the girl and ruffle her hair.

She tries to scowl at me but her excitement is too much to care about her hair. Everyone starts clapping, including the two interns.

Darcy looks at me, smirks and says, "Damn! Venom. Didn't know you were so good with kids. And science." She winks at me flirtingly.

I ignore the blood flowing through my face, cough once and ask, "Um.. shouldn't Jane have come back by now? It's been what? 40 minutes?"

Darcy checks her watch and says, "45. She's never gone this long. She always comes to check if I haven't messed something up." She says, seriously.

Then she starts freaking out. "Oh my god! Venom! What do I do? Do I call 911?"

I shake her by her shoulders and say, "Darcy! First of all, we aren't in America, if you call 911, it'll just say wrong number or something. Secondly, lets first have a look around the factory. We'll wait for a day or two, here. And if she still doesn't come back, we'll call Shield."

Darcy and Ian nod at my statement and start running down to have a look around. The kids start helping too, by looking around and shouting for Jane. When after 2 hours, of looking around, Jane is nowhere to be found, I have Siri bring the plane down and let Ian and Darcy inside. The plane was still invisible so I didn't worry about the cops showing up.

"You have an invisible Jet? That's awesome!" Darcy exclaims out, with Ian nodding and looking around the Jet.

"Yup. Stole it from SHIELD and then modified it myself. Don't touch anything, please." I say the last part as I see Ian was about to touch the button to turn off the Invisibility cloak.

We stay in the plane for over 2 more hours, watching British TV, and occasionally checking the camera feed to see if Jane had returned.

More than 5 hours after she disappeared, Jane reappears outside the Factory, walking and looking around, probably searching for us. I wake up Ian, who was sleeping in a sleeping bag in the back and start going towards the ramp which was slowly opening.

Darcy runs towards where Jane is and hugs her, she exclaims, "Jane! Where the hell were you?"

Jane shakes off her head and says, "I was right here."

Darcy looks at Jane carefully and says, "Jane. You were missing for 5 hours. And you were nowhere in the factory. We looked."

Jane looks confused, she says, "I never even went out of the factory. I was looking for the source of the higher readings and went to a room in the ground floor of the factory. I must have hit my head or something, because I just woke up like 2 minutes ago and came out to see you were all gone."

Darcy looks sympathetic when she says, "Jane. Wherever you were, it was not inside the factory. You must have gone through a portal or something."

Jane looks visibly upset. It starts raining and lightning rumbles above us. But weirdly enough, the rain sort of passes over an area around us. I hear another lightning crackle and I turn to a side where I hear a person landing. It was Thor.

Jane sees Thor and starts running towards him, taking the invisible umbrella with her.

"Typical." Darcy says.

I shake my head and say, "Well, you are in London. Seems like Jane's the reason for the invisible umbrella."

Darcy wipes her glasses and asks, "Yeah, what's up with that? Is it like a benefit of dating a God if thunder?"

I snort and say, "Doubt it. Thor himself was getting wet in the rain. It's something to do with Jane. Let's join them, shall we." I then dramatically wave my hands towards Jane who was now done with slapping Thor.

We go there and see that Thor and Jane were about to kiss. So helpful friend that she is, Darcy interrupts them and asks Thor, "Hey! Is that you?" referring to the rain.

Thor looks up and the rain suddenly stops. I hear police sirens, coming towards us and see that 2 cop cars are coming right for us. What the hell happened now? Hopefully they aren't here to arrest me for illegally being here.

2 officers get out of each car and 2 if them start approaching us.

Jane runs towards them to pacify the cops, when one of them tries to hold her hand. A red light erupts from Jane and throws the cop away from her. Jane drops down to the floor, probably feeling tired. We all run towards her to see what happened.

The cop was now slowly standing up, and so was Jane.

"Jane! Jane? Are you alright?" Thor asks her.

"What just happened?" Jane asks instead.

"Put your hands above your heads and step back!" one of the other cops orders, while pointing their guns at us.

"This woman is unwell." Thor says, gravely.

"She's dangerous." The cop returns.

"So am I." Thor says and pulls Jane close to himself.

"Siri, take the plane home. I'll be back in a few days." I order Siri, knowing what's about to happen and start running towards Thor.

Thor looks at me curiously but does not stop me when I reach them and place a hand on Thor's shoulders. Seeing that Thor did not stop me Darcy runs towards us too. Just in time because as soon as she reaches us, we see different coloured lights all around us and feel a pull upwards. I don't fight the pull and hold Darcy close to me, to make sure she doesn't fall off. She made a stupid decision following us, but we can't help it now.

The feeling of passing through the Bifrost was simply amazing. Nothing I've ever done could compare to it. But it was too short. Before we even know it, we drop down on hard floor. I stumble a bit, but manage to straighten myself and Darcy, who was about to fall.

"We've got to do that again!" Darcy exclaims out!

I look around and my eyes land on the all-seeing eyes of Heimdall who was looking at us impassively. I gulp, unconsciously. That guy was intimidating.

He simply says, "Welcome to Asgard." And continues his vigil on the 9 realms.

We all mumble, "Thanks." And start following Thor towards the Golden City of Asgard. I look around in amazement. The Palace of Asgard. It was simply amazing. Everything was amazing.

The view from the Bifrost, the people, the marketplace. Everything. So now I'm on Asgard. What do I do now?

Meh.. I'll worry about it later. For now, I will out the Venom suit and continue walking behind Thor and beside Darcy. Just looking around. Hopefully this time I can save Frigga.


	22. The Dark World!

**Loke13, lazyguy90, luvurwork: Thanks a lot guys. I really appreciate it. And I did get inspired from those two fics.**

**Shallowords: I know! The chapter i wrote before was just bad! I made it look like Harry goee to asgard and literally changes both Loki and Odin. Fucking stupid of me.**

**Zoom99: currently i have my mind on her, though she doesn't seem like the type to settle down.**

**Chapter 22:**

**November 11th, 2013:**

We walk behind Thor for close to half an hour, with a few guards joining us 15 minutes in. We reach the palace and Thor turns to look at us. Seeing me out of my suit, he smiles.

He says, "Good to know you trust Jane, friend Harry."

Jane and Darcy look around, to search for who Harry was, then follow Thor's eyes towards me. I smirk and cheekily wave at them.

"Hey! Where'd Venom go?" Darcy asks, while Jane widens her eyes.

"You.. you.. you.." Jane stumbles with her words.

"Me." I simply say and smirk.

Thor was smiling in amusement, while the guards were stoic.

"Who's he?" Darcy asks Thor. Then looking at my clothes, she asks again, "Hey! He's wearing Earth clothes."

Thor laughs out loud and Jane groans at her. She says, "Darcy! That's Harry Osborn. From Oscorp?"

"Oh hey! Have you seen Venom anywhere? He's about this tall, wears everything black, really cute. Always feels intimidating to be in his presence?" Darcy asks, rambling.

Jane just rubs her forehead at her stupidity. I take pity on her and turn to Darcy. I say, "Oh, I know him alright." And suit up.

Darcy widens her eyes and pokes me in my chest and biceps a few times. "Huh. Did not expect that."

I will my suit off and turn to Jane. I say, "Please don't tell anyone that I'm Venom. I have an image to maintain."

Jane nods and just shakes her head, she says, "It's to early for this shit."

Darcy blinks her eyes rapidly, then smirks at me and says, "Hey, Jane. He's cute. Can I keep him?"

I just drop my shoulders and ask Thor, "Can we go now, please?"

Thor laughs and slaps his hands on my back, and starts going forward, pulling me with him. Jane and Darcy start following us with the 2 guards following behind them.

Within 15 more minutes, we reach the medical bay of the palace. Thankfully, other than the first 2 times she tried to get me to flirt with her, she didn't try again.

I stand to the side, with Darcy, while Thor got the healers to check on Jane. They have her lay on a bed, which is a higher form of a medical scanner, and start scanning her. A holographic image pops up above Jane, showing her body and moving along with her.

"What's that?" Jane asks, itching to examine the equipment.

The healer, Eir, slaps her hand away and says, "Be still."

Thor joins us and watches Jane from a distance, as the healers examine her. He looks at the dark red liquid flowing through Jane's veins, which was not blood.

"What's that? It is not of Midgard." Thor says, furrowing his brows.

"We do not know. But she will not survive the surge of energy within her." Eir says and turns away from Jane.

"That's a quantum field generator, isn't it?" Jane asks, excited.

Eir looks at Jane disapprovingly and says, "It's a soul forge."

Jane raises her eyebrow and asks, "Does a soul forge transfer molecular energy from one place to another?"

Eir raises her eyebrow, impressed, and answers, "Yes."

Jane turns to us and mouths, "Quantum field generator." I shake my head at her, while Thor and Darcy smile softly.

I turn to Lady Eir and ask, "Theoretically, if we could get it out of her, but have nothing to store it in, will I be able to store it within myself? Or will the surge kill me too?"

Eir thinks for a moment and gestures me to lay on the other soul forge. She scans me, see's my image, scowls at me, and asks, "Did you know you have a Klyntar inside your body?"

I nod and say, "If you mean the symbiot that lives inside me then, yes, he's been with me for close to 2 years now. It is why I asked if I'll be able to handle the strain of that thing."

Eir studies the result of the scan for a few seconds and says, "I cannot say for sure. Even Thor would have some trouble handling the strain. He will manage it, but it will hurt him. You are strong for a mortal, but not as strong as Thor is. It depends on how much strain the Klyntar can take. It can go either way."

I nod and get off the Soul forge. Odin takes that moment to enter the room, looks around in disapproval and says, "Are my words mere noises that you completely ignore them?"

Thor looks chastised, but answers, "She's ill, Father."

Odin looks at Jane, who's still on the Soul forge and says, "She's mortal. Illness is their defining trait."

Thor argues, "I brought her here, because we can help her."

Odin frowns at Thor and says, "She belongs in Asgard, about as much as a goat belongs on a banquet table."

I shuff out a laugh, because that was a sick burn, but Jane gets scandalised. She gets off the bed and starts approaching Odin, she says, "Who do you think you are?"

Oh crap! I quickly go towards Jane and pull her back. Pissing off the King of Asgard is _not _a good idea.

"I'm the King of Asgard and the Protector of the nine realms." Odin says, angered.

I get in between the two and web Jane's mouth to prevent her from saying anything else. I then turn to Odin and bow and say, "Allfather. Just take a look at what's inside Jane, and then make a decision, please. It's not of Earth, that much we could tell, even Lady Eir does not know what it is."

Odin looks at me, looks at Thor who's looking hopefully at him, and then at Jane, who was just angry at both me and Odin. Odin nods to Lady Eir who gently pulls Jane back towards the Soul forge, mouth still webbed up, and shows the scans to Odin.

Odin widens his eyes and whispers, "That's impossible." He runs a finger close to her skin on her hands. We all see a red light through her skin.

"It attacked a Law enforcement officer on Midgard when he tried to touch her. The officer got thrown backwards and I felt an energy I have never felt before flow from her." Thor explains.

"It protected her?" Eir asks.

"No. It protected itself." I correct.

Odin looks at all of us and says, "Come with me. The other mortal stays." I and Darcy stay back while Thor and Jane start following Odin.

"You too Klyntar. The girl will stay there." Odin orders, without even turning back.

"Hey!" Darcy whispers indignantly. I shrug at her, tap her shoulders in support, and join with Thor and Jane.

"There are relics that predate the Universe itself. What lies within her appears to be one of them. The Nine Realms are not eternal. They had a dawn as they will have a dusk." Odin shows us an ancient book, and continues, "But before that dawn the dark forces, the Dark Elves, reigned absolute and unchallenged."

Thor opens the book and reads an excerpt from it, " 'Born of eternal night, the Dark Elves come to steal away your light.' They were the stories mother used to tell us about."

Odin nods and says, "Their leader, Malekith made a weapon out of that darkness, it was called the Aether. While the other relics often appeared as stones, the Aether is fluid and ever changing. It changes matter into dark matter and seeks out to host bodies, drawing strength from their life force. Malekith sought to use the Aether's power to return the universe to one of darkness. But after eternities of blood shed, my father Bor, finally triumphed, ushering in the peace that lasted thousands of years."

We all think on that bit of news for a bit. Then Jane asks, "What happened to them?"

"He killed them all." Odin said, in a voice that said, don't question it.

But of course, Thor doesn't listen, "Are you certain, Father? The Aether was said to have been destroyed, yet here it is."

"The Dark elves are all dead." Odin says, in finality.

"Does it say, how to get this Aether out of me?" Jane asks, a little afraid.

Odin snaps the book shut and says, "No it does not." And starts walking away.

We all watch him going away. After standing in the library, for a minute, Thor leads us back to the healing chambers, where Darcy sat, annoying the hell out of the Healers.

"Jane! You're back!" Darcy yells and hugs Jane.

Jane hugs her back tightly, letting the situation sink in and says, "I was gone for 10 minutes, Darcy."

Darcy looks at her in disbelief and says, "And I missed you for those 10 minutes." She then looks at me, looks me up and down and says, "I missed looking at him too."

I just avert my eyes. Damn women! Always making me uncomfortable. First Nat, then Jessica and now her.

We start walking outside of the chamber, with Thor and Jane leading, me and Darcy following 10 feet behind, giving them some pricacy.

"So.. How'd you like Asgard so far?" I ask lamely, after about half a minute of silence.

Darcy raises her eyebrow, at my attempt to make small talk and says, "They really like Gold. Makes me want to take a knife or something and pluck out a brick to take home."

I laugh, because frankly, the temptation was there, "Yeah.. they really do like their Gold. Golden armour, golden walls, buildings. The fucking Observatory." I shake my head.

"Why'd you become Venom, Harry?" Darcy asks, suddenly.

Huh?

"Normally people ask, how. You're the first to ask why." I muse to myself. Fury didn't even ask anything, Peter asked me how I got my powers, the rest of the team didn't even raise their eyebrows. Not even Jessica asked anything.

"Well.. I've seen a lot of people with superpowers, both on the TV and in person. So I just sorta assumed it was either a science experiment, or you were born with it. Both being too invasive to ask. So, Why?" Darcy explains. I didn't actually expect her to have thought this through.

I think for a bit, and say, "No specific reason. When I gave myself powers, it was because I wanted to kill a villain that tried to hurt my friends. But after he was dead? I was afraid that I might start killing people indiscriminately. So what better way to hurt people and do good? Be a fucking Vigilante."

Darcy looks at me for a while, smirks and says, "No. That's not it. For a while it may have been that, but now? You _think_ you're the bad guy trying to do bad _only_ to bad people. But I saw how you handled the kids in London. You're a good guy trying to do good for the good people of this world."

I stop in my spot. _Thinking. Really? I didn't even notice. Huh. Peter mist have rubbed off on me a lot._

I run forwards to join Darcy and smile at her, I say, "Thanks for that. I honestly didn't even notice. I used to do good things to avoid doing bad, now I do good things because I want to do them."

Darcy smiles but says nothing. Just stays like that, holding my left hand in her right. _Eh? When'd that happen?_ I really need to pay attention more. But of course, I'm not complaining.

We look forwards and see Thor and Jane were talking with his mother so run forwards to introduce ourselves to her.

The Queen looks at us, which makes Thor and Jane look at us too. Jane looks at our joint hands and just raises an eyebrow in question, to which I just shrug, telling her 'I have no idea.' While Darcy smirks at her.

The Queen smiles at us, fondly. When they call her the Allmother, they don't kid around. Her smile was so motherly that I get instantly reminded of my mother, from my previous life.

"Mother. This is my friend Harry Osborn. He fought alongside me, both against the Destroyer and against Loki's army on Midgard. He's a strong warrior, and brave. And this is Darcy. She's Jane's friend."

I bow politely at the Queen, while pulling Darcy down to do the same. Darcy bows but then looks at Thor and asks, "Seriously? She's Jane's friend? That the best you could come up with to introduce me?" I and Jane just laugh and shake our heads at her attitude, while Thor backs up a step.

He thinks for a few seconds and says, "Darcy managed to knock me unconscious with her mighty Midgardian weapon when I was dropped down to Midgard 2 years ago. She also helps Jane with her Science. She calls Mjolnir, Mewmew?" Thor finishes lamely.

We all look at Thor, Frigga smiling fondly at Thor's flustered state, and huff out a laugh.

"That's better." Darcy says and nods. She then turns to Frigga and offers her hand to shake, "Hi, I'm Darcy Lewis. Your future daughter in law's Intern and best friend."

Jane sputters, fumbling with words while Thor just looks alarmed, and I laugh loudly at the both of them.

Frigga smiles at her and shakes her hand, she says, "Welcome to Asgard, Darcy Lewis. And you too Harry Osborn."

My Spidey-Sense goes off a little so I turn to the right. Suddenly alarms start going off from the direction I was looking at.

"The prisons." Frigga whispers.

Thor changes his face to a stoic one and says, "Loki."

Frigga looks at Thor and says, "Go, I'll look after her."

Thor hesitates a little, so I say, "I'll stay with them, big guy. You go handle that." Saying that I suit up and bring my Berserker's staff out.

Thor nods and uses his hammer to fly off towards the Prisons, while Frigga leads us towards her rooms. She looks at me, studying me, for a minute and then says, "You did a stupid thing taking the staff. But, you handled the strain very well. I can see why Thor trusts you."

I nod in thanks and say, "The staff did try to make me go Berserk. But I had prepared for it extensively, and only bonded to the staff during a lunar eclipse. The effects were lessened during that time."

Frigga raises here eyebrows, and says, "Impressive. Not many Berserker's had that idea. The ones who did have them though survived the most. Including my husband."

I almost fall on my face at that. "Odin used a Berserker's Staff?"

Frigga smiles fondly and says, "Oh yes. He used one when he was about as young as Thor is now. He even went on a rampage when the strain got too much for him destroying everything in his path. So his father Bor, stepped in to stop him and had the staff melted down to be made into the spear which he now holds. To remind him of his failure in controlling his rage. It is also why Odin is so hard on Thor and Loki. They remind him of himself."

Huh. You learn something new everyday. Speak of the devil. Odin comes our way, giving orders to the guards behind him. He looks at me, Jane and Darcy, in disapproval and ignoring us, turns to Frigga.

"Odin." Frigga greets him.

"Frigga," Odin returns. He says, "It's a skirmish, nothing to fear." He glances at us mortals, and turns to the guards and shouts, "Go!"

Frigga smiles softly at her husband and says, "You've never been a good liar."

Sif takes that moment to walk past us and I wave at her. Still in Venom suit, she recognises me and smiles a little. Darcy and Jane glare at her, which I smile at. _The situation was funny alright! They each thought Sif was after someone they liked._

Odin looks at us, turns to Frigga and says, "Take them to your chambers, I'll come for you when it's safe." He then turns to me and says, "Thor trusts you with his life and of his mortal's life. Prove to me that he isn't wrong."

I nod resolutely at him, none of us saying a thing about the Berserker's staff in my hand. Thor probably already told him about it.

"You take care." Frigga tells Odin, softly caressing his cheek.

Odin smiles at her and muses, "Despite all I have survived, my Queen still worries over me."

Frigga shakes her head and says, "It is because I have worried that you've survived." Odin smiles and starts walking towards where the noise was coming from. Frigga smiles at his back and takes a sword from one of the guards. She has an alarmed look on her face, with a tear flowing from her eye.

She looks at us and orders, "Listen to me now, I need you to do everything I ask, no question. Harry take Jane and Darcy through that door. Stay hidden until Heimdall or Odin comes for you. I'll keep an illusion of Jane with me to throw them off."

Jane and Darcy nod immediately, but understanding what she's planning I shake my head and say, "No. Thor and Odin both trust me to guard both you and Jane, and Darcy is a given. Not just Jane. The girls must go through the door while I'll stay here with you. I'm about as strong as Thor is without his hammer. So it'll be a good help."

Frigga tries to argue, but seeing my determined face, she nods. We send Jane and Darcy to the next room, with me giving Darcy one of my Staves, wrapping it in the web, as a last line of defence, telling her to touch the staff only if necessary.

I then go back to Frigga's room and ask, "Is he really that strong? The one you saw?"

I didn't remember the movie much and only knew that Frigga was supposed to die today. If that Dark Elf is as strong as she fears...

"Yes. How did you know?" Frigga asks, smiling and crying a little.

I shrug and say, "The way you got a blank look on your face reminded me of Heimdall. And the tears sort of gave it away."

Frigga nods and doesn't say anything. I think for a bit. If he's even a little stronger than Thor's base strength, I'll die immediately.

"Venom. Bring it out. It's time." I whisper to myself, resigned. I did not want to do this yet. It was supposed to be the final enhancement to be used against Thanos, when he gets here.

Venom obediently brings out a glass vial, filled with a blood red serum. The Extremis. Which Banner had modified and perfected within one hour. I'd already done the compatibility tests, so I know that it would not kill me. But what about Venom?

As soon as I think this, Venom gets off my body, leaving the Vibranium armour on me. I look at him questioningly and he says, _"I'd rather not die by burning because of your foolishness. Do it. Then we'll see if I can join into us again. Or I'll just bond with the girl inside that room."_ I nod at Venom's words, solemnly.

I turn to Frigga, who looks at us in curiosity, but does not interfere. I say, "Please don't touch me during the procedure. I'll be in pain, but if you touch me, you'll burn yourself." And without waiting for her to acknowledge it, I inject the vial into myself.

Pain. Heat. It's the only thing I feel for what it certainly _feels_ like hours. Everything hurt, like my body was destroyed and built again, from scratch. I feel my bones breaking, my tendons being torn apart, my brain rearranging itself, everything all at once. And then it stops.

The pain slowly recedes back, and I start feeling normal, but still breathing hard.

That shit hurt! Thank God, Tony was unconscious during the procedure. Gathering myself, I look around. Frigga was kneeling beside me, Jane's illusion was looking at me in concern, _that's a Damn good illusion, _while Venom was on the table looking at me curiously. The sounds of the attacks were still loud and coming a little closer.

I stand up and look at the suit I'm wearing. Thankfully it can take extreme amounts of heat, barely, but it does. I turn to Venom and offer him my hand.

Venom slowly raises a strand of himself and touches me with it, inserting a little inside my skin. A pause. Nothing happens. We both breathe a sigh of relief and start to slowly bond again. Venom climbs inside me and settles down. I try bringing out the staff and it comes out without a problem.

So it's successful, and Venom didn't get hurt either. That was good. Good. I'll have to do the rest of the tests when I get home.

Frigga was still looking at me in concern, she asks, "Are you alright? You were in a lot of pain."

I nod and say, "Yeah.. it hurt like a bitc.. um it hurt." Damn those disapproving looks. "My healing factor was already good and Venom can heal me almost immediately though. Also this serum that I took makes it so I can recover from any illness or injury almost immediately. See," Saying this I cut off a finger with the Praedium dagger and show it to her. The finger slowly starts growing back, while glowing orange due to the heat.

Frigga looks at the finger, slowly growing, and then looks at the dagger, "You have a lot of Asgardian weapons for someone not of Midgard. Where did you get the dagger?"

I think and say, "When we fought the Destroyer on Midgard, I found out that I was hilariously unmatched. So after Thor broke it, I took a few pieces of the metal left behind, and searched for more of the metal that was on Midgard. Because I suspected someone must have left something in the past. I found the staff in 3 pieces there and this dagger in a cave, which was closed off from everywhere."

I pause and then say, "There was a corpse of an Asgardian Soldier, who had killed himself with a steel sword, and he had this dagger in a box, dug under the soil. I gave the soldier a burial, because I had accessed the cave only because of Venom, and couldn't bring his skeleton out, and brought the dagger with me."

Frigga nods, and is about to say something when we simultaneously turn to the door. I immediately go on my guard, suiting up in my Vibranium Venom suit, holding my staff in my hand. What I assume to be a Dark Elf enters the room, opening it with a slam. Jane-the-illusion walks back to the wall, while Frigga and I stand in between The elf and Jane.

Frigga holds her sword in front of her and orders, "Stand down, creature. You may still survive this."

The Dark elf sneers at her, ignoring me and says, "I've survived worse, woman."

"Who are you?" Frigga asks him.

"I am Malekith, and I will have what is mine." He starts walking closer and Frigga interrupts him, attacking with her sword. She manages to hit him in the face, the sword glowing from her power.

Malekith takes out his own sword and tries to attack her. Frigga uses her sword and parries him away, while at the same time, relieving him of the sword. They fight for only a few seconds, but Frigga completely overpowers Malekith and holds the sword to his neck, immobilizing him.

I see a bigger elf slowly walk in the room and towards her so I jump in and kick him away. The big elf stumbles backwards and looks at me. Probably astonished that I managed to do that much. He walks towards me and starts attacking. He was bigger and _way_ stronger than me. But he's also slow.

I duck under his punches and hit him on his chest. His chest was stronger than even Abomination was. It was _hard!_

I hit him with the staff on his head, which knocks him back, only a few steps.

Seeing that I had it handled, barely, Frigga turns to Malekith and stabs him in the stomach with her sword. He stumbles and drops down, feeling dizzy due to blood loss.

My Spidey-Sense tingles, warning me of an attack. I turn towards the big Elf and see him running towards me. He picks me up by my legs and throws me towards the open door. I gather myself and see that he's about to attack the Queen. So I gather all my strength and web the big Elf towards me, readying the staff, charging it with Venom blast.

Thor comes there at that moment and seeing what I'm about to do, throws his hammer at the elf.

My staff charged with my Venom blast and Thor's hammer charged with his lightning, both hit the elf at the same time, sending him crashing back inside the room with a big boom. I fall down because of the shockwave.

Thor helps me stand back up, and we go inside the room, almost running. Frigga was on the ground, laying still, and the big elf was carrying Malekith, getting ready to jump out of the window. Thor see's his mother lying there and simply loses it. He cries, yells and throws his hammer at the two elves, almost knocking Malekith out of the bigger one's hands, but the big elf handles it and jumps away with Malekith. Thor follows after them, but they jump on a ship and retreat.

I go towards Frigga and see that her chest is moving. Breathing a sigh of relief, I yell out, "Thor! She's alive! Just unconscious."

Thor, who was crying by the window comes back running to his mother, and sees that she was alive. He too breathes a sigh of relief and wipes his eyes.

Odin comes inside the room, wielding Gungnir, and points it inside. Seeing us beside his wife's fallen body, he almost breaks down. But Thor smiles at him in reassurance and says, "She's alive. Only unconscious."

Odin nods and looks towards me, and orders, "What happened?"

I nod and say, "The Queen asked me, Darcy and Jane to hide in a room, she wanted to confront whoever comes in, alone. I refused and sent the girls to the room, giving them a Berserker's staff as protection. A Dark Elf calling himself Malekith entered the room and tried to go towards the illusion of Jane that the Queen had made. They fought with swords and the Queen won. I could not have interfered for fear of hurting her." I mention the last part at his glare.

"Then another creature entered the room, this one bigger, stronger and uglier. He started going towards the Queen so I interfered and fought him. The Queen seeing I had the big elf handled, stabbed Malekith in his stomach and threw him aside. I managed to pull the big elf outside, towards where he had thrown me, and me and Thor attacked him together. The elf got thrown back inside. Next we know, The Queen was unconscious and the big elf was escaping with Malekith." I explain. I see Jane and Darcy had entered the room, and were listening to the story, both horrified.

Thor nods, solemnly, saying, "I thought.. I thought, she was dead, so I ran after them. But they managed to escape in a ship."

Odin nods, then picks Frigga up and carries her to the healers. Thankfully she only had a concussion, after being hit and thrown aside by what I now know to be a Kursed Elf. Odin then has Jane guarded at all times, almost like a prisoner. He was going to mount a defence on Asgard itself and wait for the Dark Elves to come back. Thor was trying to argue him against it.

"You overestimate the power of those creatures." Odin sneers out at Thor, right in front of me and Darcy. Darcy was not leaving my side, after she heard what had almost happened to Frigga.

"No, I value our peoples lives. I'll take Jane to the Dark World and draw the enemy away from Asgard. When Malekith pulls the Aether from Jane it will be exposed, vulnerable, and I will destroy it and him." Thor argues.

"If you fail, you risk the Aether falling into the hands of the enemy." Odin simply states.

They argue for a while and Thor tries to get Odin to agree to take the fight to the Dark World, but Odin stubbornly disagrees.

Thor sits down, to wallow in grief so I leave him alone to think a bit, taking Darcy with me.

"Harry?" Darcy calls out to me,

I was distracted, so it takes me a second to answer, "Hm? Yes, Darcy?"

"Will Thor be okay?" she asks. Thor was really upset with Odin when we left, so it's understandable to be worried.

I nod and say, "Oh yes. He'll be fine. It's Odin I'm worried about."

"Why?" Darcy asks, looking at me.

I humm and then answer her, "Odin's wife just got attacked, by a person who he thought dead, from a race he thought extinct, in search of the Aether, which he thought destroyed, all since about 5000 years, when the last Convergence happened."

Darcy nods in understanding and says, "So, like his whole life was lived under a lie? Or so he thinks. I think I understand his fear. But don't you think he's overconfident in his forces?"

I nod at her, smiling at her inquisitiveness and say, "Obviously. You rule a kingdom for 5000 years and you start thinking no one can defeat you." I smirk at her, then continue, "He's making the biggest mistake a ruler can do, he's thinking of the good of the realm, but not the good for the people."

We go silent for a while. Just walking, while holding hands, no longer uncomfortable. Darcy suddenly asks, "Harry? Will we be okay?" now worried, a lot. All signs of her playfulness and flirting gone.

I stop and gently press her hand. I turn her to look towards me and say, "If we keep Jane on Asgard and wait for them to attack us? Probably not. We might win, but the destruction will be too much for us to handle. Thousands will die, and that's just the innocent lives. Even more soldier's will die to keep the rest safe." I pause for a second, to let it sink in.

Darcy has tears in her eyes, and she asks, "And if we take her somewhere else? Like this Dark World that Thor was talking about?"

I think about it for a minute, playing scenarios in my mind and say, "Less lives will be lost on our side, no civilians. Thor says we can destroy the Aether but I don't think something like this can be destroyed, or else Odin's father would have destroyed it, instead of hiding it away."

I pause and then say, "If we focus on killing Malekith and the Kursed, we can defeat them in this Dark World itself. But we aren't even allowed to go there, unfortunately. So no use thinking about it now."

Darcy cries at that, all hope lost. I hug her, to reassure her, even if I'm also the one that needs reassuring. I hadn't written much about this movie. Other than Convergence, Frigga's death, the fight on Dark world and the fight on Earth. It was frustrating, not knowing stuff.

I hear Darcy control her breathing and slowly separate her from myself. She wipes the tears out of her eyes, and looks up at me. I smile at her in reassurance.

Suddenly I feel her warm lips on mine, meeting in a soft kiss. I get shocked for about a second, and don't react to it. So Darcy pulls back, wipes her lips and says, "Sorry about that. I was emotional and I didn't want to die without doing it and.."

I shut her up by pulling her close to me and kissing her, straight on her lips. She gets out of her shock and presses herself against me. I hold her tightly on her hips and deepen the kiss.

After about 2 minutes, we slowly move our lips apart, but keep our foreheads touching.

"I've wanted to do that, since I saw you in the factory." I tell her and smirk. Both of us were breathing hard, our faces red.

She smiles at me which I return. We slowly close in the distance between our lips, one more time, when suddenly..

"Ahem." A voice behind me interrupts, making us jump apart. I bring out a Praedium katana and point it towards the voice.

I see Lady Sif and Jane, both smirking at us. Jane was looking very smug, while Sif just looks mischievous. I reabsorb the sword back into myself and ignore Sif's curious look at that.

"Umm.. How're you out? Weren't you like kept a prisoner?" Darcy asks, still blushing.

Jane, still smirking, just waves her hand towards Sif and says, "She just broke me out. Didn't even tell me where we're going."

Sif just shakes her head, gestures towards where we came from and says, "Walk and talk? We don't have much time, and stay silent."

She starts going forwards and we all follow her. Sif explains, "Thor has a plan."

I interrupt, "It's a stupid plan."

Sif glares at me for interrupting her and says, "Thor has a plan, a stupid plan, but a plan nonetheless. We're going to be taking Jane to the Dark World, where we'll destroy Malekith and the Aether. We're meeting the rest a few minutes walk away."

Darcy raises her hand and says, "No offence, but that sounds like more of an aim, than a plan."

Sif glares at her too, so she says, "Right. Shutting up now."

I press her hand in support, making her smile and say, "The point is valid. But we don't have much of a choice. What Thor and Lady Sif are doing classifies as treason. So we'll go with the plan for now. We can think up the rest later. And who else is joining us?" I ask the last part to Sif.

Sif answers without turning around, "Thor, Volstagg, Fandral, Hogun and... Loki."

We all gulp nervously. He's a real piece of work. Given enough time and warning he can kill anyone he wants to, he's so dangerous. Damn!

Within another minute of silent walking, we reach a corridor, where we see Thor and Loki, who was in handcuffs, standing together. Just by looking at him I could tell he could have escaped but didn't.

"You're..." Jane says and starts walking towards him.

Loki smirks and says, "I'm Loki. You may have heard of.."

Jane cuts him off with a slap to the face, and considering she's human and he's Asgardian, and the slap still hurts him, it must have been hard.

"That was for New York." Jane says and comes back towards us.

Loki turns to Thor and smirks at him, he says, "I like her."

He turns back to us just in time to get kneed in the balls by Darcy. _Damn. _I wince and cover my own balls and see that Thor was doing the same, while Loki was on the floor, wailing silently.

Jane raises her eyebrow at Darcy and says, "Darcy! What the hell?!"

"What?" Darcy asks, not even caring that she just hit a Prince of Asgard in the nuts, "He deserves it."

She looks at me, still covering my crotch with my hands and says, "Oh you don't need to worry about that." She leans towards my ears then and sensually whispers, "I won't be using my _knees_ to touch you there."

I gulp. Damn! She scares me. More than Natasha or Jessica ever did.

"Darcy? Seduction later please." Jane says from beside me. Almost completely used to her behaviour.

"I so don't like her." Loki mumbles out, gathering his wits.

"Yeah, no one cares Lokes." I say waving my hand at him.

We suddenly hear voices coming at us, guards. One of them sees us and says, "There they are! Capture them!"

Sif looks determined and says, "Go. I'll keep them busy."

Thor nods and I smile at her in support. We all turn to go towards the opposite direction, but Sif stops Loki and holds her sword to his neck, "Betray him and I'll kill you."

Loki chuckles and says, "It's good to see you too Sif."

Loki, still in handcuffs starts following us, me keeping an eye on him at all times, with Darcy now running beside Jane.

We didn't even know where we were going, just following Thor blindly.

Oh. So that's where.

There was a black space ship, probably one of the Dark elves'. And near the ship was Volstagg.

Volstagg and Thor do a forearm shake and he says, "I will give you as much time as I can."

Thor nods and I pat Volstagg's shoulders, saying, "Good luck." And we all enter the ship.

This time Volstagg stops Loki and repeats the warning Sif gave him.

"You'll kill me? Apparently, there's a line." Loki jokes and enters the ship behind us.

The ship was _way_ advanced. Even compared to Asgard standards. The controls were few, but they were complicated.

Loki looks at Thor, who was pressing every button he could see and asks, "You said you could fly this thing?"

Thor shrugs and continues his work, says, "How hard could it be?"

We all normal humans look in horror as Thor activates and deactivates many functions in trying out different buttons.

We see the guards approaching us and Loki says, "Well whatever you are doing, you better do it fast, brother."

"Shut up Loki." Thor grits out.

He finally manages to turn the ship on after pressing a button, gently because Loki asked him to and make it fly, destroying 3 of the columns in the room, in the process.

"I think you missed a column." Loki says, dryly.

I ignore the two brothers and web Darcy and Jane to the ground by their feet. The web was week so they could easily tear it if they want, but it was strong enough to keep them fixed if the ship does crash.

About a few seconds after we start flying away from the palace, Jane falls down to the floor, suddenly weak. I can feel she's alright, but a lot weaker than before. The Convergence must be having an effect on her too.

"Oh dear. Is she dead?" Loki asks making Thor look back.

"I'm okay." Jane reassures Thor and sits down. Thor, because he was looking at Jane, grazes a building and breaks off... Something from the ship.

Darcy glares at Thor and says, "Hey! Eyes up ahead."

Thor apologizes to Darcy and me and continues driving the ship. A few of the smaller Asgardian Chariots start following and firing at our ship, which Thor maneuvers out of the way of.

Loki helpfully commentates on the goings on, distracting Thor more. Taking pity on Thor, I web Loki's mouth shut.

Loki looks at me, surprise evident in his eyes and pokes a hole in the web, tearing it away. "You." He simply says.

"Me." I answer.

He turns forward, and we both see the ship cutting the neck of a large statue.

Loki snarks, "Well done, you just decapitated your grandfather."

The smaller ships continue to follow and fire at us as we fly over Asgard.

Loki continues talking, "You know this is wonderful. This is a tremendous idea. Let's steal the biggest, most obvious ship in the universe and escape in that. Flying around the city, smashing into everything in sight so everyone can see us. It's brilliant, Thor! It's truly brilliant!"

Suddenly Thor pushes Loki off the ship, Thor then picks up Jane, turns to me and says, "Jump down after me." And jumps off the ship.

I quickly remove the webs on Darcy's legs and carry her like a bride, "A little early for this, don't ya think?" Darcy jokes but holds on to me tightly.

"Yeah, doesn't hurt to try though, does it?" I smirk and let my hand roam a little.

Without waiting for her answer, and ignoring the way she moved in my arms, I jump down the ship and land on an Asgardian chariot, which was being flown by Fandral.

I let Darcy down on her feet and look at the others, Loki was still talking, Thor was standing there ignoring Loki, while Jane was still weak, so she was laying on the floor.

I see Loki take the controls from Fandral. He turns the ship around and more chariots start following us. Great.

"Fandral." Thor says.

Fandral nods and says, "Right. For Asgard!" saying that he jumps of the chariot and lands on our pursuers ships.

Loki starts flying towards the Asgardian mountains, gaining speed. I bring Darcy down and hold her tightly.

"Loki!" Thor warns him.

Loki smirks and says, "If it was easy, anyone could do it."

"Are you mad?" Thor asks in disbelief.

Loki shrugs and says, "Possibly."

Thor holds Jane down, to protect her, the same way I did to Darcy. Loki continues driving the chariot, towards the mountains, not slowing down. Closer and closer.

Suddenly, instead of crashing into the mountains, we pass through them, it felt like travelling through the Bifrost, but different, a little bit rougher than the Bifrost.

We come out on the other side of the Portal and into an open land with red skies. Everything was red and dark, and gloomy. No wonder they call it the Dark World.

"Ta-da!" Loki says, enthusiastically.

Which no one else returned.

I look at Thor and say, "Thor, buddy. I like you, but if you plan something like this again and not even tell me, I'll kick your ass." I pause and say, "Or at least I'll try really hard to."

We get off the ship and onto the land, thankfully the air was breathable. The world looked familiar.

"Hey! The skies! They're red! Just like the video! So the portals from the factory led here?" Darcy suddenly exclaims from beside me.

I look around, and sure enough, it looks an awful lot like the images I recorded. Taking the phone out and checking the feed again, I see that the colour matches.

"Huh. You're right. So somewhere on this planet is a cave with your car keys in them." I say to Darcy.

"Yay! How exciting!" Darcy mumbles out, totally not excited.

Thor slowly rests Jane on the ground and caresses her face. I sit right there, because there was nothing we had to do until the Dark Elves return.

Correction, there was something I could do, I think again as Darcy sits down on my lap and hugs me. The situation must have finally sunk in. We were on an alien planet, waiting for said aliens to come to attack us, so we could destroy them instead. Joy.

I hug her back and just rest. Thinking. How will I get the aether back from them? I don't want the Reality stone to end up in The Collector's hands and later get stolen by Thanos.

_What to do? What to do? Let's just get through this first. _I think and just decide to take a nap. Thor will keep an eye on both Loki and the skies. I haven't slept a bit since yesterday.

**A/N: one more chapter of Thor: The Dark World.**


	23. One down Five to go

**A/N: For all those who think Darcy and Harry getting together was rushed and forced? Darcy literally kissed Ian in the movies because he saved her life, once. She didn't even remember his name then. She literally called him the Intern during the whole movie. So of course she'll kiss a dude she thinks is cute, _and knows his name_, if she thinks they're all going to die anyway. She didn't like fall in love with him, or anything, and neither did he. They just kissed and are now trying out the relationship. I didn't even say that this was the final pairing.**

**Saashi samy: Read the chapter.**

**Vaderz: I'm still planning it, tbh. But Harry still has the Hulk's serums with him, like he could become absorbing man or something, or even take the Erskine formula, which he hasn't taken yet. But i don't think he'll do it alone. He's still human, no matter how strong he gets. He might use any infinity stones he collects for extra boost too. Can't say anything yet. Its a fanfic, anything can happen.**

**EyeofSoren: dude. If I change every fucking dialogue there is in the story, it changes things. His presence is not that effective that it changes what someone says to someone else, with no connection to Harry, other than he's there.**

**A/N 2: Harry won't mass produce any of the serums he takes. He's not stupid. Giving the army extrimis will cause more wars. Making the extrimis as a healing serum will cure Dr strange before he becomes a sorcerer. So no, he won't sell the serums. He already sells the weapons, so thats probably enough.**

**Chapter 23:**

**November 12th, 2013:**

I wake up, about half an hour after starting my nap. I look around and see that Jane was lying down on the ground with Darcy sitting next to her, and had a blanket put over her.

_Where the fuck did the blanket come from?_

I continue my scanning and see that Thor had Loki by the throat, Loki probably said something to piss him off.

They both smile suddenly and move apart. Thor turns to Jane and softly says, "I wish I could trust you."

Loki speaks up from behind Thor, "He hurt mother. Trust my rage."

I get up from the ground, where I was sleeping, and after getting rid of the kinks in my body, turn to Thor. He smiles at me and says, "We'll move from here soon. We have to find a spot that's open enough to plan something."

I nod, and we soon gather Jane, back on the chariot, and make a move.

About 15 minutes after moving from the place, and still driving, Jane suddenly gets up, eyes red, and looks up. We all realise that it was not Jane, but somehow the Aether, that was controlling her body.

Thor calls her out, to gain her attention, "Jane?"

Jane simply replies, "Malekith."

We all look above and see a ship entering the atmosphere of the planet. It travels a few ways ahead of us and lands right in the clearing ahead of us. We land the chariot and get off.

"Loki, you know the plan." Thor says, and almost orders his brother.

Loki nods. Jane had by now regained control of her body and she shakes her head.

"Are you ready?" Thor asks. We all nod, saying yes. So he says again, "Whatever you see. Do not interfere." This time, we nod a little bit hesitantly.

"Wait." I say suddenly. I bring out a Berserker's staff, along with the wristband, keep the Vibranium suit on, and say, "Venom, protect Darcy."

Venom, without saying anything, separates himself from me, leaving the suit behind, and forms a temporary bond with Darcy. She wouldn't have to live through all his memories, but will be able to use his powers. Including a Vibranium suit if needed.

"What? Why?" Darcy asks.

"Jane has the aether to protect her. Thor, me and Loki are strong enough that we won't _need_ an armour. I can protect myself just as easily without Venom. You need him. I don't want you to die because I was selfish with power." I simply say, and shrug.

Darcy looks at me and smiles in appreciation. Jane, Thor and Loki were all amused.

Thor suddenly gets serious. "Harry. Stay hidden until the signal is given. Please, trust me." he says, holding me back. I hesitantly nod and pull Darcy down with me, hiding behind the edge of the mountain. Venom brings out the stealth tech in Darcy's hand, which I activate. The cloak covers both of us and makes us invisible. We stay behind and watch the show.

"Now, let's go." Thor says.

Loki and Jane follow him to stand near the edge of the hill we were on. Malekith and the rest of the Dark Elves see them and turn to face them, waiting for Thor to bring Jane down.

Loki asks, "You know, this plan of yours is going to get us killed?"

Thor nods, and says, "Yes. Possibly."

Loki gives his still shackled hands to Thor to unlock, who just stares at them, weary. Loki asks, "You still don't trust me, brother?"

Thor unlocks his shackles and asks, "Would you?"

Loki suddenly smirks and says, "No. I wouldn't." Suddenly Loki brings out a dagger and stabs Thor in the stomach, and throws him down.

"Thor! No!!" Jane yells and starts running after him. Malekith sees this and starts walking leisurely towards Thor, with the rest of the Dark Elves following behind him.

Loki follows after Thor and taunts him about his mother. I pull Darcy down, as she was about to run into the front.

"Let me go! Harry! Thor's in danger!" Darcy furiously whispers.

I don't let go and say, "Darcy! Thor told us not to interfere _no matter what we see._ He meant it by this. Those two idiot brothers must have cooked up this plan. If he wanted to betray Thor, Loki would have mentioned us by now."

Darcy struggles for a minute but then nods, accepting it. We look ahead and see Thor attempting to call his hammer to him and getting his hand cut off by Loki.

Darcy winces next to me and starts crying softly, so I whisper, "Illusion, Darcy. Just an illusion. Probably."

Loki picks Jane by her hair, says something to Malekith and throws her down towards his feet. Malekith consults his Kursed and continues forward. He stops near Thor, taunts him some and then turns to Jane.

"Be ready." I whisper to Darcy. Darcy just nods, too emotional to say anything. So I say, "Venom, stay out if the fight, but if you do come to fight, be focused on the smaller soldiers. Don't go anywhere near the big one or Malekith." Darcy nods, telling me that Venom got the message.

Malekith lifts Jane into the air by a hand gesture, and red mist starts getting pulled from her, through her face. She doesn't look like she was hurting so no one interferes. When the aether is completely out of her, Jane drops down to the ground.

As soon as Jane is free of the Aether, Loki points his arm towards Thor, who suddenly doesn't look that beat up anymore and his arm was fixed too. Thor calls Mjolnir to himself, and charging it full of lightning, blasts it at the Aether. The aether gets lifted off into the air, slowly rising upwards, pushed by Thor's lightning.

We all watch in anticipation, but I knew that it won't be destroyed that easily, so I hold Darcy back, making sure she doesn't jump in too early.

The Aether and Thor's lightning, explode in a brilliant explosion of red mist, spreading the Aether everywhere. Everyone was silent.

I jump in and start running towards Malekith as fast as I can. But before I can even take one step towards him, the red mist, that had fallen down on the ground in the form of small crystals, slowly starts rising and moves towards Malekith.

"Damn it!" I say. I charge the staff with my Venom blast and throw it towards him, as I was still pretty far away from him.

Malekith simply swats the staff away from him, like an annoying fly. The venom blast, blasts on his face, but does not faze him other than pushing him back a few feet. He looks at me, now visible, and then ignoring me, starts slowly walking towards his ship.

I call back my staff, which comes back immediately and start attacking the soldiers that were standing in my way. I see Thor doing the same, with Loki defending Jane.

The Elves were weaker than the Kursed, so I didn't worry much. I kept on killing them.

Feeling the staff didn't do a good job at killing them quickly, I shout, "Venom! Stormbreaker!"

Venom quickly brings out the Stormbreaker, the Battle axe like the one Thor had had made right at the end of Infinity War. _(I had loved it so much that after being reborn, I had drawn a picture of it in the Black Book!)_

He throws it towards me, from where he and Darcy were slowly coming towards the fight, and I catch it, throwing them the staff in return. Attracting the axe with the wristband, I catch it and start attacking again. I cut, I smash and I kick every Dark elf I can get my hands on.

I see the Kursed throw something at Loki and Jane. I move to intervene, but Loki pushes Jane away from there, himself, so I stop.

The thing that the Kursed threw at Loki turns out to be some sort of Black-hole generating implosive device. It starts pulling Loki towards itself. Loki gets an alarmed but resigned look on his face. Thinking it's finally his time.

But Thor jumps, using his hammer to fly towards Loki and pulls him away from the implosion. The black hole disappears instantly. The soldiers that were left behind by Malekith were all dead, so we turn towards where the ship is and see Malekith and the Kursed, along with a few more soldiers climbing the ship.

Charging my version of Stormbreaker with my Venom blast, I try once more. I spin the axe like a hammer around my body, and throw it with all my considerable strength at the duo.

Apparently Thor had a different idea. He spins his hammer in his hands and throws it towards Malekith, holding the hammer so he goes with it.

"Idiot." I mumble and start running towards them. Venom knows not to interfere after this point.

The Kursed gets hit by my blast charged Stormbreaker, which throws him backwards and the blast literally destroys the other foot soldiers, but doesn't harm Malekith other than a few scratches on his face which heal quickly.

Thor, who had aimed for Malekith reaches him, but gets swats aside by him towards the Kursed. I use my wristband to call Stormbreaker towards me and continue running. Unfortunately, I'm late, I see as the ship takes off and leaves, becoming invisible on the way.

I yell in frustration, **"AAARGHHH!!!!"** and turn to where Thor was battling the Kursed elf.

_This guy. He's the reason Malekith got away to attack MY PLANET! Malekith could have died in Asgard if this one wasn't present._

I run towards Kursed, as fast as I can without Venom's help, I charge the axe with my Venom blast and hit the Kursed on his head, away from Thor. He gets thrown more than 100 yards away from us and lands with a thud, making a crater in the ground.

I give Thor my hand to help him stand, which he does and calls back Mjolnir towards himself. He looks at Stormbreaker and says, "I like the axe."

I smirk and say, "Thanks, Thor. We'll talk about it later. Let's deal with him first."

I turn towards where the crater was and see the Kursed slowly standing up, getting out of the crater. He shakes his head, looks at us and starts running towards us with heavy footsteps. So heavy that the ground shook with his steps.

I get on my guard, and so does Thor. The Kursed comes closer to us, I swing my axe at him, hoping to at least cut off his hand, but he dodges the swing, picks me up by the leg and throws me towards Jane and Darcy, with Loki nowhere to be seen.

"Aargh!" I yell out in pain, as his hold had crushed my left leg through the Vibranium mesh weave. I feel the Extremis in my body working hard to fix the damage done, but it was slow.

Venom quickly leaves her body and enters mine, sensing my need for him, and I instantly feel a little stronger and healing a little faster than before, not enough to make a difference though.

I see Thor get thrown in a mountain, so I start stumbling towards him, to help. The Kursed was standing above Thor, punching him in his face, again and again, with punches about as strong as Hulk's. My leg was still hurting so I couldn't run.

But I didn't need to go there, I think, as I see Loki piercing the Kursed elf with a sword. I stop and smile, thinking it's finally over. But the Kursed elf just stops punching Thor, turns around and pulls the still standing Loki towards himself, piercing him with the same sword.

**"NOOO!!!" **Thor yells out, in anguish, even I get sad for a second, and hear a faint a beeping, which brings me back to the situation.

Then Loki says, "See you in hell, Monster."

The Kursed looks at his belt, and we follow his look. The Implosive device was the beeping that I had heard.

"Oh." I say, and see the bomb burst, imploding on itself, creating a miniature black hole. The black hole pulls the Kursed towards itself, it's gravity too strong for even him to resist. He gets stretched from all sides, pulled by his feet, hands and his head into the same spot.

It was... Ugly. The Kursed was no more. Finally this one fight was over. My leg heals up then, completely.

I look down towards my leg and whisper, "Oh, _now_ you heal?"

I shake my head, questioning my sanity for a second and start walking towards where Thor was cradling his brother.

"I didn't do it for him." I hear Loki whisper and he stops breathing, his skin turns blue. And Loki dies.

**_"NOOOO!!!!"_ **Thor screams out, anguished at the loss of his brother. He starts crying, not taking care who was seeing, just letting out his feelings.

Suddenly determined, Thor looks up. Jane and Darcy were there too. They had come while Thor was grieving. No one says a thing.

Jane simply goes and hugs Thor, because she knows that even if Loki was an evil asshole, he was Thor's brother.

Thor stands up and Jane stands with him. Thor calls back his hammer, and I absorb my axe back into myself.

"What do we do now?" Thor asks us. I shrug, not knowing the answer.

But Jane answers, "I saw him. On Earth. When he pulled the Aether out of me, I saw him use the Aether from Earth to start everything."

I ask, "So we have to go back to Earth. Great."

Darcy smirks and says, "Real good thing we already have a portal here somewhere. Just.. have to.. find it."

I shake my head, and the others all nod. They were about to start walking towards a random direction, so I speak up, before they can leave, "Would you mind leaving me here alone for a while?"

Jane and Darcy look at me questioningly and Thor asks, "Why?" a little suspicious.

I look at Loki's body and softly say, "I may have hated him. But he fought alongside us. He earned my respect for that. I'd like to pay it." I then turn towards Thor and say, "You have my word, I won't harm his body."

Thor nods and starts walking again with Jane following right beside him. Darcy looks at me in concern, but I just nod at her to ask her to go. Darcy nods and starts walking towards Thor and Jane, who were now just randomly checking caves in the mountain we were on.

I sit down on the ground near Loki's body, holding his hand, bowing my head in respect. About 5 minutes later I snap my head towards him and say, "Okay, they're far enough. Drop the illusion, Loki."

Loki's body doesn't move, not even a little for close to a full minute, I just raise my eyebrow and look at him, then the illusion drops and he's still there, laying on the ground, with the sword injury still on his guts, slowly but surely healing up, little by little.

"How'd you know?" Loki asks, not moving even a little, probably fearing that someone will come back.

"You forgot your heartbeat. Dumbass." I say and shake my head at him.

He raises an eyebrow at me, so I explain, "You can fool sight, smell and even hearing. But you can't fool the touch. I felt your heartbeat. Plus my spider like senses knew it was an illusion the moment you turned blue."

"I'm impressed. Not many people can recognise my illusions. So why didn't you tell Thor that I'm alive?" He asks me. Still calm.

I think for a moment, really think, and say, "You will be a better King for Asgard's people than Odin was. You might be a drama queen, but people will stay happy under your rule. I know you plan on somehow overthrowing Odin and taking his place on the Throne. But I have a favour to ask of you in return for not warning Thor that you're alive and planning treason."

Loki smirks, impressed and says, "Go on. Ask."

"In about a years time, start moving Asgardians and the treasures on some other planet, preferably uninhabited, starting with the civilians. And keep it out of other planets' notice. Asgard will be destroyed after Odin's death. And saving as much civilians as possible is important." I say, grimly, not lying.

I'd rather have him save as much Asgardian civilians as possible, while the treasures are simply too important to lose. The orb of Agamotto? Tesseract? The eternal flames? Well the last two will be destroyed either way, but this way at least the orb and the other treasures will be safe.

"What happens after Odin's death?" Loki asks, now serious.

"Ragnarok." I simply say.

Loki gulps. He thinks on it for a minute and then says, "Fine. I will grant this favour. I will find a habitable planet and start colonizing it, while keeping the rest of the planets neglectful." He then pauses a bit and asks, "You won't tell me how you know all this, will you?"

I snort and shake my head, "Only if my life depended on it, which it currently does not." I turn to the direction the others went in and say, "I'd love to sit and chat some more, but I have a Universe to save from a megalomaniac with a fucking Infinity Stone. So goodbye. Happy death day Lokes." I say and turn to walk away, but his voice stops me.

"You have somehow seen these events happen already haven't you? Or you've lived this life before, but not the same way. No. You only know a few things, like I was still alive and planning to overthrow Odin, probably even my attack on Asgard and the Destroyer's attack on Midgard. As you were present both the times." He pauses.

I turn towards him and raise my eyebrow in challenge. He's good, to figure out this much in just one conversation. God of Lies and trickery indeed.

"You've changed things so they better suit you. You stayed with Frigga even after she ordered you to leave. She was supposed to die, wasn't she? Well, thank you for saving her life.

"But not much was changed probably. For you to know I faked my death here, my attack on Midgard was always doomed to fail. The way you figured out that I was hiding from Th... Someone, means you know who that is too. So does he? Does _he_ destroy Asgard?" Loki rambles to himself, and is almost in tears at the possibility that his mother could have died as well as the possibility that Thanos could attack Asgard. And win.

I shake my head and softly whisper, "He didn't. You did."

Loki looks alarmed and betrayed. He asks, "Me? Why me? Why would I destroy Asgard, the one thing I've wanted ever since I was born?"

But he knows I'm not lying, the god of lies can tell that much. So I answer honestly, "To save it. You'll know it when it happens, Loki. Don't question the future or you will endanger it. I'm already toeing the line in telling you this much." And I start walking away from him, leaving him to reapply he illusion and think.

Did I do the tight thing? Letting him figure it out? Would he change anything? Probably. He'll save a lot of lives by moving then off world. He might even manage to keep the space stone out of Thanos' hands.

I track Thor, Jane and Darcy to a cave at the top of the mountain, just sitting there, so I ask, "What happened?"

Darcy jumps up and yells, "Harry!" and runs forward to hug me. I hug her back, wearily and look at Jane questioningly.

Jane just shrugs, having no idea for such excitement, while Thor was still upset.

Darcy separates from me and softly asks, "Did you have a nice talk?"

I almost widen my eyes, but control myself, understanding late that she's talking about talking to the dead, like a eulogy. So I nod at her and ask, "Did you find the portal?"

Darcy nods at me and gestures towards the inside of the cave. I see on the floor and sure enough, there were a few of the things we threw from the factory, including the shoe. Jane shows the car keys she had found.

Thor sniffles and says, "We have to go fast. We still need to find out where the convergence will happen."

I nod and we follow Thor through the portal. We come out of the portal, with a voice that sounded almost like I was going through a layer of water, on the other side of the portal, was the Factory, on Earth!

I say, with as much emotion I can muster, "I missed you Earth."

We walk towards Ian's car, which was still parked near the factory and all get in.

Darcy rides shotgun, while Thor and me ride in the back. On the way, I call Peter. He picks up the phone, _"Hey, Harry. You back?"_

I laugh and say, "Something like that. Listen. Go to my house and tell Siri to bring you to my location. Take the jet, and be quick about it."

Peter sighs and asks_, "What now? You always bring problems with you Harry!"_

I snort and say, "Just.. get here. Aliens will be attacking soon, but we don't know where."

_"Alright! Fine. I'll tell her." _Peter says and cuts the call.

Jane stops the car in front of what I know is Selvig's house. We enter the house without knocking and see that Selvig was roaming the room in his underpants, while Ian was helping him with something.

"Jane! Where the hell were you?"Selvig asks, as soon as we were inside.

"Erik? Where were you? We were looking for you!" Jane asks in return. We all watch and hear the conversation, silently, wanting to hear both sides.

"I was... Unwell. Your intern, Ian, he called the cops reporting you and Darcy missing after going inside a rainbow light. Agent Hill found him, and then she found me and he's now helping me with studying the convergence." Selvig explains with a big smile.

He then looks at her and Darcy's attire and says, "You've been to Asgard!" he suddenly approaches them and hugs Jane, not giving her a chance to escape.

"Umm.. Erik? Where's your pants?" Jane asks, a little uncomfortable.

Erik looks down at himself, while Ian says, "He says it helps him think."

Jane then goes into work mode and starts demanding the readings and all the work Erik had done on the anomalies. Erik complies and gives her everything he had, smiling. Jane gets to work with Darcy and Ian helping her. Thor and Erik were talking, and I was alone.

So I take the time to nap for a bit. The lack of sleep is really catching up to me, so I fall asleep almost as soon as I drop down on the sofa.

I wake up about an hour later catching a hand that was about to touch me. I open my eyes to see that it was Ian. I raise an eyebrow at him, with my suit, which is very intimidating, asking him, "What?"

"Um.. sir.. um.. We have to go? To Greenwich Village. Um.. your friend Spider-Man's here, with Thor and they're going to Greenwich to stop this elf." Ian fumbles with his words and explains.

I nod and wake up, not feeling tired, thanks to Venom, and join Thor and Peter, who were talking.

"Hey. When'd you get here?" I ask Peter while opening the fridge to find something to eat. There's only vegetables? Who the fuck keeps only vegetables in the fridge? Where's the fruits? Oh. There they are. I pick an orange and start peeling it.

"About 15 minutes ago. You were sleeping, and you rarely sleep. So I didn't wake you." Spidey explains.

I nod and ask, "So.. Greenwhich?"

Peter nods, while nursing a beer and says, "Yeah.. I called Tony but he didn't pick up the phone. Cap is still with Bucky, helping him, while the 2 agents are just that, agents, and they have missions."

I nod and start eating the orange, popping the pieces into my mouth, which was already open.

''Thanks Venom. That would have been really embarrassing.' I think.

_"Dumbass."_

I ignore that and we start making plans. Jane, Darcy and Erik already had their scientific stuff. We were going to kill the foot soldiers, and then take care of Malekith, together. Damn! Wish Banner were here.

About 10 Minutes after that, we start packing to leave. Me and Pete take the jet, taking Darcy and Erik with us, while the rest take Ian's car.

It was only 10 minutes journey, by car, so I take the jet super slow, to not get bored. We still reach there in about 2 minutes. I keep the plane above the library and picking Darcy, jump out of the plane, to the roof of the library. I really jump out of the plane a _lot, _don't I?

Peter takes Erik with him and slowly webs down. Huh. I should have done that.

But Darcy was excited, like she was at an amusement park, so I drop her down.

"Hey! I was enjoying the ride!" Darcy grumbles from the floor. I shake my head and ignore her.

We had brought a few of the tripods that Erik and Jane had made, theorising that they could control the anomalies to just _create_ portals. It was a stupid theory, according to me, but they're the experts and I didn't exactly see the physics behind it.

We each take a tripod with us and go to the 4 axes of the library and start digging the tripods in. The rest 4, that Thor and Jane are bringing, will go to the sub axes.

The rest of the group appears about 5 minutes later, and me and Spidey take the tripods from them to speed the process.

We were inserting the last tripod, when a giant space ship, belonging to the Dark Elves, appears out of nowhere, right on the Library grounds, submerged into the Thames river. It moves forwards, digging through the earth and stops in the middle.

The people studying in the library are now running in every direction, trying to find shelter. Me and Spidey just swing and drop right in front of the ship, and Thor lands beside us.

Malekith and his Dark Elves get out of the ship, and just stand there. I ignore the taunting and count the number of soldiers. There were about 50 of the Dark Elves there, not counting Malekith and only one ship. There was a portal opening on our left, into the sky, big enough to easily bring an armada through.

I say, "Spidey, let's kill all those foot soldiers first. Then we'll take the big guy together. Thor, can you hold him off?"

Thor opens his mouth to say something, but Malekith takes that opportunity to fire the power of the Aether at us. I quickly bring a shield made of Praedium in front of me to defend myself, Thor spins his hammer while Peter jumps away. Thor was hurt a little, but he could handle it. So I jump in the fray and start attacking the Dark Elves, while taking out my twin swords.

This was a time for quick, not for impressive. I start attacking a group who were firing their weapons at the crowd. I kick the ground hard enough that a few pieces of the ground crack and start coming up. I stick my sword into one of the pieces and throw the piece at the firing Dark Elves.

"Right. Gained their attention. Now kill." I mumble to myself.

I dodge a blast from their weapons and start running forward, dodging their blasts at the same time. Within a few seconds, I'm right in front of them, I cut one's head off, turn to the next and slice his hands off and then cut his head off.

I was right in the middle of the group now. So I charge my sword with Venom blast, jump high up into the air, and throw the charged sword into the ground. The Venom blast from the sword destroys the ground they were standing on and kills every Dar Elf there.

That's 7 down. I see Spidey taking on a group spectacularly so I turn to the next group. There were two groups who were both targeting separate civilians. So I say, "Siri, take care of those 8 guys. I'll kill the other group."

Siri brings the Jet, still invisible, over the ground and starts firing the guns at the Dark Elves. Fortunately, the guns were high calibre and still pierced their bodies. Within a few seconds, the group that Siri targeted were dead. So I say, "Siri take out any Dark elf that you can, without getting seen, and don't get too close to the ground."

I turn around and start going towards the other group. Within a minute, that group was dead too. I take a look around. A few civilians had lost their lives, along with a few cops. The library building was almost destroyed. Damn!

I see the portals getting bigger, and within those portals, a few other portals were lining up. _The Convergence! It's here!_

I run towards the portal, seeing that the Dark Elves were all getting killed and see a dark red cloud. On the ground. Going towards the portal, slowly. Thor was nowhere to be seen. So Malekith had released the Aether from his body.

"Damn it!" I say, and absorb the swords. I bring out Stormbreaker and start walking into the cloud, knowing that Malekith must be inside to cause the most damage to the universe.

The walk is really hard. I am getting pushed away from the centre, by a wind strong enough to affect _me!_ Thankfully my suit did not affect my sticking powers. I was fully armoured, with one hand on Stormbreaker, the other in front of me, to not knock into something.

About 3 minutes of walking later, I see Malekith in the eye of the storm, releasing the Aether. Making it go into the portal. _I can't let him do this!_

I walk with even more determination, towards Malekith. I see that Thor had the same idea. He had a few of those tripod-spears in his hands.

_Ah! So he wants to kill him that way?_

Thor looks at me and I nod at him, telling him I kind of know the plan, or at least I suspect it is the plan.

Thor throws one of the spears at Malekith, who catches it. Suddenly, the spear, along with Malekith's arm, completely disappears. Thor throws another spear at him, Malekith catches it in his other arm, which disappears too.

I had still continued walking from Malekith's right, and I was now close enough to hear them speak. The aether was somehow messing with my hearing.

Malekith says, "... The aether cannot be deatroyed."

Thor says, "No, but you can."

Thor had one more spear in his arms. Taking it in his left hand, while calling for his hammer with his right, Thor starts running towards Malekith, knowing it's my chance to help, I charge Stormbreaker with Venom blast and start running too.

Thor and me reach Malekith at about the same time, Thor reaching about a second before me. Thor first pierces Malekith with the last tripod-spear. And then we both hit our charged weapons on him. He hits Malekith's chest with his hammer, while I hit his face with the sharp side of my axe, piercing it deep.

_I'm not taking any fucking chances!_

Both our attacks along with my Venon blast, caused Malekith to get thrown into his ship, and disappear immediately, along with a small part of the ship, thanks to the spear.

Thor was blasted back because of my Venom blast, but I was still in the centre of the aether cloud. Damn it! What to do about this?

_Think! Think!_

"Venom! Can you absorb the Aether?" I ask, fishing out ideas.

_"I can absorb it, yes. But I don't know if it will kill me or not!" _Venom says.

Got it!

"Venom! Loki's spectre! Make a replica of the spectre with Praedium, make the head of the spectre with Vibranium. And start pulling the Aether into the spectre. We know the sceptre can contain one Infinity stone, let's just try it with this one then." I shout to myself. It was an idea, not a great idea, but an idea nonetheless.

Venom grumbles, but loosens a strand from us and starts moving it towards the aether cloud. I start walking closer to the cloud walls, to speed up the process.

As soon as I get near the wall, Venom starts up the absorption. It was euphoric, being so close to infinite power. The power to literally change reality to your wishes. But I was not alone. I had Venom to anchor me, and Venom had me to anchor him.

We grit our teeth, and clench our fists. Venom and me had to be one to get through this. We make up the Sceptre, almost similar to the one that houses the Mind stone, and keep pouring the aether into it. The strain was painful. Very very painful. But we tolerate it. We conquer it.

Soon the cloud starts receding and flowing into the Sceptre, through us. _Thank God, we had Extremis. Or we would have died!_

The Aether starts corrupting us. It shows us how to use it to bring the whole universe to darkness. How to make the whole universe _OURS._

But we don't listen, we watch and we learn, but we don't fall into the trap. We have each other as anchors.

Soon, after what felt like years, the whole of Aether is into the head of the sceptre, compressed to a black-red liquid, which kept trying to escape the small Vibranium orb.

We store the Sceptre within our pocket space and start slowly walking towards Thor.

Taking two steps forward, we fall down on our face, on the hard, rocky, uneven ground.

"Venom? You alright, buddy?" I whisper.

_"That fucking hurt, you dumbass! I can't even move!" _Venom screams out, inside my head.

"Inside voice, Venom." I whisper. My whole body hurt, my head too.

"Damn. Alright, Venom, I'm sleeping. If you wake up before me, don't give the aether to anyone." I whisper. And then I go to sleep, right there.

I wake up, slowly, and for the first time since Venom bonded with me, a bit groggily. I use all my senses to find out where we are.

_"We're in the Jet, dumbass." _Venom says.

I open my eyes, and sure enough, we're in the Jet, sleeping on the bed that I had kept, for long travels.

"Siri?" I call out. I want to know what happened later.

"Yes, Sir?" Siri asks.

"Harry!" Peter yells out at the same time. He was on the pilot's seat, and comes running towards me.

"Inside voice, Pete. Inside voice. My head still hurts." I whisper. Damn! How much More of this will I have to tolerate.

Peter nods and softly says, "Other than that, are you okay?"

I check my body and say, "Think so. What happened, after I... Went to sleep?" I wince at that. Thankfully I was still wearing my Vibranium suit when I fell, so the rocks didn't hurt me.

Peter scrunches his face and says, "Well, Thor was knocked out too, he woke up in about 2 minutes. I and your jet had killed all the other Dark Elves, with the scientists helping too. We won, Harry. We won!"

I smile. We did, didn't we? We defended our planet against more advanced aliens, successfully, without much damage to us, relatively. Twice! Humans are awesome.

I ask then, "What happened to Thor? Is he still here?"

Peter shakes his head and says, " Thor went back to Asgard. He said he has some work left there. Said something about treason? I don't know."

I gulp. Treason. Thor, Sif and the Warriors three had committed treason against Asgard. Thankfully Loki was on the throne by now, probably. So he must have already taken care of the issue.

Wait a minute. I know he somehow puts Odin on Midgard. But now that Frigga is alive, what happens to her? Something to think about, I guess.

I shake my head and stand up. Looking around, I see that we're Still hovering over the library in Greenwich.

"Why are we still in Greenwich?" I ask Peter.

Peter looks uncomfortable and he says, "That girl, Darcy? She.. persuaded me to stop here. She asked us to stop by Selvig's house when you wake up."

I blink. The hell?

"How long was I out anyway?" I ask. Still thinking what she could want. Darcy didn't _seem_ like the type to become _too_ serious in a relationship. Was it a mask, or something?

"Only about 6 hours. I brought you here almost as soon as you got unconscious. And went back to help the people." Peter says, finishing the last part gravely.

The people. I'll grieve about them later, when I'm in my house. Right now,

"Let's see what the scientists want then, shall we." I say. Siri starts flying us to Selvig's house. It was about 5 PM now, the fight having taken in the morning.

We reach Selvig's house in about a minute. And drop down from the plane. Me and Peter, still in our superhero clothes, approach the door and knock on it.

Selvig answers the door, this time wearing his pants and yells out, "Venom! You're alright!" And then hugs me for an uncomfortably long time.

I return his hug and keep patting his back. Darcy and Jane come out to the door of the house, probably hearing Selvig's yell.

Darcy whispers, "You're alright." While Jane just nods, smiling at me. I can see that the smile does not reach her eyes. Peter closes the door and gets inside the house, so I will the suit away.

I nod at Jane, separate myself from Selvig and approach Darcy. I hug her tightly, which she returns. We might not be in a relationship or something, but we did sort of had a moment on Asgard. It still meant _something_.

"You okay?" I ask, still hugging her.

Darcy nods in my chest, separates herself from me and says, "Yeah, I'm alright. You dumb fucking moron. I was safe with Ian and Erik while you were doing god knows what inside that cloud. Are _you _okay?"

I nod and say, "Other than a headache, yeah."

I sit down on the table and ask what happened. Erik starts telling the story after which Darcy and Jane join in.

Turns out every Dark Elf was dead, thankfully. The ship in which we threw Malekith into was about to fall into me and Thor, but Selvig came in and sent the ship through a portal he created, probably to the Dark World. Peter brought me to the jet, Darcy threatened him to stay, Hill visited to start cleaning up the mess. But Thor left to Asgard almost as soon as he woke up. Probably to surrender after his treason. TheyThey then all came to Selvig's house, and Ian went home, a little excited after the events.

None of us got terribly hurt, which was good. They might need therapy for all they saw us do, but they'll manage.

I was sitting on the table, drinking the coffee Jane gave me, when a voice disturbs my musing, "Harry? Can we, like, talk?" Darcy asks, fidgeting from the door.

I nod, finish the coffee and stand up to follow her. This will be an uncomfortable talk.

We go to a bedroom, which looked like a guest room. Darcy locks the door and turns to me. I sit on the bed and wait for her to speak.

"Iwanttogooutonadatewithyou." Darcy blurts out.

I nod and say, "I understand, we were all emotional, and had a mom... Wait what?"

Darcy takes a deep breath and repeats, "I want to go out on a date. With you."

I blink. I blink again, and then ask, "Are you sure?" I thought she was trying to say what we did was a great big mistake or something.

Darcy nods, now a little confident and says, "Yes. Ya know, what we did? Right before Jane and that badass lady interrupted us? I want to try that again, but this time properly. Not only because we thought we were all going to die. So..."

I think about it. I nod and say, "I certainly don't find you unattractive." She gives me a look so I backtrack and say, "I find you really attractive, as I said back on Asgard. I find you cute, I like the way you talk, the way you're not afraid to say something if it doesn't agree with you." I stand up and approach her. Darcy now looks in my eyes.

"Yeah? What else?" Darcy whispers.

"I liked the way you kept your cool, when I told you Loki and Thor had a different plan that what they told us. That it was all an illusion. You also fought against the Dark Elves, using science. That was really badass by the way." I say and take a step forwards.

"Ya, I was scared shitless, but I knew Thor and You and Spidey would figure something out." She takes a step forward.

We were now very close, almost touching. So I say, "Are you free tonight?"

"What are we doing?" Darcy whispers, still looking in my eyes.

I glance at her lips and say, "Whatever you want."

Darcy smirks and says, "I like the sound of that." And leans forward. We both get closer and closer when a loud noise in the road breaks the moment.

"Goddammit Thor!" I yell out at Thor, who comes out of the Bifrost on the road.

Darcy just laughs at me and says, "So? Pizza tonight?"

I nod and say, "Definitely."

Darcy turns and walks away from me, almost skipping out. Well, my second try at dating. Hope this works out better than the last.

We stay the night in London itself, me and Peter sleeping in the Jet. Thor was here to stay, so there wasn't a rush to learn everything about what happened on Asgard.

One Infinity stone was mine, and the second will be with Vision soon. Hopefully without Ultron this time. Earth now has three infinity stones in jts possession. Now I'll have to somehow get the power stone before Thanos does _and _keep the space stone safe from him. How the fuck do I do that?

Damn! One problem has ended, but more keep on coming. Fucking hell!

**A/N: How would you guys feel if Harry travels to Xandar to steal the power stone from them AFTER the guardians have left the stone in their hands?**


	24. The Aether and The Ancient One!

**Quarttzblade12: Harry can only make the staff with its powers because he literally has it inside himself. He knows what symbols/runes there are on the staff. But he doesn't know the spells. He might be able to copy the runes on an armour, but he's not a wizard, so he won't be able to copy the spells. Plus I thought a full body Praedium armour would take time to make. He'll make it some day. And I haven't given any thoughts to a special villains. Any suggestions?**

**Shallowords: Thanks for the encouragement! I'd been really down because a lot of people did not like the last few chapters. I needed your comment to finish this one!**

**Tehstorm: thanks for the suggestions! Really helpful and I'm going to do something like that. Keep reading!**

**Jrocker105: Keep reading ;)**

**Deus: buddy, I don't know about you, but if a woman looks attractive, I'm scared of her, even if she can't possibly hurt me, I'm intimidated. It's not about being a man or some shit. Women are scary. Plus I'm not going to be flexible my power to scare normal women, so why should an SI, who is literally me, do it?**

**Don fenriklvanov: Dude.. I've read a lot of fics in which they completely changed the dialogues and screwed it up completely. I don't want it to happen to this fic. Their speeds are fast yes, but even 70mph sounds so fast. It sounds so fast that it sounds wrong. Which is why I changed then to be around 50 or something.**

**This is my first fic. My first time even_ writing _something actually, so please be patient. I'm not a professional. Heck I'm even a failure of a student, depressed out of my fucking mind and don't even have a job yet. I'm trying.. I'm trying really hard to write something that makes sense. So please be patient. Thank you.**

* * *

**Chapter 24:**

**November 29th, 2013:**

A few weeks after the whole Dark Elves mess, I was sitting in my jet, thinking. I had gone on a few dates with Darcy. Her knowing that I was Venom made it a bit easy, because I didn't have to lie to her about why I couldn't go out after 11 some days. She understood my duties as Venom, which I was really thankful for. We even became officially a couple. Thor and Jane approved. Selvig threatened me a little, Peter teased me, a lot.

I was ready to give my Master's exam by the end of the term in December. Business was blooming, the medical scanners were finally approved by the FDA for sale to the hospitals. I did have to pay the original inventor a royalty, as he had left Oscorp once his idea was rejected, but it was alright. I even gave him a cut for all the profits I'd make on those sales.

Thor was here to stay, and _finally _Bucky Barnes had recovered from his brainwashing. So Cap was bringing him to New York soon. It was about to get nasty for Hydra.

The reason I was in the Jet was that I was planning something I really needed to do. I was planning to meet the Ancient One. It would either be the best meeting ever, or the most frustrating meeting. Depends on whether she kicks my butt, or decides to help me.

I was currently in my jet, hovering above Kathmandu, Nepal. I had searched for the Masters practicing their arts in the backyard or something, but it must be hidden really well.

"Let's do this the old fashioned way then." I say and jump out of the plane, still invisible. I search around, looking for any sign of a monastery or a temple that looked like it might house a secret magic school. No fuss.

"Kamar Taj?" I ask for the umpteenth person, 3 days later, still in Kathmandu and the 5th marketplace since I'd begun searching.

The person shakes his head and I continue walking. I was garbed in a casual jeans and shirt, wearing a cap, like the classic Marvel Hidden look.

"You are really persistent Mr Osborn." A voice from behind me says. The Ancient One.

I jump, because even Venom did not see her coming. I control my breathing and say, "Well you aren't exactly easy to find."

TAO was wearing a yellow robe, with a hood that covered her head and the forehead. She raises her eyebrow at me and says, "That is for a reason Mr Osborn. If anyone could find it, there would have been a surplus of sorcerers in this world."

I frown and ask, "Wouldn't that be good? More sorcerers means better defenders against any of the threats."

TAO nods and says, "Yes. But it also means more chances of sorcerers trying to take over the world."

Can't argue with that.

I ask, "So.. Can we talk? A little private?"

TAO raises her eyebrow at me and says, "Very well. Come." And she creates a portal with her fingers.

The portal was amazing. It was a stable hole in Space-time! The science required for this to actually work! It was simply on a scale I was not yet equipped to handle.

I follow her silently, too excited to say anything. The portal leads us to a room with a small Chinese tea table, TAO taking one seat and offering me the other. I nod and sit.

She gives me tea to drink, which I take. I instantly get a smile on my face after smelling it. It was the traditional Indian chai. So she knows. I graciously drink the tea, nursing it while thinking and finally say.

"You probably know my whole life story, so I'll directly ask. Will you help me?"

TAO looks at me with a neutral face and asks, "Tell me Mr Osborn. What will you do with the infinity stone?"

I frown. That was an expected question. "I will protect anyone I can. Excuse me, I think I'm wrong, but are you able to see beyond your death using the eye?" I ask her. Because if she doesn't know what's going to happen..

TAO looks at me, smiling and says, "I haven't seen the battle happen Mr Osborn, if that's what you're asking. But you _did_ tell me how it went in one timeline. So I know how the war would have happened, had you not interfered. But tell me Mr Osborn. You have been here for 14 years, how much have you actually changed?"

I grimace at that. Even I knew I hadn't changed much of anything. But I still think, and answer, "Umm.. I prevented Hydra from gaining a foothold in America, I saved Frigga from dying, protected one Infinity stone from Thanos' hands. At least for now. I made sure Kilgrave didn't get his hands on Jessica which consequently saved Reva Cage. Saving Ben's life, I made sure Peter became worthy of Mjolnir, which made him semi-Asgardian, and would be a great help in the final fight. I prevented Otto from becoming a villain, same with Toomes. By making sure that Loki knows I know the future, I even made sure that more of Asgard will be saved from Ragnarok." I pause at that.

Huh. I thought I wasn't changing enough, this is still enough to increase our chances against Thanos.

So, getting a little frustrated, I continue, "I did a lot okay? For someone who was afraid of changing the timeline, I changed a lot of things and still kept the timeline intact. I can still say that whatever comes next, I can handle. Even if somehow Dr Doom or someone from out of Universe appears, I'll still be able to handle them, with the Avengers. Not alone, because I'm not exactly alone here. Peter knows what's going to happen. Even if I die, he and Siri will whip something up to save people. So don't ask me, what I have actually changed, because I have done a lot for this world."

The Ancient One looks me in the eyes, and I don't back down, looking her right back. She finally nods and says, "Good."

I blink, losing my fury and eloquently say, "Huh?"

She smiles at me and says, "I wanted to know if you've even realized that you have changed a lot of things with very little consequences. There will be some major consequences, I won't tell you what," she adds as I open my mouth. I quickly snap it shut, and she continues, "You have been getting stronger, little by little, so that you may fare better in the final battle. And it has been working. You are now somewhere close to Thor in terms of strength, yes? Possibly even stronger?"

I nod, dumbly. I never even realised that I was now about equal to Hulk in strength. Huh.

"Now you just need to work on finesse. You told me Thanos beat the Hulk down like a small kid. It was understandable. Hulk _is _a small child. Only about 10 years old in fact, and he doesn't even know how to fight smartly. You do. So you have already improved things by a lot. Just keep training and you will succeed Harry." She finishes.

I think upon it. I could definitely fight Hulk on an even ground before Extremis. So theoretically, if I and Hulk fought now, I might defeat him. _Only if_ I do it quickly. The angrier he becomes, the stronger he is, and all that.

I turn to TAO and say, "Thank you for this. So will you do it?"

TAO raises her eyebrow and asks, "Will I do what, Mr Osborn?"

I answer her, "Will you repair.. um purify?.. the reality stone? I think Malekith corrupted it for his own purposes and right now, the stone is focused on that purpose. If we want to get the stone truly on our side, it has to be purified first. Am.. Am I right?" I ask, hesitantly. All this was just my theory. I didn't _actually_ know if the reality stone was corrupted, but it _did_ act like it. How else would only Malekith be able to control it?

TAO looks at me and says, "I will. The time stone will be able to reverse the damage done to the reality stone." I get happy, thankful that my theory was correct, but her next words stop me short.

"But.. It would require a huge amount of power. Power which only 2 items in this entire universe could produce. The Power Stone or the Tesseract." She says, a little grimly.

"What about the Mind stone? Couldn't it help? Being an infinity stone too?" I ask hesitantly.

TAO shakes her head and says, "The Mind stone does not have enough power for it."

"Well.. fuck." I groan in frustration. There's no way, I'll be able to take the Power stone from Morag and keep it back in time for Peter Quill to pick it up. So I'll have to ask Loki for a favour. Which will be really tough. Fuck!

"You did this on purpose didn't you? Paused to get my hopes up and then dropped the bomb. Loki will never agree to it." I say bitingly.

"Not purposefully, but your reaction _was_ worth watching. And how do you know? You did save his mother." TAO answers, calmly.

"It will be like.. blackmail. Fuck!" I think on it. I could try to convince him to lend it to me, but I'll have to give him something equally important in return. Would my serums even work on Asgardians/Jotuns? I don't think so. So Vibranium.

"How long would you need it for?" I finally ask TAO.

TAO closes her eyes for a few seconds and says, "A month. The purification process would need the Tesseract for close to 25 days, but to be on the safe side, 1 month."

I nod. Fucking hell! This is.. madness! I get determined, and say, "I'll bring you the Tesseract. Keep everything you need ready." And start walking out of the room.

"Wait a minute, Mr Osborn. No one knows you are here, and Id rather my students don't ask me uncomfortable questions." TAO says and opens up a portal to my left. I walk through the portal and into my Jet. The portal starts closing behind me, but I don't pay any attention.

"Siri. Start hacking, full power, into Shield and search for Project Pegasus in 1980s. There should be designs for a light speed engine and the name of Dr Lawson somewhere. Find them and also find anything they have on harnessing the Tesseract's energy." I order.

"Yes sir." Siri says.

I had kept this out of my mind because I didn't have the Tesseract with me. But if I manage to convince Loki to lend it to me? I'm taking full advantage. I'm going to fucking become Captain Marvel.

Going home, I take 50 canisters of Vibranium and store them in my pocket space. I will need at least 30 to convince Loki. But he's greedy, so I'll probably have to give him more.

Taking the Jet, I fly to an open space, and get out. I look up and shout out, "Heimdall! I need to meet with the King! Tell him I have a deal to make. Open up!"

At first nothing happens for about 5 Minutes, so I shout again. And then the bridge opens taking me with it dropping me on Asgard right in front of Heimdall.

I stumble a little but control myself. Looking around, I once more get a little amazed by the architectural wonder Asgard is.

"Welcome to Asgard, Harry Osborn. The King has been notified of your arrival." Heimdall says and continues his vigil.

I nod at him and start walking on the rainbow bridge. The view down was amazing and scary at the same time. Once I cross the bridge, I get joined by 2 guards who were probably there to make sure I don't do anything.. untoward. We reach there in 20 minutes, which I utilised seeing the market. I could already see an improvement in the people's lives which meant that Loki was king. There were even the beginnings of a statue being built.

Once inside the main palace, a guard knocks on the door to the great hall. The door opens up from the inside and another guard leads me to the front, where Odin was sitting on the throne.

He looks at me silently for about a minute and says, "Leave us."

All the guards leave the hall immediately. I look around and even use my senses to verify that this was Loki and not the real Odin, which would have been weird.

"So, Mr Osborn. Heimdall tells me you have a deal to make?" Odin, now turning into Loki asks.

I nod and say, "I want the Tesseract for 3 months. I will return it to you at the end of it."

Loki raises his eyebrow, but I can tell he's pissed that I'm making such a demand. He asks, "And what.. do you need the Tesseract for?"

I hesitate, I didn't want to tell him, but I'll have to. Fuck! I should have planned ahead some more. I say, "I have in my possession the Reality stone. But it is corrupted. I know someone who can revert it back to its original purpose, but we need either the Tesseract or the Power stone, which no one knows where it is. So I need the Tesseract."

Loki thinks for a long time, close to 10 minutes and asks, "What do you have to offer in return?"

I bring out a canister of Vibranium and say, "This metal can only be found in one place on the planet. Everyone else thinks all of this metal has been used to build a shield. You should remember it. Steve held off Mjolnir with this metal." I pause to let him see the metal, and say, "I will offer you 10 such canisters in exchange for the Tesseract for 3 months."

Loki asks for the canister, which I give him. He takes the Vibranium out and examines it for a while. Hitting it a few times with his daggers, nothing happens.

He turns to me and says, "20 canisters of this metal, for each month you have the Tesseract in your possession, in advance."

I scoff at him, and counter, "5 canisters per month. 15 in total. This metal is rare even on Earth."

Loki smirks and says, "It's not Asgard's problem, is it? But you did save Mother. 15 canisters per month and you'll have the Tesseract. Anything less and I will kick you out of Asgard right now."

I hesitantly nod, still keeping a neutral face and say, "Deal. 45 cannisters full of Vibranium will be given to you as the Tesseract is given to me."

Loki nods, smirking. He then turns back into Odin and starts walking towards the treasure room. 2 guards follow us, but keep their distance. Odin opens the door to the treasure room and closes it when we get inside.

I take my time to look around. There was the Eternal flames of.. something. The fake infinity gauntlet, Casket of Ancient Winters, Orb of Agamotto, there were a few more things I didn't recognise, but obviously important if they were here.

"Here. The tesseract." Loki says and I see him carrying a cube. I could literally feel the power radiating off of that thing. I bring out a case made of Praedium to keep the Tesseract in and keep it in front of Loki, who just raises his eyebrow at me.

"I'm not going anywhere alive if I try to steal that cube. You know that as well as I do." I grumble but start removing Vibranium canisters. Within a few minutes I remove 45 canisters, counting them while removing, because I didn't trust Loki to somehow make one invisible or hide it somewhere.

Once all 45 are out, Loki keeps the tesseract inside the case. I touch the cube once, feeling the power flowing off of it and making sure it's there, and then close it, absorbing the case immediately.

Loki just smirks at me and says, "Remember. 3 months. After 3 months you will be branded a thief and the army will come after you."

I nod, grimly. Hopefully I'll finish the procedure in 2 months time. Soon I return to Midgard, Heimdall dropping me right where he lifted me from. I enter the plane and start going towards Kamar Taj again.

Halfway there, a portal opens up inside the plane and TAO steps through. I ask her, "Isn't it dangerous? Opening the portal on a moving object?"

TAO smiles at me and answers, "Every object, even the stars, are a moving object Mr Osborn. Depends on the frame of reference."

I blink at her. She's not wrong. "Fuck it. I was about to come to Kamar Taj itself. But now that you're here. The Tesseract," I bring out the case keeping the Tesseract and open it. There was the cube shining in the inside. "Is ours. For the next 3 months. But I'd like it if you repair the Reality stone within a month."

TAO raises her eyebrow at me, but doesn't say anything. She takes the cube out, allowing me to reabsorb the case and says, "I will give the cube back to you within the month. Now, the Aether?"

I grimace and bring out the sceptre which contained the Aether. As soon as it's out I give it to her and say, "Can you make sure the Aether stays inside the sceptre?"

TAO nods silently. She takes the sceptre from me and says, "I hope this all works out Mr Osborn. I really do. Farewell."

I mumble out, "Goodbye." And watch her leave through the portal she came from.

_"Was it really necessary? Giving her the Aether? Would she even be able to fix it?" _Venom asks.

I sigh and say, "If she was unable to fix it, she'd have known that Venom. The woman views through time and sees all the possible timelines again and again. So she knows what's about to happen more than we do, probably."

I ignore Venom's grumblings and start flying back home. Siri was busy with the hacking, which she should be done with sometime tomorrow. It was late so I go to sleep as soon as I go home.

* * *

**December 4th, 2013:**

I slowly wake up, refreshed, at 5 AM as usual. I freshen up and go to the gym to work out. Once I get to my lab after the workout and shower, Siri calls out to me, she says, "Sir, I have found the designs for the engine. But the power source is experimental. I recommend not using the designs."

I shake my head and say, "Don't worry about it Siri. We're not going to fly. Start ordering the parts for it. We'll start building it tomorrow. And what about harnessing the cube's power?"

Siri shows me the plans for what Selvig was working on with Shield. The plans were good, but a lot could be improved. If Hydra could manage it in the 40s, I could do it in the 21st century.

I start ordering parts for the harnessing project too. For the first I'll need a lot of engine parts, which I already have the most of, but I still order everything new, just to be safe. Carol's accident was just that, an accident. She was lucky to stay alive. I don't want to mess anything up.

I call up Peter, Bernard and Darcy and tell them that I will be busy for the next few days, probably in my lab. I had to tell Peter what I was working on, but he knew why O was doing it, so didn't ask much questions. Darcy got a bit upset, but I promised her I'd make it up to her some day soon.

I work on making the engine for the next 5 days. Making it _exactly_ the way Lawson made it. I had a plan. I will make the engine, harness the energy from the cube into the engine's power core, and then I'd slowly add all the energy into myself. I didn't have the luck to survive an explosion if I tried to do it the way Danvers did it.

Once the engine is complete, I run simulations on it with the Arc Reactor as the power source. It works really well. The arc reactor was built by studying the Tesseract, so the power was compatible. Unfortunately it wasn't strong enough to repair the reality stone.

Since it works, I decided to make another one for my jet. Never know when I'd need space travel, and the ship was already strong enough to survive the vacuum of space, as proven by Hulk.

The next few days I work on adapting the Absorbing serum so it is compatible with me. The absorbing serum helped Banner absorb the Gamma radiation and turned him into the Hulk. I was going to do the same to help me become like Captain Marvel. Hopefully without an alter ego.

If I'd have tried to modify the Absorbing serum for myself, a few months ago, I'd not have been able to di it. Thanks to the Extremis, my brain sort of.. cleared up. I was still the same person, with the same intelligence. But my thinking speed improved somewhat.

Which is why I manage to modify the Absorbing serum within 20 days. It was still a long time, but it was alright.

Now that my work was done, and TAO was still to contact me, I decided to make it up to Darcy. We had still spoken on calls, and she had even come to visit me a few times to take my mind off of the stress. But now it was time I make it up to her. I had already called her to make sure she was ready for the date.

I ring her doorbell, dressed in my casual clothes. Darcy opens the door wearing jeans and a full sleeve grey shirt, along with the beanie she always wore. It was like her signature style and I really liked it. She had a bag with her, packed for a few days of travel.

"You're looking awfully cute this day." I say smirking at her. I hug her, kissing her cheek.

Darcy smiles at me and says, "You're not so bad yourself, tiger. Now. Where are we going?"

I smirk at her, and say, "It's a surprise. You ready?"

Darcy mirrors my smirk, gets close to me, putting her hands on me chest and says, "Yup. Can't wait to have you all for myself for 2 days." I shake my head and just pick her up in a bridal carry.

"Hey! Not that I mind, but a little warning next time?" Darcy yelps out.

I shake my head and whisper, "But you like it, don't you?"

Darcy blushes and says, "Obviously. With your hand where it is, how could I not like it?"

I smirk and keep softly caressing her butt. I bring her to the jet, which was landed this time and ask Siri to fly us to our destination.

"You still aren't telling me where we are going?" Darcy asks, after 30 seconds of silence.

I get close to her and say, "Would you want me to spoil the surprise, Darcy? It would not be fun now, would it?"

I kiss her on the lips after that. Darcy smiles into the kiss and says, "This.. is.. certainly.. fun.."

We continue kissing and all too soon Siri interrupts us. "Sir. We are at the destination."

I separate myself from Darcy, sighing in regret instantly and say, "Goddammit Siri. Come on, Darcy. Let's go now." I pick her up, take her bag and start walking out of the Jet.

As soon as the jet door opens, Darcy picks up a sound, she asks, "Are we on a beach?"

I smile and say, "Yup. A private beach. My father had this whole island bought when he had made some sort of big deal. He made it into a holiday house for himself. I only recently found out about it actually."

Darcy becomes excited and shouts, "A whole island? For ourselves for the next 2 days? Awesome."

Knowing she could only barely contain her desire to run into the water, I drop her down, shaking my head. She starts removing her clothes while looking right into my eyes. I become a little flustered, but don't back down. I start doing the same.

As soon as we are in our last clothes, I smirk at her, pick her up in the fireman's carry and start running towards the ocean.

"Hey! What's with you and picking me up today?" Darcy exclaims indignantly. Instead of answering, I repeat my actions from when I'd picked her up before, distracting her.

"Well, if that's your answer then I agree too." Darcy whispers out.

Soon we reach the water and I drop her into it. The house was completely furnished, and had food enough for a few months of stay, so we had no trouble in that.

We stayed there for the whole weekend, enjoying our holiday, work free, no interruptions. We even finally have sex that night. I was new at this, so I had taken it really slow and was really careful not to push her into it. She just got tired of waiting and took advantage of the opportunity this island presented us with.

**December 28th, 2013:**

Soon we got back from the island, and I dropped Darcy back to her apartment. I was on my jet, going home, taking my time, when a portal opens up behind me. TAO steps through the portal, empty handed.

I raise my eyebrow at her and ask, "Did it work? Is the Aether now back to its original state?"

TAO sighs and sits down on the co Pilot's seat. She looks at me gravely, which frankly scares me, and says, "Yes. It worked. The Aether is now turned back into the reality stone. Semi solid still, but now not like it was before."

I smile, thankful that it worked. I ask her, "Where is it then?"

She looks at me calmly and brings out the sceptre from.. somewhere.. and hands it to me. I take the sceptre in my hand, and look at the Vibranium orb on its head. There was a red light which flowed through the Vibranium which wasn't there before.

"How did this happen?" I ask TAO.

TAO explains, "While I was reverting the Aether to its original state, it tried to lash out at me. I had to use the Tesseract and the Time Stone to control it. Fusing it to the Vibranium was one way of doing it, which I did."

I slowly touch the Vibranium orb, trying to get a feel for its power. But I don't feel anything like I felt when I first held it. Thankfully.

I let out a breath and turn to TAO, "Thank you for this. It will really be useful in the end."

TAO smiles sadly and says, "I wish I could tell you not to do what you are about to. But we both know you'll not listen. But remember, you don't have to do it all alone."

I nod, thankful. I say, "If there was another option, I'd have done it. Thank you, again. If you require any help, don't refrain from calling me."

TAO shakes her head and says, "If it happens, I'd be sure to call you. Before I forget, the Tesseract."

She gives me the tesseract, which I hold in my hands and later store in the Praedium case. I look up and don't see The Ancient One anywhere. She probably already left.

I currently have 2 infinity stones in my possession. And I'll soon have the third. For a month. But still. 3 infinity stones in one hand. Fuck I'm awesome.

* * *

**A/N: PLEASE READ THIS!** **So. ****I wrote the story I spoke about. Harry Potter in the MCU. Read it please.**


	25. Space Travel is Boring!

**Welcome007: Thanks a lot. And he probably will be stronger than Carol, although stronger and better are two different things. He'll still have to get used to the power first.**

**Remzal Von Enily: I was actually going to have Harry try that, but the grenade is seriously overpowered. It would have been, too easy.**

**LinMing2019: That was exactly why I had him date her. I like Darcy, the character and the actress too. She's always been ignored in favour of Black Widow or Wanda. I _love_ Wanda, there's no question there. Bit I _wanted _Harry to date Darcy. Don't know if this will stick, she might die, she might break it up because Harry tries to get too serious or something. Anything can happen. **

**TehStrom: That was my plan. This will be the last enhancement. Although Harry won't be using the Reality stone as a primary weapon.**

**StarBlazer240: That Hela is evil and Harry Potter is the Goody two shoes. He won't fall for Hela, ever. If it was when Hela was young, and just starting to learn how to fight? That would have been amazing.**

**Sanas22: I read it in the MCU wiki that Odin has the Orb of Agamotto stored in his vault. I checked, and we _can_ see 2 orbs there, one of which could be The Orb. It has not been shown in Doctor Strange movie.**

**There will be a few chapters if interlude in the middle. I have been neglecting Harry's private life, his business, and literally everything other than superhero business.**

**Chapter 25:**

**December 29th, 2013: **

As soon as I reach home, I try and use the reality stone. I use the sceptre and command it to change my body, only a little bit, to better handle the power of infinity stones. No idea if it works, but I did see the orb flash a bit red, so it probably did. I store the 2 Infinity Stones in my lab, separately. And go to sleep. It was already late enough as it is.

The next morning, I enter the lab and gather the Light speed engine as well as the Harnessing units. I put them both in my pocket space along with the reality stone. I keep the Tesseract outside.

"Siri. Keep a subroutine active on the Jet, at all times. Divert 30% power to it. The rest should be enough to protect the lab." I order Siri.

"Yes, sir. Though I must warn you. You are about to do something stupid and dangerous. Are you sure you want to do it?" Siri asks, following her self inducted protocols. She was learning, but she was learning to be a nagging little sister.

I shake my head and answer, "Do I want to? No. But I need to. This will make sure I'm ready for anything Siri."

Morag should still be underwater, so it's highly probable that no one will attempt to steal the Power Stone, yet. I can get it, and then return it back in a month's time.

"Yes boss." Siri says.

I shake my head, gather everything I'll need, and get on the Jet. It was already ready for a flight, so I simply turn it on and remove the Tesseract out if its case.

"I really hope you don't send me to Vormir." I whisper and close my eyes. I think really hard about the planet Morag and sort of _will_ the cube to make a portal to the atmosphere of the planet, all the while whispering _Morag_. Hearing a whoosh sound, I open my eyes and look ahead. There was a bluish black portal in the air, right in front of the Jet.

"Holy fucking shit. It fucking worked!" I exclaim.

_"Yes, it worked! Now cross that thing before it closes!" _Venom shouts at me.

I don't answer and simply fly the Jet into the portal. I come out to the other side and see that I was a few miles above the ocean.

"Siri, start scanning the area for high energy readings similar to the Cube or the Aether." I order and slowly start going in a random direction. Siri starts scanning the oceanic planet. The whole planet was drowned by some disaster which I didn't know about. I only know that the water level decreases only once every few hundred years or something.

It takes 3 hours of just floating around, but Siri finally finds it.

"Sir! Found it! It's 3 klicks north of here and about 1 klick below." Siri exclaims.

I jump up and order, "Take us there, Siri."

Siri starts piloting the plane towards the temple, over the water, and I start checking on all that I'll need for this. There was the harnessing tool that I was going to use to harness Power Stone's energy. 4 orbs with a diameter of 6 inches, made of Vibranium which were going to store that energy. They were based on the power source Dr Lawson had designed, and made using the methods Wakanda used in their devices. And a Vibranium - Praedium gauntlet which will let me get the Orb out of the force field. I was going to fill two orbs of Power Stone energy, and 2 of Space Stone energy. I had _plans._

Soon we reach over the spot where the temple is. I jump out of the jet after being covered by Venom. Thankfully he could easily breathe underwater, or I'd have had to bring an Oxygen tank.

It takes me and Venom 15 minutes of swimming to reach the temple, it was really deep underwater. As soon as I enter through the door of the temple, I get assaulted by the power of the stone. Any inexperienced person would have just ignored it. But I had already been in the presence of 2 stones. I knew that I would not be able to handle it, as I am.

I bring out the gauntlet, directly covering my hand and slowly test the field surrounding the orb containing the Power Stone. It stops my hand for a second, but then it starts bending, letting my hand pass through.

It hurt, both me and Venom, a lot. But we simply grit our teeth and swallow the pain. It takes us 5 Minutes to simply get to the orb and hold it in my hand, and 5 more minutes to bring it back. As soon as the orb was out of the field, it shut down and turned back into a normal pillar.

"That.. was.. not.. so bad.. huh, Venom?" I ask, while breathing hard.

_"Fuck you. That shit hurt more than that time we absorbed the Aether."_ Venom breathes out.

Well. Probably not, seeing as that was a fucking Infinity Stone. But anyways.

"Fuck it. Let's set it up and leave." I say and start setting everything up. I was going to leave the stone as well as the equipment here itself. I already had the signal scramblers ready to prevent anyone from detecting it.

I bring out the harnessing tool as well as a Vibranium orb from inside the pocket space. I set them both down, webbing the equipment up with a permanent web, to prevent it from going somewhere due to the water flow.

"Now, to open the orb. Venom, would you like the honour?" I ask.

Venom grumbles in annoyance and says, _"Like you could do it if I said no." _Good point. Asshole.

Venom loosens a strand of himself and fuses it to the Orb. Within a minute, he unlocks the Orb from the inside. Huh. That was quick.

I use the Praedium gauntlet still in my hand, to pick the stone from its containment and just as quickly drop it in the harnessing tool. The harnessing tool quickly starts Absorbing the power from the power stone and transferring it to the Vibranium Power Orb. Perfect.

"That's done. Let's go." I say after making sure that the equipment was working fine. The Orb will fill in about 15 days each, which was enough time for me to do the same with the Tesseract. But I'll have to check up on the equipment again and again. I'll also need to be back to change the orbs as I needed two such orbs filled with the energy.

I was going to stay on the Jet for the month anyway. The Tesseract was going to be too busy to be used as transportation.

Swimming above, and returning to the Jet, I set up the harnessing tool for the Tesseract and just go to sleep. This was really exhausting.

**January 25th****, 2014:**

16 days. That's how long it took for the Tesseract to fully charge _one_ of the Space Orbs, as I'd smartly named them. The Two Power orbs were filled within 26 days, being the Power stone it had a higher power output. Once I saw that it was taking so long to fill the Space orbs, I decided not to fill the second one yet and wait till I get home. When the one Space orb was filled, I store it inside the pocket space.

I used the remaining days that the Tesseract was free to visit Earth for a few times, to meet with Peter, Bernard and Darcy. They all shouted at me for disappearing for so long, but they already knew I was going to be out of touch for about a month so they calmed down after a while.

I had to kiss Darcy senseless to shut her up, but we both enjoyed that part.

On the 20th day, I did get some visitors on the planet. My jet was invisible and using the best signal scramblers that I'd developed, so they didn't notice me, thankfully. They took a trip around the planet and flew away. They were probably here to see if the planet was dried up yet or not.

Thankfully I'd already seen this possibility and amplified my Invisibility by the Reality stone. Seriously over powered and under appreciated stone. I loved it. I used the stone daily to make myself more compatible to the infinity stones. The process was slow, but within a couple years, I could probably touch the Power Stone directly and not even flinch.

Once the Power Orbs were full, I used the Praedium gauntlet again and first stored the Power Stone back in its orb and had Venom close it. Next I kept the Orb back in its place over the metallic pillar. As soon as the Orb was back on the pillar, the containment field started back up. _So it was using thr power of the Power Stone itself for this field?_

I store everything back into my pocket space, keeping the Power orbs inside Praedium cases, check for any signs of my being there, and finding none, I get back on the jet.

Finally this shit was over. Or at least, step one was. I immediately use the Tesseract and return the jet to my basement.

"Siri, I'm home! Sync up and see everything we did over this past month." I say as soon as I enter the lab.

"Yes sir. Mr Stark called yesterday. He left a message, shall I play it?" Siri asks.

I blink. What could Tony want? I shrug and say, "Sure. Let's see what he wants."

_"Hey, Web-brain number two. Spidey is here with us and we've been wondering, where the hell are you? Even Jarvis couldn't find you. Anyways. We'll soon be starting the attacks on Hydra bases. We have given them enough time. For now, you are not much needed, but once we need to take on the final base, we'll need every spider we can get. So get back to us."_

Huh. They're starting already? But I can't do anything yet. I still don't have enough time.

"You know what, Siri. Don't tell _anyone_ that I'm back. Not even Bernard or Darcy. I'll explain to them later. I want to sleep and rest, for the next... 7 hours. And then I'm back in space." I say. I really missed fresh food. I only had canned food and ramen there, which while tasty, is not exactly nutritious.

Siri sighs and says, "Yes sir."

I nod and go to sleep. Oh my sweet bed. I missed you!

_"Wierdo." _Venom whispers.

"Shuddup!" I snap, half-heartedly. I didn't even care anymore. I just sleep.

**January 26th****, 2014:**

The next day, I wake up, as usual at 5, work out a little, pack a bit of food, enough for a few days and keep it in the pocket space. I already had the 3 orbs in the pocket space. So I add about 20 canisters of Vibranium and take out the Tesseract. This one deal will be difficult to make. I don't even know if they'll even talk to me.

I use the Tesseract and say in a clear and commanding voice, "Nidavellir!"

A portal opens in front of me. Taking a deep breath, I walk through it.

"I come in pea... What the fuck?" I say as soon as I see that the whole place was empty. Venom could only feel one life form, and it was like _really _faint. I quickly start running towards the life form. On the way, I see a few Giant Dwarves of Nidavellir lying dead on the ground. Damn! The body hasn't even started decomposition yet. What the fuck is Asgard doing? Their allies get attacked and they don't respond?

Ah.. Loki fired Heimdall or something right? Fuck. I should have seen this coming and warned them or something.

I start running faster, hoping that the last Dwarf is alright. If each and every one of such a great race like the Dwarves, dies out.. Fucking Thanos.

Within a few minutes, I reach the spot where the last Dwarf was lying, out cold. His hands were fused to some metal, leaving him helpless. He can't even do his only job anymore, that's worse than death.

I slap the guy a few times. When that doesn't work, I slap him a bit harder. He wakes up and seeing me, slaps me aside like a bug. Fuck! I _really_ should have seen it coming.

"Stop! Stop! I'm not here to fight!" I shout at him.

The guy stops and growls at me, "That's what Thanos said, right before he murdered everyone." He punches with his metallic fist, which I dodge and kick on the back of his knee, dropping him on his knees.

I step back a few steps and say, "I was here to make a deal with you. I just found you like this and decided to wake you up. Trust me, I needed the Dwarves' help to kill Thanos. Why would I attack you?" All the while, I'm dodging his punches, not letting them hit me.

He stops trying to punch me and looks at me doubtfully. So I say, "I am from Midgard. I am friends with fucking Thor of Asgard. And we all are at the top of Thanos' hit list. Why the hell would I help him?"

The guy stops on his spot and simply sits down, feeling defeated. He says, "He killed everyone. My sons, my father. My wife. Even the rest of the Dwarves whom I ruled over. He didn't leave anyone alive." He starts crying. Wailing loudly.

I go towards him to comfort him, but not knowing how, I simply pat him on his back and let him cry.

He continues, still crying, "He even made my hands useless. What use am I to anyone if I can't even forge anything? What use is Nidavellir?"

I let him cry and once he's dried his tears I ask, "What is your name?"

The Dwarf sniffs and says, "King Eitri of Nidavellir. Although, right now its only Eitri. I'm no King and there's no Nidavellir anymore." His voice was now dry, completely emotionless. Like he'd completely given up on everything.

I softly say, "Well, King Eitri, I have a good news for you. I could probably fix your hands and bring you to a safe place. Don't know if the first thing will work, but the second will definitely work."

Eitri looks at me sharply and asks, "How?"

I cover myself in Venom. He simply asks, "Klyntar?"

I sigh and mumble, "Why does everyone know what Venom is but me? Yes, he is a Klyntar. Our name is Venom. Venom has a power that lets him absorb metal into himself. He'll have to cover your body for it though. So, will you let him see if it works?"

Eitri looks at me questioningly, so I show him a few examples of metal absorbing and manipulation of it. He nods and says, "Agreed. But I want to hear what you want first. You said you came here to make a deal."

I nod and sigh a little. Sitting down on the ground I look at him, a little sadly and say, "I have been preparing for Thanos for the past 10 years. I have gotten stronger than an average Midgardian, a lot stronger. I could right now challenge Thor to a fight and win, hands down. But It's still not enough to defeat Thanos. I need a weapon I could use, which will be enough to at least weaken Thanos, for someone else to kill him."

I pause and continue, "I have some of the strongest metals I've found over the years. But even if I have a strong metal, my forging capabilities are abysmal. I came here to offer some of that metal to Nidavellir, in exchange for a weapon. Preferably a staff or an axe. But seeing as how Nidavellir is... I don't think my plan will work."

Damn it. I should have been here earlier. But how earlier. Thanos has probably left this planet only about 5 days ago, judging by the bodies. And what help would I have been if I'd been here? I could have just died along with the rest. Giving Thanos 2 infinity stones in the process.

Eitri looks at me for a few minutes, which I use to think up an alternative plane. The Captain Marvel project could still work. It'll be enough to take Thanos' hits and not get hurt.

"I'll do it. I'll make the weapon. If you swear that you will try your hardest to kill Thanos. And fix up my hands." Eitri's voice brings me out of my musing.

"Huh? But.. how? Won't you need more people for that?" I ask. I didn't know how Thor made his Stormbreaker, but it certainly took Thor being burned for it to work.

Eitri thinks and says, "I can do it alone. I'm the King of Dwarves. First show me what metals you have. And fix my hands."

I nod dumbly and say, "Venom. Do it please."

Venom first brings out the Berserker's staff, then about 2 canisters of Vibranium, and then he goes and covers Eitri.

"Don't fight it. He'll absorb the metal, heal your hands, and get off your body." I say, when I see Eitri about to fight it.

Eitri nods and calms down. Venom fully covers Eitri and starts his work. I can't see anything other than Venom just sitting there, as it's all happening inside the suit. About 10 Minutes later, Venom starts separating from Eitri and joins me again.

I look at Eitri, who was now examining his healed hands. He flexes his fingers for a few minutes, which I let him have. It would have hurt having to lose one's arms.

"He said, 'Your life is yours, but your hands, they're mine,' Hahaha" Eitri whispers at first, and then starts laughing. But I can tell, he's still down. The loss of his whole race must have hurt a lot.

He then looks at me, at the metals I'd brought out, and says, "So these are the precious metals you found. Where in the 9 realms did you find the Berserker's staff?"

I answer honestly, "It was on Midgard. One of the Berserkers had fled the Asgardian army and retreated to Midgard. He separated the staff into 3 pieces and hid them in different places. I found them and fused them together. Did it on a Lunar eclipse too, to make it hurt less. It worked. I can no longer be seduced by the Staff's rage."

Eitri looks at me speculatively, thinking, and says, "You are something else, aren't you. Bring out the Uru you have too."

I bring out the Uru that Venom absorbed in the form of a brick, because it was the easiest and give it to him.

I say, "I wanted to use the Staff and some of this metal, Vibranium in making the weapon. This Vibranium is the strongest metal found on Midgard. No matter how strong you are, a blunt weapon will never harm it. It absorbs all the force acting on it." Boasting a little. This is Midgardian metal. Even Mjolnir could not harm it, so yes I'm proud.

"That's a little overconfident, boy." Eitri looks sceptical.

So I say, "Thor used his hammer, Mjolnir to hit a Shield made from this metal. It threw Thor back a few feet." And look at him meaningfully. He knows I'm not lying.

Eitri nods and says, "Good. I'll do it. I'll make the weapon using all three metals."

I blink and look around, what third metal is he talking abo... "Uru too?" I ask, a little excited and afraid.

Eitri nods and says, "Yes. Only this brick right here. That's only because your Klyntar has already touched it. It agrees with you. If any other Uru was used, it would not be much compatible with you."

He stands up and starts going towards a direction, taking the Vibranium with him. I pick the staff up and follow him.

I say, "That was not the Vibranium I wanted to use actually. It is just a pure sample."

He looks at me and stops. He gives me the Vibranium canister and says, "Show me what you wanted to use then."

I swallow, as I didn't know how he'll react to this. I put the canisters back in the pocket space, and slowly bring the Space orb as well as one of the Power orbs out, to show them to him. He takes a step back in fear and asks, "What is that? This.. power.. it's too much! How are you even touching it?"

I say, "This one," showing him the Space orb, which was glowing a little blue, "is filled to the brim with the Space Stone's energy." I then show him the Power Orb, which was glowing purple, and say, "And this one is filled with the Power Stone's energy. I knew I would not be able to handle the Power Stone myself, so I took a little bit of it's energy instead."

Eitri looks a little scared and tries to touch the Power Orb. He manages to touch it, but the touch burns him a little. Huh. So at least the reality stone has been doing its work on building my body up.

He takes a deep breath and says, "This weapon will be strong. Far stronger than Mjolnir." He then gets an excited smile on his face and says, "Come quickly then. We can't dawdle. Choose which weapon you want quickly."

I blink at his excitement and shrug it off. He's a weapons smith. Making the most powerful weapons must be a dream come true. I reabsorb the Orbs and start following him, meanwhile thinking, _'What weapon? Staff? Axe? Sword? No, probably not a sword. Axe it is then. Not like Stormbreaker though, double bladed. I already have used a similar weapon, so I won't have to change my fighting style much.'_

"I want an axe. Like this," I say and bring out an axe which I had in mind, made of Praedium. He looks at the make for a while and then nods. It was a double bladed axe, blades about as big as Stormbreaker's blade, and the full Berserker's staff was used as the handle. I could have just made this axe inside myself and used it, but it wouldn't have been as powerful. It would have been just a lump of metal that was energy absorbent. Also, now that Uru was in the equation, I couldn't possibly make it without Eitri's help.

He says, "I have something similar in my molds. But only the blades. We'll use Uru and this Vibranium of yours to make the blade. The handle will be made out of the Staff itself."

I happily nod and follow him. He leads me to a furnace setup, which had pipes leading to a circular disk. A few ways away from us was the Neutron star and the Dyson sphere it was surrounded by. The star was closed up, surrounded by frozen metal plates, and the Dyson sphere was currently only a set of rings.

"Nidavellir's forge harnesses the power of a blazing neutron star. When Thanos and his people left, they turned the rings off. You'll have to spin the rings first to get the star activated again. You do that, and I'll prepare the metals as well as the cast. Give me more of this pure Vibranium. 4 of those canisters will suffice." Eitri explains, and then orders.

I drop the 2 Infinity Orbs into the crucible, along with 4 Canisters full of Vibranium. Eitri adds the brick of Uru into it and goes away to prepare the Cast. I bring out the Berserker's Staff and keep it on the ground for him to use as a handle.

"Venom," I call out, "The suit please. And separate yourself from me. It will hurt like a bitch, and it will be hot enough to burn even me. I'd like it if you don't die yet buddy."

Venom brings out the Vibranium mesh suit on me and says, _"I don't even want to die for a bitch ass like you." _And separates himself from me. I know he loves me. I'll have to increase his chocolate input now.

Venom gets off my body and stays separate from us all. This would be hard. I kind of remember that the mechanism was supposed to break, but don't know if it will break this early. It's only been a few days since it's closed up.

I jump into space, into the cold air, thankful that there was oxygen here, and slowly land on top of one of the rings. I'll have to spin at least one ring to make the others spin too.

"You ready?" I shout towards Eitri, who simply waves his hands at me to 'Get on with it.'

"Here it goes." I whisper to myself. This will hurt.

I web the innermost ring with the strongest web, and jump off of it towards the Neutron star. I land on the Iris and web the platform with the same web. This will be my support, so I web it a few more times in different places and connect those webs to my back. I jump off the platform and into space.

I was currently hovering in space, with not much as support other than the Iris, so I pull on my right hand. Which was stuck to the ring. The ring slowly shifts, but doesn't move much.

"Be ready!" I shout towards the two. And pull with both hands, this time using all my strength. Extremis starts burning inside me with it's efforts on healing me again and again as I break my body. I keep pulling on the ring, which was barely moving. So I use my web shooter to catch a few more spots on the ring and then pull them all together.

The ring starts moving, removing the icing on it. It moves a little faster so I web a few spots behind the first spot and pull. The ring slowly moves and starts spinning. I keep pulling, now laughing in excitement. The rings all start spinning and catches momentum, so I leave the Iris and start using my web to go towards where Venom and Eitri are. Just in time, because as soon as I land on the ground, the Iris opens up completely, letting light and heat from the Neutron star through.

We wait. 1...2...3...4...5... Stable!

"YEAH!!!" Both me and Eitri shout out in excitement. The Iris stays open and starts shooting a beam of concentrated heat and radiation through the rings and into the circular disk that I'd seen before. The heat travels through the pipes and lights up the fire under the crucible.

The fire was so hot that Venom refused to come near it. I still went, being used to it because of the Extremis and look into the crucible along with Eitri.

"The rings are stable, Iris is open and fire is burning bright." Eitri speaks to himself. "The metals are melting. Vibranium has a lower melting point than Uru. Will have to keep in mind if I use it again."

I see that the pure Vibranium was completely melted, Uru was on its way and the Infinity Orbs were slowly melting too.

It takes 10 whole Minutes for the 2 orbs to melt completely _and _fuse to the rest of the melted metal. Eitri uses some sort of stirring rod, probably made out of Uru, and mixes the metals properly. The purple and blue of the Power and Space stone energies were mixing too. Making it seem to be a lighter shade of violet.

"The Staff! Quickly!" Eitri orders.

I immediately pick up the staff from where I'd left it and give it to Eitri. He takes it from me, blinking his eyes for a second to get used to it, dips it into the melted alloy twice. He shakes it to get the extra alloy off and inserts the staff into the Cast, preparing the handle for the Pole axe, from one side to the other. The blades will be made around the Staff, probably. He then added another addition to the set-up, a cast for a small pointed spear at the top of the staff. I shrug it as something he thinks I'll need. He's the professional here.

When everything is melted and properly mixed, Eitri pushes me aside and spins a gear, which slowly tilts the Crucible to a side. He was still in work mode and mumbling to himself. He drops the melted alloy into the cast until it is full.

I smile and join with Venom again. The axe was almost done with. Eitri then picks the Cast with prongs and goes away, shouting, "Wait here!"

I obediently wait for him to come. Knowing that it will be a private thing for him. Secret techniques and all. The iris starts to close, not being in use anymore, and no one was there to keep it open.

I meanwhile bring the 15 canisters of Vibranium to give to Eitri as payment. I still had a lot of this stuff at home. About 150 canisters full. Which was more than enough for Siri's body, which would require about 60 canisters for it. Each canister contained about 1 litre of Vibranium. 60 litres will be enough for a female body. Probably a little bit more, but having extra is alright. I even have the power source ready, the crystals from Chitauri weapons, and even one of the Space Orbs, which I'll use in making Siri even stronger.

Heavy footsteps bring me out of my thinking, and I see Eitri return, carrying what I can tell is the most beautiful thing I've ever known.

The pole-axe was beautiful. The staff was silver-grey in colour, which was the full Berserker's Staff, 6 feet in height. The blades of the Axe were sleek black in colour, with lines of violet running through them, indicating the power of the Power Stone and the Space Stone. The edges of the blade had been sharpened by Eitri and looked Silver too.

"Here it is. Jarnbjorn" Eitri says and presents the Pole axe to me. I notice that Eitri was not touching the axe directly, instead using thick gloves.

I ask him, "Jarnbjorn? Iron bear?" Wasn't Jarnbjorn supposed to be Thor's axe before he wielded Mjolnir. I don't even think it was double bladed.

"Yes. This cast was made by me, to be Thor's axe. Thor, however, elected to use the hammer, Mjolnir. The energies of the two infinity stones is infused to the stones, and if you don't burn yourself out, you may even learn to use them." Eitri explains.

"Huh. That's wonderful. Are you sure Asgard won't mind?" I ask, wearily. This _was_ supposed to be Thor's weapon.

Eitri laughs at me and says, "I decide who to make weapons for, boy. Thor and the Asgardians have turned their backs on me, already. Let them stew."

I laugh nervously at that. Looking at the axe, still in Eitri's hands, I ask, "May I?"

Eitri nods and moves his hands forward a bit. Venom gets out of my body, not willing to risk it. I slowly move my right hand towards the handle of the axe and touch it with my forefinger.

Pause.

Nothing happens, so I hold the handle in my palms and lift it up. The axe lights up like the 4th of July, violet lights running through the handle as well as the head.

**"AAARRGHHH!!!" **I scream out in pain. It hurt. God damn, it hurt so much. But I don't bow down. I lift the axe, still screaming into the air and hold it with both hands now. I was burning from the inside, the Extrimis fixing me up, again and again, each time making me better.

Thankfully the Reality stone had already made my body tougher than before, so I get used to the pain quickly.

I quickly swing the axe into the air, in the direction of empty space. A beam of Violet light gets shot out from Jarnbjorn and into the vacuum of space. I see it hit a space rock and destroy it completely.

The pain recedes, the lights on Jarnbjorn start dimming, little by little. And I stop burning.

"That.. wasn't.. so bad.. was it?" I ask Eitri, breathing hard.

"That was the most pathetic weapon selection I've ever seen in 3000 years." Eitri bluntly says. Then he smiles and says, "But this weapon also has the energies of 2 infinity stones flowing through it, and you are a Midgardian, so it was understandable. It was amusing to watch though. And the last part where you destroyed that meteor was amazing to watch."

I sigh at that and just sit down. That shit was tiring. Venom looks at me and asks, _"Is it safe to join again?"_

I just shake my head and say, "Sure. Wait till I'm done screaming. It's alright now." Venom quickly jumps at me and fuses to my body. I once again feel refreshed, thanks to Venom healing me.

I look up at Eitri and say, "Thank you for this. Is this much Vibranium enough as a payment?" I had brought out 15 of those canisters. Though if he asked for more, I'd readily give them to him.

Eitri looks at the Neutron star and then around the place. Everything was still silent. He says, "About a week ago, 300 Dwarves stayed on Nidavellir. Now I'm alone. What will I even do with all this metal?"

I look at Eitri sadly, the man's whole race has gone extinct. He ought to be really hurting. I say, "There will come a time, when Thor returns to Nidavellir for another weapon."

"Why? And how do you know?" Eitri asks sharply.

I sit down, Jarnbjorn still in my hands and say, "I have seen what will happen in a few years. I was 6 years old when it happened. Which is why I've been preparing for so long, and why I came for this axe. Odin is fated to die in about 4 years from now. And you know what happens when Odin dies."

Eitri widens his eyes and sits down, "Hela." He whispers.

I nod and say, "Hela returns. But Thor and Loki manage to defeat her, Hela destroys Mjolnir in the fights. Thanos attacks what remains of Asgard after that, and Thor fights him, being utterly humiliated by Thanos in the fight. Which is why he will come for a weapon."

Eitri thinks upon it and asks, "Why didn't Asgard come help Nidavellir? Why didn't Heimdall send anyone to help us?" slowly growing angry.

So I tell him, "Odin is not on Asgard anymore, Eitri. Heimdall is there, but he has been relieved off his duty by Loki, who is currently pretending to be Odin and ruling in his stead. The new watcher is probably not as good at the thing as Heimdall is. Not having the all seeing eyes can be a bit of an obstacle."

Eitri snorts and calms down. He asks, "Can you take me to Asgard?"

I shake my head and reject the idea, "Asgard is in danger of being destroyed. I drop you there and you'll be killed in 4 short years, Eitri, by Thanos' hands at that. You're safer on Nidavellir."

Eitri laughs sadly and says, "Even my last option is not viable. I'll keep the metal, if you don't mind. As you say, Thor will return some day. I'd rather use this metal along with Uru to make the weapon stronger. Although, promise me one thing Midgardian."

I nod, asking him to continue, "Promise me that Thanos _will _die. Avenge my fellow Dwarves in my name, and I'll bless Jarnbjorn like I blessed Mjolnir, making it return to you if you throw it." He says.

I widen my eyes. I didn't know Eitri made the hammer that way. I always thought it was something Odin did. Although it makes sense, Stormbreaker came to Thor as soon as it was made.

I say, "I give you my word, King Eitri. Thanos will die, and I'll have a hand in his death. I might not make the killing shot, but I'll be there when he dies."

Eitri nods and pats my back. He wipes his eyes a little and says, "Go now, boy. I'd like to grieve in peace. Jarnbjorn was already blessed."

I huff out a laugh at his sneakiness. That was absolutely Slytherin of him, making me make that promise. Though if he hadn't offered to bless it, I'd have still made the promise to him. I _wanted_ to see Thanos die. And anyone who follows him will follow the fate.

I say, "It was good to meet you, King Eitri of Nidavellir. You have my thanks for allowing me to witness the making of such a weapon." I smile at him and absorb Jarnbjorn into the pocket space.

Eitri smiles and asks, "Tell me the name of the only Midgardian to be allowed a weapon of Nidavellir. Your name will forever be remembered in our writings."

I bow my head, answering, "My given name is Harry Osborn, of Midgard. I go by Venom whenever I'm wearing a mask on my face."

Saying this I show him my real face as well as the Venom face. He earned it. And I don't mind if he writes it down.

"Farewell Harry Osborn, Venom of Midgard. Now get out of Nidavellir. How did you come here anyway?" Eitri asks, curiously.

I smirk at him and instead of answering, take the Tesseract out of the pocket space. Looking at his shocked face, I wave at him cheekily and make a portal behind me falling through it before he can say anything.

A Nidavellir weapon, fused with the energy of 2 Infinity Stones. If this along with my next experiment on myself doesn't work, nothing will.


	26. Interlude-2

**Guest: Well yeah, I've been sitting home after my College got over in July. I used to just handle my father's shop, so I had a lot of free time on my hand.**

**Mazzax Manacry: The weapon I refered to when Imagining it was shown in comics. Tony stark goes to Asgard and makes weapons for Avengers, out of Uru to defeat Red skulls daughter or something. This Pole axe was wielded by Captain Marvel in the comics. No idea about the sensibility of the weapon. Sorry for that if it's wrong.**

**Blackdrake: Nice idea. I'll have to find a way to get him in.**

**RonChee: Harry is not an evil person. Sure he's _let _some bad things happen. But it's more like, I don't want to screw up the timeline or that guy's an asshole anyway, than this will be more advantageous to me. Plus it's a work of fanfic.**

**Flevantein: Probably, yeah. I'm having so much fun making Harry super powerful. But still, it's Thanos. He has 1000 fucking years behind him. He's planned for this for half that time, or more. Like how CapMar was stronger than him in endgame but he still managed to beat her away with the Power Stone. These last two power ups won't be seen until the last baddies come. Thanos and whomever Marvel decides to introduce next.**

**For the one who asked if Harry will give the serums to anyone. He will probably give the Oz2 to Bernard. Darcy, no idea, if the relationship works out well enough, definitely, if not, maybe. Gwen Stacy will be coming into the Superhero business soon, as SpiderWoman. Harry doesn't trust Fury, so probably not him. Fury will just try and replicate the serum making an army of Super soldiers. As for electro, that villain is really bad. Even in movies he was badly portrayed. I don't think I'll ever bring him in.**

**The other guys, like Scorpion, Hammerhead, Prowler, shocker, they'll come soon. In place of Spiderman homecoming, I was going to take Into the multiverse. Which will happen in 2015, to keep up with MCU.**

**And to all the people who wished me well, Thank You! I started writing because I was depressed and wanted a way to zone out. I used to read and play games before, but writing helps a lot. I won't always be able to write the chapters with the same quality, there will be mistakes. So please understand.**

**Once again, Thank You!**

**Chapter 26:**

**January 28th, 2014:**

"Darcy?" I call out one night, a couple days after I'd returned from Nidavellir. We were both sleeping on my bed, Darcy cuddling me on me left.

"Yeah?" Darcy asks, looking up from my chest.

I kiss her forehead, pulling her closer to me, and ask, "You don't hate me, do you?"

Darcy looks up at me, climbs on top of me and kisses me hard. I kiss her back with the same enthusiasm. I had missed her in the days I was on Morag.

"Would I do this if I hated you?" Darcy asks, taking off her top.

I smile lecherously at her and say, "Can't exactly argue with that." I pull her down and kiss her again, this time putting all my feelings in that one kiss. I _liked _her. A lot. Not love yet, but maybe I was slowly going there.

"But, seriously. I really do keep neglecting you. And I'm sorry for that. I was.. not around at that time, and had no way to get back. I did miss you every day." I say, pulling her into me and hugging her.

Darcy hugs me back and mumbles, "I missed you too, Dumbo. Where were you anyway?"

I look at her, smirk and say, "Would you believe me if I say, on another planet?"

Darcy immediately jumps up and looks at me, excited and a little bit angry, she asks, "And you didn't take me there, because?"

I gulp a little, and say, "Well I knew it was dangerous. More dangerous than that fight with Malekith was, actually. Plus, I had only one way of getting back, and it would have only worked after 15 or so days. Which is when I came back."

Darcy narrows her eyes at me and asks, "So you didn't bring me, because it would have been dangerous, and I would have been stuck with you for 2 weeks?"

I nod hesitantly, having no idea where she's going with it.

She continues, "For a genius, you're a dumbass, you know that?"

Venom snorts from inside me, which was creepy of him. I ignore him and say, "I know. Venom keeps reminding me of that. You would have come?"

Darcy smacks me on my chest and says, "Of course, you idiot. I'd have loved to come to another planet. A 15 day holiday with my boyfriend on another planet? I'd have loved it."

I grimace. Damn. Didn't think about it that way. I smile at her and say, "Well, we can always go someday later. Once the Hydra chapter is over, I'll be free for a while. Plus, your exams are coming up too."

She smirks at me, pecks me on the lips and hugs me again. She says, "Don't forget about your exams, Harry. They'll be at the same time. Now, if you can select which planet we can go to, select a green planet, preferably without any humanoid life on it. Don't want anyone creeping on us having sex."

I laugh at that and hug her back. She was amazing. I thought I'd have to beg for her forgiveness for a week or two.

"I'll keep that in mind Darcy. Good night." I say and kiss her on her head.

"Good night, you big juicy.. dumbass." Darcy kisses me on my lips and closes her eyes to sleep.

I had started up the harnessing tool into absorbing the energy from the Tesseract, as soon as I'd gotten back on Earth. This, along with the Power Orb I had filled on Morag, would power my next and final transformation, making me possibly more powerful than Captain Marvel.

Though she's been Captain Marvel for about 20 years, so she's obviously gotten more used to the powers. I'll have to get used to them after my transformation.

It was going to take 14 more days to fill this Orb, which was enough time for me to contact Helen Cho for her cradle. There's still a few days time, so no worries.

The next day, once Darcy left, I first checked up on the Tesseract. Since the harnessing process was going well, I went on to the Absorbing serum. It was time to take it, so that I could get used to it before the Procedure. Venom separates from me, as I take of my shirt. The serum won't change me immediately, that much I knew. It would require radiation to activate it.

Although I hope, I don't get turned into Hulk or something like him.

"Siri. Start scanning me. Don't interfere at any point. Let it go on. Venom, if it looks like I'm losing my mind, take control of my body and bring me back." I speak out loud.

Taking a deep breath, I inject myself with the serum. It didn't hurt. Huh. I'd have thought it will be painful.

I stay on the bed for about half an hour, keeping an eye on the scans, when nothing happened, I got off the bed.

"Well.. that was.. anticlimactic. My body will take some time to get used to the serum, I think, so no worries." I speak to myself.

Then I turn to Siri, and say, "Meanwhile, Siri. I'm going to be making you a body soon. It will be made out of Vibranium. But you, little miss, will be the one designing it. The face, your hands, legs, figure, colour. Everything. You will decide how you want to look. Take reference from all the humans you've seen, both in here, and out there. I'm meeting Helen Cho soon, and I'll convince her to do the main task. Got it?"

Siri smiles widely, or at least her hologram does and she says, "I'll get right down to it, Sir. I'll have the designs ready within a few days."

I smile and say, "Take your time, Siri. I haven't even talked to her yet."

Damn! I'll either have to prevent Ultron altogether, or let it happen the way it does to make sure Vision appears. Although, now that I've stolen all of Kalue's Vibranium, how the hell would Ultron even build the body for Vision?

I can pitch an idea for Vision to Tony too. That's actually a better idea. I'll ask him after the Sokovia attack. It will take a few days still.

**February 12th, 2014:**

It was finally the day. Helen Cho had agreed to meet with me, so I was currently on my way to Seoul, Korea.

Siri had designed the body she wanted, it was almost the female equivalent to Vision's body from what I'd drawn in the black book. She probably took inspiration from it. I still had to charge the heart for Siri, which needed the heart to be first made by Helen Cho. I already had 2 litres of Vibranium with me, which I was going to ask her to make the heart out of.

When I reach the Airport, as I came here legally, there was a Limo waiting for me. I silently enter the limo and let the driver take me to Helen. Meanwhile I plan on how I'm going to make sure that Helen agrees to make the body and heart. It would take haggling, which I hated. But I'll still do it. Siri was my creation, the first creation I gave sentience to. The next AI, which was going to help me with the tasks after Siri gets a body, was not going to be sentient. It was going to be just an AI.

Soon, we reach the office of Helen Cho and the door opens from the outside. I walk out of the car and start following the Korean girl Helen sent to bring me to her.

I knock on Dr Cho's door and she lets me in. I bow to her in greeting. She bows back and invites me to sit.

"Please sit down, Mr Osborn. What can I do for you?" Dr Cho asks, once I'm seated.

I smile at her and take the offered coffee. I say, "Call me Harry, please. I actually had a job for you. I really hope you take it. It involves the cradle."

Dr Cho raises her eyebrow at me and says, "The healing cradle? What do you need it for?"

Instead of answering I slide my tablet to her. The designs for Siri's body were on the screen. I say, "I programmed an AI, Siri, when I was 15, and kept on upgrading her over and over again. So much, that she's now gained almost complete sentience. I love her, like she's my little sister, and hence when she asked for a body, I wanted to give her the best. I wanted you to build her a body, using materials I'll provide you with."

Dr Cho looks at the designs and the different blueprints that Siri had made and looks at me, "These designs are amazing. If you can design it with this much precision, why not make the body yourself?"

I smile at her and shake my head. I say, "I did not design the body, Dr Cho. Siri did. And even if we manage to build a body, it would not be that good. Your Cradle will be able to build it with the whole building blocks exactly how we need them to be. It will be the best Android body in the whole world."

Dr Cho widens her eyes in shock at that. An AI designing her own body was.. phenomenal. She shakes her head and asks, "What material are you going to use for the body? And how will you power it?"

I smirk and say, "Vibranium."

Cho drops the tablet in shock, thankfully it lands only on the table. Everyone knows about Vibranium. Cap's shield is famous for it. But no one knows that there's even more Vibranium in the world, thinking it was all used.

She asks, "How do you even have enough Vibranium? Wasn't all of it used in Captain America's shield?"

I shake my head and tell her, "All the Vibranium which we knew about, yes. There was a stock hidden in the African jungles, which I found. Don't ask where, I swept the whole jungle and took all of it. Now, I _might_ be able to part with some of it, if you agree to build the body."

Cho, who was slowly getting more shocked, snaps her mouth shut and shakes her head. She says "The Cradle is designed to rebuild tissues. It would not work that way, Mr Osborn. Building a whole body? Out of a metal too? It just won't work."

I smile at her nativity and say, "Have you ever tried it? Tell you what. If you think a body is too much to start on. I'll give you some of the Vibranium I have, which you can use now, to try and build a heart. Human heart, for Siri's body. If it works, you can do the rest of the body, if it doesn't, well, I'll walk out of here disappointed."

Dr Cho sighs, still looking at the designs once in a while. She says, "Alright. If it works, I'll bring a cradle to your labs in a few days to start on making the body."

Saying this, she moves across the room and opens a door. There, laying on the ground was the Cradle. An amazing piece of technology. Helen starts making a few changes to the programming and the mechanisms, while I bring out a litre of Vibranium from my Suitcase. When she asks for it, I give her the Canister and take a few steps back.

2 hours later and I'm walking out of Dr Cho's labs, happy, while my suitcase now holds the heart of Siri, which I was going to charge with Tesseract. It was about 300ml in volume, the rest of which I'd given to Cho to experiment. She was going to come to my house in 10 days time, to start making the body, which would take about 2 more days.

I had promised to give her 2 more canisters of Vibranium, which was enough as a payment. Vibranium was expensive as fuck.

As soon as I reach home, I keep the heart in the Harnessing tool and start charging it. The heart was smaller than the Orbs were, so it would take about 10 days or so to fully charge. Which was enough.

"Siri! You'll have a body in 15 days!" I shout out once the harnessing tool is set. Siri has a huge smile on her face, which was enough to make my day.

That night, once I had dinner with Bernard, I decide to call Tony. I hadn't told the team I was back yet.

_"Oh, so **now** you call back? Once only one base is remaining?" _Tony's sarcastic voice says from the screen.

I roll my eyes and say, "I was off the planet. And what do you mean, last base? You guys took out all the other bases? Without me?"

Tony opens his mouth, closes it, then says,_ "I'm going to ignore that comment about you being off planet. And yes, we took out all the other bases. Jarvis has been keeping track of each and every one of the known Hydra agents. Most of them are holed up in Sokovia, under a Wolfgang Von Strucker and Dr List. We're going to be hitting them in three days. You coming?"_

I shake my head at their speed and say, "Yeah, sure. Call me during the last heist. I'll come by tomorrow, so you guys can let me in on the plan."

Stark smirks and says, _"Sure. I'll tell the rest of the team. Be here by 6 PM."_

Stark shuts off the call and I shake my head. In 2 days, we were going to get the Sceptre back. Which will either make Ultron, or Vision, or both. I'll have to persuade both Banner and Stark not to make Ultron. But how will I do that? Fuck! This will have been so easy if I didn't have to hide my future knowledge.

After once more using the Reality stone to change my body a little, I go to sleep.

**February 13th, 2014:**

The next day, I spend the whole morning training with Jarnbjorn. I'd already used the Staff as well as Stormbreaker, so I didn't have to change my fighting style much. I still had to get used to it's power though. Whenever I used Jarnbjorn, my body felt like it was burning and was trying really hard not to disintegrate. Thankfully Extremis solved that issue.

And thanks to the reality stone, I was getting more and more used to the energy. My estimate was that I'd have the capability to handle touching the Power Stone itself before my 23rd birthday.

The rest of the time, I spend on programming a new AI to take care of the house and Siri's duties. This one will not have enough sentience to think for itself, but will have the same processing power as Siri.

At exactly 5, I take my jet and slowly start going towards Avengers Tower. I was not going to bring out Jarnbjorn yet. It was going to be my secret weapon. It will only be taken out in cases of the worst of the villains. Like Thanos, or Kang and Galactus if they somehow get here. I knew celestials exist, thanks to Ego, but do the others exist too? That was a question I did not need answering.

Before I even know it, I'm hovering above Avengers Tower and Siri calls out, "We've reached, Sir."

I sigh and get up. I say, "Thanks Siri. Stay invisible please."

I suit up and jump out of the plane, landing on the helipad. An alarm goes off, which annoys me. I ignore it and start walking inside. The alarms had turned off, probably Tony recognising me and shutting them off.

"Look who's here!" Tony's obnoxious voice calls out, once I'm inside.

I will the suit away and wave to everyone. I could see Tony, Steve, Barton, Nat, Banner, Thor and Peter too.

I look at Peter and ask, "Since when have you been here?"

Peter rubs the back of his head and answers, "This morning. I took a few days off of work for this."

I nod and greet everyone, "Hey guys. Thor! Banner!" I hug them both a little extra. Banner because he was always a little shy and needed some confidence boost. While Thor was just.. Thor.

"Harry! Greetings my friend. Where have you been for so long?" Thor asks, releasing me from the hug.

I sigh and sit down. I say, "I was going through some shit guys. I needed to.. I don't know, find myself? I just needed to get away. I didn't even let Siri contact me. Sorry about that."

Steve scrunches his eyes at me, sympathetically. I felt bad about lying to him. But only because he was so innocent.

He says, "You can call us if you need help, you know that, right?"

I nod and smile at him, thankful. I say, "Anyway, ignoring the sad train. How's the raiding going?"

Tony speaks up, "Come and look." And leads me to a screen.

I see the raids as they were happening and can say that it made me feel a lot happier than I was before. Bucky and Steve worked really well together, and Peter and Tony. Speaking of,

"Hey, I'd heard Bucky was back. Where's he?" I ask.

Steve smiles widely and says, "He's on a date. Met a girl a few days ago."

I nod and say, "Nice. What about you, Cap? Found anyone yet?"

Steve just huffs out a laugh and says, "I'm not going to talk about this to you or Tony. You're just as bad as he is."

"Hey! Don't insult me!" I say indignantly, but everyone can see the humour in my voice.

Tony just grumbles which we all ignore. We all then decide what we were going to do, during the Sokovia raiding and just sit chatting. Thor leaves a few hours later to meet Sif, who was on Earth to apprehend some Asgardian criminal. Steve left to find Sharon, probably. Peter went to meet with MJ. Which left me, Banner and Stark. The agents had left for some agent work.

"So.. you guys have anything interesting going on?" I ask, sounding nonchalant.

Tony looks at me, smirks and says, "Now that you're here, come see this."

We go inside Tony's lab, Banner following right behind.

Tony starts, saying, "We-" Bruce interrupts Tony by clearing his throat. Tony rolls his eyes and says, "_I _am trying to make a peace keeping program based on Jarvis's coding. I'm planning on hanging the suit after this one raid."

I look over the coding, but don't find anything wrong with it. Other than the key directives. I ask, "What exactly will the program do, Tony?"

Tony, not sensing my warning tone, boasts out, "This program will neutralise any threat to the Earth. At least, it will once it is complete."

I look at him disbelievingly. This was Tony Stark? The one who sacrificed his life, twice? I look at Banner and ask, "You approve of this?"

Banner shakes his head and says, "No. This sounds way too much like what Hydra tried to do with their Project Insight."

I look at Tony and say, "Are you listening? You're going to program an AI which will neutralise threats to Earth? What if the program decides you're the threat, Tony?"

Tony opens and closes his mouth a few times and says, "I.. will change the code accordingly."

I shake my head and look at the code again. It was basic, and there were many learning opportunities for the AI.

"Tony." I call out. He looks at me so I continue, "Hydra tried this exact same way. The only difference is that you're doing it to protect the planet. I'm begging you. Don't go through with this."

"What's your problem, you guys? I'm not Hydra. I know what I'm doing, okay? This is not my first AI." Tony speaks up, indignantly.

I snort and say, "You're first AI is good, Tony. He learned from watching you. When you set an AI to learn from the internet and determine threats that way, how will it turn out? It'll go fucking Skynet on us Tony. Think about it, really think. You'll task a sentient AI to destroy threats before they can even be a threat? That's thinking like Hydra, Stark."

Tony shakes his head and laughs amusingly. Not at all afraid of this. So I continue, "Dude, you're literally going to task an AI with just one instructions. Protect the Earth. Even I, a Weapons manufacturer, know that's a bad idea. The AI will immediately target humans and kill them off. Starting with the Avengers. Bruce, talk to him man."

I shake my head and go out of the room. Hopefully Bruce will get through to Tony. I know that if Tony says he'll still go through with it, Bruce will help him. He's just that good of a friend. But still, I hope Bruce refuses.

Knowing that I've still got some time, I decide to go to the warehouse HQ of the defenders. Jessica had been active for about a month now, with Matt helping in once in a while. But Matt mostly concentrated in Hell's Kitchen and only came out of it if necessary. Luke Cage was still not ready to play Hero, or so he said. But he did promise to help if the time comes.

I check in on Oracle for an hour, talking with Jessica a little. Then I train with her, in which she gets her ass handed to her. Matt comes in at about 10 PM. While he was helping me train my Spidey-Sense more, by fighting blindfolded, I ask him, "So, Daredevil. Want to be enhanced yet?"

Daredevil sighs, and says, "Frankly? I want to. Who doesn't want to be stronger? But there's no need. I only fight non powered thugs and crime bosses. Anything they throw at me, I can handle. Becoming powerful would just paint a larger target on my head."

I nod, knowing that he can feel the nod. I say, "I understand. It's your choice. But the offer's still on the table if you need it."

Daredevil nods appreciatively and we continue fighting. This type of training was really good. He was already an expert in fighting, and so was I. But for him, fighting someone _much_ stronger than him was really helpful. Similarly, for me, someone with superior senses was the best partner to train with.

At 12, I leave the warehouse to go on my patrol. I missed swinging in NYC. The wind, the buildings, everything was so calming.

I was swinging through Manhattan when I see something I really should have expected to see someday. Bloody ninjas. Hand is already in New York. This was not the time yet to fight them and gain their attention. So after confirming that yes, they were ninjas, and yes, I wasn't high on something, I go back home.

"Siri. Start hacking Rand Enterprises. And search for a Frank Castle. Tell me as soon as he's back from wherever he's stationed." I order as soon as I'm inside my house.

I'd written down that Rand enterprises was supposed to be the HQ of Hand in NY. Although, right now, only a few of them must be here. I'll have to kill all 5 of them and most of their Ninja armies.

That reminds me, "Siri, also keep an eye on Wilson Fisk. He's back in New York and I want to know what he does. I don't want him gaining a foothold in my city from where he can influence things."

I'll probably have Peter or Matt working on Fisk. He's one of the smaller fishes, and does not necessarily require my involvement.

Instructions done with, I check on the Vibranium heart, and finding it going on nicely, I go to sleep.

**A/N: Sorry for the short chapter, you guys. Had a big ass block while writing this one. My speed will probably get a little slower after this. I'm currently giving interviews for my first job. Haven't got one yet, but fingers crossed!**


	27. Hiatus Announcement

**AN: If anyone wants to adopt my stories or the basic idea of the story, you are free to do so. No need to ask for permission. Just remember to send me a link to your story so I can read them.****I'm sorry for not writing the next chapters. My writer personality has blocked me so I'm unable to even think up a few lines.**


	28. Rewrite!

**Okay! So, I reread my stories, all two of them, and I noticed that both are the clichés of clichés. Harry Osborn is a Wank of a self Insert along with "Nothing ever goes wrong" storyline. I had copied most of my Power ups from either "A Twelve Step Program to OmnipotencebyBakkughan", without his permission, which is just wrong of me. I apologize for that.****Inoticed that I'm not as good of a story writer as I thought I was. Which is why, I'm rewriting both the stories, reimagined.****The Plot might change a bit, or a lot. My SI-OC might change. I'm thinking of Throwing away the character and replacing him with someone else. Most probably Peter, but I don't know yet.****For those of you who read the story for the Power ups or those who genuinely liked it, I'm sorry. Harry was going to become a bloody God at the rate I was going. He didn't lose ONE fight! Not even against Abomination! That was one idiotic chapter.****As for Harry Potter/Marvel Crossover, I'm going to change it so he's weaker, physically. Magically, he's already a god, this time without a capital G. He'll still be a Sorcerer, but not learn from Merlin. It'll start during 2010 or close to it, but flashbacks will show that he's been in the MCU since 15th century.****Again, Sorry for this. I hope my rewrite is better than the original.****Thank you for the good reviews.**


	29. Rewrite Uploaded!

The rewrite of my story **"Harry Osborn - Black Spider"** has been uploaded.

It's now called just **"Harry Osborn."** I might change the name later, once his Super name is fixed.

There are a few changes you'll notice!

**PLEASE READ THE A/Ns IN THE STORY!**


End file.
